Before the Boy Who Lived
by Jingle-Bellz-ROCK
Summary: Was Lily's life always as perfect as it seems in the HP books? Of course not! Read and find out what really happened before Harry Potter was born..ReadReview!Better Summary Inside! AU..started this story AGES ago and I'm determined to see it finished. D
1. Welcome to My Life

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/n: Hey everybody, and welcome to my first fic, Before the Boy Who Lived. Yay! I'm SO happy that I could finally get this to appear on the website because it took me so long! Okay, so I just want to let you know that this fic will be a little bit of everything. Humor, angst, romance, and pretty much anything else you can think of. These first chapters though will be some of the really sad ones. I promise not to make you wait too long for updates, I hate doing that myself. And I'll post as much as possible. Also, if you read ahead a bit, I have lyrics in the beginning of the chapter. In my notebook, every chapter has lyrics, so I'm going to try posting it with them. Hopefully it won't get deleted, but I promise to repost if it does. Read and review! (But no flames!) Enjoy! **

**Title: Before the Boy Who Lived**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: VERY LONG STORY PLANNED! Abuse, language, and some other adult themes.**

**Summary: Believe it or not, Lily Evans never had a very easy life. An abusive step-family, attacks on her life, and being the sole caretaker of her younger cousin Laney took quite a toll on her. Join Lily as she battles everything from getting a date to the ball to suicides and murders. From before she enters Hogwarts to the day she dies, this is the story of Lily Evans.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except for the characters you don't recognize/the plot belongs to me. It's all the idea of the wonderful Ms. Rowling. I also know that there are lyrics in the beginning. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to Simple Plan, from the song "Welcome to My Life", from the "Still Not Getting Any" CD. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE MY STORY! I believe I am using a quote, not plagiarizing since I tell my source and use quotations. So please, I'm not making money off this, so just do me a favor and don't delete my masterpiece/junk. Plus I know of a lot of stories (I'm not saying which) that have lyrics and you haven't deleted them, so why delete my story? Thanks so much. Oh, and people/friends/enemies I know own some too. I like to add some real-life drama to make it more realistic!**

**Dedications: To my friend Veronica who got to work first, and who inspired me to give it one last try. Oh, and to Jennie Nguyen, I'd just like to say... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT IT TO WORK! HAHAHA! Oh, and to all of the reviewers of Jennie's and my story: All's Fair in Love and War. You guys rock! (Don't forget to read this one too! -)**

**And now, on with the story...**

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of being so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life."_

_Welcome to My Life, Simple Plan (Still Not Getting Any...)_

I woke up late that morning when a flash of lightning suddenly illuminated my room, making me jump and hit my head on the backboard of my canopy bed.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing a slowly forming bump. I looked around me, and groaned when I saw the clock. Once again, my step-mother Kerri had sent my half-sister Petunia and my step-brother Jake off to school without bothering to wake up my younger cousin Laney or me.

Aching all over from the many cuts, bruises and burns that I had gotten from Kerri, I rolled out of bed and brushed my long red-gold hair out of my emerald green eyes.

This would never have happened if _Dad_ were here. But of course, he was once again on a concert tour along with his instrumentals that kept him away for weeks or months at a time, leaving Laney and I alone with the three people that hated us most.

You see, ever since I was born, my life was hell. It just became worse and worse over the years. Confused? Maybe I should start from the beginning...

It's March of 1959, and my father, Chris Evans, who was 26 at the time, was just declared England's newest rock sensation. He had just begun his first ever concert tour, and the first stop was Dublin, Ireland.

His concert was a complete success that night. Sold-out tickets and an arena full of adoring fans, most of them love-sick teenage girls. What could be better?

After the concert, Dad went back to his hotel room, only to be introduced to Abigail Fitzpatrick, a true Irish beauty with her curly auburn hair and beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes, and one of his biggest fans. She had won a contest, and was to go on tour with Dad until it ended in June.

Dad was entranced by her beauty, and amazed by her kindness. When he introduced her to his three year old daughter of his deceased girlfriend (she died in childbirth) Petunia, Abigail loved her as her own child. Dad had come to realize that he loved her- rather, lusted for her.

By now it was April, and the tour was in France. They were given a few days to sight-see before they left for Germany, and Dad showed Abigail the time of her life in the city of lights, the city of love- Paris.

One night, the pair left Petunia with her hired nanny at the Hilton they were staying at, and went out for a night on the town. Romantic dinner, beautiful sights, and champagne; it was a lovely evening. That is until they went dancing. Abigail and Dad went to a hip little club and hotel, and started dancing and downing _a lot_ of alcohol. Before you know it, the songs grew more sensual, and Dad was soon snogging Abigail, who was not protesting.

I don't know if it was the music, the atmosphere, or just a lot of lust and alcohol, but soon Dad and Abigail were locked in one of the hotel rooms and wouldn't be getting back to Petunia until the next morning, if you catch my drift.

Nine months later, January12, 1960, I was born. Abigail, my mum, was only 15. _Fifteen. _Her family (except her twin sister Rose), embarrassed and angry, disowned her, and without money, her high school, Dublin High, would not allow her to continue her schooling there. Her life was ruined.

Dad at least had the decency to ask Mum to marry him. They were married that June 23, and Mum, Dad, Petunia and I were officially a family.

As I grew up, I was the perfect child. Smart, kind, quiet, obedient, and I was growing to look more and more like my beautiful mother. I even had musical talent thanks to my dad. Although their love would seem like something great, it was the exact opposite. While they showered me with praise and attention, Petunia was slowly forgotten, packed away in a deep corner of their minds.

From the time that we were in diapers, Petunia despised me. I was everything she wanted to be, and I had all of my parent's love. My parents thought I had the voice of an angel when I sang. I hated it. Petunia just hated _me_ even more.

That was when the fighting started. Dad, still very popular on the music scene, was always away on tour, and would often come home with little things like lipstick tubes or notes hidden away in his trunk. Mum found them, and accused Dad of cheating on her. They would fight and yell all the time, with not even a moment for Petunia or me.

When I was eight, my Auntie Rose and Uncle George were killed in a car crash. Laney, who was only three then, survived and came to live with us. Mum and Dad were so caught up in their fighting by then, I doubted if they noticed that Laney had arrived. The poor parentless child often cried for her mother, and I took it upon myself to comfort and care for her. We were all each other really had.

Then, when I was nine, Mum and Dad finally got the divorce. Dad won custody of the three of us, all of his money, and of course the mansion by the sea we lived in. Mum told us each how much she loved us, promised to try and visit, and moved to a tiny flat in a dodgy town not far from London. That was all she could afford.

Before the ink on the divorce papers was dry, Dad had Kerri and her son Jake flown in from Miami. It turned out that Dad had met beautiful, blonde, curvy Kerri and her son the same way that he had met Mum. It was her he was having an affair with while he had still been married to Mum.

They got married soon after. Laney and I were furious that Dad could just move on to some random bimbo like that, and we wouldn't talk to him a month and a half. She had only married him for his fame and his money!

Petunia on the other hand, was delighted. She and Jake got along wonderfully (they were the same age), passing the time by teasing Laney and I, and Kerri agreed with them. I looked too much like my mother for her taste, and I had too much of my mother's fiery spirit. I don't know why she decided to hate Laney; probably because she liked me so much.

Soon, the vacation time Dad took off to be with us (more like Kerri) was up, and he prepared to leave on a tour of Switzerland. I was upset that I was to be left in the care of three people I knew hated me, but I wasn't worried. They couldn't do any thing to me, and besides, I had Laney. Boy was I wrong.

To keep Dad from fighting with her or punishing her favorite children, Kerri made it look as if she, Petunia and Jake loved us as much as they loved each other, like _we_ were the ones who hated _them._ The moment Dad left, the façade vanished, and my personal hell got darker and hotter, only this time, I dragged Laney down with me.

Life for Laney and I was a fate worse then death. Since Dad was no longer around, my horrible family made their loathing obvious by abusing us, mentally and physically, and treating us like slaves. I fought back in the beginning, but it wasn't long until my fiery spirit was shattered into a million pieces.

There was no way to rekindle that flame either. At home, I had to face the beast. My mother, so wrapped up in financial issues never noticed what had become of me. At school, it was just as bad. Between my appearance, the weird (almost magic) things that happened around me and the reputation Petunia and Jake had given me, I was known as the school freak. Kids constantly teased and sabotaged me, and then beat me up once school was over for the day. I managed to protect innocent Laney by allowing them to take everything out on me.

Some good news though, is once Dad realized that Kerri was very high maintenance and would "need some help" around the house, he hired Liza, a teenage, curly brown haired, hazel eyed girl from London as our maid. Liza soon became Laney's and my only confidant and friend. Even if it was only when Kerri or my siblings weren't around, it was a small comfort. She did her best to console us, and make everything all better, but try as she might, my wounds just would not seem to heal. All those who hated me so made sure of that.

The nuns (I went to Saint Mary's Catholic School for Young Ladies and Gentleman) also hated me. Don't get me wrong, I was smart, but since I was so distracted, I had D's and F's in every subject. Whenever something bad or a prank happened, I was automatically blamed, and they thought me a trouble maker. It didn't help that Laney and I were almost always late to school either. But that was Kerri's fault. Then again, it doesn't matter. They'll never understand that.

With a sigh, this thought brought me back to reality, and I glanced across the room at Laney's angelic sleeping form. I was eleven now, as of January, which reminded me what today was.

Today was April 25- Laney's sixth birthday. I smiled to myself and reached under my bed, grabbing the cute blue teddy bear holding a little heart with the words, "Don't Stop Dreaming" written on it in gold thread. I had bought it for Laney using the money I found around the house while cleaning for Kerri.

Quietly padding over, I sat on the edge of her bed, the mattress squeaking under my weight. Reaching a hand over, I brushed Laney's long dark brown hair out of her face, causing her to moan something in her sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I called to her softly.

Laney's eyes fluttered open, and I stared into a pair of emerald green orbs identical to my own.

"Lily?" she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Morning hun. Happy Birthday."

I pulled out the bear from behind my back and she gasped with delight. "You remembered!"

She took the bear out of my hands and hugged it close to her body. Then she threw her arms around my neck. ""Thank you Lily!" she cried happily.

I giggled at her child-like happiness and pulled her back, sitting her on my lap. "Sure thing sweetie," I tapped her on the nose and sat her on her bed as I stood up. "Now come on, get dressed. We have to hurry and get to school."

Laney laid the bear back on her fluffy white pillow and looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Did Kerri let us sleep in again?" she asked.

Without meeting her eyes, I answered, "Yeah honey, she did. Now hurry and get ready for school okay?"

"Okay..."

I looked at the clock again. 10 o'clock, great. It would be lunch by the time we finally got to school.

Quickly, the two of us slipped in to our blue plaid uniforms, and I brushed our hair, leaving mine down and putting Laney's in her favorite, a French braid.

I grabbed both of our book bags and slung them over my shoulder, much to Laney's protest.

"You're the birthday girl," I insisted, "Can't have you carrying such a heavy bag on your birthday, now can we?" Eventually, she gave in.

After that, we tiptoed out of our room, being careful to make sure that Kerri was safely in the bathroom taking her daily bubble bath first.

We crept silently down the stairs and snuck into the vast kitchen. I threw together a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a juice box and an apple for each of us, and I snuck a cupcake into Laney's lunch. That was the closest she'd get to a birthday cake today.

Keeping quiet, the two of us dashed out the French mahogany front doors and onto the court in front of the mansion. "Just our luck," I thought as we pushed through the iron gates, "it's pouring rain!"

Laney shivered and her teeth chattered, so I whipped off my sweater and put it around her shaking shoulders. Now, the rain began to seep through my thin silk blouse, and made my bedraggled hair stick to my face.

"C'mon Lane, we have to run so we can get to school soon. Don't want you sick on your birthday, right?" I asked as I flipped my limp, wet hair over my shoulder and grabbed Laney's small hand in my own, pulling her along as I ran.

The school gates were in sight when Laney slipped and fell in a huge, sticky mud puddle, pulling me down with her. I rubbed the mud off my face and looked at my cousin who was doing the same.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and lifted her off the ground, both of us looking like we braved a hurricane. "Come on now Little Solider," I implored, "Time for school."

Being more careful this time, we walked toward the school and into the gates, finally reaching the school's huge oak doors.

We went in and I sighed. No sign of any nuns. Now all I had to do was get Laney to class and-

"Miss Lily and Laney Evans. How nice of you to join us." A crisp voice said behind us. Slowly, with a sense of dread, Laney and I turned around to face our captor.

Before us stood Mother Victoria, the strictest of the nuns as well as Headmistress.

"Hello Mother," I greeted meekly with a weak smile.

She frowned and I winced as she grabbed me by the ear. "You two are coming with me," she announced and led us down the hall to her office.

Mother opened the door and sat down in the winged chair behind her majestic desk, frowning.

"Take a seat," she ordered.

Laney and I sat down across from her. Mother leaned forward and looked at us over her long boney fingers. "Now girls, this is getting ridiculous. This is the eighth time you've been late _this month._ Is something wrong? Petunia and Jake have no problem getting here on time."

I put on a big fake smile and denied, "Of course nothing is wrong Mother. Laney and I just have a hard time waking up in the morning is all."

Mother opened her mouth to continue interrogating us, but just then the lunch bell rang. She waved her hand. "Just go to lunch girls," she instructed, "I'll continue talking with you later."

"Yes Mother," I replied, taking Laney's hand and leading her out of the office.

Laney and I walked carefully out of Mother Victoria's office and into the sea of students in the corridor, all of them headed toward the lunchroom.

People pushed past us and tripped us, taunting and teasing. Because of this, the lunchroom was full to the brim by the time we finally got there.

An aura of tension filled the air, and I directed my gaze to the floor as we made our daily crossing of the lunchroom to 'our' table next to the dank, drafty wall farthest away from everyone and everything else.

I heard a group of footsteps and stopped as I felt someone's presence before us. Slowly, I lifted my gaze and met the cruel, taunting gaze of Petunia, Jake, and their cronies. I was silent as the fourteen and fifteen year olds surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, the _freaks_ finally decided to join us. Damn, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Petunia smirked evilly.

I looked down at the ground, unlike my fiery self would have done, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the tiny six year old next to me was glaring defiantly up at the group, an air of confidence about her.

"It's a shame. The little freaks couldn't even clean up for school. Look how _dirty_ they are. Oh wait, they did clean up. This is better than usual," Jake laughed, his eyes glittering maliciously.

Laney gritted her teeth and stepped in front of me, balling her fists angrily. "We are _not _freaks! For your information _Jake,_ we fell in the mud!"

Petunia's best friend Angelique, a tall platinum blonde French girl with eyes colder than ice spoke up, "So basically you're telling us that not only dirty freaks, but you're clumsy too? Oh that is _so_ sad," she finished, theatrically wiping a fake tear from her eye. Petunia smirked and then leaned down to my eye level with a sinister look on her face.

"You're just going to let that little twerp fight your battles for you?" she hissed so that only I could hear, "I knew it. You aren't strong. You're just like that stupid little whore Dad knocked up and _you_ call Mum. You're just a weak little **_freak!_**" At the last word, a resounding smack resounded throughout the room as my older sister slapped me so hard I fell to the cold stone floor with tears in my eyes.

Satisfied, the gang turned their backs on us and began walking away. Laney rushed to my side and pulled me to my feet. She glared at me with disbelief.

"Are you just going to let them get away with that?" she asked incredulously.

I looked into her innocent emerald eyes, where I saw the flame that was once inside my mother, inside me, but was now blown out. Laney still had that flame, filled with hope even when there was so much pain around her. I had lost it long ago.

"Yeah Lane. There's nothing we can do about it anyway," I answered, defeated.

"Of course there is!" she shouted, standing up, "you could..."

"No Lane," I said firmly, "It's in the past.

The child gazed at me hopelessly one last time and then turned to glare at the retreating backs of our siblings and their friends. She stared at them long and hard, with a small thoughtful smile on her face.

Suddenly, a scream echoed against the stone walls. It was Petunia, strangely enough. I looked up and grinned widely when I saw that her nose hair had grown out in very long ringlets and her front teeth were growing larger by the minute; by now they had reached her waist.

"Excellent," I muttered.

Laney let out a soft cry of glee, glancing up at me while she clapped her hands.

But at that moment, I was staring at Petunia, thinking of the many things I wished would happen to her.

Petunia screamed shrilly as she rose into the air, straight for the ceiling. I never broke eye contact by blinking as I watched her go up the whole way. Then, I unexpectedly swung my head around to the right to look at the wall opposite me.

Seemingly, Petunia went with my gaze. Screaming the entire time, Petunia flew from the ceiling, across the room and collided with the wall with a bang. Slowly, while moaning in pain, she slid to the floor.

"Serves her right," I mumbled to myself.

I smiled at Laney when she giggled. But our fun was short lived. Just then, Mother Victoria rushed into the lunchroom toward Petunia, for whom she had a soft spot.

"Petunia, dear, who did this to you?" she inquired as she bent down next to my slowly returning to normal sister. Petunia lifted a shaky finger and pointed at Laney and me standing all alone in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Them," she uttered, "They did this to me."

My eyes widened, and Laney got closer to me, grabbing my hand. Mother turned around slowly, an ominous thunder cloud as she peered down at us.

"LILY AND LANEY EVANS! MY OFFICE NOW!"

Now, thankfully, it was the end of the day, and I sat at my desk, twirling a pencil around between my fingers while the rest of the class watched the news on the telly Sister Margaret had turned on a few minutes ago. I though, was thinking of Laney.

Although we had no idea how or what actually happened, we were blamed for what happened to _dear, precious_ Petunia. It was always us.

We were lucky though. Instead of getting suspended, the two of us got off with a weeks worth of lunch detentions, which didn't much bother us anyway.

I stared at a fly buzzing lazily around the window pane in the afternoon sunlight, almost dozing off when someone yelled, "Look! It's Lily's mum on the news!"

My head shot up and I stared at the telly hung in the upper corner of the room. Kerri? No, it was my _real_ mum, Abigail Lisa Evans.

"Turn it up!" I cried, for once forgetting my wallflower status. This channel was on in every classroom. Whatever happened, soon the whole school would know about it. I tried to strain my ears to hear whatever the reporter was reading.

"We have a breaking news flash! Just moments ago, Abigail Evans was arrested under the charges of armed robbery and manslaughter. She will be having an open court session as soon as possible. We now go live to Bob Jackson at the crime scene in center London. Bob, over to you..."

My breath caught in my throat as everyone turned to stare at me. My mother? A thief? A _killer_? "Oh God Laney!" I cried.

I jumped up and ran out the door into the corridor, running as fast as my legs would take me to Laney's classroom. She burst out of it before I got there and ran toward me until we met in the middle, engulfing each other in a hug as we sobbed and cried.

"Why Lily? Why di-did Auntie do it-t?" Laney wailed into my shoulder.

"I don't know Lane," I told her, "I j-just don't kn-know."

**A/N: Well my dear readers, that's it for now. Now, before I go, you see that little button down there in the corner? Yes, yes, _that _button. Heh heh. I would _really_ appreciate it if you left me a review. You know you want to...**

**Shannon-**


	2. Mockingbird

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: OMG! I am soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I really meant to, but I have had so much going on around here, I haven't had time to write or type or anything fun! WAH! Deep breath. Okay, I'm good now. I want to thank all of my reviewers (which come to a grand total of 4...), you guys are great. Now, let me stop boring you with my rambling and get the rest of this typed.**

**Dedications: Mickey Mouse! I can't wait to get to Disney World on Friday! (See end A/N for more info.)**

**Disclaimer: If I were _really _JK Rowling, I would be able to afford to fix my TV which broke when Peter Pan got jammed in the VCR. I now have no TV/VCR, and no Peter Pan. Since my family isn't filthy rich like the wonderful afore mentioned author, that is not about to change. And you know what? I STILL don't own Harry Potter! That stinks. BTW, the lyrics are owned solely by Eminem, not me. Don't sue, don't delete, I use quotations. We're all happy. **

**(Hi, it's me the deranged author again. Last time, I had a review from nerdysunny asking how old Lily is right now. If anyone else is having some clarification problems, this mini bio for the main characters (as of now, not for the whole story...) should clear things up.)**

**Lily Marie Evans:**

**Age: 11 (Don't worry, she gets her letter soon. Sorta.)**

**Looks: A mirror image of her mom. Waist length red gold hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, a great figure that will be discovered by the family (grr) in later chapters, a dazzling smile when she uses it. Short. (Only 4'5" right now)**

**Personality: A sweet, but fiery red head whose spirit was broken by her evil family and others in her life. A very smart girl who is into movies and music. (Loves to act and sing)**

**Laney Fiona Byers (Now uses the surname Evans):**

**Age: 6**

**Looks: Looks like a fallen angel. Innocently adorable. Short (3'5") and cute. Dark brown hair that falls to the middle of her back, emerald eyes exactly like Lily's. A cute button nose and the sweetest smile in the world. DIMPLES!**

**Personality: A sweet little girl who still believes that anything is possible and that only the heroes ever win. Also has a fiery temper like Lily's and wants to take her responsibilities. Dislikes it when Lily gets hurt because of her. She loves to pretend and act, and likes a lot of the same things Lily do. Very smart and clever child. Knows a lot more than people give her credit for.**

**Petunia Mae Evans:**

**Age: 14 (A few months younger than Jake so he will be 15 soon, but she'll still be 14.)**

**Looks: Plain. Very jealous of Lily and her looks. She is tall and boney with a long neck and horse shaped face. Has dull brown eyes and dirty blonde hair cut in a short, prim bob. Her smile is more of a smirk.**

**Personality: A jealous person. Also is very rude and vengeful. Spoiled, and expects to get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Her favorite pastimes are shopping, gossiping, and hurting Lily and Laney in any way she can.**

**Christopher William Evans (Lily's Dad):**

**Age: 36**

**Looks: Still handsome and young looking. Tall (6'6") and muscular in a subtle way. Has ocean blue eyes and curlyish, messy, dark brown hair.**

**Personality: A true musician with the temper and all. VERY into his music and spares little time for anything else. A player who likes younger, beautiful women. Despite all this, he is a very loving father beneath it all.**

**Kerri Anne Moore-Evans:**

**Age: 24**

**Looks: Beautiful. Blonde, curvy, and tan with legs that go on forever. Her eyes are a strange shade of periwinkle blue. Her smile can be that of a mega-watt movie star or the most sickening smirk you've ever seen.**

**Personality: A jealous, gossipy gold digger. She really knows what she's doing to get money and whatever else she wants. She spends money like it was nothing and loves to travel. Will do almost anything for money, along with her son, so is not exactly the most faithful of wives. Don't trust her. **

**Jake Kyle Moore-Evans:**

**Age: 15 (As of the next chapter or so. Right now he's still 14.)**

**Looks: Has kinda a surfer look that the British girls at St. Mary's go crazy over. Tall (6'1") and very muscular from playing football for years and surfing back in Miami. Tan like his mom, and has her periwinkle eyes. His hair is messy and a bit too long and a honey blonde color that completes the surfer look.**

**Personality: A conniving little brat. Thinks he owns the world and that anyone different from him (especially women) should be treated like dirt. DO NOT TRUST HIM UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! He is that bad, and you should keep that in mind for later. Watch out for the sneaky snake.**

**Liza Janelle Bryan:**

**Age: 17**

**Looks: Plain but pretty girl. No one really notices her beauty because of her maid outfit etc. Normal height, almond shaped hazel eyes, curly light brown hair that she always has clipped up out of her face. Her smile can light up a room and is very reassuring**

**Personality: Caring, motherly, and precise. Keeps things orderly, but shows a lot of love to those in need. Creative and sneaky, so helps Lily and Laney whenever she can. She even taught them how to play poker and Lily how to sew. Is like a guardian angel.**

**There you go! Now, let's end the pointless rambling and get cracking!**

**Chapter 2: Mockingbird**

"_Hallie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_

_When I'm gone but I'm tryin to give you the life that I never had_

_I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh_

_I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you wanna cry_

_Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?_

_Daddy's with you in your prayers_

_No more crying, wipe them tears_

_Daddy's here, no more nightmares_

_We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it_

_Laney uncle's crazy ain't he_

_Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it_

_We're all we got in this world_

_When it spins, when it swirls_

_When it whirls, when it twirls_

_Two little beautiful girls_

_Lookin' puzzled in a daze_

_I know it's confusing you_

_Daddy's always on the move, Mamma's always on the news_

_I try to keep you sheltered from it, but somehow it seems_

_The more I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_

_All the things growing up that his daddy that he had to see_

_Daddy don't want you to see, but you se just as much as he did_

_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_

_But things have gotten so bad between us _

_I don't see us being together ever again_

_Like we was when we was teenagers_

_But then everything always happens for a reason."_

_Mockingbird, Eminem_

Laney and I sat there in the empty corridor, hugging and crying, not knowing nor caring what time it was.

Laney sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve, looking up at me with big doe eyes.

"Lily," she began, "I know what robbery is- Auntie's been stealing. But what's manslaughter?"

I gazed down at my younger cousin. Her words reminded me of the reporter on the TV report that seems to have happened years ago.

_"...Abigail Evans was arrested for robbery and manslaughter..."_

_**My mum is a- a killer...**_

"Oh God," I sobbed, "Oh G-god!"

Tears were cascading down my cheeks and Laney dove into my arms again, trying to comfort me in anyway she could. The far off sound of a bell signaling dismissal resounded in my ears, and I realized that soon all the other students would be joining us in the hall. But by this point, I didn't really care anymore.

Just then, students of all ages poured out of their classrooms and into the corridor, eager to get home. Once they realized we were there, they forgot about their need to get home and thought of how we were all alone there, weak and defenseless. They circled in around us like a pack of wolves closing in for the kill.

"Aw look, Freak and Freak Jr. are sad because Mummy's a thieving killer," a tall, gangly boy near us teased in a baby voice.

"No wonder they turned out so bad, just look at their mother," jeered someone else.

The group of students circled closer as the jeering and teasing became louder. Some began throwing things at us, paper balls and such.

Laney clenched her fists and pulled away from me. She had the temper I once had. "Stop it!" she yelled, "Leave us alone!"

Our tormentors laughed cruelly, some teasing, others looking for harder objects to throw. They were pointing at us like we were some animals in a zoo; stupid animals that could care less abut pain.

Laney continued yelling and screaming, her little voice becoming hoarse. "You big bullies! Don't you have anything better to do!"

Just then, someone threw a huge, musty old history book at Laney, hitting her in the stomach and knocking all the wind out of her, making her crumple to the ground. That was a mistake. No one could hurt my Laney. She was like my little sister, and I'd always protect her, no matter what. After checking to make sure that she was alright, I got up and glared around at the students surrounding us.

They saw me and laughed once again. "Oh no, we made the freaks angry! Run, run for the hills everyone!" the girl who had just hit Laney cried in mock fear, "Who does she-"

The girl, Jeslyn I believe, never got to finish, for at that moment, I pounced on her, pulling her hair and punching every bit of her I could reach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "Get it off me!"

"Just-who-do you-think-you-are!" I yelled at the girl between punches. She was crying, and now had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a split lip.

Suddenly, I noticed the corridor go eerily silent. I brushed it aside until...

"What is the meaning of this!" Mother Victoria shrieked, pulling me off Jeslyn by the collar and looking me square in the eye. I glared back at the ugly old hag.

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?" she asked in a diplomatic tone.

Jeslyn stumbled up and hobbled over to our Headmistress with some help of her friends. What a drama queen.

"Mother, L-lily, she attacked m-me," Jeslyn stammered pathetically through fake tears.

Mother was so angry now that her face grew tight and was turning red with rage. She so much resembled a great tomato that I would have laughed had the situation been different. Then she gritted her teeth as she said, "Is that so?"

She looked about ready to explode. Jeslyn grinned evilly at me behind her back.

"Lily, Laney, come with me. The rest of you, go home!" she barked fiercely.

As the students glumly filtered out the front doors, I caught sight of my reflection in a window. I gazed at my rippled reflection and saw that I had a black eye so swollen, it was about to close of its own accord. It was a flaw Kerri was sure to notice...

"Damnit!" I shouted as Mother sharply grabbed my ear and led us away to her office.

"...so you see Mrs. Evans, I had no choice but to suspend Lily and Laney after what happened today."

It was about an hour later, and Laney, Kerri, and I were sitting in Mother's office, Kerri hiding her fury behind a mask of disappointment.

"Yes, yes, I am _so_ sorry Mother Victoria. I have _no idea_ what possibly could have come over them lately," Kerri agreed in an apologetic tone.

Mother nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is a pity. I will miss them for the next few weeks." She is such a liar. I know she is only too happy to get rid of us.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mother's head snapped to attention. "Well then, I won't keep you Mrs. Evans. I'm sure you need to get back to Jake and Petunia." She reasoned. Basically, she politely kicked us out.

Kerri smiled a huge, fake mega-watt smile and shook hands with Mother. "Yes. Goodbye. Have a nice evening Mother."

Then in a pincer like grip, she grabbed my arm and led me out of the office with Laney hurrying along behind us. We then headed out the front doors to Kerri's brand new cherry red convertible, where she shoved us into the cluttered back seat.

Kerri slammed the door shut and jammed her foot down on the gas pedal so hard that it nearly went through the floor.

"Well, she began as we sped over the rocky cast line and past a thick pine forest toward the mansion, "It seems that we have a bit of a problem on our hands, don't we Lillian?"

I cringed. My name was Lily, not Lillian. I hated when she called me that- it always meant that she was very angry with me.

"Y-yes," I stammered as I stared down at my long, slender hands.

She paused a moment for effect. "What do you think we should do about that?"

I grew deathly pale and began trembling. She was serious this time. "I...I d-don't know."

Kerri laughed a laugh dripping with poison sugar, sweet but deadly. As we came to a stop light, she glared evilly back at us through the rearview mirror. "Ah but Lillian," she paused and let out a short laugh, "I know _exactly_ what we'll do."

Laney whimpered beside me like an injured kitten, cuddling into the safety of my shoulder. She could sense it as well as me- our time was running out.

Fifteen minutes later, Kerri roughly shoved us into the entrance hall and slammed the door shut behind her. The sounds of Petunia and her clique laughing (probably about us) could be heard two floors above us, doing anything but lighten the mood.

I heard a snarling growl from behind us as Kerri hurled her $250 Kate Spade bag across the room and stalked over to me.

"Listen here girl. You two are to stay _right here_. Do not move an inch or you'll feel sorrier than you already do," she threatened, and then she stomped up the stairs and to the left.

The moment her loud, echoing footsteps died away, I twirled around and grabbed Laney gently by the shoulders.

"Lane," I began, "Solider, I need you to do something for me, okay? Right now, before Kerri gets back, I want you to go and hide in the hall closet on the bottom floor, alright?"

Laney was nearly in hysterics, wiping tears from her eyes as she spoke, But, but, Kerri will hurt you more! I don't want her to hurt you!"

I hid my mutual fear well as I rolled my eyes and assured her, "Kerri, hurt me? Come on Solider; give me more credit than that."

She still looked doubtful. "I promise Lane. Now please, go before she gets back."

Still tearful, the girl gave me a reassuring hug and a peck on the cheek, then spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could for the hall closet two floors below us. She knew to wait for either Liza or me to come get her before it was safe to come out.

Her little footsteps had died away, and I was all alone. Frantically, I ran a hand through my hair and looked for a way out. There was none.

"Oh Miss Lillian..." a sickly sweet voice sang from the grand staircase behind me.

Ever so slowly, I turned around to face it. What I saw made the little color left in my cheeks drain away faster than water. Kerri was standing at the top of the grand staircase brandishing one of my dad's heaviest golf clubs.

"I thought," she started, walking down the stairs at a very brisk pace and nearing me every second, "that I told you not to move an inch." Kerri was right up next to me now, the golf club clenched so tightly in her right hand that her knuckles were turning white.

"Where is she?" she snarled.

I looked away, my smoldering emerald eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Bitch!" she screamed, slamming me into the wall behind me and sinking her two-inch scarlet nails into my shoulders so hard that they bled, "Where is she!"

Through the pain, I kept my mouth shut and just looked away from her again.

She opened her mouth, ready to yell again, when an evil smirk took its place. "Well then," she resolved, "I guess you'll just get her punishment as well."

I gasped sharply and looked at her with wide, tearful eyes. Of course this had no effect on her. Kerri raised the club up over her head, ready to strike, but first she murmured more to herself than anyone else, "Let the games begin."

WHAM!

The golf club came down so hard that it left a hole in the wall where my head was only moments ago. I had moved just in time.

Kerri let out a strangled cry and picked up a ceramic statuette and threw it at me, missing only by inches. I thought I was safe until the shattered pieces bounced off the wall toward me, leaving tiny cuts all over my face and arms.

I covered my eyes, protecting them from the new spray of ceramic that Kerri threw at me. A moment later, I uncovered my eyes-

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as Kerri brought the heavy lead club down on my head, making me crumple to the floor.

My head spinning, I tried looking up at the blurry image of my step-mother. The golf club in her hand was dripping something onto my already sticky head. I used shaky fingers to feel it. Warm, sticky, red blood met my fingers. My blood.

Unsatisfied, Kerri began attacking my limp form, kicking me in the chest so much that I was sure that she had broken at least a few ribs.

By the time she was finished, I was a crumpled heap in the middle of the entrance hall, bloody, bruised, and broken. Kerri was panting and sweaty, droplets of my blood on her precious Channel sweater when she dropped the bloody golf club.

The entrance hall looked terrible. There was the hole in the wall, the shattered ceramic pieces all over the floor, pieces of a once beautiful vase that shattered, spilling the earth and flowers inside it all over the hall, and sprays of my bright red blood on the walls and floor. Forgetting about me, the neat freak that was my step-mother angrily looked about at the demolished entrance hall.

"LIZA!" she screamed loudly and shrilly enough to raise the dinosaurs.

The clicking of heels on wood echoed through the house as Liza sped into the room, her dark brown curls falling loose from the clip she used to hold them up out of her face.

Quickly, she curtsied. "Yes ma'am?" she asked. Then she took in her surroundings, including me, and gasped. "What happened!"

Kerri quickly composed herself and was back to being angry. She snapped, "That is not your concern!"

Liza bowed her head. "I'm sorry ma'am. It was not my place."

Kerri sniffed haughtily and tried to smooth her wavy, honey blonde hair. "Yes. Now then, I want you to dispose of this," she instructed, tossing Liza the bloody golf club, "and clean up this room."

Liza nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll get right on that ma'am. But, may I ask a question please ma'am?"

Suspicious, Kerri answered, "Proceed..."

"What about Miss Li- I mean the girl ma'am?" Liza asked in a rush.

Kerri cackled evilly. "You are to leave her exactly as she is Liza. She is perfectly capable of getting up herself. After all, Lillian knows that if dinner is not on the table for the children and I by the time I get out of my bubble bath, there will be consequences. As there will be for you if I find out you've helped her Liza."

Liza curtsied reluctantly, her hazel eyes burning darkly. "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl," Kerri stated, and began walking up toward the master bathroom.

As soon as she was sure that Kerri was gone, Liza rushed to my side. "Oh Lily dear, she didn't," Liza hoped, ignoring my bloody state and openly pulling me into her lap, hugging me like she would a daughter.

I began to sob as I tried to answer, "She did, she did Liza!"

"Shhh. Come now baby girl, don't cry. I'm taking you to my room."

Liza shakily stood up, getting used to my weight. Then she carried me two floors down-the bottom floor- to her room. She kicked the door open and laid me softly on the sofa bed that she had pulled out in the living room.

She bent down next to me and brushed my blood-matted hair out of my eyes. "Baby girl, I promise I'll come right back to clean you up, but I want to find Lane first. Where is she?"

"H-hall closet-t," I croaked my throat achingly dry.

Liza kissed me on the forehead. "Okay babe. I'll be right back." With that, Liza hurried out of the room to find Laney before trouble did.

I sighed, the tears beginning to dry and propped myself up so that I could see the tiny TV that was turned to the news. Maybe I'd hear something about Mum.

I was right. Just then, a woman reporter started talking, preparing to start rolling live footage.

"...Let's go live to David Leigh at the London Prison."

The screen flashed to a man standing on the edge of a large crowd surrounding the huge jail.

"Thank you Susie," the reporter called David replied, "For those of you just joining us, I am currently outs-"

BANG!

"Bloody Hell!" the reporter exclaimed, following the noise of a cracking gunshot. The camera was shaking, and screams could be heard as people ran for cover. Things were such a chaotic frenzy, I almost didn't here "Susie's" next question.

"David? David, are you there? What happened!" the flustered reporter cried into her mike.

The crowd was clearing a path for David to get to the middle steps where the commotion had occurred. He was standing over something covered in blood...a body...a body with long, beautiful red-gold hair...

"Susie, it's Abigail. Abigail Evans. They...they shot her. She's dead."

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Go ahead, admit it. I am truly evil! Hahaha! I left you with a good cliffy. Who shot Abigail? Why? What will happen to Lily? All questions you can ponder the answers to for the next week or so. WAIT! Don't form an angry mob please I have an excuse for why I can't post for such a long time! I'm going to Disney World for all next week! Yay! I can't wait to see Mickey! So, as you can see, I won't have access to a computer for awhile. But, I promise to try and get a couple of chapters written on the drive down etc. (We're driving to Florida from New Jersey. 18 hours in the car with my _precious_ little brother. Joy.) But consider yourselves lucky, I just barely got this up in time. I didn't even get to post the next chapter of All's Fair in Love and War. Sorry guys! I promise to update soon! (If Jennie doesn't kill me for not updating first...) In the mean time, send me a review, pretty please? It'll make me type faster when I get back, and anyone who reviews gets a pair of Mickey ears! Adios Amigos**

**Reviews:**

**Jennie: Thanks. I told you I was a dramatic person, didn't I? Oh! How do you want to work out trading the notebook? If you want, I could just write everything if you send me your ideas, I can copy them into the story for you...email me okay?**

**Nerdysunny: Thanks! Sorry if Lily's life is too sad, but a lot of this story has to be like that, because that's what makes her meet and relate to some very important people, cannon and oc characters. I hope my mini- bios helped you out with her current age. Lily will get her letter soon, but I have some VERY important things I have to cover with her evil family before she can leave. Don't worry even though the beginning of this story seems terrible, things clear up as time goes on, Lily starts making friends, etc. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Andrea: Thanks!**

**FlamezBlaze1: Thanks! Oh, and thanks for reading/reviewing this story too. I think you were the only All's Fair in Love and War person who actually listened to me. Mickey ears for you for being a great reviewer!**

**See you guys. I gotta get some sleep. Disney World, here I come!**

**Shannon-**


	3. Goodbye To You

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I think the writing gods are against me. I have had writers block, been a day camp counselor for some little kids at a church thing, been locked out of my house (with my whole family) in the middle of the night, been in a car accident, my internet mysteriously stopped working, and my time here at home hasn't been too easy either. I won't bore you anymore with details of my cursed life so...first, I have to say, YAY! HBP COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS! With that in mind, I would like to say that my story is very likely to become wildly AU once we all finish reading HBP in a few days. I won't be changing it much to fit the book unless I change my mind, so I hope you understand and keep reading. I appreciate all the readers/reviewers I have. Second, you will notice eventually that I have a few things like more recent movies etc. brought up in my story. I am not stupid, I do know Lily and James were in Hogwarts in the 70's and I will try to stay basically on that time frame, but I may sneak in some stuff from later years. I'm just letting you know ahead of time so that you don't get confused. Third, the lyrics used are solely owned by Michelle Branch, you know the drill by now. I think that's about it, unless I forgot something...yep, that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I wanna show you something. Look my readers...go on, look. Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything on your computer screen (i.e.: Harry Potter works, Michelle Branch's lyrics, etc.)..._belongs to someone else._ (I don't even own that quote. Cookies for anyone who tells me what movie it's from!)**

**Dedications: To all of my reviewers, YOU GUYS RULE! Also, I dedicate this story to...S**i**m**p**l**e **P**l**a**n!They** ROCK:)**

**And, with no further ado...**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye to You**

"_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto"_

_(Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch, The Spirit Room)_

I sat there in shock, pleading for the flickering image of my mother's body to change, for this to all be a bad dream. My voice was hoarse with pain and shock. All I managed to murmur was, "No..."

Suddenly, the image flashed back to a now very somber looking Susie at the news station. She looked at her papers, then cleared her throat and looked at the camera with a vacant expression in her eyes.

"The authorities have already captured the assassin of Abigail Evans not far from the scene of the shooting. The suspect in question is one Charles Duncan, widely known as Big Charlie. Charlie, a notorious mob boss, has been evading the law since late 1960. He is wanted for numerous crimes such as murder (17 counts), kidnapping (6 counts), rape (13 counts), and importation/ distribution of illegal substances (over 100 counts). He has a very violent temper and is considered extremely dangerous by the FBI," Susie paused as she received some new information. She then continued, "Our station has just received some newly recorded footage of Big Charlie's interrogation...he has...he has confessed to the shooting and murder of Abigail Evans...let's go to the tapes."

Now the screen changed to a darker, fuzzier image of two middle-aged men in a dark, gray, gloomy room. My eyes were glued to the screen as I looked over the picture. One of the men was sitting at the end of a long, chipped, wooden table that was badly in need of a polishing. The other man, who I supposed was the interrogator, was leaning against the dull gray wall.

The interrogator, a tall African-American man with gray sprinkling his black hair and dark brown eyes, stood away from the wall and walked up next to the man who had just brutally murdered my mother, Big Charlie Duncan.

Charlie looked just like you would expect a criminal to look like. He was tall, with darting black eyes and scruffy dark brown hair that hadn't seemed to be cut in years. He was badly in need of a shave, and there were scars and pock marks covering his face.

"So Charlie...how've you been lately? We-"

"Cut the crap Heyman. We both know why we're here, so stop stalling and do your damn job!" Charlie barked forcefully.

Mr. Heyman angrily slammed his fist down on the table in front of Charlie, who was now wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Fine," the angry detective snarled, "have it your way Charlie. All I need is one word, one word from you, and I can get you in prison for life without parole, maybe even the death penalty. Now, did you just shoot that poor girl or not!"

"Yes," Charlie muttered with contempt.

"Don't lie to me Char-what?"

"Yes you dolt, I shot the bitch!" Charlie thundered, "And she deserved it! She and the rest of her damn family deserve to rot in Hell!"

Mr. Heyman wore an expression that mirrored mine, shocked and upset. "Why?" he asked softly.

"That snake was too brave for her own good. She stood up to me and my men, and denied us almost anything we wanted, and I _always_ get what I want. The whore was buying all my crack, she owed me a hundred bucks, and she never paid for a cent of it," he paused and laughed, "That was probably why she robbed the bloody bank in the first place, so she'd have the money to dig herself out of her grave. But Abby was a bad girl," Charlie said like a father to a three year old, a manic glint in his eyes, "and bad girls...must be punished."

My shallow breathing was the only sound left in the room as I grabbed the remote next to me and clicked off the TV.

A hundred dollars..." I repeated softly, forgetting about the pain in my ribs, "You killed her over one hundred dollars...Bastard!" I screamed, tears in my eyes as I chucked the remote to the ground, "You killed her! You killed her you filthy bas-"

I was cut off by the phone on the end table next to me choosing that moment to start ringing achingly loudly. Annoyed, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I snapped impatiently.

"Lily Flower? Lily, is that you?" my father's voice asked.

"Daddy?" I wondered aloud in a now teary voice.

"Oh Flower, thank God. I just heard about your mother. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Daddy, I...I can't believe that she's really gone. I'm never going to see her again," I whispered the last part.

"Flower, c'mon now, don't cry. It'll be okay babe," Dad consoled.

"B-but...Daddy...what about h-her...funeral?" I questioned.

Dad's voice softened as he explained, "Hon, that's actually why I called...I talked to Mr. Wilcox, your mum's lawyer, and he said that in her will, she wanted you to have any of her belongings...and handle her funeral. She specifically wrote that she didn't want Kerri or me to have anything to do with it, so Pop-Pop is coming to help, since you're still a minor."

I wiped my eyes. "Oh. When are you coming home?"

There was a strained silence on the other end of the line. "Daddy?"

"Er...Flower, Princess...that's the other thing. I, uh, I'm- I'm not coming home."

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Lily, you have to understand, I'm under contract to finish this tour. I can't come home until the end of August."

I was silent for a moment. Then, in a tensely quiet voice, I confirmed, "So, what you're saying is that your god damned music is _so_ important to you that you won't even come to your own wife's funeral! What kind of inhuman bastard are you?"

"Now you listen here, young lady, you will not speak to me that way! That little girl is no longer my wife. Abigail _Fitzpatrick_ is no longer my concern!"

"I hate you," I whispered harshly.

Then, with a force I hadn't known I had, I slammed the phone back onto the cradle. A single tear ran down my face as I realized what I had just said. As much as he had hurt me, I was very close to my Dad...I loved him. Before the real fighting started, we would always have so much fun together, even Mum would join in. I wish he could see what he was doing, how his life was going in the wrong direction. I just wish he wasn't blind to what Kerri did to Laney and me...

Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain in my ribs, and I collapsed, sobbing, onto the ground.

"Lily? Oh, Lily...what happened?" cried Liza as she ran into the room, a whimpering Laney in her arms.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything through my tears, so I just pointed at the TV.

Confused, Liza placed Laney and I on the bed and clicked the TV back on. The footage of Big Charlie was just ending, and the screen once again showed Susie, but this time her eyes were watery as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"So folks, you've heard it for yourself. Big Charlie Duncan has been captured and admits to being the murderer of Abigail Evans," she paused and Liza gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Beside me, Laney began crying harder as she buried her head in my shoulder, "My deepest condolences to the Evans family. May God be with you."

* * *

I was in the kitchen early the next morning making breakfast with Laney by my side. Liza was busy helping everyone else with their morning routines.

The doorbell rang, and I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I glanced at the pancakes on the stove and then at Laney.

"Lane, will you make sure that breakfast doesn't burn?" I asked softly.

She nodded, and I walked out toward the front door, my pony tail swinging behind me.

The doorbell rang again and I impatiently opened the door.

"Yes, what do you...Pop-Pop?"

I looked up at my Pop-Pop, standing there on the doorstep and looking older than ever. He pulled me into a well needed hug.

"How are you, Sport?" he asked quietly. I slowly pulled back and looked into his crystal blue eyes, the laughter usually behind them gone.

"I've been better," I replied just as softly.

Pop-Pop gave me a sad smile and moved his bags into the entrance hall, closing the door behind him. He coughed and asked, "So where's Laney?"

Just before I told him, a burning smell wafted through the air...the pancakes! We rushed into the kitchen just in time to see Laney struggling to get the frying pan off the stove and throw away the pancakes. I rushed over to help and she started babbling, "Lily, I- I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to!"

I pulled her close, stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay, don't worry Soldier, it's okay."

Pop-Pop looked at us and bent down next to Laney. "It's okay Lane, I'll make some new breakfast. You two just sit down, alright?"

I started to protest, "But Pop-Pop, you don't understand, I have to-"

"Nonsense," Pop-Pop declared, "I'll do it. You two shouldn't have been using the stove in the first place, you're too young. Kerri must start taking better care of you." I sat Laney down at the table, and as if on cue, Kerri came thundering down the stairs.

"Lillian Marie Evans, I swear to God that if you ruined breakfast for us _again_, I'm going to kick your a—Hello Mr. Evans," Kerri saved herself when she came into the kitchen and saw Pop-Pop, "I hadn't known that you had arrived," she added, throwing a glare my way.

Pop-Pop turned to face Kerri and gave her a tight smile (he didn't like her much either.). "Good Morning Kerri. I just got here, Lily let me in," he turned to me and smiled, "isn't that right Sport?"

Kerri turned to me so I mumbled, "Yes."

"Well now, wasn't that sweet of her?" Kerri asked sarcastically.

Pop-Pop obviously didn't catch the sarcasm when he answered, "Yeah, she's a good kid."

After a moment of awkward silence, Pop-Pop clapped his hands together and announced, "Well Kerri, I was about to make breakfast. Why don't you sit down?"

"That would be lovely," Kerri said through clenched teeth as she sat down at the table, "Lily, sweetheart, go get Petunia and Jake please."

I raised an eyebrow at her tone but nodded and began to run up the stairs when I saw the murderous look on her face.

WHAM!

When I sped around the corner, I had crashed right into Petunia, knocking us both to the floor.

"You little klutz!" she hissed, raising her hand to slap me. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from her, but the slap never came. I cautiously opened one eye.

Petunia was sitting in front of me, hand raised, but holding her wrist back was...Jake?

Both Petunia and I stared up at him with disbelief.

"Since when did you defend the freak, Jake?" Petunia spat.

"Since I heard Grandfather downstairs, _Petunia_," he spat back, "If he found out what we did to this filth, he'd be sure to get us in trouble with Dad."

He dropped Petunia's wrist and she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting like a three year old. Jake spotted this and smirked.

"Oh stop your pouting. We can make up for it when Grandfather leaves."

Petunia smiled and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off her skirt. "Of course," she agreed.

Without a second glance to me, the pair walked calmly downstairs and into the kitchen. I waited a moment, to catch my breath, and then followed after them.

Everyone (except Pop-Pop) was already seated by the time I walked in. The tension in the room was so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

As I walked over to sit at the table next to Laney, I felt three glares on my back. This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

May 2nd, the morning of Mum's funeral, came faster than I had hoped it would. Before I knew it, Kerri, Jake, Petunia, Pop-Pop, Laney, Liza, and I were packed into a limo that was driving us to the cemetery.

I looked out the window and realized that I could not have picked a more depressing day for the funeral. It was pouring rain, without a ray of light shining through the clouds, and a harsh wind blowing. When we all got out to stand around Mum's casket, it began to feel like the weather was reflecting how I felt.

It seemed that in the blink of an eye, everyone was running back to their cars or to the limo because the rain began to fall harder. I took my time, laying a single white rose, Mum's favorite flower, on her casket. One little tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the rose.

"G-good bye, Mummy," I whispered, "I'll...I'll miss you."

The limo driver honked the horn behind me, and after blowing Mum one last kiss, I ran back and dove into the limo.

A few hours later, we were still at the reception, which was also being covered by the press...oh joy. I had brought my guitar along with me, so I could sing a song I wrote for Mum, as a kind of...good bye present for her; she had always loved my voice, even if I didn't think it was any good. Now though...I wasn't so sure. I mean, what if Susie and her TV crew put me on the news? I'd just have another reason for everyone to make fun of me...

_**What about what Mum would want?**_

_Are you crazy! Everyone will just make fun of me!_

_**But, this is the last time she'll ever be able to really hear you, right? And besides, you don't want everyone to leave here thinking that Mum was a cold-blooded criminal who deserved to get shot...do you?**_

_No...No, you're right._

With that in mind, I picked up my guitar and walked onto the small stage in front of the crowd. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Um...excuse me? Excuse me can I have your attention...please?" I asked shyly into the microphone.

Susie stopped interviewing Kerri and looked at me with a smile. Kerri was glaring daggers at me, as were Jake and Petunia, but everyone else nicely did what I asked.

"My—uh...my name is Lily Evans and I...um...I w-would like to perform a song for you that I wrote for...for my mother," I paused and took another deep breath, "Mum, this is for you."

I lost myself in the tune as my fingers gently strummed the guitar strings, playing the intro to my song. Then I began to sing...

"_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Good bye to you_

_Good bye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day _

_Without you_

_Closing my eyes_

_And you case my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Good bye to you_

_Good bye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and _

_Nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Good bye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star..."_

**(A/N: As much as I wish I wrote this, I didn't. This belongs to Michelle Branch; the song is "Good bye to You", from the album, "The Spirit Room")**

Bye the end of the song, everyone (except Kerri, Petunia and Jake of course) was in tears, myself included. And, everyone stood up and cheered while Kerri, Jake and Petunia just sat there and sulked.

"Thank you," I said as I took a bow, then I added, "We'll never forget you Mum."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's done! (Finally.) You have now idea how long it took me to write/type that chapter, with all the stuff I have going on. So...what do you think? Was it terrible? Sorry if it was, I had major writer's block when I wrote the second half of the chapter and I was in a rush to get you guys another chapter before HBP came out. And also, I know it' really angsty, but it has to be for the story's sake. Don't worry, it should tone down_ a lot_ once we get to the end of Lily's first year and the beginning of her second year. But, I'll never know what you think unless you review, so I beg you REVIEW! I really have to get moving, because it's already past midnight and I still have to answer all your wonderful reviews. Sigh. Before I go, if anybody knows what movie I got the quote I used for the disclaimer from, let me know in your review. I want to see how many of you can get it. It's actually from a pretty well-known movie so...yeah. Alrighty then, I gotta get to the reviews now.**

**Reviews:**

**Nerdysunny: Thanks for another review! I can't promise no more cliffies though, because as much as I hate having them used on me, I love to use them myself. Yeah, I know I'm a hypocrite. Sorry, but I'm just evil like that:) As for betas, I'm not using one, and I have absolutely no idea where you're supposed to get them. Sorry!**

**IloveHarryPotter17: Thanks! And yeah, I stayed at one of the Disney resorts. I stayed at the All Star Music Resort in the Broadway Building. It was awesome! It had a fake street separating the wings of the building, and they made the outside look like a Broadway theatre showing Beauty and the Beast. I loved the two pools, one was shaped like a huge piano, and the other one was a guitar. It was great. And I'll definitely keep writing:)**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: Wow that's a mouthful...thanks for the review! Now you know what's happening to Lily...for now...MWAHAHAHA (Sorry, I'm running on like three cans of Coke right now and the caffeine's starting to get to me.)**

**Prongsie-Jamesie: Yes, I know it's sad...I hadn't planned on it being _this_ sad, but I keep getting great ideas, and I want to add them all. (Hey, by now I could be earning an Emmy for Best Soap Opera!) The angst should tone down mostly by Lily's second year, so don't worry. Thanks for the review...do I really write as well as people are telling me I do? I didn't think I did...**

**Kayane Joel: Thank you very much!**

**Evening Jade: Thanks, I was hoping that this would end up really different. That's just the type of person I am, I can't be like anyone else. :) I'll keep writing if you keep reading!**

**Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs: Wow, that's another long one. Thanks for reading my story! (And reviewing, of course!) And yes, as I've mentioned, it is very angsty, and it will be, at least until around Lily's second year...I hope you still like it though!**

**LadyElla64: Thanks! You gave me the longest review that I have ever seen! Where to begin...Ah, yes, that's it. First, thanks for seeing the whole Petunia bullying Lily and James bullying Snape thing. I actually hadn't thought of it that way until you mentioned it. (Not too bright, am I?) Anywho, I'm really sorry that Lily's Mum wasn't framed like you thought, and that she was shot (you probably hate me now), but I need it for the story. And Lily still has some role models. She has Liza, and her Pop-Pop, and eventually, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the Professors. So yeah. There is a lot of angst in this, but I need it in there for my ideas. (Just between you and me, I have a lot of surprises ready for you guys!) I will keep that in mind about describing characters, but forgive me if I start using metaphors or whatever they are again. I just get too carried away sometimes...ARG! Curse my Spell Checker! Sorry about the missing commas, bad grammar usually annoys the heck out of me, so I know what you mean. I'll try to catch that next time. I'll remember the thoughts thing; I can't believe I forgot about that in the first place! We filled out the same survey? Weird. I can't believe that we answered something exactly the same! That's funny! And I don't think you're weird with the hot chocolate in the summer, because my Grandparents are like that, except with oatmeal. They eat oatmeal 365 days of the year, literally. Shudder. I can't eat oatmeal for more than a week straight. Before I go, what Family Guy were you watching? Was it the one with Petoria, because I was just watching that too. :) I loved the part when Stewie ran into the kitchen when the lights were out and he kept eyeing the knife and Lois' back, back and forth...and the part where he was telling Rupert 'gullible wasn't in the dictionary. Stewie rules! (I don't know if you watch them too, butThe Simpsons rule too!)Bye for now!**

**Hallelujah! I've finally finished! (Now that it's 1:15) Wait a second, you hear that?**

"_**In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..."**_

**And I'm about to join them. SLEEP! REVIEW! Thanks:) I'll be back soon my darlings...**

**Shannon**


	4. Go the Distance

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: I'm back! Yes it's true, you finally get another chapter. You guys probably hate me for taking so long to update, I'm sorry! This chapter was _very_ hard (and annoying) to write because although it has a few important things to look out for, it's basically just a connecting chapter. Oh, if you guys are looking for another L/J fic, you should read Lily and James' Prophecy by Arrow'sLuckyCharms. I like it, maybe you would too. And to answer a question I've been asked a few times, Lily should be getting her letter in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns the characters/places you recognize, and Disney owns all the lyrics. Don't sue.**

**Dedications: To all my reviewers who somehow managed to put up with my story and the long gaps between updates. Thanks so much!**

**And now, the long anticipated fourth chapter...**

**Chapter 4: Go the Distance**

"_I have often dreamed _

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there, someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong."_

_(Go the Distance, Disney's Hercules)_

I was right. About Susie putting my performance on TV, I mean. It aired that very night on the tail end of the six o'clock news, much to my dismay. Pop-pop even had us tape it.

And everyone made me look like a fool for doing it at school, just like I had thought they would. I couldn't really blame them. When I watched it again on the news, I thought I looked awfully stupid. (Of course it didn't really help that my _lovely_ step-mother, step-brother, and half-sister had been trying to glare holes into the back of my head all night.)

But that's actually pretty old news. Now it was mid-July. School was out, Pop-pop had long since gone home, and Jake and Petunia had returned to their favorite pastime of beating me up. Oh joy.

Although strangely enough, all of England was still buzzing with news and gossip about my mother and Big Charlie. (Some stories had become so far-fetched that Mum had apparently been having a secret affair with Charlie. Right.) Since new evidence was being found every day, the story never had a chance to die out.

Sighing, I sat up in bed and searched blindly through the darkness for the clock on my night table. It was only 3 AM, and with so many thoughts jumbled up in my head, there was no way I was getting back to sleep for a while.

Deciding that it would be better to get up and actually do something rather than lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, I gingerly got out of bed and made my way across the room to the bay window over looking the beach.

It really was a beautiful view, at anytime of the day. One of my favorite things to do was just stretching out on the plush crimson window seat and relaxing, just enjoying the peaceful scenery.

I looked up at the inky blue sky, stars scattered here and there like diamonds, the full moon winking down on the calm, dark ocean far below.

Suddenly, I gasped as I saw a glittering bright star shoot across the night sky. I had to make a wish! As I was thinking of a good wish, I sung under my breath,

"_Starlight, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I mish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

Then it hit me. With another hopeful glance at the stars, I whispered, "I never really belonged here. I've always known that. I was wondering if...if maybe you could take me away from here. There's so much more I want for my life. I want to matter, to make a difference, to have friends. I just wish I knew where I belong..."

* * *

I woke up a few hours later when the early morning sunlight began drifting through the window and hit me in the face. With a groan, I heaved my aching body off the window seat and stretched. I hadn't slept in the most comfortable position. I wanted to just crawl back into bed and go to sleep, but I shook my head and got dressed. We wouldn't want to get _darling_ Kerri upset this early in the morning, now would we? 

Somehow I ended up downstairs in the kitchen, eggs frying on the stove while I set the table. When I grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator, I clicked the mini TV on the breakfast bar on to see what was on the news.

Surprise, surprise, they were talking about Charlie again. I had forgotten that yesterday was his court hearing.

He had been found guilty, of course. With the mountain of evidence against him, how could he not be? At the moment, they were showing footage of Charlie being led into London Prison, a haunting reminder of when Mum was shot.

My eyes skimmed over him, not really taking any of it in. He looked exactly the same as the first time I had seen him, except now he was in a short- sleeved orange prison jumpsuit. I was about to turn back to the stove when I noticed something black peeking out from under the sleeve of his left arm.

"Odd..." I muttered, leaning close to the screen. I hadn't noticed that before. I assumed it to be a tattoo of some sort, but I wanted to know for sure. If his sleeve would ride up just a bit more...

YOWL!

I jumped, shocked out of my reverie by the sudden outburst. Realizing what the source of the noise was, I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"I forgot the bloody cat!" I hissed.

After taking the eggs of the stove, I ran to the small room not much larger than a closet down the hall from the kitchen. I threw open the door and walked into Hades' (Kerri's cat's) room. Yes, the cat had its own room, the spoiled brat.

I saw Hades sitting on top of one of his many elaborate cat condos, glaring up at me with his beady yellow eyes.

"What?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot.

The fat gray Persian cat continued glaring at me like I was an annoying mosquito. He yowled at the top of his little lungs again. I hate that cat.

"Shush!" I whispered, glancing around, "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in if Kerri found out I didn't feed you yet?"

Hades blinked and a smug look slowly overtook his furry face as he purred innocently at me. Did I mention how much I hate that cat?

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "Well come on then _Your Majesty_. I have other things to do you know." Somehow the fat lump lifted himself onto his stubby legs and sashayed out of the room, hitting me with his tail on the way out.

"I must be going nutters," I muttered, closing the door behind me and following Hades back to the kitchen. "I'm talking to a blasted cat."

* * *

Liza, Laney and I had managed to finish all our chores early that day, which was very surprising. Since the house was spotless, and Kerri, Jake, and Petunia were all deeply immersed in the finishing touches of Jakes fifteenth birthday party to take place in two days, they kind of forgot about us. 

That was why at 2 o'clock that afternoon, the three of us were sitting on the floor of Laney's and my room, playing a game of poker. Liza had taught usages ago, when she had first come to our house. Only in our game, we used sweets instead of money.

"Two Pair," Liza said proudly, laying her cards out for us to see.

"I lost," Laney muttered, showing us her cards and laying her chin on her palm. Liza looked expectantly at me.

"Oooh, Two Pair. That's tough to beat," I said, pausing to look at the large pile of sweets for effect. "But...I've got Full House!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Lily, not again," Liza moaned as Laney clapped in the background.

I laughed merrily as I seized the candy. "Yes, again! Beaten by an eleven year old, how-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched shriek coming from downstairs. The three of us glanced at each other.

"What do you reckon _that_ was?" I asked, rubbing my throbbing ears.

"I dunno," Liza replied, a thoughtful look on her face and a smile in her voice. "Perhaps Hades tried to eat Kerri's face!"

Laney dissolved into giggles as Liza pulled her into her lap, hugging her close. "If only," I gasped between laughs.

After a few moments, I composed myself and stood up. "Let's check it out," I declared, walking out the door with Laney hot on my heels. We got to the top of the stairs and trotted down to the entrance hall to see what the commotion was all about.

My face grew stony when I saw who was standing in the middle of the open doorway, and Laney, frightened by my sudden change in behavior, inched away from me a bit.

Standing in the doorway was none other than my dad; snogging Kerri like there was no tomorrow while Jake and Petunia flitted around like hummingbirds, Hades darting in between their feet.

Dad finally broke away from Kerri when Jake asked excitedly, "Dad, why are you home so early? I thought you couldn't be home 'till the end of August!"

He turned to Jake and ruffled his hair. "C'mon Jake! I wouldn't miss any important birthdays!"

I snorted at his last comment, drawing everyone's attention to Laney and I. Hades slinked unnoticed out of the room as three faces darkened instantly, but Dad's split into a grin, not noticing my anger.

"Lane! Lily Flower! It's great to see you!" he shouted, scooping up Laney and giving her a huge hug. After putting her down, he turned to me and engulfed me in a big warm bear hug that I didn't return. A second later, he pulled back, a worried look crossing over his face.

"Flower?" he asked softly. When I didn't respond, continuing to stare at the wall just over his shoulder, he went on. "Lily? What's wrong?"

My gaze shot to his face and I incredulously raised an eyebrow at him. After all that had happened, he actually asked what was wrong.

My dark gaze fell to the marble floor. "That's a lie."

"What is Flower?"

"That you wouldn't miss any important birthdays," I whispered harshly.

When he just kept looking at me with a confused stare, I sighed and continued, "If you would take a moment out of your _terribly _busy schedule, you would notice that you have missed both Laney's and my last birthday."

A shocked look took over his face. "Why Lily, that's crazy! Your birthdays aren't until..." he sighed, realizing his mistake. "...a few months ago." He sighed again rubbing his eyes when I glared triumphantly up at him, then looked away once more.

"Girls I'm—Lily, look at me," he ordered.

Reluctantly, I turned my gaze back to him. Dad bent down on his knees so he was at eye level with me and hugged the two of us again. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how much time I was spending away from home. My family should be my first concern."

Hearing that, I looked straight into his eyes, looking for some sign of a lie. I found none.

A second later, he snapped his fingers and said, "I've got an idea. How 'bout we go out for ice cream, just the three of us?"

"Really?" I asked hopefully, my anger melting away, "Just the three of us?"

Dad smiled. "Really, really."

My eyes lit up as I smiled and said, "Alright, just let me and Laney get our shoes on and—"

But just then I was rudely interrupted by Petunia, who had attached herself to Dad's arm and whined pathetically with big doe eyes, "But Daddy, that's not fair. I wanna go too." She then shot me a very smug look, expecting Dad to let her have her way.

"Actually Pet," Dad started, "This is just for Lily, Laney an me. I owe them for missing their birthdays, and I need to catch up with them. You know, make up for lost time. You understand, don't you?"

Petunia's face contorted with jealousy and I concealed a small grin as she roughly dropped Dad's arm and huffed, "Fine," stomping away up the stairs, shortly followed by an irate Jake and Kerri.

After a moment of the three of us sitting in silence, staring after them, Dad turned to us with a small grin on his face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Soon enough it was the day of Jake's fifteenth birthday party, and everyone was rushing around trying to make sure that everything was ready. 

For some reason that was beyond me, Dad wanted Laney and me to be there, despite Jake's not-so-subtle hints that he wanted us to stay away. Personally, I didn't see the point. We weren't wanted, and quite frankly, neither of us wanted to go. But, Dad and I were on speaking terms again, and I wanted to at least attempt to keep it that way.

That was how the two of us ended up in our room that day at 12:30, getting dressed for the party. Since it was semi-formal, Dad had gotten us each a new dress when we went out for ice cream the other day. Mine was quite simple actually, just a short sleeved, hunter green dress that fell just below my knees with a tie in the back. Laney's was pretty much the same, except hers was a beautiful shade of sky blue.

I was beginning to tie the ribbon on the back of Laney's dress for her when she put her little hands on her stomach. "Lily..." she said softly.

"Yeah Solider?" I asked, putting the finishing touches on the bow.

She gulped and replied, "I don't—I don't feel so good."

I turned my cousin around so as to get a better look at her. I was surprised when I saw how pale she was, and I pulled her into a hug. "Lane, Laney, are you okay?"

Laney buried her head in my shoulder and mumbled something incoherent. Worried, I pulled back and placed my hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever. But I gasped and pulled away when I felt how hot she was.

"Oh sweetheart," I cooed, pulling her close again. "You're burning up."

I didn't know what to do. Dad really wanted us at the party, but there was no way Laney could go in her condition, she needed rest. Liza couldn't watch her, she would be downstairs making sure everything went as planned, and I couldn't just leave Laney alone. I would just have to ask Dad if I could stay up here and take care of her instead...like _that_ would be a bad thing.

Quickly, I undid the tie on Laney's dress and turned her so she was facing me again. "Lane," I started, "I'm going to go tell Daddy that we're not going to the party. I want you to get into you pajamas and lie down, alright?"

She looked up and nodded slowly, moving toward her dresser. "Okay..."

I gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back," I promised. Then with one last glance at her, I ran barefoot down the stairs and to the Great Room, where the party was being held, only to find that the party was already in full swing.

"Great," I muttered, looking around the room filled with snobs from school and their families. "Just peachy."

Sighing, I tried to push my way through the dense crowd, looking for Dad. This was actually quite hard, especially since I had to prevent anyone from stepping on my feet. Why didn't I put my shoes on? Unfortunately, a few moments later, I managed to bump right into the birthday boy.

"Jake!" I gasped, backing away a bit. "I—I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you and—"

Jake cut me off with a wave of his hand. Behind him, a tall, skinny, dark-haired girl (his flavor of the week) made her way over to us, beginning to fawn over him.

"Never mind. Just get out of here before you ruin my party, freak," he ordered, turning to the girl and running a hand through his hair as he put the other one on her waist.

I nodded quickly and started away, but that didn't stop me from hearing what the girl said next.

"Oh Jakey," she simpered, "I see what you mean. The little monster doesn't even have the decency to wear shoes."

Tear stung the back of my eyes, but I just blinked them away and continued my search.

"Lily Flower!"

I spun around and saw my Dad standing behind me, a soda in his hand. "Lily, I've been looking all over for you! Where's Laney?"

"Dad! That's what I had to tell you. Laney's sick, I think she caught a virus or something...D'you mind if I skip the party so I can take care of her?" I asked, praying for the best.

"Of course, of course! Hurry now, get back to Lane. I'll come check on you two in a bit, alright love?" Dad said. I nodded and turned on my heel, running as fast as I could away from the party and back to our room.

I threw open the door and was upset to see Laney sitting on her bed in her pajamas, crying and rocking back and forth while she hugged the bear I gave her for her birthday close to her chest. When she heard the door click closed behind me, she looked up and sobbed. "Lily! I thought J-Jake or Pet-tunia hurt you!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Oh honey," I whispered, picking her up and rocking her in my arms. "Don't cry. C'mon, it's alright, I'm here now. I'm here."

A moment later I asked quietly, "Hey, Lane?"

She looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

"How'd you like to lay down with me and watch a movie? Would that make you feel better?"

Laney sniffed and asked, "Can we watch The Little Mermaid?"

I smiled and sat her down on my bed. "We sure can."

Getting up, I turned on our TV and grabbed the tape from our Disney section of the movies we had in our room, popping it in the VCR. After changing into my own pajamas, I laid down under the covers with Laney, who laid her head on my chest.

About ten minutes into the movie, Laney was already asleep. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, and then yawned myself. I smiled and closed my eyes. "G'night Solider."

Soon I too was asleep, dreaming of the wish I made a few nights ago coming true.

_"I just wish I knew where I belong..."

* * *

_

**A/N: Another chapter finished. So what do you guys think of it? I don't like this chapter much...Anyways I don't really have anything to ramble about today. Just as a reminder though, I know that The Little Mermaid and probably even VHS tapes weren't around in the 1970's. I'm not stupid, but it's just easier on me when I can add in little things from later time periods. I promise not to putanything too out of place though, if I can help it. (Oh, and the quote was from The Lion King:) ) Review!**

**Reviews:**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNOMEGAMI: Thanks a lot! And I would drink coffee...if I liked it. :)**

**LadyElla64: I know how you feel about the computer cutting off long reviews. Happens to me all the time. Very annoying. I'm glad you like my story. Your reviews are really helpful, even if I don't catch everything, it makes for less mistakes. :Jingle-Bellz looks down ashamed: Sorry for the swearing. It wasn't like that in my notebook, but when I typed it, I had just finished yelling at my little brother, and I guess the anger got transferred into the story. Oops. As for Lily's Dad, as you may have seen by this chapter, he's really not that bad. It's just that between Kerri and all the fame and money etc., it kinda went to his head. All he needs is a good bonk on the head. Yes, I know my grammar could use a little work. (Coming from the daughter of an English teacher. Go figure.) Thanks for putting up with it though. I'm trying to make any corrections I can when I write the new chapters. I will keep in mind what you said about the lyrics, but for now I want to see if it pans out. The lyrics make the chapters a little more understandable, at least I think they do. And if it does get deleted, I have all the chapters saved on my computer so I can just re-upload without the lyrics. Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you like my story. :)**

**PorcelainxDoll: You see, when Lily's mom was shot, the police were escorting her to the prison, that's why she was out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shattered Serenity: Lol. I'll see what I can do about killing off Jake and Kerri. I already had an idea for them, but I might be able to mix that in somehow. Hmm...Yes, poor Lily. I know it's sad, but a lot of this ties into what happens at Hogwarts. You guys might all hate me cause of something that'll happen to Lily, courtesy of the Marauders but...I've said too much. I want this story to be a surprise! Anyways, here's your update. Hope you liked it. **

**AbitheuUnited: Thanks!**

**Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs: Thanks for the review! You're the only one who knew the quote was from The Lion King. Extra cookies for you! ;)**

**Arrow's Lucky Charms: :Blushes: Thanks! I love your story too. And see, I kept my promise! (See top Author's Note)**

**Prongsie-Jamesie: Lol. I have the CD in my room (like my brother would even want it) so I listened to it when I typed the song. Here's the update. Thanks for the review!**

**Ix3Siri: Thanks!**

**Boiz: Thanks! Here's the update. :)**

**MysterySilk: Thanks! I know it's sad, but I'm going to make it happier bit by bit. Only problem is, since Voldie is so strong at this point, there's going to be a lot of drama/sadness too. I'll try to make it even out. You wanted to know what happens to Laney when Lily goes to school. I'd love to tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it:)**

**So that's it for now. I'm going to try and get this chapter up fast, I want to get at least one more in before I go back to school. (September 7. Shudder. I don't wanna go!) Tootles!**

**Shannon:)**


	5. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Wow! I actually got another chapter up before school started! I'm amazed. :) For all of you who wanted Lily to get her letter, wish granted! I gotta type this quick, so I'm gonna cut this ramble short for today. Read&Review!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Harry Potter! I own Walt Disney Corporations! Hahahahaha, I'm a billionaire...and I just woke up.**

**Dedications: To my best friend Kayla who made a bad birthday seem a whole lot better:)**

**Chapter 5: When You Wish Upon a Star**

"_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star as dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a boat out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dream comes true."_

_(When You Wish Upon a Star, Disney's Pinocchio)_

My dad's one of those people who love to sleep in as late as they possibly can. So the morning after Jake's party, he was still sound asleep while the rest of us sat around our long dining room table eating the delicious breakfast Liza had made.

Down the breakfast table from me, without bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading, Kerri ordered, "Petunia, dear go get the mail for me please."

"Make Lily get it," Petunia whined through a mouth full of waffles. Disgusting.

"Lily, get the mail."

I looked up, my fork still in mid-air. "But-"

She gave me a dark look that shut me up in an instant. With a soft sigh, I pushed my chair away from the table and walked out to pick up the mail.

"I hate Mondays," I muttered under my breath as bent over to pick up the mail from the floor. Curious, I decided to look through it before I handed it over to Kerri.

"Bill, Bill, Postcard for Kerri, Junk, Bill..." I trailed off, my eyes widening as I stared at the last envelope. The tan envelope was thick, like some sort of parchment, and on it, written in ink that was almost the same shade of green as my eyes was the address:

_Miss L. Evans_

_First bedroom on the right_

_27 Spruce Road_

_Dover_

_England_

It...It was a letter for me. I was completely stunned to say the least. No one _ever_ wrote to me. Pop-pop's letters or the rare postcard we got from Dad when he was on tour are always addressed to the whole family, and since I always returned my library books on time, they never had to send me any of those rude overdue notices. So who could this letter possibly be from? And how did they know which bedroom I slept in?

"Wow," I whispered, mesmerized while I turned the envelope over, running my fingers over the scarlet wax seal. There was something special about this letter. I could feel it.

Still a bit dazed, I walked back to the kitchen, holding my letter in one hand and dropping the rest of the mail in front of Kerri, who still appeared to be deeply immersed in the magazine. Excellent. That would mean less of a chance she'd see me open my letter.

I slid into my seat, and impatiently began to open the envelope under the table. The letter started to fall from the envelope—

"Lillian!"

With a cringe, I slowly looked up to see Kerri, who had finally appeared from behind her magazine glaring back at me. She had Hades in her lap purring contentedly, and was slowly scratching him behind the ears as she looked at me. For a moment, I was reminded strikingly of Cinderella's step-mother. I hastily hid the letter behind my back.

"What have you got?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I squeaked just a bit too quickly.

"Don't lie to me girl! Now bring it here! I know you've got something!"

Knowing it would probably be worse not to bring Kerri the letter; I stood up and handed it to her, despite the slight nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me not to. She hit me swiftly on the forehead with it for lying to her and then waved me off, a signal to return to my seat.

I watched as she read the letter, her eyes bulging and her face draining of color with each line. What on Earth could it have said to make her so upset? It was just a letter.

Her eyes snapped up and she looked over me with a disgusted and slightly fearful expression.

"What's it say Mom?" Jake asked, bored of constantly pulling on poor Laney's braids.

Kerri simply continued staring at me as if I was some sort of dangerous insect, one that had to be squashed quickly. Jake on the other hand, quickly became annoyed.

"Mom? Hello? What does it _say_?" he growled.

"Yeah Kerri, what is it?" Petunia asked eagerly. Do I have a nosey family or what?

Still watching me as if I'd attack her the moment she looked away, she answered in a far-off voice, "Nothing. It's nothing, just a joke letter. Who would want to write to _her_ anyway?"

Jake smirked. "Why do you look so upset then Mom, if it's just a stupid joke letter?"

Kerri shot a glare down the table at her son, "I am _not_ upset," she snarled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to burn this rubbish."

"No!" I shouted suddenly, standing up so fast that I knocked my chair to the floor. "You can't!"

My step-mother's heated gaze flicked to me. She stood up as well, knocking a now hissing Hades to the floor as she spat venomously, "Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do Lillian! You forget your place!"

I wasn't about to give up on that letter so easily though. "But you can't! That letter belongs to me; you have no right to burn it!"

"Watch me."

At that moment, I launched myself at Kerri, trying to get the letter out of her grasp as she ran into the receiving room, where our huge red-brick fireplace was. But she was too fast for me, and by the time I finally caught up to her, I was forced to watch in horror as my letter shriveled into ashes.

"No..." I whispered, tears collecting behind my eyes. Something inside me just snapped right then, and I soon found myself hurtling towards Kerri, kicking and screaming.

"How could you! It was mine!" I yelled, oblivious to what I had actually gotten myself into.

She had me pinned down in an instant, a murderous look on her face. "Listen here you filthy little bitch. You may be Chris' favorite daughter, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to me. If you think—"

Just then, a door slowly creaked open from the hall above us, and Kerri jumped away like I had burned her.

My bleary-eyed dad walked up to the banister and peered down at us. "What's all the ruckus about?"

Kerri smiled sweetly up at him. "Nothing babe. Lily was just having a bit of trouble with the fireplace, and I came out to help her. Nothing to worry about."

Right then. I had to use all my will power not to roll my eyes at that one.

"Oh, is that all?" he yawned and Kerri nodded reassuringly. "Well, I'll be going back to bed then. Bye Kerr, Flower."

"Have a good rest sweetie!" Kerri called after him as he shuffled back into his room, closing the door behind him.

For a moment, it actually seemed as if time had frozen. Neither of us moved and the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and my heavy breathing.

Kerri turned suddenly and slapped me across the face. "Get out."

Holding my hand to my stinging face, I scrambled to my feet and ran out. When I got to my room, I threw myself face down on my bed and screamed into my pillow, tears unwillingly streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

And so it went for the next week. I would receive a letter each day in the morning post, and Kerri, claiming it to be junk mail, always managed to destroy it before I could get my hands on it. 

By the end of the week, more and more letters appeared in the oddest places; stuffed into the eggs, shoved under doors, hidden in the pantry, and once, even rolled up inside the milk bottles. But by some bizarre stroke of bad luck on my part, Dad never found out about them, and I could never seem to get a hold of one.

On Sunday, Kerri's precious honey blonde hair had become limp, her eyes had turned a dull, smoky blue, and she seemed very jumpy. I think the letters were driving her crazy...

We were sitting in the receiving room just off the entrance hall late that afternoon, waiting for Dad to come join us for tea. Kerri shook her hair over her shoulder, clapped her hands together and let out a stressed giggle.

"I love Sundays Petunia. Do you know why?" she asked in a squeaky, high pitched tone.

Petunia looked over her for a moment, as if determining her mental health and shrugged disinterestedly.

"Because there's—"

"—no post on Sundays," I supplied dully, staring out the window into the pouring rain that seemed to be plaguing us lately.

"Yes!" she cried gleefully. "No post on Sundays! Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Peachy," I muttered, turning back to face the room as I rested my chin on my palm. By then I had given up hope of ever getting to read one of those letters. Surely whoever was sending them would stop after a week of getting no reply...right?

Kerri pouted at the stairs like a two year old. "Where _is_ he? Honestly, it doesn't take—"

BOOM.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden interruption, and a small whimper escaped from Laney.

Kerri forced a weak giggle as she jerked her thumb at the window. "Must be thunder," she conceded. "Awfully loud, isn't it?"

"But there's no lightning." Jake pointed out from across the room.

My eyes snapped to the window as I searched through the dense rain for the source of the noise. Jake was right, for once. There was no lightning, so we could probably rule out thunder. But what on Earth else could possibly make such a loud noise?

A huge dark shape caught my eye right about where our front door was. I squinted, trying to make out the blurry object through our foggy windows. Suddenly, it _moved_.

**BOOM.**

It seemed as if...a _giant _was knocking on our door. But that couldn't be, could it? "I think," I whispered to the others, "Someone wants to come in."

My guess was greeted with silence and I turned to see everyone but Laney, who was still in the chair next to me, hiding behind the couch. I fought the strong urge to laugh.

"W-well...g-go answer the door then," Kerri stuttered from her hiding place.

I smirked softly. "But why Kerri?"

"GET THE DOOR LILIAN!" she yelled suddenly.

**BOOM!**

Kerri yelped and dove back to the safety of the couch. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Laney, who was staring at me with a wide-eyed, fearful expression. I ruffled her hair reassuringly and stood up, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

Slowly, I walked out and out my hand on the cool door handle. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and threw the door open, only to be blown over by a sudden gust of wind from the storm raging outside.

"Ow..." I whispered from my spot on the hard marble floor.

"Well now, can't have yeh lyin' on the floor there now can we?" a booming voice said above me as I was lifted back onto my feet.

After shaking my head and blinking a few times, I looked up to thank the stranger. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw him.

The man was a giant of a person, his face almost completely hidden by his long, shaggy black hair and a wild, tangled beard. But I could make out his eyes, glittering like black beetles under the thick mass of hair.

"You alrigh' there?" he asked in a concerned tone that far from matched his appearance.

I just nodded dumbly, still shocked by his size. He was at least twice as tall as my dad was, and nearly five times as wide! I had never seen such a big person in my life!

He closed the door, and the noise of the storm quieted a bit. Then he walked out to the receiving room. I stood frozen to the spot until an amazingly loud shriek surprised me from my stupor.

Running after him toward the source of the noise, I saw Kerri, Jake and Petunia backed up against a wall, and Laney running up to hide behind me as the giant stood in the middle of the room, looking a bit put out.

Suddenly, there was a crash from behind me as my dad tore down the stairs and skidded into the room. "Kerri! Are you alright? What's...going...on..." he faded out as he took notice of the giant man standing in the middle of his house.

An achingly long awkward silence followed as everyone waited quietly, hopping someone else would be the first to speak. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and tugged on the bottom of the man's long coat. "Um, excuse me...sir?"

The man looked around, startled until he realized it was only me. "Oh, hullo again. Wha' can I do fer yeh?" he asked.

"Um," I squeaked, "If y-you don't mind my asking, who _are_ you?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons!" he shouted, making us all jump, "I've forgot me manners!" The giant then sat down on our couch, which sagged under his weight. He didn't seem quite as threatening now.

"I," he continued, "am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But call me Hagrid, everyone does."

We all stared blankly at him, but he didn't seem to have noticed as he unfurled an envelope from one of the many pockets on his coat. It looked just like the ones I had been getting!

Hagrid looked around the room. "Before I go any further, which one of yeh," he said, gesturing between myself and Petunia, "is Lily Evans?"

I stepped forward, my hand raised slightly as I answered softly, "I am."

His beetle black eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me. Hagrid patted me on the shoulder with so much force he made my knees buckle, and greeted, "So this is Lily! Dumbledore was awful eager ter get this letter ter yeh. Well then, I better be given' yeh this." He handed me the envelope identical to all the others. I was so excited, I felt like I could fly.

"You mean...you mean I can read it?" I asked hopefully, believing it all to be an amazing dream.

Hagrid simply chuckled. "O' course! It's your letter ain't it?"

Then I smiled the biggest smile I had in weeks and began to tear open the envelope.

But suddenly, something of a war cry erupted from across the room. It was Kerri.

"No! Don't you open that Lily! I forbid it!" she cried, running towards me. But before she could snatch the letter out of my hands, Dad caught her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Whoa now Kerr," he cautioned. "What's the problem?"

Kerri burst into stressful tears and buried her face in Dad's shirt. "Oh Chris!" She howled. "I read one of those awful things! It—it says she's a witch! A _witch_! And, and that she's to go off to some boarding school to learn magic tricks! Can you believe it?"

Dad stared silently at me for a moment as he sat Kerri down in one of the winged arm chairs by the fire. Then he ran to me and twirled me through the air, making me giggle. "This is wonderful!" he announced, making Jake, Kerri, and Petunia's jaws drop to the floor.

Liza who had walked in during Kerri's fit cried, "Oh, Lily! You're a witch! I always knew you were special!" as she took me from Dad's arms and gave me a warm hug. Laney ran up and joined in on the hug, making Hagrid smile behind us.

I pulled away, a huge, genuine grin lighting up my face for the first time in a long while as I glanced at the envelope, then back at Dad.

"Go on," he encouraged, "open it Flower!"

Finally, I got to read what my letter said. When I had gotten the envelope fully open, two pieces of parchment fell into my outstretched hand. Eagerly, I read the first one.

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all required books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Millions of questions burst into my head at once and I couldn't decide which I should ask first. After another moment or so, I stammered, "What does it mean; they await my owl, Hagrid?"

"Goodness that reminds me," Hagrid muttered to himself, clapping a hand the size of a trash can lid to his forehead. Then from yet another pocket, he pulled out an owl—a real, live, but rather ruffled-looking owl—a long quill, and a roll of parchment. Tongue between his teeth, he hastily scribbled a short note that I could read upside down.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Have given Lily her letter.**

**Will take her to buy her things tomorrow.**

**Weather here's terrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

Hagrid then rolled up the note, gave it to the owl which clamped it tightly in its beak, and strode across the room where he opened the window and threw the owl out into the howling storm. After that, he sat back down on the couch facing me as if this were as normal as talking on the phone.

Hagrid looked around and noticed the tea on the table in front of him. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Tea! D'you mind?"

I shook my head and he smiled, pulling a wooden mug from his coat and filling it with tea. He took a large gulp and looked back at me. "Where was I?"

Smiling, I sat down opposite him with Laney in my lap and asked, "Hagrid, what exactly is Hogwarts? What's it like?"

He beamed at me and began, "Well yeh see, hundreds of years ago, there was these four amazin' wizards and witches. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They wanted ter be sure that magic wouldn't die out see, so they started Hogwarts; a school wherethey could teach the trade ter young people. Each of 'em had their own house of students based on their personalities. Just you wait Lily; you're going to the best magic school in all Brittan!"

"Wow..." I murmured.

Dad took a look at my school letter over my shoulder. "Hagrid," he asked, "who is this Albus Dumbledore? Is he a good wizard?"

"The best there is," Hagrid informed. "You'll never find another wizard like Dumbledore. I-er-got expelled ter tell yeh the truth, back when I was at Hogwarts. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half and everything," he paused, nervously fingering the large pink umbrella in his hands. "But Dumbledore let me stay on as groundskeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled Hagrid?" I asked curiously.

Hagrid yawned loudly. "Awfully long journey tha' was. Really rough storm. Need me rest, long day tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, buy all your books an' such."

Dad nodded and agreed. "Absolutely. Lily, why don't you show Mr. Hagrid to the guest room upstairs?"

Hagrid had a tiny grin on his face as we walked slowly up the stairs, and he was mumbling to himself. "Mr. Hagrid...ain't been called that before."

* * *

**A/N: Voila! Another chapter, and Lily got her letter. I've kept my promise. :) Now, I have absolutely no idea when I'm getting the next chapter out since school for me starts in...6 days! No! Sigh. I can't believe summer's almost over already. Anyways, in the next chapter, Hagrid will be taking Lily to Diagon Alley, and stuff like that. Oh! And the next chapter officially puts my story into its second notebook:confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling: I'll try to get you guys a new chapter soon..._although_, it makes me write faster when I get reviews. (hint, hint) ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Ix3 Siri: Well, she's got her letter now. :)**

**Ebonymoonstag: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Yazmari: Thank you! And I'm sorry it dragged out, but I was trying to get the back-story in and I wanted the reader's to get a feel for Lily's life before she went to Hogwarts, that way, they don't think she's just being some drama queen, you know? And for the moment, my writer's block has been cured. :)**

**Fairy-GAYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: I think I'm finally getting the hang of spelling that...Alas, coffee and I don't mix. So I have to find other ways of staying awake. lol. **

**The all mighty and powerfulM: Thanks!**

**Prongsie-Jamesie: Thanks! And you will find out...eventually. :) Keep it in mind for later, it's pretty important. I'm glad you picked up on that!**

**MysterySilk: Yes, Lily and her dad are close, even if they fight a lot. They love each other. And no I won't kill him off...for the moment. That would just be a bit too mean for me. lol. I will be getting to Lily and James stuff soon, but beware, you might not like me so much when I do...But if you want to figure out what that's supposed to mean, you'll have to keep reading, won't you:) Hope you liked the update!**

**Okay. I'm done. Now I'm off to go get something to eat. :)**

**Tootles!**

**Shannon**


	6. Be My Escape

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Somebody shoot me. Please. You'd honestly be doing me quite a favor. I'm sorry for not updating...again. (I seem to be making a habit of this, don't I?) I can't believe that it's only October and I've already had five or six major projects, no less than ten tests and more quizzes than I can count. Eighth grade stinks. And that doesn't even count all the homework they're piling on us, (so this is how it feels to take O.W.L.'s...) the work I get from the yearbook, the FRENCH and LATIN or other extremely complicated songs I'm supposed to memorize for Chorus, my CCD work, helping my little brother with HIS work/ CCD work, chores, junk I have to put up with from friends/ family, ARGH! It's driving me crazy, I know it. Don't worry, if the men in the white jackets take me away in their van, at least I'll have more time to update. :) Sorry in advance that the last chapter disappointed some of you, and thanks to those who gave the criticism. Hope this chapter's better. And remember, if you want to blame somebody for the lateness of this chapter, blame the cosmos or who ever decided to make my life a living heck recently. If you want to blame somebody for the crappiness of this update…well I guess you can blame that on me. Review and tell me what you think, yes?**

**Disclaimer: Sure I own it, _sure_ I do. And Pete Wentz is my boyfriend. (Fall Out Boy ROCKS!) :rolls eyes: I wish!**

**Dedications: My friend Becca because I feel like it. :P**

**Chapter 6: Be My Escape**

_"And I've been housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house_

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out_

_And that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way of knowing where to go_

_I promise I'm going because_

_I got to get out of here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I got to get out of here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you to be my escape."_

_(-Be My Escape, Relient K)_

Once again, I could be found lying in bed late at night, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. My mind was still restless with thoughts of magic, Hogwarts, and Hagrid. None of this seemed possible. It was like waking up from a dream and not knowing what was real.

How could I, of all people, be a witch? I was nothing special...and if I was a witch, why wasn't Petunia one too? Sure, things like this would happen in fairy tales. The hero saves the damsel in distress, or the poor little girl finds out she's a princess. But let's be honest, since when has any of that _actually_ happened in real life? The idea was just so overwhelming.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my throbbing temples. Then I was startled out of my thoughts by a sound so soft, I almost didn't here it.

"Lily...you awake?" Laney whispered from across the room.

Sitting up, I turned on the lamp beside me and looked at my cousin through sleepy eyes. "Yeah," I sighed with a yawn, "What's wrong Soldier?"

Laney looked down and started tracing the stitching of her comforter. "I can't sleep. I was thinking."

Crawling out of bed, I went over and sat next to her. "About what?" I asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, she looked up, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Lily!" she cried, "You're going away, and you'll forget all about me. And then I'll be all alone."

I pulled her into my arms and tears trickled down her cheeks. Between the shock of finding out that I was a witch, and the happiness that I might actually be getting another chance at life, I had forgotten all about Laney. She was so little...what would she do without me? I had always been there for her, through thick and thin, and now she would just be loosing another person she loved.

"You're right babe," I muttered sadly into her hair, "maybe I should just tell Hagrid that I don't want to go---"

"No!" Laney protested suddenly, "I…I want you to go."

When she saw my confused look, she continued, "You should go. You're supposed to, I know it. And then, maybe, I'm a witch too, and when I'm as old as you, I can go to Hogwarts too!"

I smiled at her. Laney always was looking on the Brightside of everything that came her way. I admired her for that. I was still worried about her, but then, I got an idea.

"How about this Lane: I promise that if I go to Hogwarts, I'll write to you every week."

Her face lit up faster than a Christmas tree. "Really! And you'll tell me all about it! You promise?"

"Yep," I agreed, "but you have to promise me something too."

"What?" she asked, her face dropping a bit.

"I want you to stay close to Liza, and _don't_ get into any trouble with Jake, or Petunia, or any of their friends, or Kerri, got it?" I explained.

"Sure! But even if I did, I could take 'em," she boasted, waving her fists wildly until she accidentally fell over onto her pillows, making me laugh quietly.

"I'd be just like you; you're so brave!" she added, clambering back onto my lap.

With a smile, I told her, "Well don't go picking fights with people so you can show off. I'm only brave when I have to be."

After a moment of silence, she tugged on my sleeve. "You know what?" she whispered secretly.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I'm not scared of them."

"Why is that?"

"Cause..." she paused, "they'll be even scareder that I'll tell you. You can turn them into frogs!"

We both giggled at that, and I got up to tuck her in. Getting back in bed, I leaned over to turn off the lamp.

"Night, Soldier."

* * *

The next morning, we were all sitting around the table at breakfast. Well…most of us were anyway. Since we didn't have any big enough chairs, and he was so tall to begin with, Hagrid was actually sitting on the floor. My dad was a little concerned about that.

"But are you sure---", Dad tried.

"I told yeh, I'm fine!' Hagrid continued stubbornly.

"But I insist---"

Dad was cut off by a high pitched yell from my dear stepmother. The cause, of course, was the barn owl that just swooped through the mahogany French window and was now perched quite comfortably in Kerri's hair.

"Get it out! Get it out!" she wailed, waving her arms wildly and scarring the poor bird.

"Hold still," Hagrid urged as he waved a massive hand at the owl, "Come 'ere you ruddy thing."

The owl hopped across the table and gave Hagrid his letter, leaving as quickly as it had come. Hagrid read it quickly, a look of worry crossing his face as his beady eyes skimmed back and forth.

"Oh dear…one o' the threstrals is ill…" he mumbled.

"One of the _what?_" Jake asked rudely.

"Threstrals. They pull the carriages at Hogwarts."

Then he turned away from Jake, who apparently didn't like being talked to like a two year old, being told that two plus two equaled four, and looked at me.

He continued, "Steel, one o' the main pullers, he won't let nobody near 'im but me. And he's really sick, so if he don't get help soon…"

"Well then Hagrid, you have to go back!" I insisted sincerely.

Hagrid looked torn between doing just that and what his conscience told him to do. "But what about your books?" he moaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

Dad looked at us with a look that he usually reserved for board meetings. "I'm sure we can work something out," he proposed, "Why can't Liza or I just take her?"

Hagrid shook his shaggy head. "Muggles can't open the gate ter the Alley, an' Lily don't have a wand yet. Besides, yeh don't have the right money, an' yeh don't know where to go, an' all that…"

I spoke up again, sounding remarkably like my dad. "Well, how about you take me Hagrid, show me around, tell me what I need to do and such, and then go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Dad or Liza can give me a ride home later this afternoon."

He sat there and thought for a minute. "Well, if it's all right with yer dad…"

So I looked pleadingly between Dad and Liza.

"Why not?" he agreed, chuckling as I shot into his arms for a hug.

* * *

So, about an hour, a long (stressful) train ride, and a bag bursting with more money from Dad than I thought necessary later, Hagrid and I were in the middle of London, standing in front of a small pub that no one else appeared to see called The Leaky Caldron.

"This is it?" I asked, taking in the pub's cramped appearance and peeling black paint.

Hagrid gave me a secretive smile. "You'll see. Things ain't always what they seem."

Still a little unsure, I followed Hagrid inside. I took in the pub through the smoky haze of air. All sorts of people were sitting around the tables, and there was a friendly, family- like atmosphere that was hard to find almost anywhere else. I decided then and there that I liked the Leaky Caldron.

"Hello, Hagrid!" a voice called from somewhere across the room.

"Hello, Tom! How've you been?" Hagrid returned.

I turned to see that he was talking to the old bartender, who couldn't have more than three teeth left in his mouth, but was nonetheless grinning brightly.

"Can't complain. The usual, I gather?"

Hagrid shook his head a bit reluctantly. "Nah, I best be off. Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded sympathetically and waved us off as a pair of hags walked up to the bar, and Hagrid led me away toward the back of the room.

We were in what looked like a closed off courtyard, with old red brick walls on each side of us and an old rubbish bin as our only companion. I looked to Hagrid for some sort of explanation, only to find him staring at the mall and muttering to himself.

"…left then up…nah…it's down then right…nah, that isn't it neither…why can't I ever remember that ruddy pattern?"

Eventually, he must have found out what he'd wanted, because he whipped out his umbrella and started tapping bricks on the wall. Things were getting stranger by the minute.

"Hagrid are you sur---oh my…" I trailed off. The wall had opened.

It had just opened, like a door…a solid brick wall. I was completely floored.

Hagrid winked at me. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Lily," he said softly, giving me a little nudge forward. We walked a little bit down the cobblestone road, Hagrid mentioning things here and there while I tried to soak everything in.

Soon, we were at the steps of a huge white building. I looked over at a small brass sign next to the bottom step. "Gringotts," I read aloud.

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. That's Gringotts, the wizard's bank. An' you'd be mad ter try an' rob the place."

Together, we trotted up to a pair of bronze doors guarded by a…I didn't really know _what_ it was. The creature was shorter than me, with very long fingers and feet, and a pointed, clever face, wearing a suit of gold and scarlet.

It bowed to us as we walked through the doors, and as soon as we were out of earshot, I hissed, "What was that thing, Hagrid?"

Another one of Hagrid's little grins appeared as he explained, "Tha' _thing_ would be a goblin."

My eyes widened. "A goblin!"

"Aye. Clever little buggers. Yeh never want ter get on their bad side, if yeh can help it. They can hold a grudge, that's for sure."

We quieted as we approached a new set of goblins standing in front of a pair of silver doors. There was an inscription on them that read:

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The warning sent shivers down my spine as the two of us walked through the doors and into a giant marble hall. It was bustling with witches and wizards walking about, led by goblins through the many doors leading off the hall, while other goblins sat at tall counters, weighing bags of coins and sparkling gems.

I followed as Hagrid trudged over to a desk marked: EXCHANGE. The goblin sitting there was scribbling so furiously in a ledger that ink had splattered all over his long nose. He didn't even notice us standing there.

So Hagrid cleared his throat—loudly. The goblin didn't look up.

Hagrid cleared his throat again, and still got no reply from the goblin. He tried again, and by the fourth time, the goblin looked up with an annoyed glare.

"_Yes_?" he spat.

For some reason, Hagrid grinned broadly at him. "Hullo. We'd like ter exchange this," Hagrid grabbed the money from me, "for normal money. Please," he added as an afterthought.

The goblin surveyed me strangely over his long nose. "Of course…Just a moment."

And with those long, sharp fingers of his, he snatched up the money and disappeared behind the counter. He popped up again in almost an instant, lugging with him a leather pouch bursting with gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Your—money—sir," he panted as he pushed it toward us.

As I pocketed the heavy bag, Hagrid gave the goblin a quick nod of thanks, and we were on our way. Once we were out in the bright early afternoon sun again, Hagrid looked down and patted me on the shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Well Lily, I should be goin'. Have ter get ter Steel after all…"

"Of course," I agreed, nodding sincerely.

"But I have ter tell yeh one more thing. First, stay outta Knockturn Alley and places that lead off the main road here, they're no place for a girl like you ter be."

I just smiled at his protective tone and nodded for him to go on.

"And, I don't want you tellin' _anyone_ that yer a muggle born, got it?" he whispered darkly.

"Why ever not?" I asked confusedly.

"Times are turnin' dark 'round here Lily," he explained, his voice dropping even lower, "People are talking about a war, and some nutter tha' calls himself _Lord_ Voldemort…they, him an' his followers anyway, have this idea tha' pureblood witches an' wizards are better than mixed bloods. Stupid really, but dangerous all the same. Yeh don't know who to trust anymore. Please, just promise me Lily."

"I promise," I said softly, "Be careful on your way back, okay Hagrid?"

He smiled at me. "I will. Take care of yourself Lily. I'll see yeh at Hogwarts," he promised, giving me a hug before he turned and lumbered back off to the Leaky Caldron.

A cool breeze shattered the late summer heat, and I closed my eyes, letting it blow my hair over my face. It felt like a heavy weight was being lifted off my chest. For the next few hours at least, I was free to do whatever I wanted.

* * *

I pulled out my crumpled supply list and looked it over. The first thing I'd need was a wand. Remembering a wand shop that Hagrid had pointed out to me earlier, I stood up from the Gringotts step I had been sitting on and started making my way through the crowded street.

After a while, I was at the front door of Ollivander's, the wand maker's shop. Which, surprisingly, was empty.

A small bell tinkled above my head as I opened the door and stepped inside. The store was dark and dusty, and at first, I was afraid that no one was there.

"Hello?" I called, "Is anyone here?"

When I didn't get an answer, I turned and started examining some of the strange objects lining the walls.

"May I help you?" a voice suddenly asked behind me.

I spun around; startled to see a man of about forty, with eerie, dusty gray eyes peeking out from under his graying hair.

"Um…hello," I squeaked," I'd like to buy a wand."

"Well of course you do. Why else would you be in here on this fine summer day? First though, I need to know your name," he mentioned, pulling out a notebook and an eagle feather quill.

"Lily Evans."

Something flickered through his eyes—recognition, or approval perhaps—and he put the notebook down slowly.

"Ah…" he murmured, as if my name revealed a lot," Yes, Dumbledore has told me quite a bit about you Miss Evans."

I stayed quiet, a little shocked that this man already knew about me, and that Dumbledore had bothered to tell him.

"Indeed, you will do great things my dear. You have more power in your blood than you think. But first, I think we should get you a wand."

Nodding mutely, I did as he told and moved forward so that he could get my measurements. Once he scribbled them all down next to my name in his little notebook, Mr. Ollivander handed me a wand.

My fingertips barely brushed the polished oak handle however, when he yanked it away again, stuffing it back onto the shelf.

"Not right at all," he clucked.

I must have gone through a hundred wands when he finally approved of one.

"Excellent," he said as silvery mist danced out of the tip of the wand, "I should have known. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow; very good for Charms. I daresay that it will serve you well."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you, sir. How much do I owe you?'

After paying him seven gold coins (which he explained to me were Galleons), I exited the shop and headed off to buy the rest of my things.

By four o'clock, I was laden down with packages, though the money bag in my pocket was a lot lighter than when it started. In addition to all the things I needed, I also bought some fascinating books I found at Flourish and Blotts, and a beautiful snowy owl with a crescent moon shaped gray spot on her wing that I named Artemis. Now all I had to do was buy my robes.

Once I pushed through the crowd, I was able to get into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I was lucky it was getting late—most people were outside the shops chattering with their friends, having an early dinner at the Leaky Caldron, or getting ready to go home, so this shop wasn't crowded at all. In fact, the only other customer at the moment, an elderly witch with her gray hair pulled back in a bun, was gathering her purchases and leaving.

Madame Malkin, a short, plump, but friendly looking woman who couldn't be a day over twenty-one walked up to me.

"Hogwarts honey?" she asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

She nodded and suggested, "Why don't you set your things down their by the counter and go stand on one of the footstools? I'll be with you in just a minute."

With that, she disappeared to the back of the store, and I did as I was asked. She was at my side again a moment later with a black robe slung over her arm and a measuring tape around her neck, pin cushion in hand.

She slipped the robe over my head and gapped. It was huge on me.

"That's my smallest size too! You're the smallest girl I've seen in a while. Dear, what have you been eating?"

_Not much, thanks to Kerri._

I blushed and looked down, fingering the black material nervously.

"No matter," she sighed, looking me over, "I can fix it, but it'll take a while. Do you mind?"

"Oh no," I assured her, "Take your time."

She smiled tiredly at me, and began using pins to hem up the robe. As she worked, I turned my head and looked out the window, hearing faint music and clapping.

I was surprised to see a girl who must have been my age in a torn purple skirt, a white peasant top that showed her flat stomach, gold bracelets and anklets, and no shoes, dancing to music played by two men and a woman sitting behind her. A hat with a few Knuts in it was resting at her feet and four little girls were running around in between them.

Madame Malkin shook me out of my thoughts as she pulled the robe over my head and said, "Okay dear, you can hop down now."

"Madame Malkin?" I asked, stepping off the footstool, still staring out the window.

"Hmm?"

"Who are they?"

The seamstress looked up and followed my gaze to the dancing girl. A frown of pity came over her face.

"Oh, those are some of the gypsies my dear."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know gypsies were still around. "Gypsies? Really?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Poor things, usually great minds, but people just refuse to accept them, just because they're a bit different. It's sad, really, it is. They're around here a lot; performing is about all they can do to make money, not that they make much anymore. I try to help them as much I can, but one person's help only goes so far…" she explained.

The information washed over me like a tidal wave. Gypsies, unlucky witches and wizards who were so poor they had to perform in the streets to make a living. From the way Madam Malkin said it, I supposed they went to Hogwarts themselves, as long as they could save up the money. How could people be so cruel to those different from them? But then I got an idea.

"Madame Malkin?" I asked again.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you mind if I paid for the robes now, and left my things here while you fixed them, and then I could come back to pick everything up later? I'd like to walk around the Alley a bit more."

She smiled and shook her head, "Of course I don't mind. No one comes in around this time anyway. It'll be fifteen sickles for the lot."

I handed her the money and strolled out the door, heading toward the small knot of people near the gypsies. As I wound my way through the crowd toward the front, I caught pieces of people's conversations.

"…Diagon Alley must be sliding, I mean really, _gypsies_…?"

"…What do they think they're playing at?"

"…How can they treat that poor girl like that? She can't be more than eleven…"

"…I heard that someone called Capitan Nichols. He's the best Head Auror they've had in years, I'm sure _he'll_ take care of them…"

By some miracle, I made it to the front. I was sure of it now; the girl was my age, even though she was an inch or two taller. She was a wonderful dancer, and very pretty too. Unlike her companions, whose skin was deeply tanned from all the time they must have spent out in the sun, her mocha skin was almost as pale as mine, and she seemed a little uncomfortable in the late day sun. Her raven black hair had a slight wave to it, and was even longer than mine, and I found myself jealous of her round, amethyst colored eyes.

Despite not having shoes, the sun shining right in their faces, and the rude things people were saying about them, the group seemed genuinely happy. But it still bothered me that all they got for their hard work was a couple of Knuts.

The girls watched me as I walked confidently right up to them, pulling out my money pouch and ignoring the whispers of the outraged crowd. Then, I shocked everyone when I dumped the whole bag, Galleons and all, into the gypsy's hat.

Astonished, the girl stopped dancing and stared open-mouthed at all the gold and silver shimmering up at her from the hat. It was probably the most money she had seen at one time since, well…ever.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet mine and thanked sincerely, "Thank you _so_ much. We'll always be greatfu—"

"ADARA!" a tall, tanned man who must have been another gypsy shouted, making the girl look up.

"We have to go!" he continued hoarsely," _He's_ coming!"

Now wide eyed, the girl scrambled to grab the money and the four little girls' hands at the same time, rushing away with the other gypsies as loud pops could be heard on the other side of the crowd.

I wanted to talk to her, so being sure to stay out of sight, I followed them as they disappeared around a corner.

We ran through a series of narrow alleys and roads when they vanished around a sharp turn.

Expecting to find them, I was stunned to see that I was alone in an empty, crumbling old courtyard. There wasn't a single sign of them. I sighed disappointedly and walked over to the dried up stone fountain, running my fingers over the wings of the angel statue in the center of it. I'd probably never see them again.

Halfheartedly, I turned around and made my way back towards Madame Malkin's.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…that's it. Did it suck as much as I think it did? I hope not. Wouldn't want to disappoint you twice in a row. Sigh. Anyways, to clear a little thing up real fast, the reason Hagrid wasn't too afraid to say Voldemort's name was because he's not that powerful yet. Nobody's like _terrified_ of him because he's not as well known yet, he's just starting out. Sigh. Depressed. Send me some nice reviews and cheer me up. :)**

**Reviews:**

**Yazmari: Sorry I disappointed you with that one. This one's better…I hope. Thanks for giving your input.**

**MysterySilk: Thanks. Sorry the update came so late. I hope this cleared things up about Laney, at least a little.**

**MagikMischiefMaker: Thanks. I was wondering if anyone would actually _like_ that idea. And nah, coffee doesn't like me, and I don't like coffee. :)**

**Boiz9: Thanks. Here's the update!**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: Yeah, I love Hagrid too. :) Now you know how I'm dealing with Laney…for now. :insert evil laugh here:**

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee: Gee thanks. If I can ask, is there anything you _liked_ about my story? I don't mind criticism, but I like hearing good stuff along with the bad.**

**Ix3Siri: Here's the update, hope you like it!**

**LadyElla64: Sorry, didn't mean to disappoint you. Hope you liked this one better.**

**Daramalan rox: Thanks. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. :)**

**Orietta-Rose: Sorry this took so long. Haven't been having the best of school years…did you like the chapter? Let me know:)**

**READ&REVIEW!**

**Shannon**


	7. Something More

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Wow. I think this is my fastest update since…ever. Cool. Well my duckies, this is my Thanksgiving present for you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Dedications: To all the turkeys who died during the production of this Thanksgiving. RIP you guys:P**

**Chapter 7: Something More**

"_There's gotta be something more_

_Gotta be more than this_

_I need a little less hard time, _

_I need a little more bliss_

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_Taking a chance I might_

_Find what I'm looking for_

_There's gotta be something more_

_Some believe in destiny,_

_And some believe in fate_

_I believe that happiness is something we create_

_You best believe that I'm not gonna wait."_

_(Something More, Sugarland)

* * *

_

The morning of September first, I was up at the crack of dawn, happier than I could ever remember. I was finally getting out of that house!

Everyone else was up not long after me, running around getting ready for whatever they had to do that day. The dirty looks Jake, Kerri, and Petunia managed to throw me behind Dad's back didn't even register while I talked to Laney, reassuring her that I'd write to her and tell her everything I could. They just didn't seem as important anymore. All in all, the day was going great so far.

Anyway, at 9:15, I put my heavy trunk and Artemis' cage by the front door so it'd be ready to go when Dad took me to the station. I was running back up to get my guitar when someone grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me into a dark guest room.

The light flickered on and I saw an angry looking Jake standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I sighed impatiently.

His glare intensified as he snarled, "Don't talk to me like that! You seem to forget that you're still in my house."

My eyebrows shot up and I snorted, "Your house? The last time I checked, this was _my_ father's house."

He didn't reply and I turned towards the door. "Now," I continued, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to leave."

"You think you're so big, don't you Lily?" he taunted as I gripped the doorknob, "Now that you're going to that freak school and you have that stupid stick. Well that's fine with me. I've still got Freak Jr. to play with after all…"

My wand, which I had been carrying with me since I had gotten it, was at my step-brother's throat in a matter of seconds as I glared up at him and threatened in a deadly calm whisper, "You touch her, and the _second_ I walk in this house again, I'll turn you into a cat toy and leave you for that monster your mother calls a pet."

He smirked at me, but I could see the fear hidden behind it. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Jake jumped as red sparks flew from the tip of my wand. After a thirty second glaring match, he pushed past me and back out into the hallway.

* * *

As it got closer and closer to eleven o'clock, Dad pulled up his car in front of Kings Cross Station. For some reason, he didn't turn of the engine as the car slowed to a stop.

"Coming, Dad?" I asked jokingly.

"No, actually," he started, making my jaw drop, "I have to say goodbye here I'm afraid."

I stared at him for a moment, then sputtered, "B-b-but _why_? Can't you come in with me? I mean, I-I thought…" my voice faltered as I looked imploringly up at him, hoping to change his mind.

Dad shook his head. "I'm sorry babe. You know that I would if I could, but I'll miss my plane if I don't get a move on." He leaned down and kissed my forehead like he always used to do when I was a little girl. Then, he got out of the car long enough to help me load my things onto a trolley.

I hugged him and he smiled. "I'll miss you Flower. Have fun, and learn a lot, okay? I want to hear all about everything they teach you."

"Okay," I sighed, "You'll be there when I come home for Christmas break, right?"

"Right."

"You promise?"

"Of course," he assured me, and then his eyes grew wide as he caught sight of his watch, "I've got to get going! I think you should too, we can't have you missing your first train to Hogwarts, now can we? Bye bye Lily."

And with one last kiss and a wave, he ran back to his car and left.

Grabbing my trolley, I turned around and entered the train station. What platform was it again? Nine? No, it was ten…I think. But that just didn't seem right either.

I stopped and pulled the ticket from my pocket. Platform 9 ¾, it said. That couldn't be right, could it? There was no such thing as a Platform 9 ¾. Frustrated, I sat down on the floor, lightly leaning on the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten.

"This is hope—ahh!" I shouted as I fell backwards, trolley and all, _through_ the wall.

"Ooof!" I grunted as my back hit the cold stone floor. I sat up, and where the wall had been just a minute ago, there was a tall iron archway with a sign above it that read: _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters._

Just then, I screamed as a tall, pale boy with long silvery blonde hair burst through the archway and tripped over my trunk, landing in a dusty heap a few feet away.

"Watch it, Mudblood!" he spat as he got up and brushed himself off before stalking away toward the train.

Mudblood? What was that supposed to mean?

_TOOT!_

The huge scarlet train shocked me out of my thoughts, and I scrambled up from the floor, keen to avoid any more accidents.

Somehow or another, I managed to push my way through all the parents lining the platform waving goodbye to their children, reminding them to be good and rushing forgotten things onto the train before it left. When I got to the door of the train, I tried to lift up my trunk, but dropped it, making it land painfully on my foot.

Looking up at the train, I blew my bangs out of my eyes and glared back at my stupid trunk.

"Need a hand?"

I looked up and saw an older boy, who was tall and lanky with ginger hair and horn-rimmed glasses covering his eyes, a gleaming bade pinned to his chest that said _Head Boy._

"If you don't mind," I grinned gratefully.

The boy grabbed one end of the trunk, and I grabbed the other, and soon, my trunk, along with my guitar and Artemis' cage, was safely loaded on to the train. A few stragglers jumped onto the train as it began pulling away from the station, searching for their friends in the train's many compartments.

"Thanks a lot," I said to him warmly, "I don't know why I brought so much junk with me in the first place."

"No problem, I suppose it's my job now anyway," he assured me, pointing at his badge. Then he added, "You're muggleborn, aren't you?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked suspiciously, remembering Hagrid's warning that first day.

"Oh it's nothing bad," he said quickly, putting his hands up, "I think muggles are fascinating, personally. Don't see what this fuss over blood is about. Could you tell me what the function of a rubber duck is exactly?"

"Err…"

"Arthur!"

The boy turned around to face a short, plump, and friendly looking girl his age with auburn hair walking toward us.

"Hello, Molly," he greeted, his face getting redder as she got closer, clashing horribly with his ginger hair.

"I've been looking all over for you! We have to go to the prefects meeting, remember?" Molly asked with a smile, the Head Girl badge gleaming proudly on her chest.

"Sorry, I-I was helping a first year get on the train, and I lost track of time…" Arthur explained, gesturing at me behind him.

"Oh, I see," she looked over at me and said kindly, "You should find yourself a compartment before they all fill up dear."

"Thanks, I will," I said as I grabbed my stuff. With a wave, we headed off toward opposite sides of the train.

* * *

Just my luck, all the compartments either seemed full to bursting point, or had a bunch of kids much older than me sitting in them. At least, until I got to a compartment at the very back of the train.

There were four girls sitting in it, and all of them looked like they were my age. The first girl had strawberry blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, and ice blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a girl with olive skin, caramel colored eyes, and pin straight black hair that was as long as mine. Across from them was a short brunette with shoulder length long hair, pale skin, and cloudy gray eyes, and a taller girl who had platinum blonde hair as long as the firsts, a light dust of freckles across her nose, and sea green eyes.

All of them were talking and laughing, except the blonde, who looked to me like she was bored out of her mind and would rather be getting her teeth pulled than be where she was then. They seemed nice to me, and they were really the only compartment so far that had any room left in them at all, so maybe they'd let me sit with them too.

Gathering my wits, I slid open the door. All at once, they quieted and turned to look at me.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile, "I'm Lily Evans."

Silence was all that answered me as they gave me a once over.

Then the black haired girl spoke up rudely, "So?"

"W-well, I thought—"

"Demi!" the girl with the strawberry blonde hair exclaimed, "Don't be rude." She smiled and waved at me, reminding me instantly of Kerri.

"Don't just stand there silly, come in," she ordered more than invited.

I walked in and squeezed between the brunette and the blonde, and once I was settled, the strawberry blonde introduced, 'Hello Lily Evans. I'm Becky Havilland, this is Demi Romano," she pointed to the black haired girl, "Hannah Fischer (the brunette), and Camilla Hamilton (the blonde)."

"Hi," I said softly, giving Becky a sort of wave.

An awkward silence fell over us. Soon, Hannah asked, "Who's your father? I don't think I've ever heard of any Evans'."

"Oh…" I muttered, wondering why this had to be the first thing everyone I met brought up, "well, I guess you wouldn't have heard of him before; his name is Chris Evans."

"You mean you're muggleborn?" Demi asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yes."

"Oh," Becky said primly, exchanging glances with Demi and Hannah, "Well, we're all purebloods, isn't that right Camilla?"

The blonde, who had been staring out the window with glazed eyes winced at the sound of her name, then shrugged and grunted something that I guessed had meant yes, returning to looking out the window.

As she examined her manicured nails, Becky reprimanded, "Don't grunt Camilla, it isn't becoming."

I concealed a grin as I saw her roll her sea green eyes at her so-called friend.

A while later, a short, dimpled witch came by with a food cart loaded to the ceiling with candy and treats.

"Anything off the trolley, girls?" she asked sweetly.

My hand shot to my pocket where I had a few spare Galleons, and I opened my mouth to reply, but Becky beat me to it.

"Um, no," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "we don't eat that stuff."

The trolley lady raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright then, I'll be around if you change your mind…" she murmured and walked away.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Becky, Demi, and Hannah burst out laughing, leaving me wide eyed and speechless, while Camilla glared at the clouds outside the window.

"What did she think we were, stupid?" Demi cackled.

"I know! She probably thinks that we stuff our faces with that junk every night like her," Hannah agreed.

"Yeah, like we'd want to be as fat as _that_," Becky pitched in. I couldn't believe this. They were the rudest girls I had ever met, even compared to Petunia! Well…all except Camilla, who had been rather quiet. Oh well, I'd be stuck with them until we got to Hogwarts.

It got very dark, very fast, and before I knew it, a group of students called prefects led us off the train and onto the small, shadowy platform.

Suddenly, I could see a lamp waving in the distance, and heard a familiar gruff voice call, "Firs' years! C'mon, firs' years over here!"

Following the other first years, I walked over to Hagrid, annoyed to find that Becky and her friends were sticking to me like glue.

"What a great brute!" I heard Becky whisper scandalously behind me.

Angry, I turned and glared at her, whispering harshly, "He is _not_ a great brute! He's very sweet."

Her eyes widened in shock and anger as she just stood there with her mouth hanging open, and I turned back to Hagrid.

He grinned when he saw me. "Hi there Lily! You all righ'?"

I waved back happily at him and he began to lead our group away from the other students.

'Yeh'll get a look at Hogwarts in a sec!" he shouted back to us as we walked through a thick patch of what appeared to be forest, "Jus' a bit farther."

Suddenly, we stopped in front of a glassy black lake, and on top of a high mountain on the other side, was a stunning castle with hundreds of torrents and towers. It was beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat now!" he instructed, pointing to an armada of tiny brown row boats sitting by the shore.

Becky grabbed my arm. "Come sit with us Lily," she ordered, "Camilla has to go sit with her cousin anyway."

Inwardly, I groaned as I protested, "Thanks a lot Becky, but I—"

"Oh, but you must! I _insist_," she interrupted.

Reluctantly, I was dragged off by Becky, Demi, and Hannah to the nearest little boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid, who was in a boat all by himself, checked, "Right—FORWARD!"

And then silently, all the boats began drifting across the lake toward the vast castle, Hagrid's boat far in front. Everyone stayed quiet until Becky grabbed my shoulder and screamed, "Oh my God! What's that?"

I leaned far over to see what she was pointing at far off in the distance, but there was nothing there.

"Becky, what are you—ahh!"

Suddenly, I was sailing through the air until I crashed into a sheet of water that was as cold as ice. Becky had pushed me out of the boat!

Kicking violently, I fought to keep my head above the water. I heard the three girls laughing above me as I choked, "Help! Please! I—can't—swim!"

I threw my hands out for someone, but no one helped me. Slowly sinking, blackness surrounded me as the freezing water started to make my legs numb. That was it, I guess. I was going to drown.

Just when I thought my lungs were going to burst from a lack of oxygen, someone grabbed my outstretched hands and hauled me into their boat.

"Are you alright?" a worried voice asked.

I weakly opened my eyes, coughing up any water that was left in me, and saw that I was leaning against a kind faced, blue-gray eyed boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"I—think—so…"I answered through huge gulps of air. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against his shoulder again for a minute.

I sat back shakily and got a better look at him. "Thank you. I can't believe I fell for that stupid plan of hers that—that little…" I broke off as a tear slipped down my face, mixing with the water soaking me as I shivered in the cold night air.

The boy pulled me close. "Don't cry, it's okay. That was a mean thing of them to do."

After a few moments, I pulled back again and realized that I had gotten him all wet as well.

"Sorry," I muttered, scarlet tingeing my cheeks.

"It's okay," he grinned and held out his hand, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans," I replied as I shook his hand.

Just then, the boats hit land in a rocky underground harbor. Everyone scrambled onto dry land and Hagrid rushed over to me.

"Merlin, Lily!" he exclaimed with worry, "Are yeh okay? What happened? Yeh must be freezin'!"

All of this came at once as he wrapped his moleskin coat around my shoulders.

"It was nothing, Hagrid," I said through chattering teeth," I just fell."

"Yeh sure about that? It looked like tha' girl pushed—"

"I'm fine," I repeated firmly, "Remus helped me out," I said, nodding toward the boy beside me as I pulled Hagrid's coat tighter around me.

"If you're sure…"

Then he turned and started leading us up a flight of tall stone steps and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," instructed the young, stern witch who had opened the door for us.

We followed her across the stone floor and into a cramped room on the side of the corridor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch said," I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term feast will start soon, but first you must all be sorted into your houses. This is very important, for from the moment you are sorted; your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house as done amazing things throughout history. You are expected to do your best to uphold that tradition. Triumphs will earn you points, while rule-breaking will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is given the honor of the house cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly in front of the entire student body and staff. Do try not to make a fool of yourself. I will return for you when they are ready, so please wait quietly."

She left the room and the chattering started up immediately. I had to admit, I was scared. This was the first stop toward my future. It was a pretty scary thought.

"Remus," I squeaked to my new friend, "what exactly are we supposed to do?"

He shrugged thoughtfully. "I dunno. A test of some sort, I guess. Mum wouldn't tell me."

A test? Already? Oh, what was I going to do? They'd realize they'd made a mistake, that I wasn't magical. They'd send me back home. But I couldn't go back to that. No, not after I had seen all of this.

All too soon, McGonagall was back. She stood in front of us and said, "They're ready. All of you, get in a line, and follow me."

I was shaking so much, I thought I would fall down. Remus put a comforting had on my shoulder for a second, and then we followed the other first years through a pair of double doors, and into the Great Hall.

The hall was mesmerizing. I was not the only one caught staring around at its beauty. There were four long tables the students sat at, and one in the front for the teachers. With its gold plates and goblets, and the thousands of floating candles, the hall looked as if it were glowing.

Remus poked me in the back. "Lily," he whispered quickly, "look up."

I looked toward where he was pointing and gasped. The ceiling was a velvety smooth shock of black against the stone, dotted with hundreds and hundreds of stars and planets. Hagrid's coat nearly slipped off as I craned my neck for a better look.

As I was looking, I heard another first year mutter, "It's great. Dad told me it's bewitched to change with the weather!"

We came to a stop in front of the teacher's table, looking out toward the other students. Then, McGonagall swiftly and silently placed a stool with a pointed, frayed hat on top of it in front of us.

The whole hall was silent as everyone sat and stared at that old hat.

Suddenly, it twitched, and…began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_An unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone clapped as the hat bowed gracefully to the hall. Then, Professor McGonagall walked forward with a huge roll of parchment tucked under her arm.

"Now," she began, "when I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Then go to your appointed house table."

All the first years seemed to sigh at once.

Unrolling the parchment, McGonagall cleared her throat and called, "Abbot, Henry!"

A short blonde boy stumbled up to the stool, and after a moment's pause, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Henry got up and ran to the cheering table on the right.

"Black, Sirius!"

A taller, handsome boy walked up and reluctantly put on the hat, squeezing his eyes shut tight. I think he and the hat may have actually been…fighting. He had to have been there at least for ten minutes before the hat finally grated out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

For reasons unknown to me, a ripple of gasps shot across the hall, and Sirius ambled through a daze to sit at the Gryffindor table, where every person sat in utter shock.

McGonagall went on through the list, shouting "Bones"…"Boot"…"Bulstrode"…"Connors"…"Daniels"…then "Diggory, Amos" became a new Hufflepuff, and then finally…

"Evans, Lily!"

I whimpered slightly and stepped forward. Slowly, like I was walking down death row, I approached the stool. Daintily, I slid the hat on my head, and soon, all I saw was the hat's smooth black insides.

"Oh no…" I heard a voice groan in my ear, making me jump, "Another difficult one."

_Who are you?_

"Why dear, I'm the Sorting Hat. Let's se if we can figure out where to put you, shall we?"

The Sorting Hat was silent for a few seconds, then he—it, began to mutter.

"Slytherin is out, that's for sure. But that still leaves the other three houses. You have a kind heart that I can see, but also a very sharp mind. Oh? And what's this now? My, my, my. Yes, you have been through a lot, haven't you? Such bravery for such a young girl. Yes, it is your destiny, I am sure, you'll be in GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted the last word for all to hear, and with a huge grin on my face, I ran and sat down at the cheering Gryffindor table.

So, the ceremony continued. I was so happy; I barely noticed any of the other people who got sorted. Although, to my displeasure, I did see that Becky Havilland was among the new Gryffindors.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Crossing my fingers under the table, I waited to hear Remus' fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I probably cheered louder than the whole table put together as Remus ran down and sat next to me at the table. "We made it!" he shouted over the noise. I smiled at him and turned back to the sorting.

Soon, it was over, and the only other bad thing that happened was that Demi Romano was also sorted into Gryffindor. Hannah Fischer was, thankfully, separated from her friends when she got sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then, I got my first good look at Albus Dumbledore as the Headmaster stood up in the center of the teacher's table. He smiled brightly and swept his arms out, as if happy to see each and every one of us.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our delicious feast, I have but a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Tum Toobler! Snook!

"Thank you!" he finished with a twinkle in his mystic blue eyes.

I shook my head and looked down at the table, my jaw promptly hitting the floor. The table, which had been empty not a moment ago, was groaning under the weight of more food than I had ever seen.

The rest of the night became a bit of a blur. We sang the Hogwarts song to many different tunes at once, Dumbledore made a speech, and then we were led of tour common room behind the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress and given the password (Phoenix Feather.)

And as I crawled into my heavenly soft bed, I forgot all about two of my enemies sleeping in beds right across from me, along with Camilla and the other two girls in the dorm. No, my last thought before I was dead to the world was that I had finally, at long last, made a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That took me FOREVER! There you go, my longest chapter yet, and the fastest update. I think that merits a good review, don't you:) Before I go on to review replies, just so you know, this is the last chapter that I'll be putting them in, because of that new thingamabob they just added to the site. I'll reply to logged in reviewers that way. BUT if you don't have an account, feel free to review, I'm sure I can sneak in one or two replies to you anonymous readers out there!**

**Reviews:**

**Mrs. Phineas Nigellus: lol. That's funny. :) Here's the update, thanks for reviewing!**

**-Scp-: Thank you! Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Boiz9: Thanks! Here's the update.**

**Ebonymoonstag: Thanks! I really liked the gypsies too, they were fun to write. The sad truth is that my friends and I (strange as it sounds) watch Disney movies too much and we were watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame, so…I couldn't resist:) And, you're right about Madame _Malkin_. Ooops. I fixed it. At least I was close, right:P**

**Daramalan is okay: Your screen name doesn't stay the same for long does it:) Really though, thanks for reviewing! And I will definitely keep writing.**

**MagikMischiefMaker: Thanks for the review! That's what I thought too, but some other people thought I made her too much like Harry. I dunno, I liked it, you liked it, a bunch of other people liked it, that's good enough for me. :)**

**MysterySilk: Thanks! Here's more. And eighth grade definitely does suck. I hate it so far. But, then again, it's not like I have much choice, do I:P**

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**

**Shannon:)**


	8. Perfect Day

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hello everyone! What do you know; I'm back in time for Christmas/ Hanukah/ Kwanza etc. This update _is _a little shorter than usual, but you have to give me a break. I've had 3 winter concerts, a Christmas play, a birthday, and a ton of Christmas shopping to do or get ready for this week. Speaking of which, I better type this fast because my Aunt Marge is coming over in a couple hours. Hope you like it!**

**Dedications: My Aunt Marge because her birthday is tomorrow, and to everyone who's reviewed this story. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Chapter 8: Perfect Day**

"_Perfect day_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_Where nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_I could stay_

_Forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_I'm in the race but I've already won_

_And getting there can be half the fun_

_So don't you stop me 'till I'm good and done_

_Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day."_

_(Perfect Day, Hoku)_

"Let me go first!"

"But I was here before you!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

My head shot up from my pillow when there was a loud crash from the other side of the room, followed simultaneously by a chorus of screaming from the other side of the dorm. "Wuzgoinon?"

Suddenly, a huge metal hairbrush whizzed by my ear , missing me by centimeters. Ah, what lovely dorm mates I have.

"This doesn't concern you, Evans!" a shrill voice yelled.

I raised an eyebrow when I realized what the source of the noise was. Demi and Becky were wrestling each other on the floor in front of the bathroom door, limbs thrashing as pillows, clothes, and shoes flew everywhere. Maybe they weren't as close as I thought they were last night…It sure didn't look like that now.

"What is it exactly that you two are doing?" I asked blearily.

"I was _trying_ to get in the bathroom to use the shower, but Demi had to be a spoiled little—"

"Excuse me? I was the spoiled one! What the heck are you talking about? I was here first!" Demi shrieked, reaching for the door only to get shoved out of the way again by Becky.

Looking around the room, I noticed Camilla and another girl who shared the dorm with us watching the pair like a boring TV show. The last girl in the room, on the other hand, was still buried under the covers and snoring lightly. I wished I was that much of a heavy sleeper right about then.

I sighed. "You know, if she _was_ there first—"

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Becky bawled, adding at the last second, "At least I can swim!"

I rolled my eyes. That was just desperate. Now, the two of them were fighting tooth and nail again, their backs turned away from me. I made the best of the situation and made every face I could think of at them. Someone snorted with laughter behind me.

I turned to see Camilla staring wide-eyed back at me when she realized that I heard her. After giving her a small smile, I turned back to the two growling girls in front of me. Somehow they reminded me of wolves, fighting over territory. Then, I got the perfect idea.

"Well," I yawned as I stretched, grabbing my uniform and stuff and holding it behind my back, "I think I know how to solve this little problem."

"Oh yeah?" Demi snarled, "And how exactly is that?"

I smiled sweetly, stepping a bit closer to the pair. "Well, I'll just— TAKE THE SHOWER FIRST!"

Laughing manically, I jumped over them and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. I think it took them a minute to get over the shock. Then, a few minutes later, they started pounding on the door and screaming their lungs out as I chuckled.

"EVANS!"

* * *

"Hello, Remus," I greeted breezily when I sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table a while later.

He looked up from his cereal, confused. "Hey. What's got you so happy today?"

Grinning, I looked out of the corner of my eye at the two girls just now trooping into the hall, flustered and glaring at anything that moved. "Oh…it's nothing. I just can't wait to start classes, it's all so interesting!"

Remus smiled bemusedly and shook his head. "Whatever you say Lily."

I pulled the orange juice toward me with a smile still on my face, at the same time asking, "Hey, Remus—"

CRASH!

Two black haired boys who looked nearly identical had burst into the hall. Apparently, they were having a sword fight…with a plastic pink flamingo and a spatula. _Right_.

"Come back you fiend!" the taller, straight haired boy bellowed as he jumped dramatically into view. The boy with the glasses just kept laughing as he ran through the Great Hall, waving the flamingo in the air.

"Catch me if you can Sirius!"

A war cry echoed off the walls as Sirius tackled the other boy to the ground. The force kept the two boys moving in a tangled heap, skidding across the polished floor until they came to a stop at the feet of the Headmaster. He smiled down at them, a friendly twinkle in his wise blue eyes. They scrambled to their feet and tried to make themselves look presentable, tossing away the flamingo and the cane.

"Thank you for that…interesting performance Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, but I suggest that you sit down and have some breakfast before you miss it," Dumbledore advised.

With matching grins on their faces, they nodded vigorously, racing each other back to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Lupin!" one of the blurs shouted as they darted past us.

Remus raised a hand in reply and chuckled as the hall, which had been silent during that whole episode, began buzzing with scandalized whispers as people returned to their breakfast.

"Who were they?" I muttered to him as I kept my eyes on the messy haired boy.

"Who, those two? Oh, that was just James and Sirius," Remus informed offhandedly, "I share the dorm with them. Why?"

A blush crept up my neck as I shifted my gaze to the floor, avoiding the suspicious glance he threw me. "No reason," I muttered.

He opened his mouth to retort when a loud fluttering filled the air. My mouth dropped open as I looked up to see thousands of owls flying in through the windows with letters, packages, and newspapers clamped in their beaks and tied around their legs.

"What?" Remus asked at my shocked expression, "Never get mail before?"

I gaped at him as a tiny brown owl landed on his shoulder and handed him a tiny letter, replying dazedly, "Yes I have, but…but never like _that_," then I smiled, "Laney will love getting a letter from an owl!"

"Who's Laney?"

So I told him all about my cousin, leaving out the more…personal details of our life at home. Toward the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came around and handed out the schedules.

"C'mon," Remus prompted a while later, "we have Potions first. We better get going if we're going to get there on time."

He stood up and I looked sorrowfully at my uneaten breakfast. With a sigh, a grabbed a piece of toast and took a quick gulp of orange juice, following him out into the corridor. "Coming!"

* * *

We had a little trouble finding the Potions room, but after a bit of help from a couple of third year Hufflepuffs, Remus and I got there just as class was starting.

"Jolly good, the more the merrier I always say," the man who I supposed was the professor welcomed, "Take a seat now you two."

Remus and I complied, taking a seat at a table near the front of the room. Meanwhile, the portly professor leaned back and surveyed the room, looking at us more like he was looking for diamonds in a coal field than looking over his new students. He was a very short, very round man who looked like he could barely squeeze into that deep green smoking jacket of his. The man was balding, and what little hair he had left, along with his great walrus mustache, was straw colored streaked with gray.

"I am Professor Slughorn," he announced grandly," and I will be your Potions Master. This year, you will get an introduction to O.W.L. level material, along with the skills expected of First Years in the subject."

Professor Slughorn paused for effect. Then he continued, "I will be blunt. Not all of you will have the…knack, if you will, for potion-making. I will do my best to help you, and make each year as simple as possible, but unless you are willing to learn, I'm afraid I can't help you. Potions is a precise art, one that should be highly valued…"

At that point, my mind began to wander. I looked around the dungeon—yes a _real_ dungeon—that we were seated in. Jars of dangerous-looking ingredients lined one wall, thick leather-bound volumes on another. Apparently, Professor Slughorn was very fond of his subject.

"Now," he breathed, clapping his pudgy hands together, "since today is you first day, I have arranged a simple assignment. Please take out your books. If you will look at the board, you will see I have a few questions listed. Flip through your books and find the answers; you have until the end of class. Begin."

The assignment wasn't really all that hard, at least, I didn't think so. I finished it with twenty minutes to spare.

When I scraped my chair back to get up and give Slughorn my essay, Remus looked up with wide eyes. "You're _done_?" He hissed.

I nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, why?"

Shocked, he started spluttering, "B-but, but how? I'm still on question four!"

I just smiled and made my way up to Slughorn. "Professor," I asked, holding out my paper.

He looked up, bushy eyebrows raised. "Oho! Done already Miss…"

"Evans, sir. Lily Evans."

"Very good then, Miss Evans," he praised, taking the paper from my hand, "Twenty points to..."

I smiled proudly and informed him, "Gryffindor, sir."

"Oho! Gryffindor is it? With an intuition for potions that got you done that quickly, I half expected you to be in my own house!"

"Which house would that be sir?" I asked politely.

"Why Slytherin of course!"

I smiled and said, "Thank you sir, but I don't care for snakes much."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, you have got some nerve girl! Ah well, everything's in order then. Back to your seat now m'dear."

* * *

The rest of the day went basically the same. Hello, I'm Professor Such-and-Such, this is what you'll be learning, take out your books and do this. By the end of the day, it was getting a little old.

"What next?" I yawned to Remus. We were just leaving the History of Magic classroom, and I was still half asleep. Who knew that a class taught by a ghost could be so terribly boring?

"Uh…Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then we're done for today. Thank Merlin."

"Hey," I panted as I shifted my heavy bag to the other shoulder, "at least we don't have any homework yet, right?"

Remus moaned. "Don't remind me. They'll probably pile it on us tomorrow…"

"You're right," I sighed, covering my eyes.

Soon enough, we ended up waiting outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. A large group of first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had gathered around the door when we heard brisk footsteps coming toward us from down the corridor. Most of the students had turned to get a look at the professor, and gasps could be heard from many of the girls.

"He's so handsome!" a pint-sized Ravenclaw with round glasses whispered to her friends behind me.

And indeed he was. The wizard walking toward us had to be at least 6'3'', he was so tall, and he had a light tan, with curly dark brown hair that fell into his creamy hazel eyes.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he started brightly, "Head on in and take your seats."

One by one, the group filed into the classroom. By the time we were seated, the professor walked in and had snapped the door shut behind him. Then he made his way to the front of the room and looked back over us all.

"Welcome," he greeted, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year, you will be taught more of a variety of things than in any of your other classes. Due to the recent and growing events," he paused, "this may be your most important class of all. So I expect you to focus."

Everyone was silent after that powerful statement. Even the other muggleborns and I, who barely knew anything about the terrible things that were happening, were aware of how important that advice may have been.

A moment later he continued, "I am Professor Duncan. I will be teaching you this year. Hopefully, it will be a good year for all of us." Then he clapped his hands together. "Now, this is what we're going to do. First, put your books away and take your wands out."

That alone was enough to get the entire class chattering. It would be our first practical lesson all day!

"All right everyone, now that that's settled, I'll explain. Today we will be practicing two basic spells used in dueling. They are Expelliarmus, the Disarming spell, and Protego, the Shield spell. Who wants to volunteer to go first?"

You could hear a pin drop, it had become so silent. Obviously, no one wanted to have to face Professor Duncan, especially not on the first day. But he was still staring expectantly at us, and I decided that he wouldn't give up until he found a volunteer.

His eyes lit up as I hesitantly raised my hand. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed, "Come on up, Miss…"

"Evans, sir," I informed him. I could have sworn that when I mentioned my name his hazel eyes had flashed a midnight black, but I couldn't be sure. Only a minute later, he was smiling again.

"Thank you for volunteering Miss Evans. Yes…that's it now, right up here," he coaxed. Then we were facing each other, separated by about five or six feet.

"Very good. Wand at the ready please," he instructed, and I pulled out my wand.

"Um…Professor? What am I supposed to do?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, yes of course. I am going to attempt to disarm you. Your goal is to not allow me to do that, and disarm me yourself, if you can manage it, using Protego and Expelliarmus. Understand?"

"But I don't know how—"

He chuckled heartily and interrupted, "Nonsense, Lily you'll be fine. Just say the incantation and concentrate on what you want to do, and everything should go swimmingly."

That was odd. I didn't think I told him my first name…But before I had a chance to think about it more, Professor Duncan had raised his wand and was looking at me with a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Expelliarmus!"

"PROTEGO!" I screamed at the same time, squeezing my eyes shut in fear. When nothing happened, I hastily opened one eye. I was surrounded by a blue shield, and across from me, Professor Duncan was staring off with a vacant expression—maybe an aftereffect of the rebounded spell.

Realizing what had happened, I grinned and took my chances. "Expelliarmus!"

With a shock of light from my wand, Professor Duncan's wand flew out of his hand and into my own. Everyone in the room was silent, gaping at me with wide eyes and open jaws.

Professor Duncan came to a moment later. After shaking his head to clear it, he praised in an astonished voice, "Well _done_ Miss Evans! That must have been one of the most powerful shield spells I've seen in years—and on your first try! Astounding! Twenty points to Gryffindor for excellent use of the shield spell and twenty more for successfully disarming me!"

Blushing deeply, I mumbled, "Thank you, sir."

The rest of the class was spent with us in pairs trying to disarm each other, though no one had as much success as I had that first time. I have to say that it had been a pretty good day.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Not my favorite chapter, but I don't think it was terrible…Anyway, I don't have much to say today, or the time to say it. :) Don't forget to review!**

**Shannon**


	9. St Jimmy

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Yes, I finally have an update for you. I think it might bea little shorter than normal, but I'm sure you can survive. With all the homework and projects my teachers have been giving me, you're lucky there was an update at all! What do you think about the chapter title? I just couldn't resist :) I think (minus the suicide stuff of course) that song, or pieces of it, really describe James. Anyway, happy reading! Don't forget to leave a nice little review when you're done.**

**Dedications: For james'xgurl who motivated me to finish the chapter extra fast with threat of death by plastic spork. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really even have to say it?**

**Chapter 9: St. Jimmy**

"_My name is Jimmy and_

_You better not wear it out_

_Suicide commando_

_That your momma talked about_

_King of the forty thieves_

_And I'm here to represent_

_The needle in the vein of the establishment_

_I'm the patron saint of denial_

_With an angel face and_

_A taste for suicidal."_

_(St. Jimmy, Green Day)_

Sigh. I started tapping my foot impatiently as some of the last few stragglers passed out of the common room that morning. Did you ever notice how time always seemed to slow down at the_ worst_ possible times?

"Where the heck is he?" I muttered under my breath.

Now nearly everyone was gone, and I still hadn't seen any sign of Remus. The bugger. I had promised him last night that if I got to the common room first, I would wait for him before going to breakfast, and he would do the same for me if he got here first. After all, we had no idea where Transfiguration was, and from what we could already tell, it wouldn't be too smart to be late for one of McGonagall's classes. But I didn't think I would have to wait this long!

Throwing myself up from the chair, I stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. What was that boy doing?

When Remus still didn't show five minutes later, I began to stalk up the stairs. I pushed open the door to the first year boys' dorm. Taking one look around, I sighed and shook my head. Barely into the school year and you already couldn't see their floor. Boys.

"Remus!" I hissed, peering through the dark. Apparently he wasn't the only one who overslept. All but one of the beds had a lump in the middle of the blankets, an arm or a leg hanging over the edge.

"Remus!" I called again, a little louder this time. One of the lumps moved.

"Please, please let that one be Remus…" I prayed, reaching a hand over and poking it.

"Remus?"

I pulled the sheets down a bit and saw a familiar shock of dirty blonde hair and I breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later, my hands were on my hips and I was leaning over him. "Remus, you lazy prat, get up!"

"Mmph…" he groaned, turning over and dragging the sheets back above his head.

"Re-mus!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull him out of bed, "Fine, if that's how you want it then."

First pulling his blankets away from his head, I crossed the room and yanked open the curtains, early morning sunlight spilling in and lighting up the crowded little room. All the boys made noises of protest and covered their faces.

"Go 'way Mum!" Remus whined into his pillow.

From the other side of the room, Sirius complained, "The light! It burns!"

"Shut up Sirius…" James moaned.

"_Both_ of you shut—"a fourth boy abruptly broke off as he began to snore again.

"Remus Lupin! You have exactly five seconds to get up and get ready. I was waiting for you down there all morning, and now breakfast is practically over. We have-ten minutes-to get to Transfiguration on time, and I for one, am not going to be—"

"—late!" he suddenly yelled, jumping out of bed. That certainly woke him up.

Remus ran around the room in a frenzy rambling incoherently as he gathered up his uniform.

"Bloodyhellwe'regonnabelateandMcGonagallisgonnakillusandwe'reallgonna_die_and—ARGH! Istillhavetogetashower!" was something along the lines of what he said before bolting into the bathroom.

The other boys started to sluggishly crawl out of bed at the slam of the door, and I took that as my cue to leave. Remus better hurry up.

* * *

Exactly eight and a half minutes later, we were scrambling wildly through the deserted corridors.

"Which way do we go? Which way?" Remus yelled as I spun around, trying to pick our route.

"Um…uh…"

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

"That way!" I squeaked, pointing randomly down the first corridor that I saw. So we sped down that way, our footsteps echoing off the walls while I hoped that I picked the right way. Of course, all that happened was that we ended up back in the Entrance Hall—where we had started in the first place.

"No! McGonagall will murder us! We're already late, and on our first—"

"HeHeHa! HaHaHe!"

Remus was cut off by a manic cackling from above our heads. Looking up, I saw a little man with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes, and a big mouth to go along with it, arms full of what looked like water balloons.

"Oh the ickle Firsties look hot from running around so much! I can fix that!"

I screamed as a huge balloon full of freezing water burst on my head, plastering my hair to my face. The balloons were falling around us like bombs, leaving Remus and I soaked to the bone as the little man zoomed through the air above us.

Slipping in the puddle created by the attack, I saw that boy, James coming up a corridor behind us, hopping along as he tried to put on a shoe at the same time. Sirius was trailing along behind him, still half asleep. Then, as he notice us, James froze, looking wide eyed at the man, then back down at us.

"Christ Peeves! What are you doing? I didn't mean to prank _everyone_, just the people we didn't like!" James called to the man, whose name was apparently Peeves. Peeves stopped for a second, then grinned.

"Sorry. Must have missed the memo," he chuckled, and with that, threw two of his biggest water balloons at the two boys.

"ARGH!"

Now the four of us were slipping all over the place, trying to get out of the way as Peeves continuously hurled the balloons at us.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Sirius!"

"Watch out!"

Next thing I knew, I was thrown from my feet and was sliding across the floor on my back. Peeves sat back and examined us for a moment, still giggling, "Well, my work here is done. Tootles!" And with one last laugh and a mock salute, he zoomed away.

With a moan, I lifted my head to see what had knocked me over, and glanced into a pair of hazel eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. "Sorry…ugh, blame Sirius, he knocked me into you. Are you okay?" James asked carefully.

I nodded mutely as he helped me up, my face probably turning as red as my hair. Then he ruffled his hair and grinned.

"I'm James. James Potter," he introduced, sticking out his hand.

I grabbed it with one hand to shake it and tried my best to straighten my skirt with the other. "Lily Evans."

James made a huge gesture out of it and kissed my hand. Looking back at me, he continued, "Sorry again for knocking you over. Sirius is such a klutz…" Across the room, Sirius started to stand up, wobbling.

"Oh sure, blame it all on me James! I'm not half as klutzy as you—Woah!" he yelled as he toppled over again and skidded to the foot of the stairs.

* * *

Then twenty minutes late, we finally trooped into McGonagall's classroom. Did I mention that we were still soaked?

McGonagall turned away from the board and raised an eyebrow as her nostrils flared. "Why pray tell Mr. Potter, are you , Mr. Black, Miss Evans, and Mr. Lupin not only twenty minutes late for my class, but also dripping all over my floor?"

After a moment, James started, "Well you see Professor, we all overslept, and were coming to your class when—"

"—the aliens attacked us!" Sirius interrupted, "We had to fight them off or they would have drowned the entire school! It was terrible Minerva, we almost lost Evans here! And then," he was cut off by McGonagall putting up her hand and giving him a death glare.

"Enough, Black. I don't think I want to know. Because this is your first day in my class your punishment will be light…"

We all breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes flashed. "Twenty points. _Each_."

"B-but that's eighty points!" Sirius sputtered in shock.

"I am perfectly aware of that Mr. Black, I do, in fact, know how to count," McGonagall muttered as she cast a quick drying spell on the group of us, "Now take your seats and don't let it happen again."

So, we all moved toward our respective seats, Remus and I in the front of the room, James and Sirius in the back. As we slid into our chairs, I leaned over and quickly asked, "How did he know her first name?"

Remus simply shrugged, and looked at the ceiling. Once we were seated, McGonagall resumed teaching.

It turned out that all we had to do was turn a pin into a match by the end of class. How hard could it be, right?

But fifteen minutes later, I still couldn't do it. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but I had done things so quickly in the rest of my classes, I didn't like falling behind. I was beginning to get frustrated as I banged my wand on it complaining, "Why—won't—it—change?"

"Well, complaining won't get you anywhere, Miss Evans!" McGonagall scolded as she popped up behind me, "Let's see you try it again."

My cheeks burned as the rest of the class, who at least managed to turn the pin into wood, turned to stare at me as I failed horribly at getting my pin to do anything. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, James became the first person to completely turn his pin into a match, shouting triumphantly.

McGonagall turned to see the completed task. "Excellent work Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor!" she praised, making me flush angrily.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped up and started bowing at James' feet, proclaiming loudly, "All hail the amazing Saint Jimmy!"

"HEY! I told you NOT to call me Jimmy!" James said hotly.

Sirius plowed on as if he hadn't even heard him, "Watch in awe as he demonstrates his shape shifting powers!"

"MR. BLACK!"

Grinning, Sirius hopped back into his chair and transformed his pin barely a moment later.

By the end of class, I was the only one who still hadn't been able to change the pin, so I had to practice for extra homework. I decided I didn't like Transfiguration much.

* * *

"Alright. That's everyone then? Don't just stand there; get yourself next to a broom!"

It was right before lunch, and all of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were outside for our first flying lesson. The moment everyone arrived, Madam Hooch, the young brown haired witch who was teaching us, began barking out orders.

"That's better!" she called as each of us lined up in rows next to the rickety old school brooms. During the confusing rush for the least worn out broom, I ended up standing next to what was obviously the oldest one. On the side of the dusty handle, it read the Silver Arrow—I wasn't too reassured when Madam Hooch gladly informed me that the particular broom I was next to was the one _she_ learned to fly on in school.

A cool, but strong wind that had been persisting all morning blew our robes as I quickly bunched my hair into a messy ponytail and Madam Hooch continued talking.

"Now class, I want you to stick you r right hand over the broom," she paused and looked around to be sure that we were following her directions, "and say 'Up!' Then your broom will jump right into your hand."

That last part seemed to put off a few of the students, myself included, because a lot of us hesitated while everyone else did as she asked. When she continued to glare at the rest of us with her hawk-like eyes, I uttered a shaky 'up' with the others.

While some people who hadn't hesitated were proudly holding their broomsticks, most of the brooms had just rolled over on the ground, as if they had changed their mind about coming halfway through. And as for me…well, mine didn't move at all. Of course. It took me at least four or five tries—more than most of the others—but the broom eventually feebly hopped into my hand.

Once everyone was holding their broom, Madam Hooch showed us all how to mount the broom properly, coming around to make sure we didn't fall off the back end, and that we were gripping the handle correctly.

"Good. Now, on my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, and do it hard!"

We must have looked terrified for the most part, because she smiled slightly and went on a bit more gently, "Don't worry, I just want you to hover a few feet off the ground for a moment, then lean forward slightly and come straight back down. Keep your broom steady and you'll be just fine."

I still didn't want to try it; I just had a bad feeling about flying. Oh, and did I mention? Ever since Petunia _accidentally_ knocked me out of a two story window when I was four and told my parents I slipped, and I broke my leg and fractured my wrists, I've been terrified of heights. This didn't seem like such a good idea.

Anyway, by that time, Hooch was counting down to the whistle. "Three!"

My hands tightened on the handle.

"Two!"

My legs tensed up really fast.

"One!"

"I squeezed my eyes shut.

As the whistle blew, we all kicked off. But I kicked the ground a bit harder than I meant to, and was now floating at least fifteen feet in the air.

"Oh…my…" I whispered as I glanced down at the grown, trying my hardest not to faint right there.

"What do you think you're doing girl? Get back down here now!" Madam Hooch shouted. As much as she tried to hide it, I could still hear the slight twinge of fear in her voice. It didn't help to calm me down any. She called to me again, telling me to fly back down.

But I wouldn't budge. I couldn't. I was too afraid that I would slip and fall.

"Did you hear me Evans?" she screamed her voice hoarse now, "I said GET DOWN!"

I opened my mouth to try and reply when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew me spinning to the far left. A chorus of mixed worried screams and laughs (from the Slytherins no doubt) reached my ears as I spun in loops further and further away from the group, screaming the whole way. I squeezed my eyes shut again; trying not to throw up while I prayed that this whole day was just a huge, ironic nightmare.

From the now distant field, I heard a student with a thick Scottish accent yell something like, "She's going to hit the Willow!"

That didn't seem so bad though—it would get me down, wouldn't it? Sure, I'd probably get hurt some, but it wouldn't be as bad as if I fell from this height. What was so bad about a willow anyway?

Of course it was the moment I was thinking that when something thick and strong roughly wrapped around my waist and pulled me off my broom. Why me?

The willow that person was warning about, I assumed, thrust me though the air like a rag doll, my hoarse shrieks echoing all over the grounds, and probably further. Everything around me was a giant blur as it tossed me from branch to branch, like I was part of some sick game it liked to play with the students. Then, suddenly, it lost its grip on me, and I was sent hurtling back toward the rest of the class.

THUMP!

All I can say is thank God they charmed the field to be softer in case anyone fell during the lessons. I had landed in a tangled heap by Madam Hooch's feet, and she instantly began fussing over me.

"Oh my dear!" she cried, her face chalk white, "Are you all right? What am I saying? Of course you're not! Oh, this is terrible!"

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. It certainly didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. My right arm was definitely broken, the left one not much better off, but it was my knees that hurt the most. I didn't think I could walk.

Just then, it registered that I had been scooped into someone's arms. I looked up to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"I don't know Potter," I barely heard Madam Hooch muttering, "are you _sure_ you can handle this? She's in a very delicate state and I don't think…"

"Relax Madam Hooch. It's fine," James assured her as he nodded, "I know where the Hospital Wing is. Just let me take her."

She must have agreed, because soon we were moving, and James ended up climbing the stairs in the Entrance Hall. The pain in my arm sharpened, and with a moan, I closed my eyes and leaned back against him.

He jostled me slightly. "Woah, stay with me now, Red. It's probably better if Pomfrey can see you conscious."

With a reluctant sigh, I shook myself awake and looked up at him. James smiled, and I looked away.

"Never. Never again," I muttered darkly to myself.

He chuckled. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

I looked incredulously up at him, about ready to knock some sense into him. Did he even see what I just went through?

Then he continued, almost reading my mind,"Well yeah, you had a bad experience. But flying is really fun once you get the hang of it. I mean, I've been flying since before I could walk—my dad taught me. It's great, really. You just need to learn, that's all…"

As he continued talking, my mind became hazy and my eyes started to droop. My last thought before I blacked out was quite simple really.

_I think I'm in love._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what do you think? It was a bit lighter than my normal chapters, but I think it was pretty good. At least James properly met Lily now. The next chapter will be out pretty soon…I think. I've already got a nice little scene planned out, so we'll have to see what happens. Review and tell me what you thought! And oh, if you've got any prank ideas, or anything you want me to try and put into the story LET ME KNOW! I'd be happy to see what I can do. But that means you _have_ to review, okay:) I'm waiting…AHHH! Gotta go—CCD now. Groan. Leave a nice review for me to read when I get back.**

**Shannon**


	10. Happy

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: How's _that_ for an update:) And in just a week too! Don't you just love long weekends? Okay, okay, I'll stop my rambling and let you read the chapter.**

**Dedications: Ummm…Oh I know---the presidents! Because without them, there wouldn't be Presidents Day, and then I wouldn't have had a long weekend, and this chapter would never have gotten written this fast! (Gotta love my logic…)**

**Disclaimer: :Singing to the tune of "We Will Rock You": I don't own HP!**

**Chapter 10: Happy**

"_I wanna be the first to call and tell you_

_Yesterday I heard the news_

_I heard you oughtta be congratulated_

_So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you_

_I could cry_

_Yeah, I'm so elated_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't think about you every night_

_Before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby,_

_I could cry."_

_(Happy, Saving Jane)_

CRASH!

The hospital Wing doors slammed open, nearly flying off their hinges when they hit the wall. That must have been what had woken me up.

Madam Pomfrey, the short, strict matron came running from her office. "What in Merlin's name—Hagrid! What on Earth do you think you're doing? You'll wake up my patients!"

Hoarse, worried yelling replied, "Where is she? Is she all righ'? I need ter see her!"

I smiled a little as I recognized the voice. Hagrid. I should have known that he'd be down to see me as soon as he could.

"Who, Hagrid?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a frantic whisper, as if someone was still asleep through Hagrid's outburst, "Who is it that you want to see?"

A great sniff echoed through the room. "Lily!" he bawled, "Madam Pomfrey, how's Lily Evans?"

"Miss Evans is trying to sleep!" she hissed.

When I saw that she was about to shoo him out, I called out softly, "No Madam Pomfrey, it's all right. I'm awake."

She sighed frustrated, and obviously hoping to get rid of Hagrid before that could happen. Meanwhile, Hagrid came barreling down the row of immaculate white beds toward me. He smiled through his beard and engulfed me in a huge hug. Then he sat next to me in an especially conjured chair right next to my bed.

"How are yeh? I've only jus' heard the news. Couldn't believe my ears neither! From wha' I heard tha' was some fall yeh had—"

"Hagrid!" I interrupted, gently patting his arm, "You're rambling."

He grinned guiltily. "I was jus' so _worried_…"

I smiled. "Thank you for coming to visit me. But I'm fine."

He looked suspiciously down his nose at me. I just tried to look innocent.

"Really, I am. Promise."

But when I tried to sit up, the pain in my arm kicked up again, and I winced. Perfect timing, as usual. When I looked back at him, he seemed to be trying very hard to hold back a smug smile.

"Fine, it still hurts. A little," I reassured him, squeezing my thumb and finger together to demonstrate, "It's not my fault I'm an accident magnet!"

That got him chuckling. Madam Pomfrey, who was checking on a boy three beds down with painful-looking boils covering his face, merely clucked her tongue.

"So," Hagrid went on when he sobered up some, "I guess yeh've got a whole lot ter tell tha' little cousin of yers now, huh?"

I nodded, and as I realized what he said, my face lit up.

"Hagrid! Can you get me some parchment, ink, and a quill, please? I still haven't written to Laney!" I exclaimed, leaning forward despite my throbbing arm, "I bet she's been so worried, and—"

"No! Absolutely not, I forbid it!" Madam Pomfrey tittered as she shoved my back down onto my pillows.

"But—"

"No buts!" she ordered sternly, "You still haven't healed properly, and you need to take some potions. I tell you, you haven't got the strength in your writing arm to do anything of the sort. It's broken! How could you expect to write a letter?"

"Madam Pomfrey, please, it doesn't hurt that much…" I mumbled.

"Nonsense. You'll be able to leave tonight after dinner if all goes well. Your cousin can wait until then."

Defeated, I slumped back against the pillows and crossed my arms over my chest. Hagrid stayed a little longer to keep me company, but eventually was kicked out unceremoniously when Madam Pomfrey declared I needed my potions and some well deserved rest.

* * *

Later that evening, when I finally escaped the matron's clutches, I snuck up to the Owlery, a bag containing some parchment, ink, and a quill slung over my shoulder. Nudging the door open, I noticed most of the owls just waking up and getting ready to go on the hunt as the last rays of sunlight left the sky.

Sitting down on an overturned bucket that served as a makeshift chair, I began to write:

_Dear Laney,_

_Hey Soldier! How are you? I hope everything's okay at home for you and Liza. I've missed you both _so_ much._

_Hogwarts is amazing! And guess what, I've made a friend! He's a very nice boy named Remus Lupin. I think you'd like him. He saved me on the first day we were here—I fell in the lake! Then yesterday, we were ambushed in the halls by Peeves, the poltergeist...he's kind of like a ghost. He pelted us with water balloons! It seems my first few days here were pretty wet ones, huh?_

_I was so scared yesterday afternoon. You'll never believe it! We had a flying class yesterday. On broomsticks and everything. Of course, I had to be the one to fall and get hurt…Don't worry though, I'm fine now. And I better be! The school nurse kept me prisoner in the Hospital Wing all day! Write back soon, okay? I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Lily :)_

After re-reading the letter, I stood up and stretched. Now I had to find Artemis. Which was probably easier said than done. There must have been hundreds of owls there!

I didn't have to search for long though, because a moment later, Artemis landed softly on my shoulder, nipping at my ear affectionately.

"Hey there girl," I whispered, running my fingers gently over her glossy white feathers," I want you to take this to Laney, okay?"

Quickly, I tied the letter to her leg. Before I let her fly away, I warned, "But go through the window into our room, and stay there. You can't let Petunia, Jake, or Kerri see you, or they'll feed you to that monstrosity of a cat, you hear?"

Her eyes flashed momentarily, and I knew that she understood. Letting her go, I watched as she flew off into the twilight sky.

* * *

Something had been bothering me ever since I left the Hospital Wing. Remus hadn't come to see me all day. That didn't seem like him. He didn't forget about me…did he?

I shook my head furiously and mumbled, "No, of course not. He's your friend. Remus wouldn't forget about you. There must be some other explanation…"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," a cultured voice advised above me.

I looked up to see the Fat Lady staring back at me. "Do shut up."

She gasped, horrified. "Don't you talk to me like that young lady! I've been here for sixty-two years now, and if you think—"

"Phoenix Feather."

With an annoyed huff, she swung open to allow me entrance into the common, room, still muttering to herself. I slipped through the portrait hole and into the comforting warmth of the common room. As soon as I walked in, I heard laughter coming from a corner at the other side of the room. It was Remus. He was sitting around a table with James, Sirius, and a pudgy boy whose name I thought was Peter Pettigrew, laughing at something Sirius had said. Maybe he did forget about me today. He didn't seem too worried now.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I stood up straight and walked over to talk to him. But as I got closer, the boys all stood up. Maybe they were going somewhere.

I tapped Remus on the shoulder, and he spun around, still grinning. "Oh, hey Lily. Where have you been all day? I didn't see you at all."

There must have been smoke coming out of my ears right then. 'Where had I been all day?' The prat did forget!

"Oh nowhere," I stated venomously, "just in the Hospital Wing all day."

He looked at me blankly for a second. "Why were you in the Hospital Wing?"

I swear I was about to hit him after he said that. Instead, my voice rising the entire time, I reminded him, "Does 'Lily getting thrown around through the air like a bloody rag doll by an insane tree' ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah! Wow, Lily. Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Well now I am! Not that you care at all!" I practically screamed, attracting the attention of anyone within earshot. Shaking with anger and hurt, I turned to walk away. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Lily," I heard Remus sigh, "I'm sorry. Today was really hectic, and I didn't have any time to come down to see you."

"Likely story."

He grinned and turned me around. "I really am sorry. It's not like I forgot about you on purpose. C'mon, forgive me?"

It's not fair. He looked so…sincere. Not to mention he pulled the dirtiest trick in the book—the dreaded puppy dog eyes! How can any girl say no to that?

Looking down in defeat, I sighed and replied, "Oh…all right," then I looked up sharply, "But it better not happen again!"

Remus chuckled and shook my hand. "Deal." Then he just started to walk away with the other three boys.

"Wait!" I called suddenly, making all four boys turn to look at me. With an almost shy glance at Remus, I asked, "Do you want to like…hang out for a while?"

The four boys shared a knowing look. Remus looked back at me with a guilty expression and replied, "I'm sorry Lily, I can't. I kind of already had something planned with James, Sirius, and Peter…"

"Oh," I whispered as I nodded, my face burning. It was then that I realized that they were leaving the common room.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after them, but they had already left though the portrait hole. I stuck my head out after them and continued, "You guys can't do that! It's after curfew, you'll get in trouble!"

They didn't listen to me though, not that I really expected them to. By then they were halfway down the corridor, and in one last desperate attempt to get their attention, I yelled, "What are you four anyway, a bunch of marauders or something?"

The group didn't acknowledge that I said anything, but if I'm not mistaken, I heard Sirius say, "'Marauders.' I like the sound of that."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I was sitting alone, staring into my bowl of cereal as if it would jump to life and talk to me. I can't really complain. I was used to it after St. Mary's. But at least then I had Laney to talk to.

Just then, the morning post owls flew in through the windows, searching for their owners. Not expecting anything, I turned back to my breakfast, but just as I was about to eat, Artemis landed on my shoulder.

"Artemis!" I exclaimed, "You're back already?"

It must seem kind of silly that I was so happy to see my owl, but I really wanted to hear from Laney. Hastily, I untied the letter, and after stealing some of my cereal, Artemis flew back off to the Owlery.

Completely forgetting about breakfast, I opened the letter and read in Laney's messy scrawl:

_Hi Lily! Liza says hi too! We love your owl. She's so pretty! I miss you so so so so much! Liza says you should have seen my face when I heard you wrote to us. I was so happy. Your school sounds great! I wish I were there. I would love to learn to fly, it sounds fun. Plus, learning magic with you is better than staying here, I think. I'm so sick of getting ordered around! But don't worry, I'm okay. Liza won't let anybody close enough to hurt me. Write more soon! Istill want to know more about your school!_

_Laney & Liza_

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, and broke me out of my thoughts. I spun around to tell them off for interrupting me, but broke into a smile. It was Remus! I moved over so he could slide onto the bench next to me, but he shook his head and started talking.

"Hey Lily. I was wondering, would you mind if I sat with the guys today? They asked me last night and well…"

Okay, that hurt. He was blowing me off for those three clowns again? I couldn't believe it. At this rate, I would never get to talk to him!

Nevertheless, I plastered one of my St. Mary's trademark fake smiles on my face. "Yeah, Remus, sure. You can sit with them if you want."

He hesitated for a second. "You sure? I could sit with you if you really want me to."

I shook my head and continued, "No, you want to sit with them. Male bonding and stuff, I guess. I understand."

Remus grinned and slapped me on the back. "Thanks Lily, you're the best!" And he ran off to the other end of the table, just like that.

"Yeah, the best…" I sighed quietly, rubbing quickly at my eyes before anyone noticed I was starting to cry. It's not fair. Why did they have to steal away my only friend here?

BOOM!

The Slytherin table disappeared behind a puff of thick gray smoke. Confused people were screaming all over the hall, and the teachers looked horrified. All except for Dumbledore, that is. He sat calmly in his chair, hands folded. Waiting.

When the smoke cleared, laughter took its place. All the Slytherin's skin was gold, and their hair was red, neon letters flashing on their robes that read "I love Gryffindor" or something else along those lines.

Who on Earth could have done that? When the teachers tried to get rid ofall ofit, it wouldn't disappear, so it had to be some pretty clever magic. Just then, curly letters began appearing over the Slytherin table to form a little note. It read:

_This Amazing Prank is Brought to You Courtesy of The Marauders:_

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew_

I had created a monster.

* * *

It had been a week since the Marauder's first prank. I had seen less and less of Remus to the point that he only talked to me now if we were partnered together in class. I tried to convince myself that I didn't miss him, but it was a lie, and I knew it. Almost every night since the prank I cried about it. He was the only friend I ever had, aside from Laney and Liza.

So, as I'm sure you figured out by now, I was sitting alone at breakfast again. One good thing did come out of it, I suppose. I've realized that when you have no one to talk to, you do a lot more listening…Over the past few days, I've learned a ton about the students here, and the gossip.

Speaking of gossip, there seemed to be a lot of it going on that day. Pretty much the entire hall was buzzing about something. I decided to listen to see if I could learn anything about it.

"Did you hear about that girl, that first year? She's a vampire…!"

"Dumbledore's lost it! What if she bites us…?"

"You know what I heard? She's a vampire _and_ a gypsy! How messed up is that…?"

"My mother's going to hear about this…"

"They'll kick her out for sure…!"

Then, suddenly, it stopped. All of it. The great Hall was as silent as a graveyard. Every person was staring at the doors of the hall. Curious, I decided to take a look too.

Standing there like a deer in headlights was a beautiful girl who was my age, in robes that were obviously second hand, and I couldn't help feeling like we met before. She had raven black hair that at the moment was pulled into a bun, pale mocha colored skin, and the most unique colored amethyst eyes…

Then it clicked. She was the gypsy girl I met in Diagon Alley! It shocked me when I noticed the Gryffindor crest on her robes…that meant she shared my dorm. I guess she was the girl who always slept so late. I couldn't believe thatwe hadn't met before then.

Wait. She was the only gypsy I knew of that went to Hogwarts this year. Was she the vampire?

The girl started looking fearfully around at all the students that were glaring back at her. I think she might have known what happened before anyone even said it.

"Fuck off bloodsucker!" a seventh year Slytherin suddenly yelled.

That sent everyone into frenzy, shouting horrible comments and some people even throwing things at her. I was reminded with a pang of when it was me in that position, back at St. Mary's. Tears were pouring down the girl's face as she spun on her heel and ran from the hall.

I couldn't believe my ears. All around me, people were laughing. Laughing. Laughing at a poor eleven year old girl who had just been openly tortured by the whole school. It was sick. I was in shock.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore's angry voice boomed though the laughter. His blue eyes were like chips of ice, and even the worst kids were scared into silence.

"I cannot fathom the amount of cruelty you just showed to one of your fellow students. I am disappointed in every one of you. Even if you did not join in on the taunting, you did nothing to stop it," he informed coldly, "Yes, it is true that Miss Sadaat is a vampire. But that does not leave you at liberty to hurt her. Precautions have been taken, and I assure you that no matter how many angry letters I receive, no matter how many prejudices or threats of pulling students out of school, Miss Sadaat will remain here. She will stay here as long as I am, and complete her seven years at Hogwarts like any other student. You are expected to treat her as such. An equal. Rest assured that there are more students in this school affected with maladies like that of Miss Sadaat. You could be sitting next to one right now. They have as much right to be in this school as any of you. What happened to them is not their fault. I hope you are all ashamed of yourselves. I am."

When he sat down, not one person moved, or even breathed. Thatlittle speech shocked us, to say the least. Everyone, even a few of the Slytherins, looked like they felt terrible for what they did. But that didn't change what happened. I hoped that girl was okay, wherever she was…

* * *

After class that day, I couldn't bear to stay cooped up in the castle. Not after what happened that morning. So, I decided to take a walk around outside on the grounds until dinner.

Once I was outside, I realized how peaceful it was out there. Everything was quiet, a soft breeze was blowing, and the sunset was absolutely stunning. I wondered around for a while, and I was about to go back inside when I heard something new. Humming. Someone was humming a light, sweet tune nearby.

Searching for the source of the noise, I ended up near the lake, in front of a Weeping Willow. The sound was coming from closer to the tree, behind the delicate branches.

Quietly, I pushed them out of my way and stepped forward. There, humming to herself, was the gypsy girl, eyes closed, dancing with the most elegant motions I've ever seen. I stood there and watched her dance. As strange as it may sound, the dance seemed to tell her story. I could feel what she felt--I was about to cry.

Then, slowly, she came to a stop, her back to me. Gathering my courage, I called softly to her, "You're a wonderful dancer."

She spun around with a gasp, and looked me over. "H-how did you find me?" she asked in a strong voice.

I walked forward and explained, "I came outside to clear my head. When I heard you humming, I followed the sound here and watched you dance. I think it was amazing."

First she looked shocked and a little happy from the compliment. Then her face crumbled as she replied softly, cautiously, "Thank you. But aren't you scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

A second later, she had thrown her arms around me and she was so happy, she was almost crying. Then she looked up, a little unsure. "You mean it?"

"Of course," I told her, "I've only just met you. How can I be scared of you if I hardly know you?"

She laughed and I could see the real her for the first time since I met her.

The girl's eyes flickered, and she looked at me strangely, as if trying to remember something. "Have we…met?" she asked in a confused voice.

I nodded. "Once. In Diagon Alley."

Suddenly, her face lit up with recognition. "Oh Merlin! I remember you…you're that girl that gave us all the money!" she pulled me into a tight hug and spun around, continuing, "I knew there was something special about you!"

When she pulled back, she smiled again and stuck her hand out. "I'm Adara Sadaat."

"Lily Evans," I replied, happily shaking her hand.

A moment later, I asked, "So, you really are a—"

"—vampire? Yeah. Well, half actually. I can control it a bit better. That's how Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to let me come to Hogwarts. See, my mum's a full one; she got bitten when she was a kid. Not that she's dangerous. She's learned to control it over the years. Wouldn't hurt a fly. But…you're not scared, right?"

"No way! Trust me, I'm more scared of my step-mum than a vampire," I assured her with a grin.

We both laughed. I could already tell we were going to be good friends. As we headed back toward the castle, we kept talking.

"I can't believe they found out!" Adara exclaimed, "When I found out who started telling everyone…"

I grinned at the expression on her face. "Hey," I added, "If you want a good curse or two, call me. I know some good ones that'll land them in the Hospital Wing for a few days!"

She smiled then mentioned a bit softer, "I was so scared I would have to leave. My mum was so proud when I got in…it would break her heart if I got kicked out."

"Don't worry," I said, patting her arm, "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it in a million years."

"Dumbledore is _awesome_."

"Yeah, he is."

We kept chatting when we sat down together in the middle of the Gryffindor table for dinner. Everyone stared silently at us, jaws hanging wide open the entire time. I can't say that we really cared, or noticed for that matter. We were outcasts now, the two of us, and we knew it. But it didn't really seem to matter, as long as we stuck together. And when I looked up at the staff table, I saw Dumbledore smile proudly and throw me a wink. That made it all seem better.

Adara told me a little about her family, her mum, the triplets, Kora, Mara, and Jatara, who were 4 ½, her younger sister Nola who was three, and her baby brother Kodee, and how they actuallylived underneath Diagon Alley with the other gypsies. I could tell she loved them a lot. She was proud of her family, and her heritage.

I, on the other hand, told her bits and pieces about my family, Laney especially, but not everything. I couldn't tell her all of it. Not yet.

It was strange, we had just met, but Adara already felt like…my sister. And you know what? I was having so much fun that I forgot all about Remus and the Marauders.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done, and about ten times faster than normal. I'm so happy. :) So, how did you like it? I must know! Besides, you just HAVE to review, I'm only 7 reviews away from the big 100 mark. Hurray! Right. One, more thing though before I go, (if you review you have to answer this!) do you think Slughorn would let first years into the Slug Club if they were really good, or would he wait until they were older? I just want to know so I know when Lily should first go to one of his parties…all right. That's it for now. REVIEW!**

**Tootles!**

**Shannon**


	11. My Happy Ending

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hi everybody! ("Hi Doctor Nick!" Tee hee.) Wow, I think I'm getting the hang of this "update in less than a month" concept, don't you think:)…CRAP! I take it all back, or else I'll jinx it! You didn't hear anything. (BTW: Am sugar high once again. Obviously. I've had to survive on ice cream for the past two days (is that really a bad thing?) because I got my bottom braces on Friday. Blah…my teeth hurt. Do me a favor and review. OR ELSE.  
****:smiles manically:**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Or those lyrics? Whatever gave you _that_ idea  
:Hastily hides blonde wig behind back:**

**Dedications: Anybody who is still reading this after that insane author's note. ;)**

**Chapter 11: My Happy Ending**

"_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_Well so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were everything I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be."_

_(My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne)_

It happened again. That night toward the end of September, the twenty-ninth to be exact, I had gone up to the Marauders and tried once again to get Remus to actually spend some time with me, and not James, Sirius, and Peter. I mean, I just felt so…left out. I just wanted to hang out with them; it wasn't like I wanted to marry them. Anyway, the clincher was, when I walked up, I'm almost 100 sure I saw Sirius and Peter glaring at me. Of course when I asked, Remus declined ever so politely. Again. Those boys were really starting to bug me.

Throwing myself into a tall crimson armchair by the fire next to where Adara was scribbling the end of her Charms essay, I folded my arms over my chest and sighed angrily. Trying desperately to get them out of my head, I picked up a random book lying on the table and started reading. It didn't work. Two seconds later, I threw the book back down and glared at the offending boys across the room.

I heard tinkling laughter from the chair beside me, "Lily, you're going to burn a hole in their heads if you keep staring at them like that."

A smirk crossed my face. "Your point being?"

Adara rolled her eyes fondly and shoved her paper at me. "Here, get your mind off Marauders for a sec. Check my essay, will you?"

"It's fine," I replied after a quick glance at it, my eyes unconsciously drifting back toward the Marauders' corner.

"GAH!" I shrieked when I realized what I was doing, slumping down in my chair and covering my eyes with my right hand. Meanwhile, next to me, Adara was too busy laughing her head off to spare me any sympathy.

"Hey Lils, you want to know what I think?" she asked.

"Enlighten me." I muttered.

"I think you're jealous."

"WHAT?" I shouted, my hand falling to my side, "Why would I be jealous of _them_ of all people? So what, they can get away with almost anything, and they're really popular, and really smart, what's the big deal—"

"OKAY! Okay, I get it," Adara interrupted, "It was just a suggestion. I just don't understand why you would be so obsessed with spending time with them if you weren't, like, jealous or something. You didn't even know Remmy for that long. It doesn't make sense. Unless…do you like one of them?"

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

She grinned, "You know, do you think one of them is hot?"

I was speechless, but my cheeks betrayed me by instantly turning deep red. Stupid pale skin.

"Aha!" she shouted, "I knew it! Spill, which one is it? Remus?"

Getting my voice back, I exclaimed, "NO! We're just friends. I don't like any of them. Not like that…"

She pouted. "Oh come on Lily. You can tell me. I'm your best friend!"

Covering my face with a nearby pillow, I mumbled an answer. Adara put a hand to her ear. "Sorry Lils, the people in the cheap seats couldn't hear you."

Yanking her closer, I whispered, "All right, I'll admit it…James is kind of cute."

She squealed and started doing what I learned to be the "Adara was right dance", attracting confused stares from everyone in the common room. When she calmed down, she sat down gracefully on the floor beside my chair and continued in a therapist's voice, "Good, good. This explains the lost puppy behavior. If you're after two of them, you would pursue them more…tirelessly."

I snorted. "I'm not 'after' James."

"Well you should be!" Adara responded, "You two would look so cute together, and then you'd be able to spend more time with your pal Remmy too."

As much as I hated to admit it, Adara was probably right. I would get to spend some more time with Remus that way, and anyway, James wasn't so bad either. I shook myself out of my thoughts when I realized she was talking again.

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"How did we even get into this conversation, I thought—"

She shook her head and plowed on, "Don't avoid the question. Are you?"

"I dunno." I mumbled.

"I think you should."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Come on, let's go to bed," she yawned as she stretched, "You can talk to Remmy or Lover boy tomorrow."

Blushing like mad, I followed her up the stairs toward the girl's dorms. Cautiously, I threw one more glance at the Marauder's corner. Maybe Adara was right.

* * *

The next day, I bumped into Remus by chance. We were doing in class projects in Transfiguration, and McGonagall happened to pair us up for the day. 

"Hey Lily," he greeted as he flopped into the chair next to me.

"Oh, you're talking to me now, huh?" I asked coldly, determinedly not looking at him.

"What? Lily, you know it's not like—"he broke off suddenly, coughing so hard that my icy countenance melted away instantly, and I looked over at him, worry plainly etched on my face.

"Remus? Remus, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

His coughing finally subsided and he nodded, leaning back in his seat as he closed his eyes tiredly. That's when I got my first good look at him. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was even paler than normal; his skin almost like wax, and it looked like he had a fever. There were huge bags under his eyes too. Was he sleeping at all?

"Remus," I began nervously, "Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing. You don't look so good."

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at me, pain showing through his amber eyes. "No, it's okay Lily, I'm fine. I think I might be catching the flu or something. Maybe I'll stop by and see Pomfrey about it later."

I wasn't convinced. He looked like he was about to collapse. What could be wrong with him? I can tell you one thing, it definitely wasn't the flu.

"Remus—"

"It's fine."

And that's all we said on the subject. In fact, that's all we said period. Silently, we finished McGonagall's assignment, and then at the end of class, we went our separate ways. I was still worried.

* * *

By October first, I was more worried then ever. Remus was missing. I looked _everywhere_ for him. The library, the boy's dorms, the lake, the Owlery; he wasn't anywhere! He wasn't even in class that day. But worst of all, I never saw him with the other Marauders, and they're practically attached at the hip now. Where else could he be? 

As I ran though the corridors later that afternoon asking if anyone had seen him, terrible thoughts kept running through my head. What if something had happened to him? What if he had passed out in some room in the castle and no one found him until…It was too much to even think about.

Just then, I spotted one of our mutual friends from Ravenclaw, Dorcas Meadowes. Maybe she knew what happened to Remus.

"Dorcas!" I cried, catching her attention and stopping her before she disappeared around a corner.

"Lily, what's wrong? Did somebody die or something? You look terrible!"

"Dorcas—have—you—seen—Remus?" I panted, holding my aching side.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you didn't hear?" Dorcas began offhandedly, "Merlin, I thought you would have been the first to know. Remus is in the Hospital Wing. He's pretty beat up, but he won't tell anyone what happened. Wonder why…"

Without giving her a chance to finish, I spun around and started sprinting in the opposite direction, toward the Hospital Wing. All I could do now was pray that Remus was okay.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I burst into the Hospital Wing, completely out of breath. It was as silent as a graveyard. Looking around, I noticed that all the beds were empty, save for one at the end of the wing by the window. Three of the Marauders were standing around it, straight backed and tense, with shocked expressions painted on their faces. 

"Remus!" I exclaimed, realizing that I found him at last. Why didn't I think to look here in the first place? As I walked closer, the three boys around Remus' bed stared down (or in Peter's case up) at me grimly. Ignoring them completely, I kept moving towards Remus.

"Oh Remus, what happened?" I asked softly as I took in all the cuts and bruises on him, "I _told_ you. You should have come to the Hospital Wing earlier." I moved in to give him a gentle hug when Sirius grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back.

"Don't touch him Evans," he growled.

"Why not?"

"Because he's hurt. Even you aren't that blind, I hope. Besides, what happened to him is none of your business."

Incensed, I glared up at him. Then, poking him in the chest, I reminded, "For your information Black, it is too my business. Remus is my friend."

With a scowl, Sirius continued, "No, he's OUR friend, and he doesn't want to tell anyone else what happened!"

"Oh, so he'll tell you but he won't tell me? Fat chance Black!" I screamed, "We were friends from the start, in case you forgot! Of course he'll tell me, won't you Remus?"

Silence filled the wing.

"Remus?" I asked again, not believing my ears. When I turned to look at him, he averted his gaze.

"Remus…C'mon, talk to me. P-please?"

He wouldn't even look up. Tears prickled the back of my eyes. Why wouldn't he just tell me?

Sirius was smiling smugly at me, Peter doing a poor imitation on my other side. James was having a hushed conversation with Remus that stopped as soon as I looked over at them.

Backing away, I shook my head. Hurt suddenly flared up into anger. "Fine," I whispered, deathly calm, "Fine Remus, if you want them, you can have them. It's obvious you don't want me around."

He looked up with sad, guilty eyes as he realized what was going on. "Lily, I—"

"Save it, Remus. If you don't want to talk to me, I just won't talk to you. Hope you're happy now." And I turned around and walked out, leaving everything as silent as it was when I first arrived, guilt hanging heavily in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay I know it's a little shorter than normal. But it's really only a transition chapter anyway; the next chapter is going to be longer, promise.I don't think Ireally like this chapter much…tell me what you think.**

**Later!**

**Shannon**


	12. Invitations

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hello my loyal minions! Yes it is I, back with another chapter just for you! I'm so happy. :) Can't you tell? Guess why. :crickets chirp: Okay, fine I'll just tell you. I went to a Fall Out Boy concert Sunday night! Yay! And just so you know, it was AWESOME! So awesome that when we didn't get back until like midnight, I got to stay home the next day! Which means, I got to write a new chapter. So yeah, here I am again. Enjoy the chapter people!**

**Dedications: To Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, and The All-American Rejects because they are so awesome, and anyone else who worked on the Blackclouds and Underdogs Tour:)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have a question for you. Would I really need a disclaimer if I owned any of this? NO.**

**Chapter 12: Invitations**

"_I've got your invitation to be disappointed_

_Well, I'd love to hear you out_

_I'm just having trouble finding reasons_

_It always seemed to be your voice that kept them awake_

_It always seemed to me_

_I've got your invitation to be disappointed_

_Well, I'd love to duck and cover our just hide behind a regret_

_I'm just having trouble finding reasons_

_It always seemed to be your voice that kept them awake_

_It always seemed to me_

_You've hid this all inside_

_No matter how hard you tried_

_You always hid behind your best disguise_

_You must have misunderstood this_

_When did you become so good at making me feel like I'm wrong?_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_But I'm blocking the words out_

_I guess I'll have to make a choice_

_Your cards are out on the table now_

_I know this conversation_

_It's the tone in your voice that always gives you away_

_Are you still unhappy about the weather?_

_I was never ever able to tell_

_Just to get this through to you_

_I'll just double all my words_

_Never second guess my phrases_

_I guess that's why you're learning how to fake this_

_I guess that's why I've grown to hate this."_

_(Invitations, June)_

"WAKE UP!"

Sunlight drifted lazily through the window as I bounced up and down on Adara's bed on Monday morning, laughing as I tried to get her up early for a change.

"Buggeroff," came her muffled reply from under the comforter.

"C'mon Dara! Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!"

An incoherent groan of protest followed as Adara buried her face in her pillow and attempted to go back to sleep. But I didn't give up so easily. Silently, I reached over and grabbed the icy bucket of lake water that I had prepared just for this occasion off of the bedside table.

SPLASH!

"LILY!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Adara (whose hair, I might add, was still sopping wet from my little wake-up call) and I were sitting at our normal spot at the end of the Gryffindor table. As I poured a generous amount of syrup over the towering pile of Belgian waffles in front of me, the annual flutter of wings announced the post owl's arrival.

"Well?"

I looked over at Adara, picked up my fork, and turned hungrily back to my waffles. "Well, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you even going to take a glance and see if you've got any mail?"

"HA! I _never_ get mail," I scoffed.

Just then, a tiny brown school owl carrying a tiny emerald green envelope with a gold seal in its beak chose to use my poor, defenseless waffles as a landing strip and get its bony little bird feet stuck in the syrup. Eww. Curse owls and their horrible timing!

Adara just sat there smiling like the Cheshire Cat himself. "You never get any mail, huh Lils? Looks to me like mail just _sticks_ to you."

"Ha, ha, ha," I muttered, then mock wailed, "How can you be so cruel to me and my waffles?"

"Just open it."

"Right…"

I snatched the envelope from the bird's beak and set it free from its syrupy prison. Pushing away my now feather-coated waffles (_yum_) I turned my attention to the envelope. I tore it open, pulled out the letter, and read aloud:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Over the last month, I have noticed your extraordinary aptitude for the subject of Potions. I would consider it an honor if you would join an elite group of student that I myself hand-picked—The Slug Club._

"Slug Club?" Adara mused. I shrugged.

"Sounds pretty pathetic to me," she added.

With a soft smirk, I continued reading:

_Please keep in mind that the Slug Club is a highly esteemed organization. I do hope to see you at the first Slug Club Party of the term, on Halloween in my office, after the feast of course. You may bring a guest if you wish._

_Best Wishes,_

_Prof. Slughorn_

"Leave it to Slughorn to name a club after himself. The self-absorbed git," Adara snorted, shaking her head.It wasn't much of a secret thatshe and Slughorn weren't on the best of terms.

"Yeah. Hey, I wonder how many other people got invited to this thing," I wondered out loud.

Between the two of us, we counted at least thirty or forty students holding the same invitation in their hand, James, Sirius, and Becky among them. Apparently, there was a pattern to who was invited. Some of the students, I knew for a fact, were excellent in Potions class. But then there were others, people who were _coincidentally_ of course, related to someone very rich, famous, or powerful, despite being completely terrible in the subject. It made me question his motives behind these little parties of his.

* * *

"Okay everyone, that's it for today. Don't forget about your homework. That means you, Finnegan!" Professor Duncan concluded at the end of DADA that afternoon. Adara and I had gathered all of our things and were just about to leave when Duncan called, "Oh, Miss Evans, would you please stay after a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Hey," Adara whispered, putting a hand on my arm, "You want me to wait for you?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, it's okay. You know how McGonagall is; she'll go berserk if we're _both_ late. Go on ahead and tell her where I am, will you? I'll catch up."

"Okay. Later, Lils."

"Bye."

Adara left the room, leaving just Professor Duncan and me. I shifted uneasily from foot to foot as I waited. Duncan was at his desk, shuffling through papers and muttering to himself, and had yet to address me. The silence in the room was stifling.

"Miss Evans!" Duncan suddenly rang out in a booming voice, making me jump, "I have quite a bit to discuss with you."

"If you don't mind my asking sir," I began, "what exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I can't keep you here forever now can I?" he asked with a charming grin, "Best get straight to the point. Lily, I'm sure you recollect that I've commented on your highly unusual skill for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

I nodded. How could I not remember any of his little compliments? I got them from him practically every day!

Then he continued, "Well, after seeing you perform in class over the past month, I've come to believe that those comments are truer than I originally thought. You are an extraordinarily powerful young lady."

I blushed and looked away. "Thank you, sir." Was this all that he wanted to talk about?

His face became very serious. "This may come as a slight shock to one so young. Lily, I think you may be an enchantress."

I almost fell over. Slight shock? More like getting struck by lightning! He couldn't be serious! I asked, completely baffled, "Excuse me? An enchantress? B-but, they're _really_ powerful witches.Is this a joke or something?"

Duncan shook his head, crossing the room to pull and old, dusty, leather-bound book of a shelf and flipping it to a page near the end. It had a picture of a beautiful witch on it, with 'Enchantress' written in flowing script at the top of the page. Toward the bottom, it went on to describe an enchantress in writing so faded that it was nearly illegible.

"You see!" Duncan exclaimed eagerly, pointing at the page in front of me, "It all fits. The temperament, the power, the physical type—everything's there!"

I gazed doubtfully at the page. "With all due respect Professor, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't really think that I of all people could be an enchantress. I'm a mugglebornfirst ofall; it just doesn't seem to fit…"

"My dear, until recently you probably didn't think you could be a witch either, and yet here you are," he pointed out, "You are more powerful than you know, but it will all go to waste without the proper training! You see Lily; I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this matter. He has given me the authority to go ahead with this if it proves to be in your best interest. I would like to take it on myself to teach you to use your powers."

I was silent for a moment. If Dumbledore had Okayed it, I suppose that it should be perfectly safe. But I couldn't help feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was amiss.

Duncan put a fatherly hand on my shoulder. "I know what you must be thinking. I don't deny that it could be draining, and time consuming, if not a bit dangerous. You will have to take that all into consideration. But I think you can handle it. This training could be very valuable to you."

"How so?" I asked curiously, all formalities forgotten.

A darkness seemed to take over his face and his blue eyes flashed. "Dark times lie ahead of the Wizarding world. It might not mean much to you now, but in the near future, all that will change. The Dark Lord is quickly gaining power. You could be put to very good use."

Throwing my hands up in frustration, I sighed, "Sir, I don't know. I'm sorry, but all this is a little hard to handle at the moment!"

"Of course," Duncan replied conversationally. The tone in his voice told me that he still wanted an answer more to his liking.

"But I'll think about it."

Duncan grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent my dear, just excellent. Get back to me as soon as you decide. Now, off to Transfiguration with you! I have a free period that's calling my name."

* * *

_Slowly, I walked through the dense crowd. I was in London, I think. It was hard to tell. I wonder what everyone was crowding around. Whatever it was must have been important._

_Suddenly, a gunshot cracked through the air and caused the crowd to scatter frantically. Moving forward, I tried to get a glimpse of what happened. Stumbling back in horror, I screamed. Lying face down on the concrete by my feet, bleeding and lifeless…it was me!_

_Looking closer, I realized that the redhead wasn't me. It was my mother. Tears poured down my cheeks as I gently turned her onto her back and laid my head softly on her chest like I did when I was little._

_"Mum, I'm sorry," I whispered apologetically, "It's my fault. It's me they wanted... you had nothing to do with it. I was too late. I'm so sorry." What I said made absolutely no sense. What did I have to do with my mother's death? But as strange as it sounds, the words seemed to ring true._

_Just then I was ripped away from my mother and into someone else's rough grip. I stared into cold dark brown eyes and yelled, struggling to get away from my captor. I couldn't remember who it was, but I knew it was someone dangerous. A black mark peeked out from under his sleeve on one arm. If only I could see what it was, maybe I would remember…_

_The man dropped me and disappeared. Everything was completely black and deathly silent. A giant cloud of smoke suddenly burst in front of me, taking the form of a huge skull. Slithering out from between the skull's teeth a large, lethal-looking snake wrapped its way around me._

_Then, a bright green light shot forward, accompanied by a high, cold laugh, destroying everything in its path._

_"No! NO! Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to get away from the light._

_"You'll never escape me Mudblood!" the voice behind the laughter cackled, "I'm coming for you…"_

"NO!" I screamed, waking up with a cold sweat, thrashing around in my bed. It took me a minute to realize that it had only been a dream. Still breathing fast and shaking badly, I lied back against my pillows and closed my eyes.

"It was just a dream," I murmured trying to reassure myself, "Just a dream…"

Looking around for the first time since I woke up, I noticed that every other girl in the dorm was still asleep. Lucky. I would never get back to sleep, not after _that_ dream…that nightmare. Gingerly, I got out of bed, wrapping a blanket tightly around my shoulders. Maybe if I sat in front of the fire in the common room for a while, I could get back to sleep.

I curled up on the couch just in front of the fire. About ten minutes later, I was about to drift off to sleep when the portrait hole opened. It was too dark to see who had come in.

"W-who is it?" I asked softly, pointing my wand in their general direction, "Show y-yourself."

"Woah now, Red, don't blow a gasket. It's just me."

Right on cue, James Potter walked into the dying light of the fire. I sighed and sat back on the couch, covering my eyes with my hand. "Oh. It was only you," I whispered.

"Only me," he confirmed breezily, taking a seat next to me, "What are you doing down here at this hour for anyway?"

I grinned at the ceiling. "I could ask you the same question. Sorry for freaking out on you. I'm a little edgy…nightmare."

"Ah."

"So," I continued, turning to look at him, "Why are _you_ here this late?"

"That, Miss Evans would be classified information," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

We kept talking about random things for the rest of the night, as far as I can remember. But James still wouldn't tell me why he was just walking into the common room that late at night.

* * *

"Lily."

"C'mon, Lily, we're late as it is."

"LILY EVANS! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT COUCH THIS MINUTE!"

"Yes m'am!" I shrieked, thinking it was Kerri as I shot up off the couch.

Adara was in a heap on the floor, laughing hysterically. "I'll—remember—that—for—next—time! Hahahahaha!"

"Dara!" I moaned kicking her playfully in the stomach, "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied conversationally as she propped herself up on her elbow, "Maybe the fact that since you weren't around to wake me up, we only have about say, ten minutes for you to get ready and have breakfast."

Eeep.

* * *

We managed to get down to the Great Hall with about five minutes to spare, thankfully. Of course, we noticed something was wrong almost right away. Up at the staff table, those few teachers that weren't missing sat in stony silence. Students popped across the hall waving copies of the Daily Prophet in their hands, either crying or whispering tensely. Something was up, and we missed it.

Catching a retreating first year by the collar, Adara asked quietly, "What's going on?"

The boy pulled out his newspaper and unfolded it to show Adara something on the front page. I still couldn't see the page, but I heard what the boy was saying. "There was a Death Eater attack at a Ministry Ball in some rich wizard's mansion. Something about better magical-muggle cooperation. Loads of people were tortured or killed!"

With wide eyes, Adara turned the paper so I could see. I nearly fainted on the spot. Glaring up at me from the page in the late night sky above a grand mansion was a skull, with a giant snake curling out of its mouth.

A few minutes later, students began filing out into the corridor to go to class. In the case of the First years, Charms class. We walked along in silence, a miracle of sorts in itself. All of us were still shell-shocked from that front page. Looking around, I noticed that some First years were missing. Had someone in their family been hurt in the attack, or worse?

Our group passed an empty corridor, most of us not even noticing. But when I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Professor Duncan walking quickly in the other direction.

"Professor Duncan!" I called, stepping into the corridor. He mustn't have heard me, because he kept walking away at the same pace. So I started after him. He was moving faster than I thought—I had to run just to get close to him.

"Professor, wait!" I cried grabbing hold of his left arm, "I need to—"

He cringed visibly and threw me back roughly. "Get off me!" he growled, a completely different person than usual, "You stupid little—Lily!"

With an apologetic look on his face, he scooped me up from where I fell. "I am so sorry, my dear. I was in a hurry, and I had no idea it was you!" Breathing fast, I looked into his eyes. Duncan was back to normal, for now at least. What on Earth had brought that on?

"Was there something that you wanted?" He asked kindly.

"I just wanted to tell you…" I trailed off. It was now or never. "I accept. I want you to teach me."

A grin came over his face. "Wonderful. Meet me in my office at eight o' clock on Thursday night." With a quick nod, I stumbled off to Charms. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Professor Flitwick asked me to stay after class for a minute at the end of class that day, causing Adara to leave with a sympathetic smile and a wave. At the moment, Flitwick was on the other side of the room, talking animatedly with none other than James Potter.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" Flitwick exclaimed as I approached, "Just the person we were discussing." I looked curiously between Flitwick and a very red-faced James, who was staring determinedly in the other direction.

"Lily, I'm afraid that Mr. Potter here is having some…erm…difficulties in class. Since you are my best student in the year, I thought that perhaps you would tutor him?"

I blushed and looked down, fiddling nervously with my books. "Sure Professor. I don't mind."

"Excellent!" he squeaked, looking as if he would jump for joy because he finally got a student who was having so much trouble off his back, "I'll let you two arrange things."

He wandered off and James and I were silent, trying desperately to look anywhere but at each other. "Eight o'clock on Thursday in the library all right with you Evans?" James mumbled, playing with a quill.

"Um, actually, I-I'm busy at eight o'clock," I stuttered, causing his eyebrows to disappear into his hair, "Is seven okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, gathering his things, "See you then. And Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anybody I need a tutor."

**:Later That Night:**

In an abandoned castle buried deep in the thick, dark forests of Norway, in a place so foreboding that even the animals feared to go there, a cloaked figure approached his master. The figure, we can only assume, was shivering in positive delight, or fear. He bowed deeply to the man in in the high backed chair, sitting before him like an arrogant king on his rightful throne.

"Good evening, my Lord."

"Good evening. Lestrange tells me that you bring good news," the man replied in a high, cold voice, "Speak."

"Yes, my Lord. She has accepted. Everything is going to plan."

"Excellent. Watch over her. She could be a great asset to us, in time. Who knows, I may even want to meet this Mudblood…personally."

**A/N:** **Does that count as a cliffhanger? I think it does. Hahaha! Just as a warning, I'm not _completely_ sure when I'm going to update next…I know what I want to happen later, but I don't know what I want to happen between then and now. Hmmm. Maybe I'll just skip ahead. What to do? How about this: (IF YOU AREN'T READING THIS, IT WOULD BE WISE TO START READING IT NOW BEFORE YOU REVIEW!) when you review, tell me what you think I should do. Should I talk about Duncan's first "class" with her and Lily and James' first study session first (which would _probably_, not definately,mean a fast update, but a short chapter), or should I just skip ahead a couple weeks to right before Slughorn's Halloween party (most likelylonger chapter, but a longer wait)? I must know! In the meantime I have to go to Torture 101 AKA: CCD. Tear. Review:)**

**Shannon**


	13. Hands Down

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hi everybody! I've _finally_ managed to churn out this surprisingly annoying to write chapter. Yay. Anyway, here's my random thought of the day: Did you know that there's a band called Harry and the Potters? Seriously. My mom found them on the web the other day. They have songs like "Follow the Spiders", "Save Ginny Weasly" and "The Yule Ball". You should Google them, and take a look at their website. You can listen to a couple of the songs, I think. It's kinda funny. :)**

**Dedications: To my friend Margarita—hope you have a happy Greek Easter:)**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Obviously.**

**Chapter 13: Hands Down**

"_Stay quiet, stay near_

_Stay close so they can't hear_

_So we can get some_

_My hopes are so high_

_That your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me?_

_So I'd die happy_

_My heart is yours to fill or burst_

_To break or bury, or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you'd prefer_

_Hands down."_

_(Hands Down, Dashboard Confessional)_

Do you think that if I ran away right this minute, that James would forget I was supposed to tutor him, magically get better grades, and this whole thing would just blow over? Yeah, me neither. Sigh.

At the moment, I was standing outside the nearly deserted library, anxiously peering in. James was already there. In fact, he had already made himself quite at home at one of the back tables, feet up on the table, his chair balanced back on two legs, and a Quidditch magazine in his hands. Needless to say, he was on the receiving end of quite a few evil glares from Madam Pince, the librarian. Not that he actually noticed.

Where was that so-called Gryffindor courage when you needed it? Hugging my books to my chest, I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, hopping down the steps to join James at the back table.

"Hi," I greeted softly, brushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Red," he replied with a grin, righting his chair with a loud crash. Madam Pince visibly twitched.

As I got out my Charms book and wand, James ruffled his hair and mentioned, "You know, for a second there, I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget about you…" I trailed off, blushing as I realized what I said. Oh, dear…That wasn't supposed to be out loud.

James batted his eyelashes. "Really? Oh, I had no idea you cared! There's only one thing left to do now."

"Oh really?" I asked, fighting back a laugh, "What would that be?"

Theatrically, he jumped down from his seat, grabbed my right hand, threw his head back, and proclaimed loudly, "Miss Evans, will you marry me?" I burst out laughing. That was just too much.

"SHHHHH!"

Apparently, that was also too much for Madam Pince. She looked positively _livid._ It was about time she cracked. Still smiling, I dragged James back into his seat. With a smirk, he asked, "I'll take that as a no?"

I shook my head and flipped my Charms book open to the chapter we were studying in class. Picking up my wand, I answered, "Let's just worry about getting you to pass Flitwick's next test for now, okay, Potter?"

"Deal."

* * *

Merlin and Agrippa, who did I have the misfortune to tick off in a past life? I swear, I'm cursed. My luck is horrible. One minute, I was helping James with the unlocking charm, and the next I was tearing down the corridors like a madwoman. I was late.

It wasn't like I was trying to avoid Duncan or anything, honest. I just lost track of time. James was doing…horribly to tell you the truth, and I got distracted.

Just then, I bust into Duncan's office, completely out of breath. "Professor!" I gasped, "I'm—sorry—that—I'm…"

Something was out of place. Duncan's office didn't look like, well, Duncan's office anymore. Actually, it reminded me more of a fitness center, since there were soft blue exercise mats lining the stone floor. Scattered on the two remaining bookshelves were various books, potion bottles, and magical objects that I had never seen before.

"Hello, Lily."

I jumped. Professor Duncan walked out of the shadows where he had been lurking and stood in front of me. I had been so busy studying the room's makeover that I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Professor, I—"

He stepped closer suddenly, his face like stone, and continued, "You are late."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Duncan grabbed my arm sharply, making me wince, and muttered, "Yes, I'm sure. You listen to me Miss Evans, the next time I give an order, I expect for it to be followed _exactly,_ do you understand me?"

I nodded quickly. "Anything."

"Good," he replied softly, releasing my arm and grinning coldly, "That's very good."

Cautiously, I backed up some, rubbing my arm. How could he get so angry at me so fast? I was only a few minutes late…

"I suppose," Duncan began, causing me to jump slightly, "that you are wondering what you will be learning during our time together, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered, still shaken up.

"Well, I decided that we could start by fine-tuning two skills that all enchantresses share. That would be, of course, wandless and non-verbal magic."

"But Professor, I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that non-verbal magic isn't taught until students are sixteen, and even then some can't get the hang of it. As for wandless magic, as far as I know only some of the most powerful ADULT wizards can do it—"

"I know! I'm not a simpleton!" he interrupted angrily, making me flinch. He noticed. A moment later, he continued with a toothy smile, "But Lily, you fail to realize the amount of power you have inside yourself. It's very amazing for a witch so young. I admit, in the beginning it will be difficult for you, but I'm sure that you'll be able to do it in no time."

"If you say so," I conceded doubtfully, not wanting to bring on another onslaught of yelling.

"Lily, I _know_ so. Now get ready. We'll start with Protego and Expelliarmus, just like in class."

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's positively horrid!" I insisted for the third time.

It was now only a week until Slughorn's party, and Adara and I were walking through the corridors on our way to Herbology. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Those sessions with Professor Duncan were really starting to take a toll on me, and it showed. I'll admit, the school work had become a little easier, now that I could use the techniques Duncan was teaching me, but what was the point if I kept falling asleep in class anyway?

Adara shook her head. "Lily, are you sure? Professor Duncan? Our Professor Duncan? He's one of the nicest professors in the school."

"Not when I'm training with him!" I huffed in a frustrated way, trying to make her understand, "I have a bad feeling about this…I don't know why. But _something _is up."

"HEY! Evans, Sadaat, wait up!" We turned around to see James racing toward us, a broad grin lighting up his entire face.

"What's got you so happy, Potter?" Adara asked curiously.

James fished around in his bag for a second, and then enthusiastically shoved something in my face. "Top Marks!" he exclaimed, almost giddily, "I passed Flitwick's test!"

"Wow, James, that's great!" I complimented with a smile.

"It's all thanks to you," James added, "Thanks a million!"

Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug and spun around, laughing his head off. "You're the best, Red! I can't believe it! I passed!" With that, he ran off, waving the test through the air.

* * *

That evening, Adara and I were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table eating a delicious dinner, like always. Until, that is, I remembered that I had to ask James if he still needed me to tutor him.

"Hey, Dara, d'you mind if I go talk to James for a sec?"

"Wha'ever," She replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

So I stood up and made my way to the middle of the table where the Marauders were sitting. They had yet to notice I was there, so I couldn't help but overhear the end of their conversation.

"James man, I _told _you this would happen if you waited this long, didn't I Rem?" Sirius said.

"Yeah. About ten thousand times," Remus commented dryly.

"See? You have to find someone. Everybody else is taking a date. She's the only half-decent one left!"

"What about that girl…Becky, I think her name was?"

"Nope, she's going with some third year. I'm telling you mate, that girl is perfect, as much as I hate to say it. She's practically in love with you for Merlin's sake!" Sirius insisted.

"Okay, fine, but would she do it?"

"Would who do what?" I asked, making the boys jump.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, "I d-didn't see you there!" I looked at him strangely. Since when did he stutter?

"So, um, Red," he continued, "you want to take a walk?"

I stole a glance at Adara. She had been listening in, of course, and was now wildly waving her arms with eyes as big as saucers. It was attracting more than a few stares.

"Sure."

"Great!" he cried, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the hall and out onto the grounds.

"Say, Lily, are you going to Slughorn's party next week?" James asked casually as we strolled placidly around the lake a few minutes later.

"I got invited, but I wasn't planning on going," I looked at him meaningfully, "Adara wasn't invited. Not to mention that even if I wanted to bring her along, she and Slughorn aren't the best of friends…It wouldn't be pretty."

He laughed a little at that. "Ah. That's too bad."

"Why?"

James shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, adding, "Well, everybody else I know is going with a date, so as of now, I'd be stuck with Slughorn for entertainment, and well…I'd really rather not spend all night talking about cauldron bottom thickness."

I smiled. "Your point being?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Without even stopping to think, I exclaimed, "I'd love to!"

"Brilliant. I'll meet you in the common room at about…seven?"

* * *

At seven o'clock on Halloween, I stood in the common room, anxiously waiting for James. Every few moments, I would fuss with my hair or my robes, trying to get everything to be perfect.

"Hey, Red."

I jumped and hastily looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and dropping my arms to my sides. When did James get there? I hadn't even heard him come down.

He offered me an arm. "Ready to go?"

With a weak sort of nod, I grabbed his arm. Then, he led me out of the common room and down the corridors to Professor Slughorn's office.

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. Students and other guests milled around the room, talking and joking. On the other side of the room I noticed a shifty looking sixth year inconspicuously adding something to the punch. I made a mental note not to drink any.

"Aha! There she is, just the girl I was speaking of!" a voice boomed from behind us.

We turned around to see Professor Slughorn himself waddling toward us, a tall man with shoulder length silver blonde hair and goatee, and cold slate gray eyes following behind him.

"Hello, Lily my dear! How are you? I'm so glad that you could make it. And you too James! How wonderful."

I smiled politely. "Hello, Professor."

The portly man turned to the man behind him and gave him a meaningful glance. "This is the girl I was telling you about," as if just remembering that James and I were standing there, Slughorn turned and explained, "Where are my manners? Lily, James, this is Marcellus Malfoy; I'm sure you've met his son, Lucius? Marcellus, this is Lily Evans and James Potter."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Mr. Malfoy replied curtly.

"Lily is a very talented potion-brewer," Slughorn continued proudly, "She has such a natural ability for it. I'm still thoroughly surprised that she wasn't placed in Slytherin."

Mr. Malfoy regarded me critically. "You're a Pureblood, no doubt? Funny, I don't ever recall the name Evans…"

"No sir," I agreed, "you wouldn't. I'm a muggleborn."

A look of contempt crossed his face. "I see. How…lovely." Next to me, James clenched his fists.

Slughorn, on the other hand, was shocked. "Really? I never would have guessed, Lily! With such a talent in Potions, I would have thought you a Pureblood. How interesting."

He still failed to notice the mounting tension between Mr. Malfoy, James, and I. After a few moments of angry silence, Malfoy continued, "Well Horace, I really must be going. Ministry business, you understand."

"Ah yes, yes of course. I'll see you on your way," Professor Slughorn volunteered, disappearing into the crowd with MR. Malfoy.

"_Finally_," James and I sighed at the same time. We both smiled.

"I thought they'd never leave," James said.

"Me too," I confessed.

"I mean, the nerve Malfoy had—"

Suddenly, another, more high pitched voice cut him off, crying, "Oh, James! I had no idea that you were here!" Three guesses who it was. If you said bloody annoying Becky Havilland, you were right.

"Hey, Becky," James replied, "I thought you came with a third year or something?"

Becky laughed a tinkling little laugh. Yuck. "Oh, you mean Gilderoy?" she asked, "I suppose I did come with him. Just between you and me, he's very handsome, but dreadfully boring. I was bored to death! But I'm sure you could entertain me…" she trailed off, pressing herself against him and running a finger down his chest.

How _dare_ she? That little snake! Flirting with him right in front of me, on our date! And he was actually falling for it! I must have been as red as a fire truck. It took all I had not to strangle the both of them.

I tried to pull James away from Becky. "What do you think you're doing? I thought you were on a date with me!"

"Date?" he asked in bewilderment, "This isn't a date!"

"But you said…"

Becky laughed. "Oh, is poor little Evans jealous?"

Just then, a chorus of laughs and drunken yells echoed from across the room. Spinning around, I saw Sirius in the middle of a crowd of people, dangling a boy upside down so that his robes fell over his head of greasy black hair, and—a cup of punch in his hand.

Why on Earth did that stupid sixth year think it was a good idea to spike the punch?

All of a sudden, James and Becky were laughing hysterically, pointing at the struggling boy like everyone else. "What the heck are you doing?" I hissed at the pair of them.

"Having fun," James laughed, "Is there a problem with that?"

"_Yes_! There is when your definition of 'having fun' is laughing at someone being humiliated!" I shrieked, "That boy probably didn't do a thing to your oaf of a best friend, and now look where he is!"

"Don't insult my friends, Evans," James growled, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, "It's rude."

"Ha! You're one to lecture me on rudeness, Potter!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever, we can argue about this later. Are you going to stop him or not?" I asked impatiently, resting my hands on my hips.

"Why should I do that? It's bloody funny! I'm sure Snape deserves it anyway."

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, saying in a deadly whisper, "Because _no one_ deserves to be humiliated like that. Take it from someone who knows."

I pushed him away from me and defiantly strode over to where a giggling and obviously very drunk Sirius was dangling the boy, Snape, in the air. I bashed his shoulder, making him look over me in irritation.

"Whad'you want?" he asked, slurring his speech.

"Stop it, Black," I whispered. The room got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Stop what?" he asked childishly, an impish grin on is face.

"You know exactly what you idiot, you're not that drunk."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, stumbling closer to me, " 'Mnot drunk…"

"Put him down, Black," I muttered, drawing my wand.

"Or what?"

I raised my wand, ready to hex him into oblivion, when someone snatched it out of my hand and jumped next to Sirius, twirling it between his fingers.

"You wouldn't happen to need this, would you?" James asked teasingly.

"No," I growled, focusing all my energy on what I wanted to happen, just like in Duncan's class. There was a flash of blinding light accompanied by a thump and yells. When the light faded away, James and Sirius were the ones in the air, their robes falling over their heads and revealing their boxers, and Snape lay tangled on the floor.

"I see London, I see France…" I sang tauntingly. People started giggling and pointing, adding insult to injury.

"Let us down!" James yelled.

"Why should I, it's bloody funny!" I mimicked, making James angrier.

"EVANS!" Sirius roared, "Let us down right now, or else!" But it was the rude hand gesture he gave me that pushed me over the edge. I saw red.

"I should just LEAVE you there to teach you a lesson! I can't believe I thought you guys were cool for a second! You're just a pair of STUPID—BULLYING—TOERAGS!" I screamed, subconsciously banging them against the wall with each insult. The smothering silence around me caused me to loose my concentration and accidentally drop the boys, letting them land in a miserable, moaning heap.

Everyone was staring at me, even Professor Slughorn. And they weren't just staring…they were _scared_. Scared of me. My heart started pounding and my breath sped up as I looked rapidly around the room, at all the shocked faces. Then, regaining control of my body, I raced out of the room as fast as I could.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! The amazing Evans temper finally shows itself! So, was the chapter any good? You must let me know! Review pleasepeople:)**

**Shannon**


	14. MakeDamnSure

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait…things have been kind of chaotic around here. See, I was really busy anyway, because May was the busiest month of the year for my family. There's my mom and my brother's birthday, Mother's Day, my Spring Concert, CCD Finals, my Confirmation, my _friend's _Confirmation/Confirmation party, this last minute science project my science teacher decided to spring on her _favorite_ class, the 8th grade Washington D.C. Trip on the 12th (Which, ironically enough, just HAD to fall on my brother's birthday…), the Honors assembly, and a lot more junk I must have forgotten by now. But on top of all that, one of my friends committed suicide. Yeah…So, I've been kinda stressed out for a while, you know? Sorry if the chapter's not quite up to your expectations this week, guys. I did my best.**

**Dedications: This chapter is completely dedicated to my friend, Theresa Martin. Rest in peace Theresa; we'll all miss you!**

_**Theresa M. Martin**_

_**July 27, 1992—May 6, 2006**_

**WARNING: You guys started reading this with full knowledge that it was rated M. At the end of this chapter (right after Lily talks to her family on Christmas Eve) there is a mature situation which some of you would not like to read. It gets kind of intense,honestly, I shocked myself when I wrote it, so if you're at all squeamish, or a younger reader, I wouldn't read it. Though since it _is_ important to the story, I'll make sure you'll be able to piece together what happened at the start of the next chapter. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**Chapter 14: Make Damn Sure**

"_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

_You start shaking at the thought_

_You are everything I want_

_Because you are everything I'm not_

_We lay, we lay together_

_But not too close, too close_

_How close is close enough?_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_I trip over everything you said_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way_

_My inarticulate, store bought_

_Hangover hobby kit talks_

_It says you…oh you are so cool_

_Scissor shaped across the bed_

_You are red (Violent red)_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_

_I bite my tongue, I take my time_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_I trip over everything you said_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way_

_And…_

_I'm gonna make damn sure_

_That you can't ever leave_

_You won't ever get too far from me."_

_(MakeDamnSure, Taking Back Sunday)_

After that nightmare of a party, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and before I knew it, it was December. The entire castle was coming to life with the Christmas spirit around us. Quite literally in some cases. (Professor Flitwick had _attempted_ to charm the winged boars in front of the castle to sing Christmas carols to every visitor that walked by. Let's just say it didn't go well…)

Something that amazed me the most was the fact that people still faithfully stared and gossiped whenever Adara and I walked past them in classes, in the corridors, and of course, in the Great Hall. We both kind of figured that everyone would be pretty bored of us by now. Guess we were wrong. That's why when we walked into the Great Hall that morning and were greeted by a collective buzzing drone, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

As we started down the aisle toward the Gryffindor table, I leaned over to Adara and muttered, "Look at that. They're shaking in their robes!"

Adara smirked as she replied, "Well, it's no wonder. I mean, a vampire and a very powerful very loose cannon just walking around the school! They must be terrified!"

"Oh, head for the hills," I commented dryly. The two of us sat down at the table and the buzzing morphed back into the ordinary chatter of the Hogwarts population.

"Do you think that they'll ever get tired of this?" I asked.

Loading French toast and sausage onto her plate, Adara answered, "Nah, they'll just hap on about it for years, virtually turning us into social lepers, and then, when we apply for jobs, everyone will be too scared to hire us, so we'll have to live at home at the mercy of our families for the rest of our years. Why do you ask?"

I glared at her. "Not helping, Dara."

She grinned. "I know."

Before I could retort, the loud flapping of hundreds of wings announced the arrival of the post owls. To my surprise, Artemis landed in front of me, narrowly missing my goblet of orange juice. I looked at her curiously and untied the letter that was neatly attached to her leg. "Hey girl, what're you doing here, huh? I don't know who could possibly—"

Wait a second. I know that handwriting. Was it really from…

"DAD!"

Adara, along with most of the Gryffindor table, was looking at me like I was nutters. I must have had he goofiest grin on my face, even then. In reply to Adara's bewildered look, I let out another high pitched squeal of glee, startling Artemis enough to fly off back to the Owlery.

"What the—"

I grabbed her hand and yanked her up from the table. "C'mon!"

"But I'm hungry!"

The two of us darted out of the Great Hall and out the front door. Unceremoniously, I plopped down on the stairs, eagerly waiting for Adara, who had fell behind, the letter held tightly in my hands. Adara, huffing and puffing, threw herself down on the stairs next to me and asked as indignantly as she could muster, "_Why_ exactly did you just suddenly decide to drag me out into the freezing cold, just to read a bloody letter!"

I grinned. "It's not just any letter. It's a letter from my dad!" She fixed me with a blank stare, unable to understand why that was important enough for me to tear her away from her hot breakfast.

"Never mind," I muttered a slight flush in my cheeks, "let's just read it, okay?" I tore open the envelope, pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello Flower! How's my girl? I hope you're well. Everyone here is right as rain. Laney sends her love; you know how much she misses you. That brings me to why I'm writing. I managed to get some time off for the holidays, so I want you to come home for a good old family Christmas! It'll be perfect, just like I promised. Don't forget to take the train home! We can't wait to see you again. You'll have to show us a spot of magic sometime. I'll be sure to pick you up at King's Cross when your train gets in. Can't wait to see you Flower. 'Till then._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I couldn't believe it. Dad was actually going to be home for Christmas, just like he promised! And he was going to pick me up from the train station. I would get to see him and Laney and Liza again, and we would have a great Christmas together, I just knew it. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

No more than a week later, the first snow came to Hogwarts. All day people were distracted in classes, dreaming of snowball fights and ice skating. Transfiguration was more unbearable than ever.

"That's it for today, everyone," McGonagall announced unusually early, after we had finished copying notes from the board. "The rest of the class will be your free time, but I _suggest_ that you use it to start your homework!"

Murmuring excitedly, everyone started packing away their things and drifting toward their friends in different parts of the room. McGonagall must have hit her head. She never gave us free time!

"Finally!" Adara exclaimed, slamming her book shut and stuffing it into her bag, not bothering to close it all the way, "I knew McGonagall would come around sometime!"

"Sure you did Dara; sure you did," I replied with a smile, "D'you want to—"

"Why Adara!" a falsely sweet voice interrupted, "Is that you?"

To my displeasure, Becky traipsed up to us and linked her arm through Adara's, Demi, Hannah and an uneasy Camilla following behind her. She flashed a congenial smile at Adara and completely turned her back on me. Don't I feel loved.

"Fancy seeing you here! How surprising!" she simpered.

Adara blinked. "Oh yeah, a total shocker. I've only been in the same Transfiguration class as you for…what, four months?"

Becky's smile faltered for a nanosecond and Camilla bit back a laugh. "Yes, well," she continued, just a bit colder, "the girls and I were just wandering if you would like to come join us for a while."

Adara and I shared a knowing look and se replied, "I think I'll pass."

Becky pouted. "Please, Adara? We're simply dying to know more about you! And besides, our dear Lily doesn't mind, do you Lily?"

I hadn't even opened my mouth when she exclaimed, "Wonderful! See, I told you she wouldn't mind! Come along then." As Becky dragged her away by the arm, Adara mouthed "Sorry" over her shoulder. I grinned and rolled my eyes. I felt worse for her than I did for myself.

With nothing better to do for the rest of class, I decided to start that essay McGonagall set us for homework; it would probably take a while. AS I pulled my books back out, I saw McGonagall smile approvingly. It was all going well until about fifteen minutes later; a loud shriek was heard from the other side of the room.

"My ring!" Becky screamed, "What have you done with my ring? Where is it? Tell me this instant!"

Adara put up her hands. "You're nutters! I never touched your gaudy old ring!"

I stared over at the group, eyes wide with worry. The ring in question was a dazzling sapphire set in silver that Becky's father had sent her as an early Christmas present. She had been flaunting it around school whenever she got the chance. This was not going to end well.

"Oh I'm so sure!" Becky accused hatefully, "I invite you over here, and this is how you repay me? By stealing my ring and then lying about it? I should have expected this behavior from someone like you."

Just when I thought that Adara was going to tackle Becky and punch all of her perfect teeth out, McGonagall intervened. "What, may I ask, is going on here ladies?"

"Oh, Professor!" Demi exclaimed with doe eyes, "Adara has stolen Becky's new sapphire ring, and she won't give it back!"

Becky shoved her ringless hand toward McGonagall as proof. "I had it earlier and noticed that it was gone just after _she_ came over."

Oh please. That act couldn't convince a blind and deaf man. But, given Adara's background…I was waiting for McGonagall to fall for it and give Adara a lifetime of detentions of cleaning out the bathrooms with a toothbrush.

"All right then, let's have a look around on the floor. Perhaps it fell somewhere. Come on everyone, let's help Miss Havilland look for her ring," McGonagall ordered, letting me breath a sigh of relief. A few people looked around halfheartedly before Hannah declared triumphantly, "It's not here!"

McGonagall sighed and rubbed her temples for a moment. "Miss Sadaat, did you take the ring? If you admit it, the penalty will be less severe."

"Of course not, Professor!" she declared passionately, "You know that I would never—"

"That's just what happens when you let her sort into a school like Hogwarts, I'm afraid," Becky interrupted, "We'll all be the victims of her jealousy."

"Shut up you spoiled little—"

"Girls!" McGonagall admonished, "That will be quite enough from both of you!" she turned to Adara and held out her hand. "I'm sorry Miss Sadaat, but I'm afraid you'll have to let me have a look inside your bag."

"Fine," Adara stated confidently, handing it over right away, "I don't have anything to hide."

Just then, Becky and Demi shared a vicious look and I knew what was going to happen next. McGonagall pulled a bight blue stone from the bottom of Adara's bag, confirming my worst fear. They had this whole thing planned out, the pair of them. There's no way Adara could get out of this, and they knew it.

Disappointment shone in McGonagall's eyes as she studied the gaping Adara. "Well, Miss Sadaat, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"B-but, I didn't! I swear I didn't! I don't know how—I could never…" she whispered already defeated.

I jumped up and rushed to her aid. "Professor, it's true! You know Adara isn't a thief. Despite her background, she's a good person. Why would she do such a horrible thing?"

Becky just sniffed superiorly. "Don't listen to her Professor. You've seen how those two are. _Thick as thieves_. I bet that Lily was in on it too."

McGonagall gently grabbed Adara by the hand. "We'd best go see Professor Dumbledore."

"Adara, darling," a charming voice I didn't recognize interjected, "Don't be so modest. Tell Professor McGonagall the truth." It took both of us a moment to realize that it was Camilla who had spoken up for her. All of us looked shocked that she had spoken, herself included.

"The truth?" Adara whispered uncertainly.

"Yes," she continued, "The truth—that Becky had lost her ring this morning. You found it and put it in your bag for safekeeping."

"Why didn't she return it right away then?" Demi challenged glaring at Camilla and me.

That's when I jumped in. "She didn't want to embarrass Becky, of course! How would she feel if Adara suddenly announced in the middle of the Great Hall that she had been careless enough to loose something so valuable? She was waiting for a private moment. You know how sweet Adara is."

Becky scowled unattractively and McGonagall smiled slightly. "Is this true, Miss Sadaat?"

Adara's acting skills kicked in as she bowed her head modestly. "Yes, Professor. I'm sorry to have caused such a problem."

"Well then," McGonagall continued cheerfully, handing a sour faced Becky her ring back, "I'm glad that's been settled. And, Miss Havilland? Do learn to be more careful with your things. Class dismissed."

We all managed to keep up a calm, cheerful façade until we were out of McGonagall's earshot. Then Becky spun around, looking capable of murder. I guess she thought that Camilla, Adara and I would cower and beg for her forgiveness. On the contrary, the three of us were grinning with satisfaction.

"I don't know who you two think you are," she growled to Adara and I. "but you better learn your place. It's not wise to think yourself above your station," then she turned to Camilla, "And you! Helping scum like them! We're through Hamilton. Stay away from us!"

Becky, Demi, and Hannah started to stalk away and Camilla waved happily at their retreating backs. "Gladly!"

"Excuse me, Camilla, _what_ did you just do?" a cultured, haughty voice asked from behind us. Camilla cringed and we all turned around to find three girls glaring down at us. One was a fifth year, though short for her age, was strikingly beautiful, with long dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The other two had to be twins. They were third years, with honey blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an expression like they permanently smelled something foul.

"What is your problem?" the brunette asked forcefully, "Are you_ trying_ to ruin everything? Can't you do something right for a change?"

"Yeah, one of the twins added, twirling her hair around her finger, "you're not supposed to associate yourself with people like _them._ You know that. Mother's told you a thousand times!"

"We tried so hard to set you up with more respectable girls, and you couldn't even do that right," the other twin sighed, "I guess you just don't want our help."

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Are you quite finished?"

The brunette's eyes blazed angrily as she hissed, "You do not speak to us that way Camilla! You—"

"AS I was saying," she continued, louder, addressing the brunette again, "Sabrina, get a life. I don't care what you think my problem is, and I'm _never_ going to be like you. Can't you just give it up for a change?"

Sabrina scowled and opened her mouth to reply when Camilla turned her attention to the twins. "Gabriella, Gemma, I could care less what Mother says and I wouldn't want your help if my life depended on it. You should know that, I've told you a thousand times."

Sabrina looked furious. "Don't you dare walk away from me Camilla Michelle Hamilton! You cannot just be friends with a gypsy and a…an abomination! I won't allow it!"

Camilla grinned and linked her arms through ours like we were old friends. "Watch me."

We walked past them, heads held high with huge grins on our faces. Adara through her arms around Camilla and hugged her tightly, exclaiming with a laugh, "I love you! You saved my life back there!"

"No problem," she laughed, "It was the least I could do. I was sick of being their little puppet."

"Is there anything we could do to repay you?" I asked brightly.

"Well, actually," she began, looking between us with a grin, "there is. First, you can be my friends."

"Already done!" Adara exclaimed, "Anything else?"

"Yeah…just call me Cami."

* * *

It was the night before Christmas Eve, the day we were set to take the train home for the holidays, and the three of us were up in the dorm, attempting to do some last minute packing. We had become almost like sisters over the last three weeks. I was so happy to have them around. We talked about everything, with only one exception: our families. Cami and I were both hesitant to share much of any information about our families. Adara didn't pry, but I know she was curious.

"Has anybody seen my other sock?" Adara asked from under her bed as she searched for said sock, her voice muffled.

"Check your Potions book, which is in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. Why you left it there, only Merlin knows," Cami suggested offhandedly, muttering the last part in a stage whisper. Whacking Cami with a pillow on the way, Adara went to go check the bathroom for her missing sock. She returned to the dorm a second later, her sock in one hand, her Potions book in the other, and a shocked look on her face.

"Cami, how in Merlin's name did you know that my stuff was jammed in there?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"Hey Cami," I asked as I sat on my overflowing trunk, trying to get it to close, "can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask me another one if you want," she grinned.

I looked over at Cami. "Who were those three girls? The ones who didn't want you to hang around with us? Remember?"

Her face darkened considerably and she slammed her trunk neatly shut. "How could I forget?" she muttered.

For a few awkward minutes, she didn't say anything. Then she sighed deeply and ran her hand through her platinum blonde hair. "They were my sisters," she complied, adding fiercely, "Total snobs; I know…I hate my family."

The normally happy and strong Cami broke down, shoulders slumping with her head in her hands. It was heart breaking to watch such a fighter just…give up. I put a comforting hand on her back.

"Well," Adara said quietly, not exactly knowing what to say, "They can't be all _that_ bad."

"You're right," she replied, standing up, "they're worse." With that, she stood up and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. And if I'm not mistaken, there were tears running down her pale cheeks.

* * *

**O.o In the Hogwarts Library O.o **

Something highly unusual was going on in the Hogwarts library at the same time. If you were to light a candle and travel far enough through the maze of bookshelves and desks, studying students and the odd couple snogging in a shadowy corner, you would found four boys crouched over a book from the restricted section. Without permission, of course. The Marauders.

Two boys in particular were vehemently searching through the book as if their lives depended on it. "She is _so_ going to pay for that stunt," Sirius growled, "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to pull the biggest prank in Hogwarts history on that little witch! Nobody messes with Sirius Black and gets away with it!"

Remus sat back, half lost in shadow, his face pale and drawn due to the approaching full moon. "Guys, are you sure about this? I mean, isn't this just a little…extreme?"

"AHA!" Sirius cried triumphantly, "I found it! Just what we need to get back at Evans." He cackled manically, Peter doing a bad imitation not far away.

James turned to look at Remus with a smirk. "Don't worry, Rem. Evans is only getting what she deserves, trust me. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Bye!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Call me!"

Everyone was gathering on Platform 9 ¾, and shouts like that were ringing out all over the place. It was Christmas Eve. Adara, Cami, and I stood in a tight cluster near the front of the train, none of us wanting to have to leave just yet.

"Adarwa!"

Laughing, Adara spun around just in time to catch a beautiful little girl in a tattered gray jacket and matching hat jammed over her curly dark hair in her arms. "Hey Kora! I missed you so much!" Adara exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek. Two more girls identical to the first down to the last fleck of gold in their smoky gray eyes ran up behind her, giggling, and started hugging Adara's legs. They must be the triplets.

Following not too far behind them was a short, willowy woman with a strange, dark beauty. A baby lay nestled in her arms and another little girl, younger than the triplets held tightly to the back of her long coat, shyly hiding behind her mother.

"You must be Lily and Camilla!" Mrs. Sadaat exclaimed with a toothy smile, "Adara has told me so much about you in her letters!" It was so hard to believe that this woman was a vampire. You probably wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at her if you saw her on the street. The only thing that could give her away was her dreadfully pale, almost snow white skin.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sadaat," Cami answered with a little curtsy.

After Adara introduced us to everyone, Mrs. Sadaat began, "I'm sorry to cut this short girls, but we really have to head home," she looked at Adara, "Dukker's managed to scrounge up a Christmas goose for us!"

As she walked away after her mum with Kora riding on her back, Adara waved over her shoulder. "See you guys later! I'll meet you on the train, okay?"

"Camilla!" a shrill voice called at the same time. Cami and I turned and saw a tall, thin, blonde, elegant witch and a handsome wizard with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes standing with Cami's sisters, Sabrina, Gabriella, and Gemma. A scowl crawled over Cami's pretty face.

"See you later Lily," she muttered regretfully, stalking off towards her family.

"Bye!" I called hopefully, "Happy Christmas!"

I knew that there was no way that Dad would find the platform, so I decided to pass through to the Muggle side and wait for him there. That plan was ruined almost the moment I stepped through the wall. The entire station was so packed with travelers headed home for the holidays, that I almost got pushed back through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. I'd never find him among all these people. I figured that my only chance was to sit on a bench outside near the front entrance and hope that I saw Dad before he walked inside.

Dragging my ridiculously heavy trunk behind me, I stepped outside into the crisp winter air. The streets were bustling with last minute Christmas shoppers and a few feathery snowflakes were just beginning to fall. With a smile, I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and took a seat right next to the door.

There I waited. And I waited. And waited. But he never came. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks and nearly froze there from the cold. I realized that he wasn't _going_ to come. How could he do this? A few people shot me sympathetic looks, but no one stopped to say a word. How was I going to get home? I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could seem to do was sit and cry, and wait for someone who obviously wasn't going to come.

It's hard to say how long I was sitting on that bench. All I know that it was dark, and a fine layer of snow had accumulated on my clothes when someone finally stopped to talk to me.

"Miss…?" a hesitant voice asked.

I turned to see an anxious looking security guard who couldn't have been more than twenty standing next to me.

"It's awfully late Miss. We're locking up for the night. I hate to see a sweet girl like you out here all alone, and on Christmas Eve too. You must be freezing. Would you like me to call somebody?" he offered.

I shook my head and replied in a raspy voice, "No. He's coming. He promised he would. He promised!"

"Alright…if you're sure then."

After locking the doors and shutting the lights off, the security guard left to patrol the parking lot. With a deep sigh, I stood up, grabbing my trunk, and started trudging down the street in the direction of my house.

* * *

I must have been walking for at least two hours. It was pitch dark now, my feet were sore, my teeth were chattering, my fingers were numb, and I still wasn't even halfway home. This was hopeless. How could he forget about me?

Suddenly, I took a step and slipped on a patch of ice, my right arm flying out toward the street to try and break my fall. There was a loud bang and I had to scramble out of the street to avoid being hit by a violently purple triple decker bus that had just skidded to a stop in front of me.

A man in his late forties with thick, graying hair and a fatherly appearance stepped off the bus and into the cold. "Welcome to the Knight Bus," he began, "an emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Shawn Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening. Aren't you a pretty little thing? Whatever are you doing out here all alone, at this time of night?"

I blushed and looked down, fiddling with my wet jacket. "I was walking home. I just got home from Hogwarts, and with all the excitement of the holidays, I guess my family…forgot to pick me up."

Mr. Shunpike's busy eyebrows disappeared into his hair and he replied with a fatherly tone, "Well we can't have that! Your family should be ashamed of themselves, leaving you out here on Christmas Eve!" he wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders and grabbed my trunk, "Come along sweetheart, let's get you on board."

The inside of the bus was _heavenly._ It was big and spacious with chandeliers hanging form the ceiling, with cozy beds lining the walls instead of chairs, and it was warm! As soon as I stepped inside, I let out a content sigh. Mr. Shunpike smiled. He led me down the rows of beds, past snoring wizards and witches to a huge, soft bed right next to the heater.

"That'll be eleven Sickles, love," Mr. Shunpike said softly, so as not to wake the others sleeping.

"Of course!" I replied, reaching into my purse. There was nothing there, except for a hole at the bottom. Impossible. I searched through the whole bag, but it was no use. All my money was gone.

"Oh no!" I moaned, holding back tears as I tore through my bag, "It's not here! Oh, I can't go back out there! What'll I do?"

Mr. Shunpike sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, love. Old Shawn will take care of everything. What you need right now is some hot chocolate and some sleep."

"Thank you so much Mr. Shunpike!" I cried thankfully.

He smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

"Lily? Wake up, love. It's your stop."

Slowly, I sat up, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth of my bed just yet. I looked around, blinking in the bright light. Mr. Shunpike stood in front of me with my trunk, and I realized that I was home.

"Nice place you've got there," Shunpike mentioned as I stood up and slipped on my still soaking wet jacket, grabbing my trunk.

Then I looked out the frosty window at the house, covered in fresh snow, candles in the windows with the moon shining down on it. It looked like a Christmas card. "Yeah, it's all right, I suppose," I sighed, thinking of what I was really coming home to. Then I turned to Mr. Shunpike and continued, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Shunpike."

"Anytime Lily, anytime," he replied with a smile, "You remind me so much of my Annie when she was your age. Have a Happy Christmas!"

"You too, Mr. Shunpike," I responded as I stepped off the bus. With another bang, the Knight Bus had vanished, and I was standing in front of my house.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered, starting forward.

The door was, thankfully, unlocked, and I let myself inside. Leaving my trunk by the door, I made my way toward the living room. I regretted it as soon as I walked in on a scene that broke my heart. Kerri, Dad, Jake, and Petunia were happily decorating the tree and hanging stockings, laughing and without a care in the world. None of them had even noticed that I was gone.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned around in surprise. Kerri's face contorted in disgust and Petunia whispered something spiteful to Jake that made him smirk. Dad just looked on at me in shock.

"Lily Flower!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," Kerri began angrily, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I walked home," I replied in a strained voice, "when _you_ didn't show up at King's Cross this afternoon."

His eyes grew wide with remembrance and shock. Jake and Petunia smirked as they took in my cold, wet, shaking form. "Oh, Lily! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it!"

Unable to take it, I let out a dry sob and turned my back to them. I wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders.

"Lily Flower, what's wrong?"

I yanked myself out of his arms and spun around, looking at him as if her were nutters. Without another word, I sped off down the stairs in search of the only two people who cared.

"Liza," I called when I burst into her room and found it empty, "Laney! Where are you?"

"Looking for someone?"

I turned to see Jake leaning in the doorway, a malicious smirk on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" I spat angrily. I was in no mood to deal with him.

"Why, only to help you, dear sister," he replied innocently, strolling into the room.

"I will never be your sister, you shallow, spoiled pig!" I snapped.

He grinned, resembling a cat that had just cornered a mouse. "Then I suppose you don't wish to know what has become of our good friend Liza."

Suddenly afraid for my friend, I whispered, "What have you done?"

"_I_ have done nothing. But my mother has fired her."

I simply gaped at him in shock. "What? Why?"

Because she was an impertinent wench that thought she was above her station," his eyes glinted, "We know she helped you. So, under the pretense that she was a thief, so as not to get your father suspicious, Mother banished her from this household."

"No…" I whispered, the tears coming again as I backed into the wall.

"Oh yes," he continued in a strange tone, coming unsettlingly close to me, "your little helper is gone, and now, you have no one to protect you."

Taking advantage of my state of shock, Jake placed one of his hands on my hip and got even closer, tracing my jaw with one of his fingers. "But I could help you," he muttered, "We could help each other…"

His breath on my cheek broke me out of my reverie and with a sudden burst of strength, I shoved him off me. "Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Or what?"

I glared at him, unable to come up with an answer. He grinned again, and I fled the room intent on finding Laney.

* * *

**O.o See Warning at the Top Before Continuing! O.o**

Christmas and Boxing Day came and went. I hardly noticed. In fact, I spent most of the holidays up in my room with Laney, trying to comfort her. When I found her on Christmas Eve, she was sprawled out on my bed, crying her eyes out. When I asked her what was wrong, she moaned something about Jake doing something horrible. I assumed she meant Liza, but when I asked her what he had done, she wouldn't tell me. Someone made her promise not to tell.

By now, it was New Years Eve. My only resolution this year was to get through another year alive.

"Lily!"

I kissed the sleeping Laney's forehead and ran from the room, toward Dad's voice. I sat on the top of the stairs, unsurprised to see Dad in a fine black suit and tie, and Kerri clinging onto him in an expensive new gown. They must have been going out. Again.

"Lily dear, Kerri and I are headed to the Worthington's for their smashing New Year's Eve party. I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving, and that as oldest, Jake is in charge. You're to do as he says."

Great. Thanks for letting me know. So go on then, leave and forget about me again. It's not as if I care. I stared blankly at the pair of them.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked. More staring.

"You know Lily," he began testily, snapping on his cloak, "you can't keep this up forever. Grow up." The door slammed shut behind them.

"Grow up," I sneered; glaring at the door, "_I'm_ not the one that has to do some growing up_ Daddy._"

I was about to start back to my room when a loud commotion started outside the front door. _Now_ what? Jake rocketed out of his room, knocked me out of the way, and opened the front door to reveal a group of his guy friends from school. There had to be at least fifteen or twenty of them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, "Come on in! I've got some beer upstairs—"

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well who's this?" One of Jake's friends asked, "Surely not the Little Freak? Back from boarding school are you? Well, you're certainly not all that _little_ anymore." The other guys crowed in laughter as he stared hungrily at my chest. Realizing that all I had on was a spaghetti string tank top and pajama pants, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You can't do this, _Jacob_," I pointed out, getting daring and using his full name, which he hated.

"Oh, but you're mistaken, _Lily Marie_," he countered, "Dad said that I was in charge. So, quite frankly, I can do whatever I bloody well want."

Shaking my head at him and his idiot friends, I returned to my room. I knew better than to pick a fight with all of them.

The noise from the next room had woken Laney up almost right away. The New Year came at midnight, and at the moment, we were watching Cats Don't Dance, another of Laney's favorite movies. Darla Dimple was just plotting the animal's downfall when we were interrupted by a drunken yell from Jake's room. "Lily!" he slurred, "Get in here now! And bring Laney with you!"

Laney's eyes went wide and I rubbed her back and gave her a kiss. "Come on, Soldier. It's all right. We'll both be brave, right?"

"Right."

So, taking her cold little hand in mine, we walked over into Jake's room. The whole room was pitch black, and the moment we stepped fully into the room, someone slammed the door shut.

"Jake, what—"

Laney screamed as someone ripped her away from me. "Laney!" I screamed as someone else grabbed me around the waist and slammed me into the wall. Then, somebody flicked the lights on, and I found myself staring into Jake's eyes, his face not even an inch away from mine.

My heart was pounding. Laney and I wouldn't stand a chance against all these fifteen and sixteen year old boys. My gaze wandered for just a moment to see a boy throw Laney into Jake's closet and lock her there. Oh, God.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you sicko?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"You see Lils," he began with a sick smile, his beer stained breath in my face, "there's a problem my friends and I all seem to have tonight. Something…you can help us with…"

Not loosening his grip on me in the slightest, one of his hands reached down and traced my breast. My eyes widened in shock and fear as I realized what they had in mind. "No way you pervert! Let go of me!"

He laughed silkily. "Scream all you want Lily, no one will hear you. Besides, would you rather have us ask _Laney_ to help us?"

"No! Please," I cried desperately, "I'll do anything you want, just don't…don't hurt Laney!"

Laney started screaming and scratching at the door after I said that. She knew what was going on. "No! Jake, you promised! You promised you wouldn't do the Bad Thing to Lily too!"

Clucking his tongue, he used one finger to turn my face back toward his. "I swear that if you cooperate with us, no one here will touch Laney. Do we have a deal?"

I swallowed hard and turned to look desperately at the closet door, and then I whispered, "Yes."

"NO!" Laney screamed, attacking the door more furiously. Tears ran down my cheeks in torrents. Jake grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Good."

He dropped me to the floor and I looked up at him, completely terrified. Tow of his bigger friends were guarding the door, two for the window, and one stood in front of the closet Laney was locked in. There was no way we could get away.

"Go sit on the bed," he started, and I did as I was told with an aching heart, "Now, take off your clothes."

Shaking, I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, shivering as the cold air hit my bare skin. The boys hooted and screamed, crowding closer to grope my breasts. I cried out in pain that they mistook for pleasure, and they grinned maniacally, shouting out the most obscene things.

"Oh, Lils," Jake called in a sing song voice, "_all_ of your clothes."

I looked at him with tearful, pleading eyes. Up until that moment, I believed that somewhere, deep down, everyone was good. Even Jake. Jake dragged his eyes up and down my half naked body, then cocked his head at the closet and shrugged. He was a monster!

The boys around me backed up, eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation as I grabbed the waistband of my pajama pants and pulled them down over my hips and off my body, my knickers going with them. The room filled with an inhuman moaning as some of the more impatient boys shoved their hands into their pants. I stared hopelessly at the ceiling as the other boys came back and continued groping me and pushing their fingers into me as sobs racked my body and tears ran down my face.

Suddenly, the boys parted like the Red Sea, and I prayed that it was all over. I looked up to see Jake approaching me in only his boxers. A look of animalistic lust was in his eyes, and it scared me.

He stood in front of me and whispered for me to lie back on his bed. Fearing for Laney's safety, I did it. Jake got onto the bed, kneeling over me.

"Take off my boxers," he ordered huskily. Disgusted, I did as I was told. He was the first man I had ever seen naked. I hated him for it.

"Open your mouth. Wide."

At this point, it was my obliviousness that scared me. Being a naive eleven year old, I had no idea what exactly he was going to do to me, soI had no way to brace myself. To tell you the truth, that made it worse when he shoved himself into my mouth.

Out of reflex, I swallowed and he moaned, bucking his hips and pushing in further, until I gagged. Jake kept rocking his hips against my mouth until he fell forward on top of me. I had hoped that he was going to let me go now that he had done It with me, that he and his friends would just let me take Laney and leave so I could try and convince myself that it never happened. God was I wrong. He stood up and loomed over me, his eyes roaming my small form. To my horror, his moaning got louder and his head lolled on his shoulders as he ran his hand over my thigh. "Fuck," he moaned loudly, getting the other guys excited.

"Hey, man give someone else a chance!" the boy who had stared at my chest earlier cried out, looking impatient. I whimpered. Jake grinned.

"Relax man," he replied as he climbed back on top of me, "You'll get your turn."

Jakepushed a hand between mythighs and seperated my legs,positioning himself above my entrance, pinning me down to his bed. He leaned down and sucked hard on one of my breasts, and I whispered tearfully, "Jake please…don't."

It seemed to do the opposite of what I had hoped for. He lowered his face to my ear and sucked on it, muttering, "Now Lils remember our deal…"

Just then, he thrust himself into me and I screamed. The pain was _horrible_. He was laughing. Even as he moaned and pumped in and out of me, he was laughing. He knew he was hurting me, and he _liked_ it. When he finished again, I thought I was going to pass out from shock. I welcomed it, but it didn't come.

I watched through blurry eyes as he got off of me and turned his back to me. He found his pajamas and got dressed as if nothing had ever happened. Once he was dressed, he smirked, sat down, snapped his fingers, and watched.

The boys started tearing their clothes off in a race to get to me first. I was almost suffocated when the boy from before jumped on top of me and leaned down to my face, whispering, "Remember me, Freak?"

They fell upon me like hungry wolves, having their way with me and then letting someone else have a go. My brain shut off. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't even crying anymore.

Just as I thought I would die from this sheer torture, I heard a car come up the gravel drive way and park. The front door opened and closed, and heels accompanied by dress shoes clicked on the marble floor. They were home.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My life depended on it.

**A/N: Wow, 24 pages in Word. I had no idea it was that long. I'll try to update soon. Graduation's the week after next, so I'll have more time to update pretty soon. Hate it? Love it? Review if you have time, okay guys? And before any of you ask, NO I was never raped/abused. It's justwith the world as it is today, Iprobably know more than I should. Plus, I have a pretty vivid imagination. I gotta go. Later guys.**

**Shannon**


	15. Concrete Angel

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I'm amazed too—an update in just a week. Let's hope this pattern continues, yes? Oh! I have two belated birthday announcements. The first is to… Before the Boy Who Lived! I just realized that this story became a year old on the 8th. Tear. I'm so proud…ahem, yes, moving right along, the other is to my favorite Fall Out Boy bass player, Pete Wentz! Happy Twenty Seventh birthday! (Yes, I know I'm obsessed. So what:D) So yeah. Read on, my friends.**

**WARNING: The rape scene will be gone into IN DETAIL again at the end of the chapter. Just so you know. **

**Dedications: All-American Rejects, Blink 182, Fall Out Boy, The Fray, Good Charlotte, Hawthorne Heights, Linkin Park, New Found Glory, Silverstein, Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, Yellowcard, and any other bands or artists who make a reeeeeeeeeally messed up time for me feel a little better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing people! I'm sure you've figured that out by now.**

**Chapter 15: Concrete Angel**

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress that she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel…_

_Somebody cries in the idle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes, it'll be too late."_

_(Concrete Angel, Martina McBride)_

"HELP!"

"Bitch!" Jake hissed, jumping up and slapping me so hard across the face that my mind reeled. He sped to the door and barely touched the intricately carved handle when all hell broke loose.

"What do we do?"

"We're gonna get caught!"

"I _told_ you that this was a bad idea!"

All at once, the boys made a mad dash for the door, elbowing each other to get away from the scene of the crime. For a moment at least, I could breathe. Jake pushed them back. His eyes were wide with malice, and something that almost looked like fear.

"Are you _crazy_?" he nearly shouted, "Don't you think it will look just a little obvious if we all ran out of my room at the same time?"

He was met with silence as his friends contemplated his words. Running a hand over his wild hair, he began more calmly, "Let me take care of it. Stay here. Do whatever you want with _her_; just keep her quiet, capiche?"

Without another word, he slipped out of the room, presumably to explain away my scream, the door clicking shut behind him. The boys were terrified and silent for all of two minutes. Their hormones got the better of them as they slowly came back to the bed…to me.

"DADDY! DADDY, HELP! I'M IN JA—"

I was cut off as one of the boys roughly pressed his lips against mine. The tears came back in full force I tried to squirm away from him, putting some of the boys on edge.

"Hey, mate, I don't like this…"

"It's too quiet."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from downstairs I held my breath.

"WHAT!"

Thundering footsteps could be heard as multiple people ran up the stairs. The footsteps were steadily getting louder. They were coming. They were finally coming.

BANG!

The door nearly flew off its hinges from the force Dad used to knock it open. For a moment, he just stood there, struck dumb from shock, taking in the crowd of teenage boys surrounding my shivering, naked form. Jake and Kerri, tailed closely by a curious Petunia in her nightgown and hair curlers arrived behind him a second later, both of them out of breath. Kerri's periwinkle eyes went wide in genuine shock, and Petunia gasped scandalously. Jake came up behind Dad, running his hands through his hair, eyes glistening with fake tears.

"Dad! Oh God, I-I'm so s-sorry! I tried to stop them…b-but they were too much for me!" Jake cried pathetically.

A single, final tear came rolling down my cheek at Jake's blatant lie, and my mind completely shut down. It was like I wasn't even there anymore, like I was watching someone else's life fall apart.

Jake's little speech seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Dad. His face grew scarlet with fury, and his was shaking. First, he turned to Jake with such a look of hatred and disappointment that even Jake was silenced.

"I'll deal with you later."

Then he spun around. "What the_ fuck_ do you think you're doing to my baby girl! Get off of her you bastards!"

I vaguely remember Dad sending the boys flying in all directions as he pulled them off me, then gently picking me up in his arms and holding me close. Unable to even react, I stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. Tears slipped out of his deep blue eyes as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Shhhh, Lily Flower, it's all going to be all right now," he whispered, probably to convince himself more than me. When he saw that I gave no response, not even a glance in his direction or tears, he got worried.

"Lily, Lily baby, look at me," he begged in a terrified voice, "Where's Laney, huh? Is she—"

Just then, Laney started to wail and cry her eyes out. "Uncle Chris!" she sobbed, "the b-bad boys locked m-me in here! L-let me o-out please!"

Still carrying me like a fragile doll, Dad rushed over to the closet and swung the door open, causing the sobbing Laney to tumble into his arms. He hugged the two of us as if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry girls…please forgive me. Shhhh, don't cry," he whispered, "I'm here now. I'm here…"

Meanwhile, Jake's friends had all gotten dressed and were slowly but surely trying to edge their way out of the room. Just then, one accidentally kicked a beer bottle, sending it rolling along the floor until it hit the wall. The sound caused Dad to stiffen angrily.

He gently set us down as far away from the boys as he could, and then jumped to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?" he thundered at the terror struck boys, "Not one of you is leaving my sight until you pay for what you did to my daughter and to my niece!"

"Chris, dear," Kerri began in a shaky voice, her arm protectively around Jake's shoulders, "don't you think you might be over reacting, just a little bit?"

"Over reacting? OVER BLOODY REACTING! Kerri, for Christ's sake, are you blind? _Your_ son let his friends _rape_ my poor daughter and lock my _six year old_ niece in a closet!"

I don't know how long that argument actually lasted. Just as Kerri started to yell back, I passed out.

* * *

The rest of winter break was pretty much a blur, to be honest. Dad took me to a doctor and she confirmed that by some miracle, I was still perfectly, physically healthy. After hearing my story from Dad, she didn't know how it was possible for me not to have gotten a disease or something. She said my guardian angel must have been with me. I'd like to think it was Mum.

We also went to see a lawyer, though I wouldn't get any less than fifteen feet close to him. I cringed and shied away almost every time a man other than Dad got close to me. He was quite put out when he couldn't get me to relive the night of the…of the incident as testimony against Jake's friends. Actually, he wasn't alone. I wouldn't talk at all, to anyone. Not even Laney. I couldn't.

Pop-pop flew in the instant he heard the news from Dad. The moment he saw me, he pulled me into a bear hug, unable to speak. In an effort to get me to talk, or at least to feel a little bit better, Pop-pop would take me shopping, and to the cinema, everything that I used to like to do with him. I just did everything on auto-pilot, unable to speak, and unable to feel anything except emptiness and guilt.

I started to spend whole days locked away in my room, not eating or interacting with anyone. Dad got worried, and even Laney was able to tell that something was seriously wrong. They called a therapist.

The therapist, a young woman named Doctor Penn, realized right away that I was becoming something of a hermit in my own home. She was determined to figure out why. She couldn't understand, because everyone accepted that bogus story that Jake had tried to do something to save me except Dad. Dr. Penn wanted to know what I was so scared of if the other boys weren't there. Since I wouldn't open the door for anyone unless I had proof that they weren't Kerri, Jake, or Petunia, the therapist came up with a special knock, so I would always know when she wanted to stop in for a little "chat".

She would always walk in with a blank notebook and a hopeful smile. When she left, the only thing that had changed would be that her hopeful smile turned into a deeply concerned frown.

Every time she walked into my room, I wanted to get it over with and scream that this whole mess was my fault. It was my fault that I was raped. It was my fault that Dad was so upset and that his marriage with Kerri was on the rocks. It was my fault that Laney was hurt and scared. I just wanted to go to sleep, for all my pain to end.

The night before winter break ended, Dad and Dr. Penn got into an argument. My therapist wanted to send me back to school in hopes that if I was with my friends, I would begin to heal. Dad didn't think I was ready. He wanted to keep me close to him for as long as possible. It may have been one of the sweetest things he had ever done for me.

The therapist won out in the end. At nine o'clock, she came up to my room with Dad, Pop-pop, and a very sleepy Laney.

"Lily?" she began gently, "You should try to get some sleep. You're going back to school tomorrow. Would you like that?"

I stared out the window into the beautiful, starlit night, unable to even acknowledge their presence. In the meantime, Dad tucked Laney into bed. The therapist brushed my hair back from my face.

"Goodnight, Lily," she whispered, "sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Lily Flower" Dad added, giving me a kiss.

Dad and Dr. Penn walked out the door, Pop-pop following slowly behind them. When he got to the door, he cast one last caring look in my direction. "'Night sport. I love you."

The door clicked shut behind him and I snuggled into my pillows with a sigh. The moon and stars became the only source of light in our room.

"Lily?"

Laney was up. I heard her get up and walk softly across the room and come to a stop right next to my bed.

"I hear you cry at night," She whispered sadly, "I know you're scared. Me and Uncle Chris and Pop-pop are too…We just want you to talk to us. Please? I miss you."

It killed me every second I kept my back turned toward her and didn't give her an answer. She sniffed sadly, trying to be a big girl and not cry. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't.

Laney crawled back into her own bed with a sigh.

"Night, night Lily."

* * *

I don't think I would have gotten out of bed the next morning if Dad hadn't come upstairs to wake me up. It hurt to see him trying so hard for once. He had already laid out anything I would need, and lugged my heavy trunk downstairs, and from the smell of it, was making a pancake breakfast.

After scrubbing myself raw in an attempt to make myself feel clean again and throwing on some old jeans and a hoodie, Dad sat me down at the dining room table.

"Go on," he coaxed, "eat. I made your favorite."

I spent half an hour absently picking at a plate of golden brown pancakes before Dad sighed and cleared the table. He peered out the window. "Looks like rain," he mentioned conversationally.

Not a moment later, a cold, heavy rain began pelting the windows, washing away week's worth of dirty snow that had gathered in lumps all over London. I went to grab my trunk and take it out to the car, but Dad stopped me.

"No babe, let me worry about that," he offered, grabbing my trunk, "I don't want you getting sick. I'll take this stuff out to the car, and then I'll drive up to the door so you can just hop right on in, okay?"

Taking my silence for a yes, Dad sprung into action, grabbing my trunk and putting on a warm jacket, he walked out into the rain, letting the door swing shut behind him. I turned my back on the door and crossed my arms over my chest. All I honestly wanted to do was go back to bed.

Just then, someone stepped on the creaky floorboard at the top of the stairs. I raised my eyes slowly only to freeze like a deer in headlights. It was Jake. Up until that moment, I had managed to totally avoid Jake, which was a miracle in itself. The very sight of him set me shaking as I stood frozen to the spot, my frightened eyes never leaving his.

Outside, the car honked, and I knew that Dad was ready to leave for King's Cross. Still, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't move a single inch away.

Then, Jake had the nerve to smirk as he strolled confidently down the stairs, shoving past me on his way to the kitchen, his hand brushing my thigh. The moment he was out of sight, I bolted out the door and into Dad's car like a frightened rabbit.

* * *

"LILY! Hey Cami, I found her! C'mere!"

An hour later, I was sitting in the very last (and bumpiest) compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which was steaming its way toward school when Adara and Cami finally found me. It was still raining pretty hard. I had sat in that compartment hoping that they wouldn't find me. I didn't want them to see me like this. Used. Dirty. Broken.

Adara bounced in, ever-present smile lighting up her exotic face, her long dark hair pulled up in a bun. Cami followed just behind her, beautiful as ever without a care in the world. I envied them.

Tears welled in my eyes and I turned to stare out the window. I couldn't let them see that I was going to cry, that something was wrong.

"I thought we'd never find you!" Adara exclaimed, pulling me into an enthusiastic hug. I didn't react at all. Adara and Cami shared a worried look.

"So, um, why'd you sit all the way back here Lils?" Cami asked, making me cringe. Bewildered, she stared at me, unaware that what she had called me brought back such horrible memories.

"Were all the others full, or something?" she continued, a bit more cautiously.

I shrugged and continued my staring contest with the window, trying not to let the tears fall. Why wouldn't they just go away?

"What's wrong?" Adara asked quietly, a worried look creeping onto her face. She suddenly laid a hand on my shoulder, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Both of my friends looked alarmed now. "Lily," Adara prodded, a more urgent tone in her voice, "tell me what's wrong."

It was more of an order than a request. I lay my pounding forehead against the cool window pane, turning my back on my friends. I felt feverish. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they see how dirty and guilty I was? Why weren't they disgusted?

I couldn't understand why they didn't hate me as much as I hated myself.

Still, being the loyal friends they were, Cami and Adara didn't leave me alone. Instead they sat slightly apart from me, talking as if nothing was wrong, but occasionally throwing a worried glance my way. For some reason, this helped me come to the conclusion that the pair of them were only in the compartment with me because they felt like they had too. They must have _really_ hated me on the inside. It seemed logical enough to me—who would want to be friends with someone like me?

At about six o'clock, we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. If anything, the rain seemed to have gained momentum as we all ran haphazardly from the warm safety of the train to the horseless carriages. The three of us road up to the school in complete and utter silence.

The moment I set foot in the Entrance Hall, I began to panic. There were too many people. There was too much noise. Everywhere I turned, instead of seeing students reluctant to return to their studies, I saw Jake and his friends advancing on me with leering grins. I started breathing faster, my heart pounding and I suddenly stopped, standing stock still in front of the front doors. I think I was about to scream.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

"_Move_, you stupid Mudblood!" a Slytherin sixth year boy jeered, pushing me hard enough to make me stumble forward a few steps. A small, animal-like whimper escaped my lips as he laid his hands on my shoulders.

Cami and Adara turned around, noticing that I wasn't with them anymore. They saw me standing there, looking around frantically, and looked me over with concern.

"C'mon, Lily," Cami began uncertainly.

"Yeah," Adara continued with a forced smile, "it's time for food!"

Suddenly, I bolted.

"LILY!" I heard Adara cry behind me. I raced up the main staircase as fast as my feet would take me, motivated by Adara's approaching footsteps and desperate calls. I had to get away from everyone.

Somehow, I made it to Gryffindor tower just as two fourth years were leaving the common room, managing to slip past them and into the common room just before the portrait swung shut. Panting, I leaned back against the portrait and listened.

"Phoenix feather!" Adara cried in exasperation.

"I'm afraid not," the Fat Lady sniffed.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"The password has been changed."

With a relieved sigh, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the currently deserted common room.

"Lily!" Adara called, "I know that you're in there! I know you can hear me! Please, tell me what's wrong—you know how messed up my life is, trust me, I'll understand. I'm scared for you…"

How could I be so cruel to her? Adara's life was probably much worse than mine, and here I was moping around when she was strong enough to live her life. I was such a bitch. Unwillingly, a sob passed by my lips and the tears finally came.

I heard Adara gasp with concern. "Oh, sweetheart, you're crying! Please, tell me what's wrong. I just want to help."

I remained silent, the tears streaming freely down my pale cheeks. On the other side, I heard Adara sigh and take a few steps away from the portrait.

"All right, Lily," she whispered, just loudly enough for me to hear, "you win. You know where I'll be in case you change your mind…"

Her retreating footsteps rang in my ears as I was left alone with my thoughts, none of which were very positive. Looking down guiltily, I noticed a line of finger print shaped ominously black bruises on each of my forearms for the first time and shuddered. I couldn't get away from Jake, not even here at Hogwarts.

With a wounded moan, I scratched at my arms, trying to make this feeling of dirtiness go away. I ended up scratching at my arms until the bled, my dry sobs echoing in the cavernous common room. With a jolt, I realized that the burning sting caused by the cuts and scratches almost felt…good.

Shaking my head, I stumbled to my dorm and changed quickly into my winter pajamas, the long fleecy sleeves hiding my bleeding arms from sight. With one last pained sigh, I crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find that I was the only one in the dorm. It was ten thirty. Frantically, I ran about the room, trying to make myself at least look presentable enough to go to class. As I grabbed my bag and was about to tear out the door, I noticed a note in Adara's messy scrawl resting on my nightstand.

_Lily,_

_I know you're probably freaking out by the time you finally found this (or else really ticked at Cami and I), but pleeeeeeeeease don't worry. You were so upset yesterday, and when Cami and I finally got into the dorm, you looked really sick, you know? We thought that you could use the extra sleep, so we let you sleep in. We'll tell the professors that you're sick in the Hospital Wing, okay? So just relax. For me. I hope you feel better soon, Lily._

_Adara_

I set the note back down in its place with a deep, worn out sigh. I felt horrible for causing everyone so much worry. It seemed to me like they would be better off if we had never met. Tiredly, I started trudging down the stairs to one of my least favorite classes, Transfiguration. Ten minutes later, I quietly slipped into the Transfiguration classroom, and McGonagall looked up from her desk.

"Ah, Miss Evans! I didn't think you would be joining us this morning. Feeling better? You still look a mite pale," she mentioned kindly.

With a rushed nod of my head, I hurried past the questioning looks my friends were shooting me and slid into a seat at the very back of the classroom, near the big stone fireplace and out of McGonagall's way. Hopefully there, no one would expect me to answer any questions.

As the class went on, I had to slip off my heavy robes, leaving me in the uniform short sleeved shirt and skirt. It was much hotter this close to the fireplace than I had anticipated.

Toward the end of class, McGonagall came around to each person's desk to check our work. She happened to reach me last. As she approached, she looked down at my poorly transformed thimble, which was now supposed to be an eagle feather quill.

"Miss Evans, I'm afraid that you've done a very poor job today. Is something—"

Suddenly, she stopped, still staring down at me. A look of worry and curiosity came over her face and I realized what it was that she was staring at. The bruises. The cuts and scratches had, thankfully, faded hours earlier, but the bruises still shown proudly on my arms like a badge of honor. What would McGonagall think? What if she found out about the…incident? About my family? What would she _do_?

With a shiver, I pulled my robes back on and covered my arms, breaking McGonagall out of her trance. She shook her head and continued as if she hadn't seen a thing, "Please do some extra practice for homework."

When she walked away, I was able to let out a breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. That was close. Too close.

* * *

It's official. It is exactly one month since the incident, February first. I don't know how I survived at Hogwarts until then.

As the days passed, I continued to put distance between Cami, Adara, and I, against my better judgment. I couldn't even look at them anymore, because the hurt in their eyes was too much for me to bear. Since I never spoke, not even in class, it seemed to me like my voice was dead and gone forever, never to be heard of again. Can a voice die of non-use?

By the end of the day, I felt terrible. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, that is, if the nightmares didn't keep me up all night again. Instead, I was dragging my feet through the corridors to the Great Hall, all alone. It wasn't because I was hungry. I hadn't eaten much of anything since New Year's. I felt that I had to make an appearance and at least make it seem like I ate. I didn't want any worried staff members nosing around.

I had a feeling of foreboding the minute I walked into the Great Hall. I seemed to be the last person to arrive, and everyone seemed to be waiting for something. There was an electricity in the air, like the calm before a summer storm.

Suddenly, Sirius Black stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and my stomach dropped. This couldn't be good at all.

"Hey, Evans," he called, "I missed you at Christmas. Went home, did you?"

I blanched at his words as James and Peter stood up behind him. Remus kept his head down, almost in shame. What was going on?

"I've got a present for you, my dear Evans," he continued, "don't look so terrified! How about I just give it to you right now? Since you weren't around to get it at Christmas, and all, I just can't wait to give it to you."

He paused and whipped out his wand, staring me straight in the eyes as he muttered, "Pessimus animus."

A huge, blank movie screen appeared floating in the air just behind the staff table where the Hogwarts banner hung, facing out toward the Great Hall so that everyone but the teachers had a good view. James stood on his chair and announced to the hall, "Presenting for your entertainment, a Marauder's production, Evans' _favorite_ memories."

I stood, gaping as the screen started to flicker to life. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer. I knew they were still sore about what happened at the Slug Club party, but they wouldn't resort to what I thought they were doing…would they? Somehow, a relatively new Muggle song began ringing through the hall, worsening my fears. I looked up at the screen in horror, watching some of my worst memories unfolding again before my very eyes. All around me, students laughed at my expense.

_In the dark_

_In the darkness you will find_

_Dirty little secrets we all hide_

**I was beginning to get frustrated as I banged my wand on it complaining, "Why—won't—it—change?" "Well, complaining won't get you anywhere, Miss Evans!" McGonagall scolded as she popped up behind me, "Let's see you try it again." My cheeks burned as the rest of the class, who at least managed to turn the pin into wood, turned to stare at me as I failed horribly at getting my pin to do anything. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, James became the first person to completely turn his pin into a match, shouting triumphantly.**

**O.o.O**

"**Did you hear me Evans?" she screamed her voice hoarse now, "I said GET DOWN!" I opened my mouth to try and reply when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew me spinning to the far left. A chorus of mixed worried screams and laughs (from the Slytherins no doubt) reached my ears as I spun in loops further and further away from the group, screaming the whole way. I squeezed my eyes shut again; trying not to throw up while I prayed that this whole day was just a huge, ironic nightmare. From the now distant field, I heard a student with a thick Scottish accent yell something like, "She's going to hit the Willow!" That didn't seem so bad though—it would get me down, wouldn't it? Sure, I'd probably get hurt some, but it wouldn't be as bad as if I fell from this height. What was so bad about a willow anyway? Of course it was the moment I was thinking that when something thick and strong roughly wrapped around my waist and pulled me off my broom. Why me? The willow that person was warning about, I assumed, thrust me though the air like a rag doll, my hoarse shrieks echoing all over the grounds, and probably further. Everything around me was a giant blur as it tossed me from branch to branch, like I was part of some sick game it liked to play with the students. Then, suddenly, it lost its grip on me, and I was sent hurtling back toward the rest of the class. THUMP!**

**O.o.O**

**I tapped Remus on the shoulder, and he spun around, still grinning. "Oh, hey Lily. Where have you been all day? I didn't see you at all." There must have been smoke coming out of my ears right then. 'Where had I been all day?' The prat did forget! "Oh nowhere," I stated venomously, "just in the Hospital Wing all day." He looked at me blankly for a second. "Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" I swear I was about to hit him after he said that. Instead, my voice rising the entire time, I reminded him, "Does 'Lily getting thrown around through the air like a bloody rag doll by an insane tree' ring any bells?" "Oh yeah! Wow, Lily. Are you okay?" Remus asked. "Well now I am! Not that you care at all!" I practically screamed, attracting the attention of anyone within earshot. Shaking with anger and hurt, I turned to walk away.**

_Cause we all have  
A darker side  
A place we keep  
Where no one else can find_

**And then silently, all the boats began drifting across the lake toward the vast castle, Hagrid's boat far in front. Everyone stayed quiet until Becky grabbed my shoulder and screamed, "Oh my God! What's that?"  
I leaned far over to see what she was pointing at far off in the distance, but there was nothing there.  
"Becky, what are you—ahh!"  
Suddenly, I was sailing through the air until I crashed into a sheet of water that was as cold as ice. Becky had pushed me out of the boat!  
Kicking violently, I fought to keep my head above the water. I heard the three girls laughing above me as I choked, "Help! Please! I—can't—swim!"**

**O.o.O**

**I moved in to give him a gentle hug when Sirius grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back.  
"Don't touch him Evans," he growled.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's hurt. Even you aren't that blind, I hope. Besides, what happened to him is none of your business."  
Incensed, I glared up at him. Then, poking him in the chest, I reminded, "For your information Black, it is too my business. Remus is my friend."  
With a scowl, Sirius continued, "No, he's OUR friend, and he doesn't want to tell anyone else what happened!"  
"Oh, so he'll tell you but he won't tell me? Fat chance Black!" I screamed, "We were friends from the start, in case you forgot! Of course he'll tell me, won't you Remus?"  
Silence filled the wing.  
"Remus?" I asked again, not believing my ears. When I turned to look at him, he averted his gaze.  
"Remus…C'mon, talk to me. P-please?"  
He wouldn't even look up. Tears prickled the back of my eyes.**

**O.o.O**

**Becky laughed a tinkling little laugh. Yuck. "Oh, you mean Gilderoy?" she asked, "I suppose I did come with him. Just between you and me, he's very handsome, but dreadfully boring. I was bored to death! But I'm sure you could entertain me…" she trailed off, pressing herself against him and running a finger down his chest.  
How _dare_ she? That little snake! Flirting with him right in front of me, on our date! And he was actually falling for it! I must have been as red as a fire truck. It took all I had not to strangle the both of them.  
I tried to pull James away from Becky. "What do you think you're doing? I thought you were on a date with me!"  
"Date?" he asked in bewilderment, "This isn't a date!"  
"But you said…"  
Becky laughed. "Oh, is poor little Evans jealous?"**

_Cause everybody wants to  
Hide their secrets away_

The memories were steadily getting worse. Now, instead of Hogwarts, they were taking place at home and at St. Mary's, home of the worst times in my life. My heart started beating faster.

_Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again_

**Mum and Dad screaming their lungs out at each other as Petunia, Laney, and I cowered in a corner of the room.  
"You're impossible, Christopher!" Mum shrieked.  
"Well you're intolerable, _Abigail_!" Dad replied in full force.  
They told us about the divorce not long after.**

**O.o.O**

**Dad getting remarried to Kerri. Kerri and Jake moving into our house. The pair of them, with the help of Petunia, making our lives a living hell. Having to tend to their every beck and call out of fear of their physical and mental abuse.**

**O.o.O**

"**Aw look, Freak and Freak Jr. are sad because Mummy's a thieving killer," a tall, gangly boy near us teased in a baby voice.  
"No wonder they turned out so bad, just look at their mother," jeered someone else.  
The group of students circled closer as the jeering and teasing became louder. Some began throwing things at us, paper balls and such.  
Laney clenched her fists and pulled away from me. She had the temper I once had. "Stop it!" she yelled, "Leave us alone!"  
Our tormentors laughed cruelly, some teasing, others looking for harder objects to throw. They were pointing at us like we were some animals in a zoo; stupid animals that could care less abut pain.  
Laney continued yelling and screaming, her little voice becoming hoarse. "You big bullies! Don't you have anything better to do!"  
Just then, someone threw a huge, musty old history book at Laney, hitting her in the stomach and knocking all the wind out of her, making her crumple to the ground.**

By then, many people had stopped laughing and started gaping at the screen in shock and horror, like me. James, Peter, and Sirius were the only ones laughing, though they didn't notice. They didn't even notice Remus trying to warn them.

_In the back, in the closets  
Of your mind  
That's where the skeletons  
And dirty secrets hide_

"**Bitch!" she screamed, slamming me into the wall behind me and sinking her two-inch scarlet nails into my shoulders so hard that they bled, "Where is she!"  
Through the pain, I kept my mouth shut and just looked away from her again.  
She opened her mouth, ready to yell again, when an evil smirk took its place. "Well then," she resolved, "I guess you'll just get her punishment as well."  
I gasped sharply and looked at her with wide, tearful eyes. Of course this had no effect on her. Kerri raised the club up over her head, ready to strike, but first she murmured more to herself than anyone else, "Let the games begin."  
WHAM!  
The golf club came down so hard that it left a hole in the wall where my head was only moments ago. I had moved just in time.  
Kerri let out a strangled cry and picked up a ceramic statuette and threw it at me, missing only by inches. I thought I was safe until the shattered pieces bounced off the wall toward me, leaving tiny cuts all over my face and arms.  
I covered my eyes, protecting them from the new spray of ceramic that Kerri threw at me. A moment later, I uncovered my eyes-  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed as Kerri brought the heavy lead club down on my head, making me crumple to the floor.**

**O.o.O**

"**...Let's go live to David Leigh at the London Prison."  
The screen flashed to a man standing on the edge of a large crowd surrounding the huge jail.  
"Thank you Susie," the reporter called David replied, "For those of you just joining us, I am currently outs-"  
BANG!  
"Bloody Hell!" the reporter exclaimed, following the noise of a cracking gunshot. The camera was shaking, and screams could be heard as people ran for cover. Things were such a chaotic frenzy, I almost didn't here "Susie's" next question.  
"David? David, are you there? What happened!" the flustered reporter cried into her mike.  
The crowd was clearing a path for David to get to the middle steps where the commotion had occurred. He was standing over something covered in blood...a body...a body with long, beautiful red-gold hair...  
"Susie, it's Abigail. Abigail Evans. They...they shot her. She's dead."**

**O.o.O**

**He grinned, resembling a cat that had just cornered a mouse. "Then I suppose you don't wish to know what has become of our good friend Liza."  
Suddenly afraid for my friend, I whispered, "What have you done?"  
"_I_ have done nothing. But my mother has fired her."  
I simply gaped at him in shock. "What? Why?"  
Because she was an impertinent wench that thought she was above her station," his eyes glinted, "We know she helped you. So, under the pretense that she was a thief, so as not to get your father suspicious, Mother banished her from this household."  
"No…" I whispered, the tears coming again as I backed into the wall.  
"Oh yes," he continued in a strange tone, coming unsettlingly close to me, "your little helper is gone, and now, you have no one to protect you."  
Taking advantage of my state of shock, Jake placed one of his hands on my hip and got even closer, tracing my jaw with one of his fingers. "But I could help you," he muttered, "We could help each other…"**

I was shaking with fear. Other than Remus, the Marauders didn't seem to notice what they were doing to me. With a helpless moan, I fell to my knees, my eyes never leaving the screen.

_And I'll rip out my insides_

**There I waited. And I waited. And waited. But he never came. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks and nearly froze there from the cold. I realized that he wasn't _going_ to come. How could he do this? A few people shot me sympathetic looks, but no one stopped to say a word. How was I going to get home? I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could seem to do was sit and cry, and wait for someone who obviously wasn't going to come.  
It's hard to say how long I was sitting on that bench. All I know that it was dark, and a fine layer of snow had accumulated on my clothes when someone finally stopped to talk to me.  
"Miss…?" a hesitant voice asked.  
I turned to see an anxious looking security guard who couldn't have been more than twenty standing next to me.  
"It's awfully late Miss. We're locking up for the night. I hate to see a sweet girl like you out here all alone, and on Christmas Eve too. You must be freezing. Would you like me to call somebody?" he offered.  
I shook my head and replied in a raspy voice, "No. He's coming. He promised he would. He promised!"  
"Alright…if you're sure then."  
After locking the doors and shutting the lights off, the security guard left to patrol the parking lot. With a deep sigh, I stood up, grabbing my trunk, and started trudging down the street in the direction of my house.**

I sucked in a labored breath that echoed throughout the dead silent hall, and everyone's eyes turned toward me. Even James, Sirius, and Peter stopped laughing at the sight of me. I was sitting on the floor, my legs folded beneath me, shaking and paler than a ghost with my emerald eyes bulging out of my head in fear. I started shaking my head frantically, staring at the screen, and everyone expectantly turned their heads back in that direction. I was willing the next memory not to show up on that huge screen. Because…I knew what had to come next.

_And leave them on display  
For you, tonight_

"**No! Please," I cried desperately, "I'll do anything you want, just don't…don't hurt Laney!"  
Laney started screaming and scratching at the door after I said that. She knew what was going on. "No! Jake, you promised! You promised you wouldn't do the Bad Thing to Lily too!"  
Clucking his tongue, he used one finger to turn my face back toward his. "I swear that if you cooperate with us, no one here will touch Laney. Do we have a deal?"  
I swallowed hard and turned to look desperately at the closet door, and then I whispered, "Yes."  
"NO!" Laney screamed, attacking the door more furiously. Tears ran down my cheeks in torrents. Jake grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Good."  
He dropped me to the floor and I looked up at him, completely terrified. Tow of his bigger friends were guarding the door, two for the window, and one stood in front of the closet Laney was locked in. There was no way we could get away.  
"Go sit on the bed," he started, and I did as I was told with an aching heart, "Now, take off your clothes."  
Shaking, I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, shivering as the cold air hit my bare skin. The boys hooted and screamed, crowding closer to grope my breasts. I cried out in pain that they mistook for pleasure, and they grinned maniacally, shouting out the most obscene things.  
"Oh, Lils," Jake called in a sing song voice, "_all_ of your clothes."  
I looked at him with tearful, pleading eyes. Up until that moment, I believed that somewhere, deep down, everyone was good. Even Jake. Jake dragged his eyes up and down my half naked body, then cocked his head at the closet and shrugged. He was a monster!  
The boys around me backed up, eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation as I grabbed the waistband of my pajama pants and pulled them down over my hips and off my body, my knickers going with them. The room filled with an inhuman moaning as some of the more impatient boys shoved their hands into their pants. I stared hopelessly at the ceiling as the other boys came back and continued groping me and pushing their fingers into me as sobs racked my body and tears ran down my face.  
Suddenly, the boys parted like the Red Sea, and I prayed that it was all over. I looked up to see Jake approaching me in only his boxers. A look of animalistic lust was in his eyes, and it scared me.  
He stood in front of me and whispered for me to lie back on his bed. Fearing for Laney's safety, I did it. Jake got onto the bed, kneeling over me.  
"Take off my boxers," he ordered huskily. Disgusted, I did as I was told. He was the first man I had ever seen naked. I hated him for it.  
"Open your mouth. Wide."  
At this point, it was my obliviousness that scared me. Being a naive eleven year old, I had no idea what exactly he was going to do to me, so I had no way to brace myself. To tell you the truth, that made it worse when he shoved himself into my mouth.  
Out of reflex, I swallowed and he moaned, bucking his hips and pushing in further, until I gagged. Jake kept rocking his hips against my mouth until he fell forward on top of me. I had hoped that he was going to let me go now that he had done It with me, that he and his friends would just let me take Laney and leave so I could try and convince myself that it never happened. God was I wrong. He stood up and loomed over me, his eyes roaming my small form. To my horror, his moaning got louder and his head lolled on his shoulders as he ran his hand over my thigh. "Fuck," he moaned loudly, getting the other guys excited.  
"Hey, man give someone else a chance!" the boy who had stared at my chest earlier cried out, looking impatient. I whimpered. Jake grinned.  
"Relax man," he replied as he climbed back on top of me, "You'll get your turn."  
Jake pushed a hand between my thighs and separated my legs, positioning himself above my entrance, pinning me down to his bed. He leaned down and sucked hard on one of my breasts, and I whispered tearfully, "Jake please…don't."  
It seemed to do the opposite of what I had hoped for. He lowered his face to my ear and sucked on it, muttering, "Now Lils remember our deal…"  
Just then, he thrust himself into me and I screamed. The pain was _horrible_. He was laughing. Even as he moaned and pumped in and out of me, he was laughing. He knew he was hurting me, and he _liked_ it. When he finished again, I thought I was going to pass out from shock. I welcomed it, but it didn't come.  
I watched through blurry eyes as he got off of me and turned his back to me. He found his pajamas and got dressed as if nothing had ever happened. Once he was dressed, he smirked, sat down, snapped his fingers, and watched.  
The boys started tearing their clothes off in a race to get to me first. I was almost suffocated when the boy from before jumped on top of me and leaned down to my face, whispering, "Remember me, Freak?"  
They fell upon me like hungry wolves, having their way with me and then letting someone else have a go. My brain shut off. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't even crying anymore.**

The screen went blank. The music stopped. Everything was dead silent, save for the sound of my sobbing, and every single pair of eyes was on me. Slowly, I turned to look at the Marauders, each of whom was staring at me, eyes wide with shock and unbelievable guilt. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. How did you like it? Tell me, please, I really want to know. In case any of you are wondering, the spell Sirius used was Latin, and it roughly translates to "worst memory"…I'm so excited—I got the most awesome dress for graduation today! Only 3 more days:D Remember to review people!**

**P.S. I have two disclaimers. The song was by Good Charlotte, not moi, and I got the memory/movie idea from tigerwhisper, so mucho cookies for her. :D**

**Shannon **


	16. Somewhere I Belong

**Before the Boy Who Lived **

**A/N: Oh my God guys, I am _so_ sorry I didn't update sooner! I had this chapter ready to go for _at least_ two weeks but the stupid document manager wouldn't let me upload anything! Is anybody else having that problem, or is it just me? Anyways, this chapter's a little bit shorter than they have been recently, but it's still a pretty decent chapter, if I do say so myself. I'm sure you can deal with it. Oh, and that reminds me, remember the ring scene in the last chapter? Right, well I COMPLETELY forgot to put a disclaimer telling you that I got that from A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray (awesome book by the way). Thanks to whoever noticed and told me about it (it was an anonymous review, so…), and I'm sorry if it bothered/offended any of you. It was completely my fault. Sorry again! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Dedications: My best friends Margarita, Rachelle, and Kayla because I'll miss them so much! (We're going to different high schools next year) Tear. ALSO thank you sooooo much to Prongs76 because without going to read the update ofthe story The Secret of Love I never for the life of me would have figured out how to get this chapter to show up:D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ANY of this stuff, would I really be writing on a FAN site? No. Read on, and remember…I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 16: Somewhere I Belong **

_"When this began _

_I had nothing to say _

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_I was confused _

_And I let it all out to find _

_That I'm not the only one with these things in mind _

_Inside of me _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed _

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _

_Nothing to loose _

_Just stuck, hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

_I want to heal _

_I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real _

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long _

_Erase all the pain till it's gone _

_I want to heal _

_I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real _

_I want to find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong _

_And I've got nothing to say _

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_I was confused _

_Looking everywhere only to find that it's _

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind _

_So what am I? _

_What do I have but negativity? _

_Cause I can't justify _

_The way everyone is looking at me."  
(Somewhere I Belong, Linkin Park) _

The second I opened my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to just fall right back to sleep. My head was pounding. It was so dark that I could barely see two feet in front of my face. It seemed that I was in the Hospital Wing. What was it that had so suddenly woken me up?

"Have you any news on her condition, Poppy?" a wise, elderly voice asked with genuine concern. Dumbledore.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid, Albus," Madam Pomfrey replied sadly, "She's been asleep like this for three straight days now! I'm doing everything I can for her, but…I think the shock may have been too much for her. Did you know that she hasn't been eating? She hasn't been sleeping much either, I'll wager, the poor dear."

"I've had my suspicions," Dumbledore muttered, "Perhaps it would be better if we transferred her to St. Mungo's."

"Perhaps."

There was a frustrated sigh and Dumbledore continued, "Let me know straight away if there are any changes at all in her condition. Night or day, I need to know immediately, is that understood, Poppy?"

"Of course, Professor," Madam Pomfrey conceded instantly. Footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the Hospital Wing as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey retreated to their respective living quarters, probably to get some well needed sleep. I fell back against my pillows in surprise, running a cool hand over my face. _Three days?_ I had been out that long? How could that be?

With a gasp, I covered my mouth in shock and remembrance. The Marauders. The prank. Now, everyone knew about my deepest, darkest secret…my family. Whether I wanted them to or not. So many emotions were coursing through me at one moment, I couldn't cry, or even breathe.

I came to the conclusion that I must have passed out after it ended. The shock probably was too much for me, at the time. What would everyone think of me now? They knew how dirty I was. They knew I was useless and stupid…and a freak. Would they treat me different? Would it be like at home, or St. Mary's? I couldn't even stand to think about it.

An urge, no _need_, to get away from everyone and everything suddenly overcame me. I crawled out of bed and was hit with a blast of cold night air. I needed something warmer than my silk pajamas to wear if I was going to get out of here. Then I noticed someone's school robes flung over the chair next to my bed. Somebody must have left them there when they came to visit. Slipping them over my head, I noted that whosever they were, they were far too big for me. At least they kept me warm.

I stopped to step into my shoes that were sitting at the foot of the bed and to grab the comforter off of the hospital bed. Feeling my way through the dark, I crept quietly from the Hospital Wing and out onto the front steps.

Once there, I hesitated. Where could I go? I didn't want to leave Hogwarts, not completely anyway. It was the only place that I could really call home. But I didn't want anyone to find me for a good while either.

The weeping willow on the far side of the lake suddenly came to my mind. It was peaceful. It was secluded. It was perfect. I wrapped the comforter tightly around my shoulders and headed off toward the lake.

* * *

Hours later, not too long after the sun had peeked over the horizon, a cool morning breeze woke me up. Honestly, I felt more refreshed then than I had in months. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the sunlight with a yawn, I leaned back against the trunk of the weeping willow. They were probably looking for me by now.

As if on cue, a short, slender, girl with olive skin, long chestnut brown hair, and eyes a beautiful shade of sapphire stepped through the branches of the weeping willow. I fumbled for my wand only to remember that I was still wearing someone else's robes, and that my wand was probably still somewhere in the Hospital Wing. Bugger. I looked up at the girl and couldn't help but think that I had seen her before.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in a soft, sweet voice, hugging a leather bound journal to her chest, "I didn't think anyone else would be out here this early."

Hesitantly, she came over and sat down on a large rock close to me as I regarded her with suspicion. After all that had happened…I just couldn't trust anyone. She smiled welcomingly at me. "I come out here a lot in the morning," she confided in me, pulling out her journal, "It's so peaceful and beautiful. I love to just sit here and revel in it. It's so much easier to think here, and it's easier to write, too. I write poems."

Her smile faltered as I continued to stare. "I'm not talking to much, am I? I mean, if I'm upsetting you—I could just leave…"

She sighed and stared off at the lake with a faraway glance that I had used countless times before. "It seems like all I do is upset people," she whispered sadly. A silence fell over us and I took the opportunity to study her closer. Then I remembered where I knew her from. She was the other girl we shared the dorm with. I was ashamed to realize that I didn't even know her name.

"Your friends are worried about you, you know," she continued softly, "I've seen them. They haven't been getting much sleep since what happened a few days ago. They talk about you a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking for you right now. You _are_ still supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, aren't you?"

For a second, she pulled out her journal and hastily scribbled something down. Then she began to speak to me again, even though the conversation was dreadfully one-sided.

"You should have seen Dumbledore after you fainted," she began, "I mean, all the teachers seemed to be in shock while it was going on, but after it ended, Dumbledore was _furious_! I didn't think a man like him ever got that angry. He practically dragged the Marauders out of the hall, and we could hear him yelling all the way up to his office! I think it was really horrible, what they did to you. They had no right."

My eyes brimmed with tears at her sympathy, and I looked away with a sigh, impatiently trying to blink them away. I felt her deep blue eyes on me, and it was like she could see right into my thoughts.

"I had better go," she murmured, "they'll be serving breakfast soon…you should come up too."

When I didn't reply, she continued, "I won't tell anyone that you're out here. I don't think you'd want me to, anyway. I—I guess I'll see you around, maybe. If you ever want to talk or anything, you know where to find me…"

She got up and began making her way across the grounds to the castle. It must have been thirty seconds before I gathered up the comforter and started casing after her.

"Wait!" I called, my voice raspy from weeks of not being used, "Come back! What's your name?"

She stopped, turned around and smiled. "Natalie Nicholaros."

Natalie led me back up to the Hospital Wing by the hand. It was almost like I was a little child who had gotten lost. I was so terrified that everyone would be mad at me for running off; I was beginning to have second thoughts about going back.

"Nonsense," Natalie said firmly, pulling me along a bit faster, "they won't be angry. I promise."

She was right. AS we entered the quiet Hospital Wing together, the first thing I saw was Adara in tears, sitting on one of the hospital beds with her head in her hands. Cami was nervously pacing back and forth near by. For the first time, it hit me just how much they cared about me.

Natalie cleared her throat. Cami and Adara's heads shot up, and they screamed with relief as they saw me standing there. All I saw were two blurs racing toward me before they engulfed me in a huge hug that I gladly returned. I couldn't believe how much I missed this.

"Oh Merlin, Lily! When I came to see you this morning and you weren't here…I was so worried!" Adara sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us Lily?" Cami whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I cried through tears, unable to hold it back any longer, "I'm s-so sorry you g-guys! I wanted to tell you, I really did!" My friends took a step back and stared at me with hopeful, disbelieving eyes. "What?"

"You're _talking_!" they shrieked in unison, diving at me for another hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natalie throw a look of longing at our bonding moment, then turn to leave with a sigh. I knew how it felt to feel that way, and I couldn't stand to see someone else that upset. I broke away and walked up to Natalie, grabbing her hand. She looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"Wait," I asked quietly before turning to face my friends and continuing, "Natalie, this is Adara Sadaat and Cami Hamilton. Guys, this is Natalie Nicholaros, our dorm mate. She found me out there…she's my friend."

There was a gasp from behind me and I turned to see Natalie almost in tears. She opened her mouth, but was rendered completely speechless. With a happy sob, she through her arms around me.

"Group hug!" Adara shouted happily, and joined in on the hug, along with Cami. And that was exactly how Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore found us a few minutes later—four best friends, blissfully happy in our own little world.

* * *

An old grandfather clock ticked nosily in the corner of the room, pendulum swinging back and forth as Dumbledore studied me from across his desk. I sat quietly, examining my hands folded in my lap. Sitting in straight backed wooden chairs on the other side of the office, looking like children caught in the cookie jar, were the Marauders. The air around us was so thick with tension that I thought I might choke.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered me, trying to subtly avoid the real reason that we had all gathered there.

"No, thank you," I murmured not even looking up.

Across the room, Sirius asked, "Now that you mention it Professor, could I—"

I looked up when he suddenly broke off. Dumbledore was giving him such a ferocious glare, Sirius couldn't even look him in the eye.

Dumbledore turned back to me and his expression softened. "Miss Evans, I'm not one to beat around the bush. What happened to you was a terrible, malicious thing, even more so because it could have been avoided. I would like to apologize on my part for what has happened. It could and should have been prevented, and for that, I am very sorry. I have already spoken to the gentlemen across from you about the seriousness of their actions."

I nodded, continuing to stare quietly at my hands. I felt so ashamed of everything that they had seen, every dirty little thing that they had learned about me, I couldn't even lift my head. Dumbledore searched my downcast face with his piercing blue eyes, as if he was searching my soul.

"After much contemplation, I have decided to allow you to determine their punishment," he added quietly.

Suddenly, I looked up, my eyes wide in surprise. The Marauders gasped in worry on the other side of the room as I looked into the Headmaster's solemn eyes.

"What?" I asked, not completely sure I had heard him correctly, "Professor, you can't be serious."

"That's not fair!" one of the Marauders whispered in disbelief.

James looked to Remus with a terrified glance. "What if we're—" He couldn't even finish.

Dumbledore, ignoring their hushed protests, simply nodded. "I am quite serious Miss Evans. You are the only one fit to decide on a proper punishment for these boys, because you are the only one who can fully understand the damage it must have caused. In my position, the most I can suggest would be…expulsion."

"No!"

"Professor, please—"

"We'll do anything, just don't…"

An electricity filled the air around us. AS they cried out, almost begging, my eyes unwillingly turned to them. Sirius had his head in his hands in despair, Peter was looking nervously about the room, Remus was sitting stock still, biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to make it bleed, and James was staring at the ceiling, occasionally running a frantic hand through his hair. All of their tearful eyes betrayed their real emotions—they were scared. In that one moment, I knew that there was no way I could do it.

Dumbledore then added, "I think that in this extreme case, as much as it disappoints me to say this, expulsion will be—"

"Unnecessary," I finished with a tone of finality. Dumbledore and the boys alike looked utterly stunned.

"Miss Evans, it seems to me that in your quite vulnerable state, you fail to realize the severity of what they have done," Dumbledore contributed a moment later, once he had recovered.

Still staring resolutely at my hands, I replied calmly, "Professor, I'm sorry. I don't agree. You said yourself that I'm the only one that can fully understand this situation…the last thing I want to do is cause anyone as much pain as this has caused me, and I feel that expelling them will do just that. Their parents would be devastated, and with a black spot like that on their records, it would be very hard for them to get anywhere in life. All I ask is for the Marauders to stay away from my friends and I. Short of removing them from the school, punish them as much as you like. Please, sir. I would hate to have anything else so serious on my conscience to feel guilty about."

The boys held their breath. Dumbledore peered at me through his half moon glasses with deep respect. "That is very noble of you."

"Thank you, sir."

The old man sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temple. "Then I suppose," he continued, "you are free to go."

Before I even had a chance to rise, the Marauders sprung for the door. Dumbledore slammed his hand loudly on the oak desk, and I cringed. The Marauders froze.

"As I was saying, _Miss Evans_ is free to go. I would like another word with you four." The boys trudged back to their seats like they were heading for their slow, painful executions. Silently, I stood up and left the office.

Making my way through the corridors, I couldn't help but notice the way every single person stopped and stared at me like I was a different species as I passed by. Some even stopped to snigger and point behind their hands. And you know what, it hurt. It was like I was a TV show or something, and it was perfectly acceptable for them to act that way. Would I ever be out of the spotlight at Hogwarts?

"Hey! Hey, Evans! Wait up a sec!"

Apparently not. With a groan, I turned around to see one of the last people on the planet I wanted to see jogging up to me. James Potter. Wasn't he satisfied with what he had done already? What else could he possibly do to torment me? Five minutes after I saved his sorry butt from being kicked out of school, and he was already breaking his end of the deal. The wanker.

"What, Potter?" I asked tiredly.

He looked uncomfortable, like he was having a mental battle with himself over something rather important. "Erm..." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, just spit it out already, will you?" I snapped, quickly loosing my patience with the boy.

Determinedly looking at the row of bricks just above my head, he sputtered, "CanIhavemyrobesback?"

"Sorry," I replied sarcastically, "I don't speak Heartless Toe rag. Mind repeating that?"

His face burning red, he looked me in the eye and asked more slowly, "Can I have my robes back…please?"

"What are you talking about?"

James pointed slowly at me. "You're, uh…you're wearing my robes."

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing the robes that I had found in the Hospital Wing that morning. My face glowed scarlet as I slipped the robes over my head and handed them back to James.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away.

"It's no problem," he answered, looking about as embarrassed as I did, "Listen, Evans, I—I mean, we all—just…thanks. Thanks for…for what you did. Really. It means a lot." I looked up to see his hazel eyes shining with genuine thanks, and something that almost looked like…regret.

"Yeah," I sighed simply. It looked like he was about to continue when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Potter! What do you think you're doing? Haven't you caused enough trouble? Get away from her!" Adara yelled. Running a hand through his hair, James hurried off in the other direction as Cami, Adara, and Natalie walked up to me.

"You okay, Lily?" Cami asked voice full of concern, "He wasn't bothering you or anything, was he?"

"Yeah," Adara took over, "'Cause you know, the three of us wouldn't mind beating him up for you!"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, it's okay; he just wanted me to give him back something I…borrowed. What do you guys say we head to the Great Hall for dinner now?"

"FOOD!"

Adara sped off for the Great Hall, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. The three of us laughed and Natalie looked over at me with curiosity. "Is she always like that?" she asked good naturedly with a smile.

I grinned. "To put it simply…yeah." We laughed again and set off after Adara, who was probably already seated and stuffing her face with her favorite, Hogwart's mashed potatoes, by then.

The second we stepped inside, everyone and everything went silent. I don't mean they just quieted down; I mean they went _dead silent_. You could hear a pin drop. It almost seemed like time had stopped.

I started breathing faster. Everyone was staring at me. Every. Single. Person. I couldn't take it. I was about to turn around and run right back out the door when Cami and Natalie linked their arms through mine.

Natalie leaned over and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry about them, Lily. You've got Adara, you've got Cami, and you've got me. They don't matter. Don't let them make you think that they do."

As they led me over to take a seat by Adara at the Gryffindor table and everything slowly returned to normal, I realized how right she was. I didn't need anyone else, as long as I had my friends.

**A/N: So there you go. I hope you liked it! I'll try and update again soon. I have more spare time than normal this summer, since one of my best friends is spending most of the summer in Greece with her family, the other one, between babysitting, and her job at the snack stand, and her job at the library, and her chores,works practically ALL the time (far too much if you ask me…), and the other one is now probably still in the Emergency room after accidently stabbing her handwhile cooking hamburgers the other night...Yeppers. We'll see what happens, yes? Review please! **

**Shannon**


	17. Anytime You Need a Friend

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. :D Um…….yeah, I don't have much to say (for once: P) so, how 'bout I just say this: read, review, and enjoy!**

**Dedications: Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick because the movie The Producers is one of the funniest movies I've ever seen and it really cheered me up the other day. (By the way, if you've never seen it, I would seriously recommend renting it. It's hysterical!)**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I own nothing that you see. For the most part.**

**Chapter 17: Anytime You Need a Friend**

"_When you're sad, when you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

_Think of me, there I'll be_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're down, and when your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt_

_It's okay, turn my way_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you're fallin'_

_I'll live for you_

_When you're heart breaks_

_I'll lead your ranks_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend."_

_(Anytime You Need a Friend, The Beu Sisters)_

About two weeks later, not too long after Valentine's Day, I was sitting alone in a nice, quiet corner of the library. I had wanted to get a head start on studying for the end of year exams. My friends, on the other hand, thought that I was mental, and wouldn't set foot in the library if their lives depended on it. Even Natalie! They avoided the library like the plague.

Though I will admit, studying wasn't the only reason that I had retreated to the library earlier that morning. Ever since they let me out of the Hospital Wing, I was jittery, on edge, and paranoid of everyone and everything around me, especially big, loud groups of people. The only exceptions were my friends and Dumbledore, and even with them, I was nervous. It was like I thought I would be attacked at any second, and it was driving me crazy. Compared to the loud, bustling common room, the nearly deserted library was like heaven for me.

I glanced around, seeing that my only companions in the drafty library were Madam Pince and a pair of fifth year girls from Ravenclaw, already anxiously studying for their upcoming O.W.L's. I smiled. Yes, this was far more comfortable than the common room.

"Lily?" a soft voice asked meekly.

Slowly, I raised my head. I froze, my hands beginning to shake so badly that I dropped the Charms book I had been reading so avidly.

"Here, let me get it," he offered, bending down to pick the thick volume up off the floor. With a hesitant smile, he held it out to me. After half a second of me making no move to grab it from him, he sat it down gently on the rickety old table and asked softly, "Is this seat taken?"

I reached across the table and slid the book back towards me as he sat down. Finally regaining the use of my vocal chords, I stared down at the tattered book and murmured, "What do you want, Remus?"

He sighed and I felt his eyes on me, studying me. It made my skin crawl. "Merlin, Lily…you look horrible."

That was probably true. I still had only been able to force down the smallest amounts of food, even with the help and encouragement I got from Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and my friends. Nightmares still filled my restless mind the moment I tried to close my eyes, successfully keeping me from getting even a wink of sleep.

Letting out a rueful laugh, I forced myself to look up into his guilty amber eyes. "What exactly were you expecting? A peppy, happy beauty queen, perhaps?"

"That's not fair," he muttered, looking away.

"Life's not fair, Remus." I replied distantly, "Hate to break it to you. I of all people should know that."

An awkward silence fell over us. Somehow, I still couldn't believe that it had come to this. Why were we sitting here in this cold, guilty silence? It didn't make much sense, but that didn't stop it from being true.

"What happened to us, Remus?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I started softly, tears unwillingly gathering behind my eyes, "I mean, how we went from being friends to — to this? Both of us ashamed, angry…heartbroken. Looking back at the beginning of the school year, it—it doesn't seem possible! It wasn't s-supposed to be like this!"

Hot, angry tears started to slip down my cheeks, and I impatiently brushed them away. I was just so sick and tired of crying all the time.

Remus stood up and came around the table, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I stiffened a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Remus. He took a step back, watching me unsurely, and I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I didn't come here to scare you."

I looked at him, tears still glistening in my eyes. "Then why did you come?"

Remus kneeled down so that he was at my eye level and began, "Lily, you would never believe how grateful I am for what you did for us in Dumbledore's office that night. I don't think we'll ever be able to really repay you. I want you to know that I am honestly sorry for—for what we did. It was stupid, and we really hurt you, even though we didn't mean to. Can you forgive us? Forgive me?"

He moved to hug me again and I shot up from my seat and stumbled back so fast that I sent two chairs flying, clattering to a stop next to the two startled Ravenclaws. Remus looked at me, gaze full of hurt and regret. "Lily…please, don't be afraid. You know I don't want to hurt you. You can trust me."

"How can you say that!" I shrieked, the stress of the last two weeks finally crashing down on me. Madam Pince jumped to her feet, nearly shaking with outrage at my actions.

"_Miss Evans_! You should know by now that I will not tolerate that type of behavior in my library!" she hissed, "I expected better from you!"

I grabbed my pounding head in both of my hands, squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. The fifth years scurried for cover as Remus stumbled back a few steps and Madam Pince looked scandalized that I could do such a thing. My legs collapsed beneath me and I stared up at Remus, my breathing harsh and ragged.

"How can you expect me to forgive you just like that? After all you four have done?" I shouted hoarsely, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

Remus stared at me for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what I said, then looked away shamefully. Shaking, I got to my feet. Slowly stepping away from him, I whispered, "Just leave me alone…please."

Turning on the spot, I ran out as fast as my legs would carry me. Angry tears blurred my vision as I sped past groups of chattering students. Fine then, give them something else to gossip about. I couldn't say that I cared anymore.

I just hoped that Remus got the message. I didn't want to have anything to do with him or _any _of the Marauders, for that matter. All I wanted was for everyone to leave me alone.

* * *

Apparently, that screaming session wasn't enough to get the idea through Remus' stubborn head. He wasn't going to give up so easily. Of course, I didn't find this out until a couple of weeks later.

Sometime in the middle of March, Adara, Cami, Natalie and I were sitting around the fire in the common room. It was actually kind of sweet. They were taking turns trying to make me laugh.

"Okay, okay," Natalie giggled, "My turn—"

"Hello, ladies," Remus called, dragging a hesitant looking Sirius along behind him, "Mind if we join you?"

"Yes," Cami growled protectively. They ignored her completely and took a seat on the couch by me. I stiffened. My friends glared.

"So, Lily," Remus started airily, "you're looking better."

"Yeah, Evans, how've you been," Sirius added kindly after receiving a shove in the ribs from Remus. I stared straight ahead as if I didn't hear them and took a deep breath. Why wouldn't they leave me alone?

"Hello?" Sirius asked, growing impatient, waving a hand in front of my face, "Anyone home in there?" Adara scowled and swatted his hand away.

"Leave her alone, Black! She doesn't want your filthy hands in her face!" she hissed.

"I think Evans can speak for herself, Sadaat," he replied hotly.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Adara shouted.

"What do you two pricks want anyway?" Cami added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We just came over here to _attempt_ to apologize to Evans," Sirius replied angrily, "but with harpies like you guarding her at every waking moment, it's pretty impossible!"

"Shut up, Black, or I'll shut you up!" Adara yelled, whipping out her wand.

"Don't point your wand at him; we just came over to apologize!" Remus shouted, standing up.

"Don't even think about it, blood sucker!" Sirius growled warningly, reaching for his own wand, "Don't make me hex you."

Natalie jumped to her defense, shoving Sirius in the shoulder. "Don't call her that!"

Adara's eyes flashed and sparks flew out of the tip of her wand. "Take that back."

"No way!"

Adara tackled him, completely forgetting about her wand. Everyone was yelling and fighting, even Natalie, the most cool-headed of us all. "No!" I yelled, stomping my foot, "No! Would you all just stop it! I don't want you fighting because of me! Black, Lupin, if it will get you to leave me alone, I forgive you, okay? I forgive all bloody four of you! Now would you please do us all a favor and _get away from me!_"

Everyone was silent, shocked at my sudden tearful outburst. Personally I was just shocked that I had resorted to using their last names. Breathing heavily, I shook my head and ran up to the dorm. My friends weren't far behind.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone, I need your attention! Your attention please!" Professor Slughorn called through the smoky dungeon in Potions a few days later. We quickly quieted down, for once, and he smiled.

"Thank you." Now, I've just had word from Madam Pomfrey that she has a student in her care that is not responsive to every potion she has tried to give him thus far—nasty bit of spell work gone wrong, you know. Anyway, she has asked me to take a look at him and give her my…_professional opinion._" The pudgy man informed us arrogantly. Cami snorted behind me and I smiled.

"I shouldn't be but a moment," he added, moving toward the door, "Feel free to move about the room to speak with your friends, but Keep It Quiet. Got it?"

The moment he left, the Gryffindors started talking amongst themselves on one side of the room as the Slytherins did the same on the other. I was about to turn to Cami to comment on Slughorn's "professional opinion" when a voice rang out that made my blood freeze.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _famous_ Lily Evans. I'm simply _honored_ to be in the presence of such a prestigious Mudblood! Had any good shags lately?" Bellatrix Black sneered deliberately from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. Everyone turned to stare at me as I turned scarlet and stared down at my lap.

"Oh, did I embawass little baby Evans? Did I hurt her feewings?" she asked in a mock baby voice, laughing with her friends as I grew redder than my hair, tears gathering in my eyes no matter how much I wished they wouldn't.

Bellatrix smirked coldly. "Oh, please. Don't tell me that you're _actually_ embarrassed by that. You should be used to it by now you dirty slut. Send my regards to your step-mother and step-brother—tell them I like their material. You're a pathetic excuse for a witch, Mudblood."

My hands started to shake as more laughter echoed through the small, cold dungeon, bouncing off the walls and making my ears ring. The scariest part of all was that…that I almost believed her.

"You take that back, Bellatrix!" Adara shouted angrily, jumping to her feet.

Bellatrix grinned around at her friends. "Finally, the thieving _leech_ speaks. I had wondered when you would try to defend the Mudblood. Is it true that you two are best friends? I can't see what use she would be to you, her dirty blood must taste horrible to you."

Adara gave a fierce glare and her eyes had acquired a sort of animalistic glow. "That's the difference between me and you Bellatrix," she replied, never taking her eyes off Bellatrix, "I don't use my friends. And besides, her blood is purer than the lot of _yours_ put together! Now take it back!"

Bellatrix simply smirked. "And tell me, Sadaat—what exactly will you do when I don't?"

"This," Adara growled before leaping at the other girl, tackling her to the ground like she had done to her cousin just a few days ago. So angry that she was kicking and punching, Adara didn't even think to use her wand, and within minutes, Bellatrix had two black eyes and a bloody nose. Unfortunately, Bellatrix thought of what Adara didn't, and whipped out her wand, holding it to Adara's forehead.

She muttered something that I couldn't hear, and with a flash of something that looked like a purple flame, Adara was thrown backwards into the shelves lining the wall, shattering countless jars and sending their contents flying.

"Adara!"

* * *

"You didn't have to do that you know," I whispered guiltily to Adara in the Hospital Wing hours later, after she had finally woken up, "You didn't have to get in that stupid fight."

"Sure I did," she replied, her voice hoarse and raspy as she gave me a weak smile.

"No, you didn't," I repeated.

I had been so happy when Adara had finally woken up. After we got her to the Hospital Wing, and I was able to see all the cuts and bruises she had gotten…I had felt terrible. She had gotten hurt, and was even _unconscious_ because of one stupid thing somebody said to me. It didn't seem fair.

I realized with dread that I was about to cry again. "A-and now, because of me, you're h-hurt. It's a-all m-my fault! I'm s-so sorry A-Adara!"

"Hey," she whispered, grabbing my hand gently, "Hey, don't cry, Lily. You don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't make me do anything. I had to do it."

"Why?"

She grinned a little. "Lily, I just had to, okay? Call it…my friendly duty. You would do the same for me, right?"

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. "I still feel bad though…"

"Well, don't," she continued, "I just had to do it. I've been aching to give old Bella what was coming to her for a while now, anyway. Besides, you're the best…_first _friend I ever had. I couldn't just stand there and let that banshee treat you like that!"

Smiling, I threw my arms around her and gave her a warm hug that she easily returned. That was exactly what I needed to hear.

I was headed back to the common room after my last exam of the year on a sunny June afternoon with a relieved smile on my face. The exams really hadn't been as bad as I had expected them to be.

* * *

"Lily!"

I turned around and came face to face with Professor Duncan. Let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him.

"P-professor!" I exclaimed quickly, "How—um, how nice to see you."

"Yes, yes," he muttered impatiently, roughly grabbing my shoulder and pulling me close. I cringed, my heart beat racing. He didn't seem to notice.

"Lily," he began, leaning closer and making me shiver with fear, "I haven't been able to have a meeting with you for some time now. Since it's nearly the end of the year, I thought that we could meet tonight for one last time."

I was very hesitant, something that he picked up on immediately. "I have something _very_ important to discuss with you, my dear. It shouldn't take too long," he said persuasively.

Even though he was trying to stress how important this meeting seemed to be, I was still unsure. I hadn't really been alone with a boy—man, since New Year's. I couldn't be. As I was beginning to give in, something in the back of my mind kept screaming at me to just walk away.

"Well? What do you say?"

"…all right."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, clapping me on the back and making me flinch, "Now, because this meeting is so important and must be kept top secret, I ask you not to tell anyone about it under any circumstances, am I understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," I murmured.

"Good. I have also arranged for us to have the meeting in a more private place. Meet me in the classroom across from the Barnabus the Barmy tapestry on the seventh floor.

I frowned. "But sir, there isn't—"

"Ah," he interrupted, holding up a hand, "Trust me, Lily. Meet me there at eight o'clock tonight, no earlier, no later. Oh, and don't bring your wand. You won't need it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Where are you headed off to this late? Curfew's in fifteen minutes." Cami asked suspiciously as I crept toward the portrait hole. Bugger. I was really hoping to get away without being noticed. I didn't want to lie to anything, especially my friends.

"Oh, um, well, I was going to go to the li—"

"Don't even try that excuse, Lily," Natalie interrupted without even looking up from her journal, "Exams are over and the library is closed. You can't be going there."

Bugger.

"Well, you're not going anywhere in this castle _alone_ this late at night," Adara declared, getting up and walking over to me, "It's not safe. I'm going with you."

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly, receiving three very suspicious glances from my three very suspicious friends.

"I mean, it's really not worth you coming along. I won't be very long at all. It's just that Professor Duncan wants to see me…about a paper I turned in last week!" I continued quickly, inventing the story as I went along, "I'll be in and out of his office in five minutes, ten tops." Yes, that would do it. At least I wasn't _completely_ lying to them. In truth, I didn't know what this spur of the moment meeting was about, or why it had to be in a classroom that I was sure didn't exist. This kept getting odder and odder.

The girls regarded me with concern. Adara laid a hand on my shoulder and asked softly, "Are you _sure_ you'll be all right alone?"

I fixed on a bright smile. "Sure as sugar. Don't worry girls, I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay, I guess…" Adara sighed, watching me as I started to step though the portrait hole, "But be careful!"

"I will!"

And I was. The entire way to this supposed classroom, I stayed in the shadows, jumping at every creak and groan, ready to run for my life. Most of the time I was jumping at shadows, but twice there was actually someone there—only the ghosts, of course.

When I finally made it to the Barnabus the Barmy tapestry, I was amazed to see a classroom door exactly where Duncan had indicated. That was when I started to get suspicious. That classroom was never there before, I was sure of it. And why did Duncan want to meet all the way out here when we could have just used his office anyway? How did I know that this wouldn't end up like New Year's?

Before I had a chance to back out, the door opened and a grinning Professor Duncan stepped out of the shadows and appeared in the doorway. I was stuck. "Why Lily," he began, "you're right on time. How nice it is to see you. Didn't I tell you that there was a classroom here?"

He grabbed my arm and steered me into the shadowy classroom, and I heard the door hut behind us. I plastered on a fake grin to hide my fear at the situation. "Yes, sir. It was dreadfully stupid of me to doubt you."

Once I got to the center of the room where a small wooden table and two chairs were set up, Duncan let go of my arm. I was reminded with a sickening pang of an interrogation room.

"Sit," he ordered, pushing me down into the nearest chair. Duncan turned his back on me and headed for the door. Not wanting to let him out of my sight for too long, I glanced over my shoulder only to see him muttering what sounded to me like a very complex spell as he pointed his wand at the door.

"What are you doing, Professor?" I asked nonchalantly, though I was terrified inside.

"Just insuring that we are not interrupted," he replied in the same manner, his footsteps echoing off the cold stone walls as he approached the center of the room once more.

He took the other seat across from me and looked over at me with an appraising glance. From the way the light fell on his handsome face, he looked eerie and threatening. I started to jiggle my foot out of nervousness.

"So, Lily, how are you?" he began softly in a voice laced with fake sincerity, "We haven't had a chance to chat in a long time."

"No…" I replied distantly. He looked at me piercingly.

"You were never a girl to waste time, Lily," Duncan muttered, roughly rising and pacing to the other side of the room, mostly hidden in shadow, "You are already wondering why I asked you here tonight, correct?"

"Yes," I admitted, staring at his back, "Sir, if I may ask, why am I here tonight?"

Duncan turned around and grinned at me, though in that particular light it looked more like a leer. I was unable to hold back a shiver, and his grin grew wider. "You're frightened. Good."

"Sir," I began again, starting to panic as he continued to leer soullessly at me, "What's going on?"

"Well, Lily," he began quietly, "I have told you multiple times how powerful you are and how much that impresses me. You have become quite an interest to my…employer."

I stared at him in confusion. His employer? Did he mean Dumbledore? If I was such an interest to Dumbledore, why didn't he just come talk to me himself?

After a short pause, Duncan asked abruptly, "Lily, have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?"

Again I watched him in confusion. What did Voldemort have to do with anything? I thought we were talking about Dumbledore. Nevertheless, I replied, "I know of him, sir. Hagrid once told me of his cruelty."

"Hagrid is an imbecile!" he hissed, suddenly turning to glare at me, a strange gleam in his eye.

"What?"

"Lily, Lord Voldemort is the greatest sorcerer this world will come to know!" he shouted vehemently, rushing forward and banging his fist on the table, "His name shall soon be so feared that none will dare speak it!"

I tried not to show how terrified I was as I felt his heavy breathing on my face. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Duncan's breathing slowed somewhat and a glazed look came over his eyes. I stiffened as he reached out and stroked my cheek. "Don't you see, Lily? You are so innocent and beautiful. Yet, you have more power within you than many fully grown witches and wizards. We could use someone like you on our side, on the winning side," he paused and gave a sick smile, "No one would ever suspect…"

My eyes widened in horror as I finally began to comprehend exactly what was happening. Duncan worked for one of the most cruel, evil men alive…and he was trying to get me to join him!

It all stated to come together in my mind. The lessons, the secrecy…his _employer_. With a jolt, I realized that I was alone with this man in a room that no one knew existed, as far as I knew, and no one knew that I had come. I was trapped.

"What do you say, love?" he whispered, his hand running over my cheek and following the curve of my neck to rest on my shoulder, "Ready to join the winners?"

Summoning all my strength and Gryffindor courage, I boldly looked him straight in the eye and replied coldly, "No. I don't work for murderers."

His eyes flashed, but he stood up calmly and took a few steps away. For a moment, I thought that he was going to let me go. Then reality set in. He turned to me with another leering grin, whipping out his wand and pointing it straight at my heart.

"Such a pity," he sighed, looking over me with those bright blue eyes, "You were _such _a favorite of mine. I'd hate to kill you."

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! Weren't expecting that, now were you:) Now here's the deal. I already have the next chapter hand written, and I'm going to start typing it soon. How soon I update depends on how many reviews I get. More reviewsequals a faster update. Kay? As for right now, I am bushed. Night, all!**

**Shannon**


	18. I Am On Your Side

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter…I know some of you are just dying to know how Lily gets out of this, so I'll just shut up now. Lol. :) Read & Review!**

**Dedications: Everybody who reads or reviews this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Tear.**

**Chapter 18: I Am On Your Side**

"_I never meant to hurt you_

_Sometimes these thoughts_

_Have a way of making sense_

_Secrets that we keep_

_Turn into accidents_

_If you burn away the bonds_

_With a fire of selfishness_

_The positive and negative_

_Have a way of blending in_

_End this now, we've gone too far_

_Let's take back words that turn to scars_

_If I could find a way to turn back time_

_Had to let you know_

_I'm on your side."_

_(I Am On Your Side, Hawthorne Heights)_

My eyes widened at the sight of Duncan threateningly pointing his wand at me. I don't care how powerful he thought I was, there was no way that I could overpower a fully grown, trained wizard who was twice my size on my own. What was I going to do? One thought kept running through my mind—I had to keep him talking. If I stalled long enough, maybe, just maybe, I would be able to find a way out of this. More importantly though, I couldn't let on that I was scared of him.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," I murmured, trying to distract Duncan as quickly as possible, "You must have been planning this for a long time…"

Duncan grinned arrogantly. "Longer than you would expect, my pet. Much longer. The Dark Lord has had his eye on you since before we murdered your mother."

My blood ran cold. How did Duncan know that my mother had been murdered? I never talked about it to anyone, and I don't think he was in the Great Hall that night…unless…no, it couldn't be.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoarsely, "Voldemort didn't kill my mother. It was Big Charlie…a mob leader."

"You fool!" Duncan spat, coming closer, "Why do you think that useless oaf killed her and risked getting his sorry ass thrown in Muggle jail in the first place? The money? Ha! Charlie is too much of a coward to kill someone over such a trivial matter, in broad daylight at least. He would never have attempted it, had the Dark Lord not ordered him to!"

Tears gathered behind my eyes once again, but this time I used all my will power to push them away. I wouldn't give this man the sheer pleasure of seeing me cry. "But…why? Why my mother?"

Duncan smirked. "She had stumbled onto one of the Dark Lord's plans…we couldn't very well have her running around with that knowledge, now could we? Charlie met her in a bar a few days earlier, to aid his story by creating a false motive, if he did get caught by the Muggles. He got the wench drunk. She told him anything he wanted to know, and more. It was then that we learned of you, my dear…of your powers. Did you know that your mother knew you were a witch? She once had a friend who attended Hogwarts herself, and she recognized the signs. In fact, she was going to tell you her suspicions the day that she died. Too bad we had to dispose of her."

I was silent, just gaping at him for a few moments as I tried to comprehend everything that Duncan had just revealed to me. This new knowledge made me ache for my mother even more than I had when she first died. At least she would have understood…she wouldn't have thought me a freak. I snapped back to attention when I realized how much time had gone by. Duncan was getting restless.

"Why didn't he use magic, then?" I asked, genuinely curious, "He could have—could have done it and gotten away. He…he really didn't have to get caught, after all."

Duncan gave a cold laugh. "That sorry excuse for a wizard? Ha! It still amazes me that he acquired the title of Death Eater. The idiot couldn't magic his way out of a paper bag—he's a squib!"

That answer left me a bit…confused. I had once read that squibs were basically the opposite of muggleborns. Instead of magical people being born into non-magical families, they were non-magical people born into magical families. That cleared up the magic question. But what in the world was a Death Eater?

"You seem to know a lot about Big Charlie," I replied, trying to keep him talking, "Seeing as he's lived primarily in the Muggle world for the last twenty years, I wouldn't expect you to keep in touch. I find it hard to believe that Volde—"

Duncan.

I had heard that name before. It suddenly hit me like a bolt of lightning. Big Charlie's real name was actually Charles Duncan. Taking a quick look at Professor Duncan, I realized with a jolt that he looked disturbingly like Big Charlie, but much younger. That must have meant…

"Have you figured it out, Lily?" Duncan muttered sinisterly, his face darkening as he studied my horrified face, "Yes, Big Charlie is my pathetic squib of a brother. How I despise him. But it seems that the Dark Lord has overestimated you. When I stepped forward to be the one to take on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts, to keep an eye on you, the Dark Lord thought it too risky. But you didn't figure it out until it was too late."

Suddenly, he gasped as if burned, turning away from me as he grabbed his left forearm. I eyed the door, weighing my options in that split second, but decided that to run now would be useless—I didn't know how to break the locking spell on the door. Turning back to Duncan, I noticed him lifting the sleeve of his robe to study something. Craning my neck slightly, I was able to see a coal black tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth imprinted on his arm. My eyes widened in recognition. That must have been what I had seen on Big Charlie's arm on television that morning so long ago! It all fit.

Duncan turned his attention back to me, his horrible leer back in place. Raising his wand again, he purred, "Ah, but I was getting distracted. Quite clever of you. But now, the Dark Lord is growing impatient. Don't worry, Lily darling. You'll be with your filthy Muggle mother soon."

* * *

**Meanwhile… (3rd Person POV)**

Eleven thirty had come and gone for Cami, Adara, and Natalie in the Gryffindor common room, and there was _still_ no sign of Lily. They were all worried, but Adara was near hysterical. She would never be able to forgive herself if something horrible happened to Lily after she let her leave alone.

They were debating on whether or not to go looking for her when the Marauders snuck through the portrait hole, just returning from a nightly trip to the kitchens. When they saw the three girls sitting up by the fire, they stopped in their tracks and stared in curiosity.

"What's up, Sadaat?" Sirius asked coldly, the memory Adara tackling him to the ground still fresh in his mind as he took in her stricken state, "Did you find out that the house elves are adding garlic to the mashed potatoes or something?"

"Shut up you bloody prick!" she screamed, running at him. Cami caught her around the middle, and after a few minutes of struggling, Adara went limp in her arms and started to cry. The Marauders watched on with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked softly, looking worriedly between the three girls.

Natalie looked up with mournful eyes. "Lily's missing," she whispered, making Adara emit a wounded sob.

"Missing?" James murmured hollowly.

"She's been gone since about quarter of eight," Cami explained, "She said she'd only be a few minutes, but…"

"She's still not back?" James asked, looking around hopefully as if Lily would suddenly jump out from behind one of the overstuffed armchairs and laugh at them for falling for her trick. Needless to say, it didn't happen.

"You can see why we're worried," Cami added as she sat down on the couch, stroking Adara's head comfortingly as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Sirius watched the pair of them with regret. He looked like he felt horrible for every stupid thing he had done that year.

"Well," he began quietly, staring shamefully at his shoes, "did—did she say where she was going? We could help you guys find her, if…if you want."

Adara looked up, wiping her eyes. "S-she said something about g-going to see P-professor Duncan."

Simultaneously, the boys paled.

"What?" Natalie asked curiously.

Remus turned to her. "We've been out since seven thirty, and we passed Duncan's office at _least_ two or three times. There was never anyone in there."

"Oh no!" Adara cried suddenly, burying her head in Cami's shoulder, "She was right! She was right all along! Merlin, why did I let her go alone!"

The others looked alarmed. "Adara," Cami began as calmly as she could, "What do you mean? What is it? Tell us…please."

She looked around, her violet eyes wide, and began in a whisper, "Lily told me months ago. Duncan kept asking her to come to these 'meetings' to help her control her powers. She said he was acting really weird, but I didn't believe her. It was scaring her. Merlin, what if he hurts her!"

Remus looked away in thought. "It just doesn't make sense. If Lily's really doing what she said she was, why weren't the two of them in Duncan's office?"

"W-what if Duncan didn't w-want to get c-caught?" Peter suggested timidly.

Sirius' smoky gray eyes went as wide as saucers. "James!" he exclaimed urgently, "What about that room your dad told us about? You know, the one on the seventh floor? The Room of Requirement? What if Duncan took her there?"

"Bloody hell."

* * *

I stared up at him, completely terrified. He took a step closer, wearing that leering grin, sending a shiver down my spine. I tensed, ready to run, but there was nowhere for me to go. I was trapped…he was going to kill me.

"Now Lily, I have a thought," he murmured, his eyes never leaving mine, "Why don't we make this more fun? For me at least. Let's see how much you've learned from me this year."

I guessed that meant he wanted to drag it out. Perhaps I could make it work to my advantage…someone might hear us and come check it out. For the first time in my life, I would be happy to be caught out of bed by Filch! Duncan raised his wand and I braced myself, ready to jump out of the way at the last possible moment.

"_Crucio!"_

Springing out of the way just in time, the curse sped past me and hit the table and chairs, setting them ablaze and casting a ghoulish glow about the room. Thinking quickly, I slipped into the shadows along the edges of the room, silently moving away from Duncan and towards the door. If he couldn't see me, he couldn't kill me.

Coughing on the cloud of smoke that hit him square in the face as the table and chairs went up in flames, Duncan spun around, trying to spot me. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

I tried to steady my heavy breathing as I inched closer and closer to the door. It was a matter of life and death, and I would not die like this. I refused to.

"You can't evade me forever," he added quietly, beginning to prowl the room, "You have nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide."

He was coming closer. I started moving faster, praying that he couldn't hear my footsteps on the cold stone floors. The door was so close. It was just a few steps away...if I could just get a hold of the handle, I might be able to get the door unlocked.

"I _will_ find you, poppet." He whispered murderously, making me freeze, "And when I do, I will be sure to give you the slow, painful death that you and all the Mudbloods like you deserve."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Crying was a privilege I didn't have at the moment. Brushing my hand lightly along the wall in front of me, I almost sobbed in relief when I felt the cold metal of the door knob beneath my fingers. Closing my eyes tightly, I gathered all my energy and started willing the door to unlock. Please, I thought, please, let it work…

Suddenly, the door clicked unlocked. The noise seemed as loud as a gunshot. I held my breath. If Duncan heard it, I was done for. He spun around, that horrible leer on his face as he waved a beam of light coming from his wand over me like a prison's search light. "I found you!"

Breathing heavily, I grabbed the door handle and started to swing the door open. Just when I thought I would get away, Duncan raised his wand and shouted, "Colloportus!" The door sealed itself with a squelching noise, and no matter how hard I yanked on the handle, it wouldn't come open. He had trapped me again.

"No!" I whispered tearfully, still trying to get the door open, "No, no! Come on! Please…"

Duncan laughed coldly. "No, no, please!" he mocked. I heard him coming closer. Suddenly, something within me that had been dormant ever since Kerri moved into our home woke up, igniting a fire in my eyes. I turned to him, glaring fiercely. I would not let him get away with this as easily as he thought I would. If I had to die tonight, I would go down with all guns firing.

Seeing my expression, he smirked. "Come now, Lily," he purred, "Don't look at me like that…_Sectumsempra_!"

"PROTEGO!"

Just like in my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, a little blue shield fell around me just in time, successfully deflecting the curse with a flash of bright white light. The curse backfired and hit Duncan, and when I chanced a look at him, there was a huge gash on the side of his face, and a murderous look in his eyes.

"_CRUCIO_!" he screamed.

A bright blue light filled the room as the curse shattered the shield, hitting me square in the chest. I screamed as I fell to the floor, writhing in agony. The pain was horrible, like hot knives stabbing me all over my body. I couldn't breathe. At that moment I would have welcomed death. Anything would have been better than that pain.

Suddenly, it stopped. Panting, I raised my head to look up at Duncan through tearful eyes. He had the most perplexed look on his face as he studied my shaking form.

"You threw off the Cruciatus?" he muttered in disbelief, "But how? That's impos—"

"They're in here!"

"The door's locked!"

"Let her out you bastard!"

I recognized those voices. My friends. The Marauders. I wanted to cry in relief. They had found me. As they realized they couldn't get the door open, more bangs and shouts could be heard. Please, let them get in and help me.

Duncan looked down, saw my hopeful eyes and smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't count on it. They're _first years_ for Merlin's sake! How do you expect them to know how to counter Colloportus?"

After a moment of starting angrily at me, he kicked me in the ribs. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. Banging and screams could still be heard from outside the door. How could help be so close and so far away at the same time? They just _had_ to get in. I didn't want to die…

Duncan raised his wand and pointed it directly at my forehead as I stared up at him with a blank, defeated gaze. This is it. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Time to die, Lily," he said loudly, his voice echoing off the walls.

"NO!" seven voices screamed in unison as they heard what Duncan had said. Goodbye, guys. Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Laney. I'll miss all of you so much. Thanks for trying.

"_Avada_—"

BANG!

"_Crucio_!"

"Ahhh!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

"Stupefy!"

Bright lights sped through the air as the noise of a fight broke out. Dust fell from the ceiling as something heavy collided with the wall next to me. Then, for a moment, there was silence. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of footsteps running towards me.

* * *

"NO! Get away from me! Help! He's going to kill me! Somebody HELP!" I screamed, jumping forward and waving my arms through the air as I struggled to get up.

"Miss Evans!" someone cried, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back, "Miss Evans, it's all right!"

"No! No! No! Stop! Let me go!" I screamed again, squeezing my eyes shut as I thrashed around, struggling against their firm grasp, "You don't understand! He's trying to kill me!"

"Miss Evans! Lily! Please, calm down! You're safe now," the elderly voice repeated. Dumbledore? I went limp and leaned back against a bunch of fluffy pillows. Slowly, I opened my eyes…I was in the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore brushed my hair back from my face in a grandfatherly sort of way, a concerned look on his face. "Good. That's better. Are you all right?"

With a shaky sigh, I nodded. When I first woke up, I thought that Duncan was still there, trying to kill me in that dark, lonely classroom. But knowing that Dumbledore was there, I felt safe.

Dumbledore pulled a chair up next to my bed and sat down, sighing as he looked me over. Turning away from him, I looked around to see all sorts of cards, candy, and even balloons surrounding my bed. Confused, I looked to Dumbledore. He gave me a weak smile.

"All gifts from admirers and well wishers. You'd be surprised how quickly news travels in Hogwarts. Perhaps more remarkable is how the news can just as quickly change one's opinion of something or someone."

I gave him a weak smile in return, studying some of the gifts closer. There were just so _many_. I had no idea that the Hogwarts population cared so much for me…Suddenly I paled, turning my head back to Dumbledore so fast that I heard my neck crack.

"Where is he?" I whispered, my eyes darting around the quiet Hospital Wing, expecting Duncan to pop out at me at any moment.

Dumbledore patted my hand comfortingly. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. He is safely locked away in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, now. You are safe," he assured me quietly.

"It's not enough," I murmured, "He'll keep sending more…"

Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he looked at me. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Evans?"

"Sir," I asked suddenly, "What's a Death Eater?"

His expression cleared instantly. "I understand. Lily, a Death Eater is a close follower of a very dark wizard by the name of Voldemort, characterized by their tattoo of the Dark Mark on their left forearm. You of course, have figured out that Professor Duncan was a Death Eater himself?"

I nodded. Dumbledore continued, "And you meant that Voldemort would send more of his Death Eaters to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," I whispered, looking down.

He patted my hand again. "I wouldn't worry about that for the moment, Lily. Voldemort is not a man who likes to repeat himself," he sighed and looked away, "We are entering dark times, I'm afraid. I'm sorry that you had to be one of the first here at Hogwarts to have an experience with it first hand."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Voldemort is an evil, cruel wizard. He is power-hungry, and I fear he will go to any lengths to get that power. What he attempted to do to you has only confirmed those fears."

We were both quiet for a moment, letting his words really sink in. Then he started apologetically, "I am very sorry for all that has happened to you throughout the year Miss Evans. I feel that I could have prevented it all…I would also understand if you do not wish to return to Hogwarts next year."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, sir, please don't blame yourself!" I said softly, "There was no way you could have seen all this coming! And…and of _course_ I want to come back to Hogwarts next year…it's my home now."

He looked up with sad eyes, and I knew he didn't quite believe me. Loosing myself, I gave my very surprised headmaster a hug. When I pulled away, my face red with embarrassment, he chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile. "So be it. I'm happy that you still want to attend."

For a moment I was lost in thought. Then I looked up at him and asked softly, "How? How did I get out alive?"

I looked curiously at him. Dumbledore, on the other hand was staring over my shoulder with a smile on his face. "I think," He replied, "I will let your rescuers tell you that tale."

Confused, I turned to look at what Dumbledore was staring at so attentively and my face lit up. Dumbledore gave a little nod in that direction and left the Hospital Wing, passing seven people I owed my life to.

"LILY!"

"EVANS!"

All at once, Adara, Cami, Natalie and the Marauders came speeding over to me with huge grins plastered on their faces. The overexcited Adara jumped onto my bed and threw her arms around me, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're awake!" she screamed happily.

"Gee, Dara, don't blow out her eardrums," Cami said jokingly as she took Dumbledore's vacated seat.

Natalie pulled up another chair with a grin. "How're you feeling Lily?"

I smiled and looked around at my friends. "I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll live."

Adara grinned. "Group hug!"

I laughed as we all pulled each other into a bone-breaking hug. Looking over Adara's shoulder, I saw the Marauders hesitantly standing a few feet away, as if unsure whether or not they were intruding. With a timid smile, I waved for them to come over, and the girls made room.

"So…how are you, Evans?" Sirius asked shyly, looking at his shoes.

"All right," I answered in the same manner.

"You guys—"

"Lily, listen—"

The Marauders and I grinned at each other. "You first," we said together.

Laughing a little, James started, "Look, Evans…we all just wanted to say…we're sorry. _Really_ sorry. We've been right idiots this year. The four of us just wanted you to know that, and we hope that you can forgive us."

I gave them a small smile and looked down at my lap. "Thanks, guys," I whispered, looking back up at everyone, "You saved my life. Without all of you…I'd probably be dead."

"No problem, Evans," Sirius replied with a grin, as if he saved lives everyday.

"Yeah," James added, "We owed you."

"Does that make us about even?" Remus asked with a hopeful smile.

"No," I said. Remus' face fell. James and Peter looked away and Sirius looked ready to explode until I continued, "This does." Leaning forward, I gave each of the boys a friendly hug which they shyly returned as the girls made 'awwwwwww' sounds behind us.

When I leaned back against my pillows I grinned slyly at them, adding, "But this doesn't mean I'm going to like your pranks any more than I do now." That earned a laugh from everyone.

"So," I started a moment later, "Who's going to tell me what happened?"

* * *

It was actually quite funny to see how differently most people were treating me, now that I had managed to escape from a Death Eater alive and was finally let out of the Hospital. Instead of avoiding me, they would come running up asking for details on how I fought Professor Duncan, giving me words of congratulation and pats on the back. The people who had been spreading lies about me started telling everyone that they were my friend all along and that the others should be ashamed of themselves. And those people who were just too afraid to stand up for me before came up and gave me a heartfelt hug.

It was different to say the least. After the first day of it, even I was getting sick of all the attention.

Dumbledore spoke to the eight of us in his office the evening after I was let out of the Hospital Wing. He had decided that we had been through enough that year, and since our exams were finished anyway, we could take the Knight Bus home the next morning, even though it was still a few days early. It was an offer we all gladly accepted,

To my delight, our conductor on the Knight Bus was once again Shawn Shunpike, who grinned at me when he welcomed our group on board. The long and bumpy trip was much more fun with him and my friends there to talk to.

In the end, I was the last of us to be dropped off. Shawn was saying goodbye to me when a line of huge white moving vans hurtled past the bus. Shawn peered curiously toward my house.

"Say Lily, are you moving?" he asked.

"I have no idea…" I replied distantly, "Thanks again for the ride Shawn."

Shawn grinned. "Not a problem. It is, after all, my job!"

I smiled and gave one last wave before stepping off the bus and onto the sidewalk. As I approached my house, I saw more moving vans and big men carrying things from our house away scattered all over our lawn and driveway. What on earth was going on _now_? Did Kerri decide that we had to move to America just out of spite for me? It seemed a very Kerri-like thing to do.

I looked around curiously as I walked up our driveway onto our lawn. The men were taking everything, loading it into the trucks until they were nearly overfilled, and then driving away. Occasionally, one of them would throw a pitying glance my way. I had to find Dad.

_"YOU!"_

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground as my older sister threw herself on top of me, kicking and screaming. I did my best to try and fight her off, but I was still weak. It wasn't going to well.

"You little _bitch_!" she screamed, slapping me with all her strength, "What are you doing here! This is all _your _fault! I hate you!"

That got me angry. Gathering all my strength, I shoved her off me and got shakily to my feet, glaring down at her. To my delight, she looked utterly shocked. After a moment, I replied icily, "Well, Petunia, I haven't been home since Christmas! I have no idea whatsoever is going on here! How could it be my fault?"

Her face contorted with anger, and she stood up as well, towering over me by at least four or five inches. "_How_? How could this be all your bloody fault! I'll tell you how! Because of all that fuss you caused over Jake and his friends, the reporters ended up turning it into a scandal by printing your sob story in the papers and making Daddy out to be a horrible father! They tore up his contract because of those bloody papers! Then, Kerri picked up and left, taking Jake with her and leaving me stranded here with you two _freaks_ and Daddy! Now we're being kicked out of our own house because we can't afford to keep it! We're ruined _and it's all because of you_!"

Then she stalked off with her nose in the air. Good old Petunia. A lot of help she was. That rubbish couldn't be true! I really had to find Dad now. He would tell me what was going on.

Finally, I found Dad sitting on the front step with his head in his hands, and my spirits fell. Laney was sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she clutched one of my tattered old teddy bears protectively to her chest. Slowly, I approached them. Laney looked up in surprise.

"Lily!" she cried, running down the steps toward me.

I caught her in my arms and picked her up, holding her close. "Hey, Soldier. I missed you so, so much…" I whispered comfortingly as she whimpered and buried her head in my shoulder.

Dad looked up in surprise. "Lily Flower?" he asked hoarsely. It broke my heart to see how horrible he looked. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying a lot, and he was so pale—I assumed he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "You're…you're talking. I wasn't expecting you home so early," He added in disbelief as I got closer and sat down on the step beside him.

"Yeah," I replied softly as he stroked my cheek lovingly and gave me a weak smile, "I can explain all that later. Daddy, what's wrong? What's going on?"

He looked away, ashamed, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's over Lily. They're taking the house, the furniture…everything. My contract got torn up. Kerri took Jake and just left," he looked over at me, his wide blue eyes full of tears, "She took all our money! All we have left is—is a little bit I had saved up in an account Kerri didn't know about, and whatever is in you girls' savings accounts. I don't know what to do…"

I hated to see him so vulnerable. Dad was never like this unless something was really bad. Laney started crying in my arms. Hugging them both, I whispered, "Don't worry. We'll make it work. We'll make it work."

* * *

Did you ever notice that some of the greatest things in life come out of the worst situations? The same was true for my family after Kerri left, taking nearly all our money and leaving us, for the moment, homeless. That summer became the best summer of my life.

We found out that there was a lot of money left in Laney's name from when her parents died four years ago. Using that, we were able to buy a small, cozy brick house in a small town by the forest about an hours drive form London, and luckily enough for us, it came already completely furnished. Dad, Laney and I fell in love with it the moment we saw it. Petunia was still as sulky as ever, but for the rest of us, we were happier than ever once we had settled into our new home. We were more a family then than we had ever been.

The change of scenery was refreshing. I was often found sitting by the lake with Laney or wandering through the forest on my own. There was a fresh, happy energy about the place. In our new home, I was finally able to heal, and put the past behind me.

Dad managed to secure a well-paying job as music teacher at the local high school for the fall, and in the meantime, he gave out voice lessons on the weekends. Petunia started working at the supermarket, and that brought money into the house too. Although our life wasn't as luxurious as it once was, I could honestly say I was happy. We still had each other, and a few little things that were close to our hearts, like our movie collection, family photos, and old drawings, and we had enough money to get by. That was good enough for me.

One of the happiest parts of the summer for me was when I took Laney to the park and she made her first real friends. Even though it took her away from me, it put me on cloud nine to see her so happy, and playing with friends of her own. Soon after, I made some friends too, and by the end of the summer, we were almost as close as I was with Adara, Cami, and Natalie, who I missed terribly.

I think the main reason Dad, Laney and I were so happy was that these new people didn't know about all our dirty secrets. They didn't know about all the rubbish that we went through since Petunia and I were just little girls. They just knew us as the Evans', the friendly new neighbors. They didn't care about our past.

The summer sped by in a rush of nights under the stars, Dad's attempts to cook dinner that usually just ended in us ordering pizza, hikes through the forest, and swims at the lake. It was an amazing summer, and it brought us closer. Before I knew it, it was nearly time to go back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yay! A chapter with a happy ending on all accounts:D So, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will begin Lily's second year at Hogwarts, which I _think_ will move a lot faster than this one. Just so you know, I may not update for a week or two, because I want to take a SHORT break before I get into the second year. But who knows? I may have an update for you guys sooner than you expect…Remember to review!**

**Shannon**


	19. Right Back Where We Started From

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Okaaaaaaay, first off, I am very sorry for the lateness of this update. I had a severe case of writers block, and couldn't seem to get the chapter out of my head and into my notebook. :) Oh, and just to warn you ahead of time, this chapter might be just a little boring because it's basically a filler chapter. I had to start to set up for the rest of their second year, so…yeah. It wasn't really my best work. Hopefully, you won't hate me by the time you finish reading. Read and Review!**

**Dedications: My friend Rachelle because…well, it's a long story.**

**Disclaimer: Okay people, I'm sure you know this by now, but…IT'S NOT MINE!**

**Chapter 19: Right Back Where We Started Form**

"_Do you remember that day?_

_That sunny day_

_When you first came my way_

_I said no one could take your place_

_And if you get hurt_

_If you get hurt_

_By the little things I say_

_I can put that smile back on your face_

_Ooo and its all right_

_And it's coming along_

_We got to get right back to where_

_We started from_

_Love is good, love can be strong_

_We got to get right back to where_

_We started from_

_A love like ours_

_A love like ours_

_Can never fade away_

_You know it's only just begun."_

_(Right Back Where We Started From, Maxine Nightingale)_

"Liiiily! Wake up Lily! It's time to get up!" Laney sang in my ear nauseatingly early one morning. I groaned and turned away from her, burying my head in my soft pillow, hoping that she would take the hint and leave. Yeah, right. Her annoyed sigh was the only warning I got before the over energetic seven year old started jumping up and down on my bed, giggling hysterically. I cracked open one eye.

"Lane, _must_ you be so bouncy this early in the morning?" I grumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes

She collapsed next to me with a huge grin on her face. "C'mon, Lily! You have to come downstairs!"

"It's too early," I moaned, falling back against my pillows in a futile attempt to resume sleeping.

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Lily?" she whined, tugging hard on my arm, "Uncle Chris is waiting!"

That certainly got my attention. I looked over at her curiously, _almost_ forgetting how tired I was. "Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"You, silly!" she giggled, "Come on!" With that, she smiled brightly and ran out the door. Seven year olds. Still grumbling to myself, I pulled myself out of bed to see what was so important that it caused Laney to wake me up at the crack of dawn. I glanced at my calendar hanging up by the door and froze. Today was September first!

I hadn't even packed yet! Where did I leave that essay for Slughorn again? Where did I put my wand? Were my robes out of the wash yet? Oh bugger.

"Laney!" I called, running out the door after her, "Laney, I'm sorry but I've got to pa—oof!"

I had crashed into something tall, solid, and very angry. Double bugger.

"Watch it you freak!" Petunia spat angrily as she stumbled to her feet. I glared at her as I got up, pulling myself up to my full height.

"Oh shove it, Petunia!" I snapped, "It's too early for this. Did you see where Laney ran off to?"

"No. How should I know where the little brat is?" she asked rudely, "I'm not her mother!"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved past her and made my way downstairs. Maybe she was eating breakfast. I decided to check the kitchen. Tiredly, I flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!"

I smiled brightly as I saw Dad and Laney standing in the middle of the kitchen, crepe paper and balloons falling around them as they held out a delicious looking cake with the words, _Have a Great School Year Lily_, messily written on it in emerald green icing. Laney ran up and hugged me tightly around the middle. I raised an eyebrow teasingly at Dad.

"Cake for breakfast? Why Dad, what _has_ come over you?"

"Oh but of course mademoiselle," Dad replied with a badly attempted French accent, placing the cake down on the table before joining in on the hug, "I figured I could spoil you girls this once."

"I'm gonna miss you, Lily," Laney sighed thoughtfully a few minutes later as she took the slice of cake Dad offered her.

"Yeah," Dad added, "It'll be a lot quieter around her with you gone. Your sister won't have anyone to fight with."

I smiled softly and ruffled Laney's hair fondly. "I'll miss you guys too. I promise to owl a lot!"

"Well, not _too_ much, Lily Flower," Dad started carefully, "They drive your sister nuts, you know."

"So?" I asked innocently.

"Lily Marie," he said sternly, making me sigh dejectedly and stare down at my cake. It still amazed me how much Dad acted like a parent now that he really had to.

"All right…" I grumbled. It was a shame too. Now that Kerri and Jake were gone, I never missed a chance to shake Petunia up a bit. You know what they say; what goes around comes around.

The three of us sat in the kitchen for a little over an hour and a half, polishing off more of that cake than we probably should have. It was quite nice. Petunia didn't join us, and I can't say that I cared. As Dad got up and began to pile the dirty dishes into the sink, I looked up at the clock and gasped.

"It's nearly nine thirty!"

"So?" Dad asked, his back to me, "We don't have to leave for half an hour yet."

"But I haven't even packed yet!"

Dad turned around and shot me a look that was half way between amused and completely exasperated. "Well then, you'd better get started, love." With a squeak and a hurried thank you for the lovely cake, I got up and raced back to the room that I shared with Laney as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Are you absolutely, positively sure that you've got everything, Lily?" Dad asked as he helped me lift my trunk on to a trolley and we started to push our way through the crowd.

"Yes, Dad," I sighed for the billionth time.

"All of your books?"

"Check."

"Your uniform?"

"Affirmative."

"Have you got your wand?"

I went to grab it from my pocket to show Dad that he had nothing to worry about and nearly fainted when it wasn't there.

"Oh my God, no! No! Dad, I can't find it!" I cried hysterically, tearing through my pockets in search of the darn thing.

"Okay! Okay, don't panic!" he replied hastily, "We'll find it."

"Dad! I'm going to miss the train!"

Someone giggled behind me. How could anyone find this funny? I was suffering here! I spun around and came face to face with my cousin who was twirling my wand between her fingers.

"Got you, Lily!" she giggled.

"Why you little thief!" I laughed, sweeping her up into my arms before she could get away and tickling her as I snatched my wand from her hand, "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm—sorry—Lily!" she gasped between laughs.

"You'd better be!" I replied, still tickling her mercilessly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Lily?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Remus Lupin standing not to far away, watching my family and me with a disbelieving smile on his face. I let Laney down next to Dad and ran over.

"Remus!" I cried, standing on tip toe to give him a hug, "You got so tall!"

He grinned. "And you're as short as ever, I see."

"Shut up!" I replied, giving him a friendly shove.

Laney walked up next to me and looked up curiously at Remus. "Lily, who's that?" she asked rather bluntly.

Kneeling next to her, I introduced, "Laney, this is my friend from school, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my cousin Laney."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Remus," Laney declared after hearing his name.

Remus laughed. "It's nice to meet you too, Laney. Lily's told me so much about you."

"Really?" Laney asked, her eyes wide with awe.

"Well, who might this young man be, Lily Flower?" Dad asked as he made his way over to the three of us.

"Remus Lupin, sir," Remus replied, sticking out his hand, "I'm a friend of Lily's from school."

"Pleasure to meet you, Remus," Dad said with a grin and a not so discreet wink in my direction that made me turn scarlet, "It's nice to finally meet one of Lily's friends."

Glancing desperately at the clock, I tugged on Dad's sleeve. "Dad, we really should be going. The train leaves in ten minutes, you know."

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Okay Lily, have fun at school. Stay out of trouble!"

"I will…"

"Why does that not reassure me?" he asked teasingly.

"Bye bye, Lily!" Laney sniffed tearfully before hurtling herself at me to hug me goodbye. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly, not wanting to let her go.

"Bye, Soldier. Don't cry, babe, I'll write all the time. It'll be Christmas before you know it," I whispered, kissing her forehead before I turned to go.

"Oh, and Laney?" I called over my shoulder before following Remus towards the barrier.

"Yeah?"

"Don't listen to a word Petunia says!"

"I won't," Laney assured me with a disgusted look on her face, "Why would I want to listen to _her_?"

Laughing, I gave Laney and Dad one last wave and raced through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Remus was waiting for me.

"You look better," Remus said quietly as we started across the crowded platform, trying not to step on people's feet or the occasional cat's tail as we moved toward the train.

"I feel better, Remus," I replied honestly, "It's a long story, but I think everything's finally starting to set itself straight."

"I'm glad. Really Lily, I'm happy for you. So…there's no hard feelings about, you know…right?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," I said simply, smiling a little, "I've put it behind me."

Remus looked exactly how I felt at that moment—like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As we stepped onboard, we turned to look at each other with a smile.

"Well, I've got to go find the other Marauders," Remus began, "Merlin knows what they've gotten themselves into already…"

"Yeah, I've got to look for the girls anyway. Tell the others I said hello for me."

"Will do. See you later, Lily," he replied.

"Bye!"

With that, the two of us headed off in opposite directions down the train, in search of our respective group of best friends. I was beginning to think that I was never going to find any of them when I passed a compartment near the back of the train and paused, peering curiously inside.

If I wasn't mistaken, it was Natalie. But something was wrong. She had her head in her hands, her chestnut hair swinging forward to hide her face and her journal in her lap. Her shoulders were shaking, and she looked…lost. I knocked gently on the compartment door and slid it open.

"Natalie?" I asked quietly, "Everything okay?"

She jerked her head up at me, the only possible evidence that she had been crying were her slightly puffy, red rimmed eyes. She quickly plastered on a big smile that I could tell was strained. "Hey, Lily! Wow, you look great! I guess you had a good summer, huh?"

It didn't go unnoticed by me when she changed the subject, but I decided to let it slide. If it was anything big, she would tell me, right? I sat down next to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks, Nat. Yeah; it was pretty good…how was your summer?" I asked, my eyes unconsciously drifting to her journal which was still lying open in her lap.

"Oh, it was okay," she said quickly, closing her journal and moving it so that it was out of my reach.

"So, have you seen Adara or Cami yet?" she asked a moment later, her bright smile back in place.

"Nah. I was beginning to wonder if the three of you missed the train!" I replied with a small grin.

"Well, knowing Adara…"

We both laughed. It was just like last year. Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe Natalie was perfectly fine, and I was just overreacting when I thought she was crying. But maybe I wasn't.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had set and the Hogwarts Express had finally reached Hogsmeade Station. As Natalie and I stepped off the train, we looked around for any sign of Adara and Cami, who we never met up with on the train.

"You don't think that they really did miss the train do you?" Natalie asked worriedly, "Because I'm beginning to wonder…"

"LILLERS!"

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground as someone jumped on my back, causing Natalie to laugh hysterically. The person pulled me into a bone breaking hug and I was smacked in the face with a sheet of their black hair.

"I missed you so much! You look great, Lily, really! How was your summer? Mine was great! Did you have fun? Did you miss me? Oh, hi Natalie! How are you?" they chattered excitedly.

"Hello to you too, Adara," was my muffled reply, as Adara was still sitting on top of me, effectively cutting off my air supply. Somebody else walked up towards are group and stopped not to far from Adara and me.

"Okay, did I miss something?"

"CAMI!" Adara shrieked, jumping up to move on to her next victim.

"Hey, Adara," Cami chuckled as Natalie helped me up.

"This is so great!" Adara exclaimed, grabbing Natalie and I and pulling us into another tight embrace, "The Fab Four are together again!"

"The Fab Four?" Cami asked incredulously, "When did you come up with that name?"

"Oh, I didn't," she replied, "Potter and Black did during the Exploding Snap tournament we had in their compartment today after they kidnapped me on the train!"

"So _that's_ where you were!" I shouted as I squirmed out of her grasp, "Natalie and I were waiting for you two to show up all day! What's your excuse, Cami?"

She scowled. "I had to sit with my ditzy sisters because they promised mum that they'd make a 'proper lady' out of me this year. Fat chance! Like I'd let _them _tell me what to do. I just managed to get away."

"So," Natalie started after a moment, "Anybody know where we're supposed to go? It's not like we can go with Hagrid and the first years…"

"Let's just follow everybody else," Adara answered, "They've got to know where they're going, right?"

So, the four of us set off, following the crowd of students up the road. As we got closer, I could make out the shapes of a couple hundred carriages ready and waiting to take us up to the castle.

"C'mon, let's grab a carriage before they all fill up!" Cami exclaimed, running ahead with Natalie close behind her. Adara and I followed quickly behind them, not wanting to get separated.

As Cami and Natalie disappeared into the nearest carriage, I caught a glimpse of exactly what would be pulling it. I stopped dead in my tracks, completely terrified but unable to look away.

The things were almost like horses, or should I say the corpses of horses, with their coal black coats that clung so tightly to their skeletons that every single bone was visible. Their sunken ghoulish eyes were white and staring, and black, leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from their shoulders. Just looking at them chilled me to the bone. I felt Adara freeze beside me.

"What in Merlin's name are those…those _things_?" she breathed.

"I see them too," I whispered, glancing over at her.

"Oh, good, so I'm not going mad?"

Cami stuck her head out the window of the carriage and looked over at the pair of us curiously. "What's up, guys?" The nearest creature turned its horrible head upon hearing Cami's voice and stared blankly at the three of us. Why hadn't Cami noticed them by now?

"What are they?" Adara asked softly.

"What are who?" Cami asked bemusedly.

"Those horse things," I supplied as Adara and I continued to stare at the creatures as if hypnotized.

Cami leaned further out of the window and looked in the same direction we were, her face only a few inches away form the creature's face. Surely, she saw it now. But she just turned back to us with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Adara and I gaped at each other. "Look!" Adara exclaimed, "Right there in front of you! The things pulling the carriage!" Cami turned again and stared right into the thing's soulless eyes, completely unaffected.

"What is it that I'm supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

"Can't you see them?" I asked worriedly, afraid for the mental health of Adara and myself.

"See _what_?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

"There's nothing there. These are _horseless_ carriages, you guys."

What was going on? Was this some sort of a joke or something? Cami couldn't see the things at all! I was completely lost, and by the looks of things, Adara was too. All I knew for sure was that those carriages were anything but horseless.

Cami looked alarmed now as she looked over the pair of us. "Are you two feeling all right? C'mon, get in the carriage so we can go up to the feast…some food might do you good," she said softly, pulling her head back inside.

Adara and I turned to each other at the same time, identical looks of worry and bewilderment plastered on our faces. "You can see them, right?" I whispered, "Those…things?"

"Hell yeah," she muttered, running a hand nervously through her hair.

With one last look at the horrible creatures, we stepped inside, and the carriage began moving toward the castle. Toward home.

* * *

Thankfully, Cami didn't bring up the horse-thing again. I didn't really fancy discussing how Adara and I seemed to be having the same hallucinations. It was so strange that no one else could see them, although I have to admit, a lot of things in the wizarding world were strange. Maybe Hagrid would know why we were the only ones who could see them. I'd have to remember to ask him.

As we took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, my eyes swept the staff table, stopping on a woman that I didn't recognize. A woman that I immediately decided I didn't like, in fact. Why? Well, for a few reasons, one of them being that she reminded me far too much of Kerri for my liking. She looked too young to be a teacher, with her smooth, fair skin, long blonde hair, high cheekbones and deep brown eyes. What I disliked most about her though, was the arrogant smirk that I had seen one too many times. Just as I was about to point her out to the other girls, Dumbledore stood up, and the entire hall fell silent.

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I know many of you are anxious for the feast to begin—"

"You're telling me! I'm skin and bones here, aren't I James?" Sirius Black interrupted loudly.

"Oh yeah, you look like the living dead mate," James replied solemnly. People started to giggle and whisper. How those two can manage to keep a straight face during these rants of theirs, I'll never know.

A small smile crept onto the headmaster's face as he continued, "Thank you for your input Mr. Black, Mr. Potter; I assure you the feast will begin shortly and the pair of you will be able to fill your empty stomachs. But first, the sorting!" Loud applause echoed through the hall and the first years, who looked as anxious as ever, filed in behind Professor McGonagall.

"Merlin, they're tiny," Adara muttered as she clapped.

"You were that small once," Natalie reminded her.

"Yes I was, but not when I was eleven!" she replied indignantly, "Those first years are like dwarves!"

I had to admit, they were pretty short.

Later, after the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood again. Like magic, everyone instantly quieted down. I always wanted how Dumbledore managed to do that…

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, I'm sure that I will have all of your attention. I have a few announcements that I would like to make. First off, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to inform you that the list of forbidden objects has expanded and now contains a total of 253 items. A full list can be seen posted outside his office. Also, he would like me to remind you that there is to be absolutely no magic in the corridors. To all first years, and a few others who need a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is just that—forbidden, and students are not allowed inside. Concerning Quidditch tryouts," Dumbledore continued, causing Cami to sit up a bit straighter, "Gryffindor will have the pitch this coming Friday evening, Hufflepuff on Saturday, Ravenclaw on Sunday, and Slytherin will have the pitch on Monday evening."

The buzzing chatter of hundreds of students could be heard as everyone started to discuss who would be drafted on to their house's Quidditch team. Dumbledore held up his hands and once again, there was complete and total silence.

"Also, as some of you may have noticed, we have an addition to our staff this year. Due to Professor Duncan's untimely departure at the end of last term, we have appointed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Miss Lana Carter!"

The woman stood and waved, reminding me of a beauty pageant contestant. It was sickening. How could Dumbledore expect this woman to teach us anything? There was some strained applause from the girls who were trying their best to be polite, and a bunch of cat calls from the boys as Professor Carter bowed grandly and took her seat. Something told me that I wouldn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts much more than I did last year. Lucky me.

**A/N: Was it as bad as I thought? Let me know what you think, just don't be too harsh…I've been having a bad day. I'll update as soon as I can, promise. Review please!**

**Shannon **


	20. All Downhill From Here

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Here is the much-anticipated update of Before the Boy Who Lived. (Was it just me or does that _really_ sound like a commercial or something?) Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. August is another busy month for me, and school's starting really soon, (I still can't believe I'm in high school now…) so I don't have as much free time. OH! Before I forget, I was watching this interview with JKR on the internet the other night, and she was asked a question about Aunt Petunia and that whole letter from Dumbledore thing in HBP. And she said that there was more to Aunt Petunia than there seems…and this may be waaaaay off, but I have a theory. What if when Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, something happened and caused her to inhabit her sister's body? Like, Aunt Petunia is really Lily, but she had to pretend to hate Harry so Uncle Vernon wouldn't get suspicious or something like that. What do you think? Am I just crazy, or could I be on to something? Enjoy the chapter!**

**SIDE NOTE: This is to whoever left that anonymous review for the last chapter. I'm honestly sorry if I offended you in any way, but you have to realize something. I am, in fact, American. I don't know all the ins and outs of British culture, and I wouldn't expect you to know all the ins and outs of mine. Those two things you pointed out were simply mistakes. If you notice, a lot of the other things in the story correctly follow your culture, not mine. I'm not perfect. I can't get all of it right all of the time. Deal with it. If you don't like it, don't read my story.**

**Dedications: To you. Yes, you! You, sitting in front of your computer screen! This chapter was written just for you. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: No, people!**

**Chapter 20: All Downhill From Here**

"_You're hiding something cuz_

_It's burning through your eyes_

_I try to get it out but_

_All I hear from you are lies_

_And I can tell_

_You're going through the motions_

_I figured you were acting out your part_

_Once again, we're playing off emotion_

_Which one of us will burn until the end?_

_Catalyst_

_You insist to pull me down_

_You contradict the fact that you_

_Still want me around_

_And it's all downhill from here_

_And it's all downhill form here."_

_(All Downhill From Here, New Found Glory)_

Breakfast on Friday morning was _not_ a pleasant affair. It all started when Cami bounced around the dorm at the crack of dawn like a Filibuster Firework, trying to wake us up in any way she could think of. I had it easy; I was her first victim.

"Lily," she sang softly in my ear.

"What, Cami?" I groaned tiredly, snuggling closer to my pillow.

"It's Friday!" she exclaimed, throwing herself onto my bed.

"_So_?"

"So, get up missy!" Cami ordered loudly, making me cover my ears in protest as she poked me in the ribs.

"But why?" I moaned, turning to gaze lazily at her, "It's too early!"

"It's never too early for Quidditch!" she squealed in a very un-Cami-like way. Oh, right. Quidditch tryouts. How could I have forgotten? She had been talking about it nonstop all week.

"But, Cami," I whined, straightening up to smack her in the face with my pillow, "Quidditch isn't until _after_ classes. Why, pray tell, did you decide to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Because, the earlier we get downstairs and eat breakfast, the earlier we'll get to class, the earlier class will finish, and the earlier I get to play Quidditch! Now come on! I need you to help me wake up Sleeping Beauty over there," she cried impatiently, jerking her thumb at Adara's bed where a head of jet black hair could just be seen peeking out from underneath a cocoon of blankets.

I grinned. "I swear, that girl would sleep though a hurricane."

"No kidding," Cami laughed as she tugged hard on Adara's arm, sighing when she got no response, "Any ideas?"

"Just one," I smirked, grabbing my wand off the bedside table. I tip toed up to her bed and pointed my wand at her face with an evil grin. "Aguamenti."

"ARGH!"

Cami and I laughed hysterically as the disoriented Adara tried unsuccessfully to jump out of bed, got tangled in the mess of soaked sheets, and rolled off the bed and onto the floor in one foul swoop. It was _hilarious_. After a moment of struggling, she scrambled to her feet, pushing her dripping wet hair from her eyes.

"You two are so dead!" she hissed menacingly, grabbing a pillow roughly.

Cami and I glanced at each other, and then tore from the room, leaving a cloud of dust in our wake as Adara chased madly after us. No one noticed that Natalie wasn't in her bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes and one very violent pillow fight later, Cami, Adara, and I slipped into the Great Hall and made our way over to the Gryffindor table. I spotted Natalie sitting all alone at the very end of the table, furiously reading what appeared to be her Charms textbook, and frowned.

"Hey, Natalie," I said softly as we sat down around her, "You must have been up early."

She glanced up at us. "Hi," she replied shortly, returning to her book.

To be completely honest, Natalie looked a little worse for wear. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was frizzy and out of place, as if she hadn't even bothered to brush it. She wasn't eating either, but a tiny voice in the back of my head suggested hopefully that she might have done so earlier, before we came down. Still, she looked out of it. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the Marauders plonked themselves down next to us.

"How are our favorite ladies this morning?" Sirius asked in what I guessed was an attempt to be charming.

"Get over yourself, Black," Adara replied as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Was I talking to you Sadaat? I do believe I asked the ladies how they were doing, and you don't exactly fall into that category," Sirius said snidely.

"So," I interrupted loudly before Adara could even open her mouth, "What brings you four over here, hmm?"

James grinned and ruffled his hair. "Well, if you _must _know, Evans, I came over to talk to my dear cousin about Quidditch tryouts."

I looked over at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head. "What on earth are you talking about? What cousin?"

Cami leaned across the table and tapped me on the shoulder. "He means me, Lil."

My eyes widened and I swear I could feel my jaw drop as I looked back and forth between Cami and James. Adara coughed and sputtered incoherently. As the two of them grinned at us, I realized that they bore a striking resemblance to one another. How had I never noticed this before?

"You mean, he's y-your…" Adara trailed off.

I tried to finish the thought by adding feebly, "You two are like—"

We turned and looked at each other with identical looks of astonishment, then finished in unison, "—_related_?" They simply glanced at each other and nodded.

"So Cam," James started conversationally, leaving Adara and I gaping at how easily we had been written off, "I heard you're planning on trying out tonight. I don't reckon Aunt Clarisse will approve."

Cami laughed. Then she leaned forward secretively and continued in a hushed tone, "Obviously. Neither will Father or my _darling_ sisters. But you know how much I love playing Quidditch with you guys! And I'm pretty darn good, if I do say so myself. Besides, I think I rather like the idea of pissing them off as much as possible."

Remus chuckle and asked, "What position do you want?"

"Well," Cami began excitedly, "I suppose I'll be happy with whatever they give me. I mean, half the team graduated last year, so there's a really good chance I could get on the team, right? I'm really hoping to get Seeker though—"

"You'd be good at that," Sirius interjected.

"I know!" Cami exclaimed breathlessly, "That's what I think too, 'cause I'm so much smaller than all the other guys I heard were trying out, so that means I'm faster too. That's definitely an advantage. And on top of that, I have really good eyesight, so—"

Natalie slammed her book shut and angrily got to her feet. "Bloody hell! I was doing just fine until you lot came over and ruined my concentration! Now I'm probably going to fail the Charms quiz!"

We all turned to stare at her, startled. Natalie was generally the most placid of us all. With a worried frown, Cami stood up and placed a hand on her best friend's arm. "Sorry, Nat," she apologized quietly, "I could help you study if you—"

"Shove it, Cami!" Natalie snapped, yanking her arm away, "I'm so sick of hearing you talking about how you're going to be this star Seeker! Don't you _ever_ talk about anything than Quidditch? I'm going to class."

I looked at the hurt look on Cami's face and the irritated one on Natalie's, dismayed. "But class doesn't start for half an—"

"I know! I'm going to ask Flitwick a question."

Then she stormed out of the hall without even noticing that the tiny professor was still up at the staff table in an animated conversation with Professor Slughorn. Cami sighed and looked around at us with a weak smile.

"What's up with her, huh?" she asked softly, collapsing into her chair. Not getting an answer, she began to shove her food around on her plate distractedly. I felt horrible. Cami and Natalie were as close as Adara and me. I couldn't imagine how horrible she must have felt.

James cleared his throat awkwardly and began, "Cam…"

"You know, I'm not so hungry anymore," Cami announced, getting to her feet, "See you guys later."

Then she hurried out of the hall, muttering something about sitting by the lake until the bell rang. We all knew better than to go after her. She just wanted to be alone.

Adara and I shared a look of defeat. This was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That gloomy Friday morning was also the first time the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new professor. By that time, there were already countless rumors surrounding the young teacher, none of which put her in a very positive light. My personal favorite had to be the one that claimed the only reason she got the job was that she had slept with every male member of the staff, including Dumbledore.

But I had more important things to worry about than a professor who was already twenty minutes late to her own class. Like the fact that Adara and I hadn't seen head or tail of Cami or Natalie since that scene at breakfast. We were beginning to get very worried. Just as the pair of us decided to go looking for them, Professor Carter strolled around the corner, seemingly without a care in the world.

She stopped dead and did a double take when she saw us gathered outside her classroom door. "Oh, I have a _class_ this period? Bummer," she sighed, her American accent becoming obvious immediately.

I tapped my foot impatiently as she stood and stared blankly at us, letting the time just roll by. If she wasn't going to start the class, she should have just let us go. After a few minutes of biting silence, Carter smiled widely and gestured at the door. "Go right on in, everybody."

So, everyone fled inside the classroom and took their seats. Becky, Demi, and Hannah sat front row center, identical toothy smiles plastered on their faces. Wonderful. They've found a roll model.

Adara and I, on the other hand, moved straight to the back of the room, eager on staying as far away from this professor as possible. Once everyone was seated and an awkward silence once again fell over us, Professor Carter perched herself on the edge of her desk and leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand, exposing more cleavage than necessary to the shamelessly drooling, hormonal boys happily taking up the first few rows of the classroom. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys don't talk much, huh?" Carter asked curiously, looking us over. No one gave her an answer.

"Oh well," she sighed as she hopped off the desk and stretched her arms high above her head of blonde waves, "I guess I should start with roll call or something, right?"

Carter picked up a long scroll from her desk and began calling out names.

"Millie Evans?" Carter asked with a disbelieving laugh, looking around the room with a smirk that I was aching to slap off her face.

"It's Lily!" I snapped loudly, causing her whole face to grow dark as she glared at me. Apparently, she didn't much like to be corrected. This should be interesting.

"Fine," Carter huffed, "Lily Evans. Whatever. Are you here?"

"What do you think?"

Snickers echoed across the room along with a couple of scandalized gasps. Beside me, Adara shook with contained laughter. Carter glared fiercely as I confidently held her gaze.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that attitude!" she snapped before continuing down the list of names, causing a satisfied smile to creep onto my face. Lily: 1; Professor Carter: 0.

"Camilla Hamilton?" she asked a moment or two later.

"She's sick," I replied smoothly without missing a beat.

"Another five points for lying to your teacher, Miss Elman," Carter retorted without even looking up from the list where she was scribbling a note about Cami skiving off her first class in red ink.

I gaped at her, unsure that I had heard her correctly. This was unbelievable! It was like she was already out to get me.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed when I recovered, "And get it straight, my name is _Lily Evans_!"

Carter smirked and sang cheerfully, "Make that fifteen points!"

A groan rippled through the other Gryffindors as I slumped angrily back into my seat. She had struck a nerve, that's for sure. Adara patted my arm in an effort to calm me down. It didn't help much.

"Natalie Nicholaros?"

"She's sick too."

The entire class held its breath in anticipation. Slowly, Professor Carter looked up at me, a glint in her eyes that I didn't much like.

"What was that?"

"I said she's sick as well, savvy?" I replied daringly, throwing her a sarcastic grin.

Carter's eyes flashed dangerously and for a second, I almost regretted saying it. _Almost_. "Lying again, Tillie? Another five points, I think."

No one dared to protest. They didn't want to get caught in the line of fire. Instead, every pair of eyes swiveled to me to wait in suspense to see what I had up my sleeve.

"It's _Lily_," I ground out between clenched teeth, my eyes never leaving hers, "And you know it."

She smiled innocently. "Ten points."

"You can't do that!" I shouted indignantly, jumping to my feet, "That's an abuse of power!"

"As a matter of fact, _Lily_," she replied triumphantly, causing me to realize how easily she got me to play into her hand, "you'll find that I can. And you, sweetheart, have interrupted me one too many times this morning. Detention. Right here, tomorrow night at seven thirty. No excuses."

I scowled, and she smirked, as if daring me to speak again and get myself into more trouble. Throwing her one last death glare, I reluctantly took my seat. Carter may have won the battle, but she hadn't won the war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brilliant, Evans!" Sirius cried jovially as he caught up with Adara and me on our way to the Great Hall for lunch, "This has got to be your first detention, like…ever! And with Professor Carter, too! Man, are you lucky!"

I shoved his arm off my shoulders testily. "No, Black, not 'brilliant'! You may enjoy spending all your free time locked in detention, but I don't! How can you say I'm lucky? That woman is horrid! You only like her because she flirts with you! And for your information, I got in trouble like this plenty of times in Muggle school, not that I'm very proud of it!"

"Jeez!" he exclaimed as I finished my rant and was left panting angrily, putting his hands up in surrender, "Chill, Evans. Are you PMS-ing or something? It was only a joke."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut. I turned to Adara, who was glaring fiercely at Sirius.

"I'm going down to Hagrid's, Dar. I haven't seen him yet. Keep an eye out for the others, will you? See you in Potions."

With that, I broke off from the crowd of ravenous students heading toward the Great Hall and slipped outside, starting across the grounds. I really wanted somebody to talk to, and Hagrid seemed perfect for the job. I had a mind to ask him about those horse-things that pulled the carriages while I was at it.

As I came to Hagrid's cabin, I reached up and rapped my knuckles lightly on the door. After a moment of getting no response, I knocked again, louder this time. I was beginning to wonder if he was even home.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," a flustered voice called from inside amid crashes and scuffling, "Hold yer hippogriffs!"

The door was thrown open and I was greeted by the sight of a bleary-eyed Hagrid who looked down at me confusedly for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. He pulled me into a smothering hug and exclaimed, "Why it's abou' time, Lily! I had thought yeh forgot abou' me! I had only just settled down for a nap, an' yeh came along knockin' on me door!"

I smiled warmly as he ushered me inside and handed me a steaming cup of tea. "How could I forget about you, Hagrid?"

He blushed and looked away, muttering incoherently to himself. Taking his own, much larger, cup of tea in his hand, Hagrid sat down across the table from me.

"Hagrid," I began a bit later, after we had discussed everything from the weather to Professor Carter's class, "Can I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a while now."

"O' course!" He replied heartily.

"Well…I wanted to know something about those things that pull the carriages up to the castle."

"The thestrals. Wha' abou' them?" he asked, a bit of a suspicious ring to his voice.

Timidly, I replied. "I can see them."

Hagrid's face fell slightly, and even his wild beard seemed to droop. "Oh. I'm sorry ter hear tha', Lily."

"_Why_?" I asked curiously, "Why is it that Adara and I can see them but no one else can?"

After I posed my question, Hagrid started to look ever so slightly uncomfortable. He started to twiddle his thumbs nervously as he glanced around his cabin for a way around giving me an answer.

"Hagrid?" I prodded.

He sighed. "Let me tell yeh something, Lily. I can see them too. An' the reason tha' only _some_ people can see thestrals, is tha' you need to see someone die to see them."

I gasped and looked away. My heart sunk as I thought of the only death I had ever seen in my life. The only reason I could see those…what had Hagrid called them? Thestrals? Was because…because of Mum.

"Oh," I whispered, blinking back tears. I felt Hagrid's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Hagrid said sincerely, "I know it's hard."

Just then, something occurred to me. Adara could see them too. Who had she seen die?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a hurried goodbye to Hagrid not long after that conversation, I began to race haphazardly across the grounds to the castle. You see, I had suddenly remembered that I left my Potions book in the dorm this morning, and it would take a miracle to get it and get all the way back down to the dungeons in time for class.

As I pounded up the countless stairs to the Gryffindor girls' dorm, I cursed my spotty memory. How is it that I always managed to get myself into these situations? Finally, I reached the door and flung it open. I froze to the spot when I saw something, or rather some_one_ that I wasn't exactly expecting to see.

Natalie.

My young Greek friend was sitting on her bed in a pair of old pajamas, writing furiously in her journal. As I watched, a tear or two dripped slowly down her face, causing her to angrily brush them away. It seemed she was so engrossed in what she was writing that she hadn't even noticed me.

"Natalie?" I whispered hollowly when I finally found my voice. Her head shot up as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lily! W-what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in class," She said quickly, pushing her journal under her pillow.

"I came to get my book…" I answered distractedly as I looked over her with concern, "Natalie, what's wrong? You aren't yourself today."

"It's nothing," she insisted, jumping to her feet, "I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."

"Well then let me take you down to Madam—"

"No! No, it's okay. It's just a little cold."

An awkward silence fell over us and I had no idea what to do. Should I just take my book and leave, or should I try to force the truth out of my friend? Neither option seemed very appealing.

"I wanted to tell you guys," Natalie started shakily, "that I was sorry for earlier. You know, at breakfast. I was being a bitch."

I gave her a piercing stare as she gazed forlornly at her feet. She looked utterly miserable. "Are you mad at us, Nat?" I suggested weakly, "Do you want us to go away, or something?"

"No!" she exclaimed passionately, "Of course I'm not! Why would you think that?"

As she replied, I watched her carefully. Her eyes said it all. I wasn't sure exactly what, but Natalie was hiding something. I could see it in her eyes. Softly, I answered, "Because Nat, you've been really…distant lately. We miss you."

Natalie glanced up at me, swallowed and looked back down at her feet. "I-I just need to be alone for a while, Lily. Please, just leave me be for right now. I'll see you later."

Natalie darted out of the dorm before I could say a word. I sighed, picking up my Potions book as I glanced around the dorm. My gaze fell on Natalie's pillow.

Her journal lay under that pillow. If I could just…I stopped myself just as my hand came to hover over the pillow. No. I couldn't just invade her privacy like that. But if she wouldn't talk to me, to any of us…what else could I do?

I sighed heavily and started for the door. I still had to get to Potions. Throwing one last look at her bed, I murmured, "What are you hiding, Natalie?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was sitting cross-legged in a chair in the Gryffindor common room with my Transfiguration book lying open in my lap as I tried to master a particularly difficult spell. I wasn't having any luck.

With an angry shriek, I pelted the offending book across the room, startling several first years that were innocently playing wizard's chess near by, smiling as I heard it hit the floor with a dull thud. Just then, Cami came up to me for the first time all day in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, her hair swept up in a pony tail and her broom slung over her shoulder.

"Cami!" I exclaimed, running over to give her a tight hug, "What's up?"

Cami looked up with pleading eyes. "I know you're not much of a Quidditch fan, Lily, but…you'll come to tryouts with me, right? For support, you know? I'd ask Natalie to come, but…"

She looked away, guilt written plainly on her face. I guess she still felt bad for what Natalie said to her earlier. Without even stopping to think, I agreed, "Of course I will, Cami!"

Cami grinned brightly and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, I _knew _you would! C'mon, we have to hurry and get down to the pitch before tryouts start!"

With that, she sped off, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket as she dragged me along behind her. We tore through the castle and out onto the grounds, and Cami managed to slip in between James and Sirius on the field just as Gideon Prewett, the sixth year chaser and Gryffindor team captain began to speak. I hopped up into the stands to watch.

"All right, everybody," Prewett began, "first, I want to thank everybody for coming out tonight. In case you didn't know, we have four open positions—one Beater, two Chasers, and Seeker. My brother Fabian," he indicated his twin brother standing not far off with a tall black haired girl, "our Keeper, Jenna Fields, and I are going to run you through a few drills. I'm not gonna lie. It's going to be tough. But if you can't handle _this_, you don't belong on the team. Let's have all the Chasers step up here first."

I watched carefully as James Potter among others stepped confidently forward. The Prewett brothers had them do everything from fly laps to see how many times they could get the Quaffle past the Keeper in thirty seconds. Some of them were very good. James included.

Finally, it was the Seekers' turn to practice. Gideon would set the Snitch loose, along with a couple Bludgers, and each Seeker would have to try to catch the Snitch in the shortest amount of time possible, all while avoiding the Bludgers. After all the other Seekers had tried out, some ending up with a few bad bruises, Cami mounted her broom. I was on the edge of my seat.

"Ready and…GO!"

If you blinked, you probably would have missed it. Everyone was left gaping in shock as Cami, after a series of complicated loops and dives, caught the tiny gold ball in about three seconds flat. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"Go, Cami!" I screamed enthusiastically from the stands, making Cami blush and break everyone else out of their awed trance.

Fabian shook his head and explained, All right! That's it everybody! Good work. The results will be posted in the common room by Tuesday night. For those of you who make the team, we practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from seven to nine. Good luck!"

Cami jogged over to me with a huge grin on her flushed face, her hair escaping form its ponytail. Together, we started back up to the castle. "So, Cami asked breathlessly, "How was I?"

"You were brilliant!"

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Hope you liked it! You could always REVIEW and tell me, if you want (hint, hint!). Me, a review junkie? No way! Lol.**

**Questions to Ponder:**

**What is Natalie hiding from them?**

**Who did Adara see die?**

**Will Cami make the Quidditch team?**

**What will Lily do in detention with…dun, dun, dun—Professor Carter?**

**When will I update again? Lol.**

**All that and more will be answered in the next chapter of Before the Boy Who Lived. Mwahahahahahahaha! Later guys!**

**Shannon**


	21. Devil in Disguise

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/n: Hello! I'm so happy I managed to update so soon, especially because I don't know how much time I'll have to update once school starts in two weeks. So enjoy the updates while you still can! Lol. I don't really have much else to say except…thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and plans to read it through to the end. You guys are _awesome_! Read and Review people:)**

**Dedications: This chapter is my birthday present to me! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned it (which I don't), I would be rich, and if I was rich, I would have been able to go on vacation this year.**

**Chapter 21: Devil in Disguise**

"_You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise…_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes you are_

_Devil in disguise_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_You fooled me with your kisses_

_You cheated and you schemed_

_Heaven knows how you lied to me_

_You're not the way you seem_

_You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise…_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes you are_

_Devil in disguise_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I thought that I was in Heaven_

_Well, I was sure surprised_

_Heaven help me, I didn't see_

_The devil in your eyes."_

_(Devil in Disguise, Elvis Presley)_

Saturday night is meant to be spent with your friends, having fun and hanging out before the week begins again and you have to go back to the monotony of classes and homework once again. Am I right? I thought so. But as for me, that Saturday night was nowhere remotely_ near_ fun. Why? Because on that Saturday night, I was trudging through the corridors on my way to detention with the one and only Professor Carter. Can't you tell how painfully excited I am?

I reached her office at seven thirty on the dot, as expected. For one brief and shining moment, I considered turning around and walking away. I stood there for a good five minutes, weighing my options. I could skip detention, but risk getting even more detentions (or worse), or I could walk forward to my almost certain death. Decisions, decisions.

Before I had a chance to bolt, Professor Carter swung open the door. How do teachers do that, anyway? Do they have a sixth sense that tells them when a misbehaving student is near, or something?

I was distracted from my rambling thoughts when Carter cleared her throat loudly, causing me to look up resentfully. She was in a pair of sweats and a black tank top with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, making her look much younger than teaching age, and almost, dare I say it, innocent. It almost made me forget how evil she was.

But then that smirk crawled back onto her face and I remembered perfectly.

"Why if it isn't my good friend, _Lily_," Carter sneered, "Right on time. Come in, come in. One shouldn't lurk in doorways you know—it's rude. Besides, you'll need all the time you can get."

Rolling my eyes as soon as she turned her back, I followed her into her dimly lit office. We passed through the office and came to a heavy oak door in the back of the room. Humming to herself, Professor Carter produced a key from her pocket, unlocked the door and strolled inside. I looked around curiously at the sickeningly pink walls, the lacy four poster bed, and the light-bulb lined vanity mirror among other things and realized that we were standing in the middle of her bedroom. One wall was lined floor to ceiling with shelves, but each and every one was completely bare.

"Not that I'm very eager to start this detention," I began skeptically, "But why exactly are we in your bedroom?"

Carter's dark brown eyes became slits as she moved toward one of the closets, calling over her shoulder, "_You_ are here to organize my beauty products in alphabetical order as punishment for what you did in my class yesterday morning."

Oh. Well that shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, how many beauty products can one woman have? I should be out of there in under an hour, easy.

CRASH!

Clearly I underestimated her. Sigh. After Carter threw open the door to the closet and jumped out of the way, hundreds, no _thousands_ of beauty products tumbled out of the closet to form a lovely scale model of Mt. Everest in the middle of the floor.

She turned and smirked at the gob smacked look on my face. "What can I say? Beauty comes with a price, you know. Oh, I almost forgot. This is the best part! While you're working, you'll be wearing this."

Carter presented me with a black and white maid's uniform that looked very revealing—she had probably worn it on more than one occasion herself. I shook my head wildly. Either Carter just wanted to embarrass me further, or she was secretly a lesbian (which I very much doubted) and she wanted to check me out. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Bad mental images.

"You have _got_ to be joking," I retorted.

Continuing to smile, Carter replied innocently, "Well sweetie, let me put it this way. You can wear this and do what I tell you tonight…or you can have detention with me for every Saturday night for the rest of the term."

Obviously, I snatched the uniform out of her hands immediately. Hell would freeze over, melt, and freeze over again before I spent all of my Saturday nights with that woman. She smirked. "That's what I thought."

"You know, Lily," she began airily about two hours later as she filed her nails on her bed nearby where I found myself up to my ears in her ridiculous beauty products, "I have something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes?" I asked with a long suffering tone. She frowned, as if rethinking what she was about to say. In the meantime, I threw an economy size bottle of Elaine's Efficiently Euphoric Elixir over my shoulder.

"People have told me lately," Carter continued with a pained sigh, "that…that deep down, I can be really shallow."

I snorted with laughter, hurriedly trying to make it appear to be a severe coughing fit when she glared suspiciously at me. As she looked away I shook my head and muttered, "Trust me, it's not _that_ deep."

"What did you just say?" she asked sharply.

Just then, there was a loud, clear knock at her office door, making us both pause and look up, and sparing me from giving her a straight answer. For the moment.

"Don't move," she ordered, jumping off her bed and moving through her bedroom and into the office.

"Yeah, right," I laughed as soon as she was out of sight, rushing to the door of her bedroom to peek into the dark office.

Carter opened the door and giggled, blocking the doorway so I couldn't see who had come. "Why, boys!" she exclaimed coyly, "its past curfew! Whatever are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, Professor Carter—"

Carter laughed and waved her hand carelessly. "Oh, please, Professor Carter makes me feel so old. Call me Lana."

"Okay…" the voice began unsurely, "Lana. Right. Well, Dumbledore sent us. He said he needs to see Lily Evans."

Professor Carter's manner changed completely upon hearing that little sentiment. Now she was all business. Placing her hands on her hips, she critically asked, "Why does her need her?"

"He didn't say, I'm afraid," another voice offered.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Evans is not yet done her detention with me, and I'm afraid that I just can't allow her to leave. Professor will just have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight, boys," she replied haughtily, beginning to close the door in their faces. One of the boys must have stuck his foot in the door, because suddenly, Carter stopped closing it and placed one of her hands back on her hips.

"About that," a third voice added cheerfully, "He said that there was no need for Miss Evans to finish her punishment because this is, after all, her first offence, and he is sure that it will not happen again. Besides, the Headmaster needs to see her immediately."

I grinned, shaking with stifled laughter. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as the mystery boys backed her into a corner. She had to let me go if Dumbledore said to.

"Fine," she consented through clenched teeth, "I'll just go get her…"

"No need, Professor!" I exclaimed brightly, grabbing my robes off the floor beside me and running up behind her, causing her to spin around in shock and make a horrid face worthy of Petunia, "I'm already here! I heard that the Headmaster would like to see me?"

She glared so fiercely, Voldemort would have been scared stiff. I just stood there and smiled pleasantly. "Get. Out. _Now_," she hissed quietly, jabbing an angry finger in my direction.

"It'll be my pleasure!" I chirped, edging around her to slip into the corridor, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off!"

The door was slammed shut in my face. I laughed, waving tauntingly at the door. With a bright smile, I spun around to thank my rescuers and came face to face with the Marauders, all four of which were currently gaping at me like idiots.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

"W-why," Sirius stammered, "Why are you dressed like _t-that_?"

I looked down at myself slowly. The maid outfit sneered up at me, as if to say this is what I got for ticking off Professor Carter. Blushing furiously, I threw my robes over top of it. Carter would pay for this.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see me?" I asked, desperate for a change of subject.

They shook their heads like dogs trying to dry themselves off after a long swim, breaking out of their stupor and grinning craftily. Somehow that look didn't reassure me.

"He doesn't."

-------------------------------------

"OH MERLIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YESSSSSS!"

I was jerked awake by the sudden outburst on Tuesday night, looking around the common room wildly, unsure what to expect. It took me a minute to realize that the History of Magic essay I had been determinedly working on prior to falling asleep was stuck to my face.

"Adara," I yawned, peeling my essay off my face and poking my lightly snoring friend in the side.

"Adara?"

More snores.

"ADARA!"

That one caused a few Gryffindors to jump again and look around resentfully, wondering why everyone suddenly decided it was a good idea to scream at the top of their lungs. Coincidently, it woke Adara up.

"Whazzamatter?" she asked blearily, looking around for the source of her rude awakening.

I yawned again and replied, "I think Cami made the Quidditch team." Just then, said friend of ours flew over to us at record speeds, bouncing up and down like the Energizer bunny that had overdosed on caffeine.

"ImadeitImadeitImadeitIMADEIT!" she screamed, attracting a few more surly glares from the various older Gryffindors who were trying to study nearby.

"You think?" Adara asked dryly, suspiciously eyeing the still bouncing Cami.

"Oh my gosh!" Cami squealed, earning a collective irritated sigh from the angry studiers, "You guys will never, ever, ever guess what I just found out!"

"Gee," Adara began sarcastically, "I _wonder _what it could possibly be."

Cami's grin widened. Apparently, she hadn't picked up on the sarcasm. "I made Seeker!"

"Wow, Cami! That's great!" I exclaimed, jumping up and giving her a warm hug.

"Great job, Cam," Adara added, all traces of sarcasm gone.

Just then, two loud whoops came from the other side of the room, causing the studying students to visibly cringe as they shoved their books into their bags and stormed off. Two black haired blurs then rushed past me and engulfed Cami in a hug.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" Sirius sang, doing a little victory dance.

"This is so brilliant!" Cami exclaimed, "You guys are on the team too?"

James puffed out his chest and replied, "You, dear cousin, are looking at Gryffindor's newest Chaser and Beater."

"Nice job," I said politely, taking my seat and sorting through my messy assortment of books. James smiled softly.

"Thanks, Evans."

"CAMILLA MICHELLE HAMILTON!"

James and Cami shuddered at the sound of the high-pitched shriek and looked up to see Cami's three older sisters storming over to us, the oldest one looking ready to kill.

"Why, Sabrina, you're looking lovely today!" James complemented his cousin with a charming grin.

"Save it James," Sabrina replied, irritably shaking her brown-haired head before turning on Cami and hissing, "_ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

"Whatever do you mean, Sabrina?" Cami asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I mean! I was just informed by these two," she began, jerking her thumb at the twins who were staring at their older sister in awe, "that you've joined the Quidditch team. The Quidditch team! People of our upbringing do not play Quidditch! Camilla that is not a civilized activity! What on earth were you thinking? Mother and Father will be furious when they hear of this!"

"Well you know what, Sabrina? I really don't care!" Cami shouted, "Don't you get it? I don't care what you, or Mother, or Father, or anyone else has to say! And why aren't you saying any of this to James? In case you haven't noticed, he's on the team now too."

"That's entirely different!"

"No it's not!" Cami screamed, pointing at James, who was beginning to look quite alarmed, and continuing, "He was raised exactly the same way we were! He's a Pureblood too! His family has more money than they know what to do with, just like ours! He has to get dressed up and go to all those stupid, stuffy Ministry balls that we do! Why can he play Quidditch and I can't?"

"Because, Camilla," Sabrina began in a voice that she would use to explain something to a four year-old, "he is a boy. You're not. His family actually _encourages _that nonsense. Ours doesn't. And most importantly, he is not my responsibility. You, on the other hand, are. Mother explicitly said—"

"Sabrina?"

All of our heads whipped around to see Gideon Prewett standing at the foot of the boy's staircase. As he began to walk over to our group, all three of Cami's sisters blushed and began to fuss with their hair or their uniforms. Sabrina in particular.

Adara nudged me and whispered softly, "This is getting good."

After shushing her profusely, I turned back to the scene unfolding rather dramatically in front of me.

"Why hello, Gideon," Sabrina breathed, smiling seductively. Yuck.

He frowned. "Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Sabrina's smile faltered slightly before she continued, "Well, my little sisters Gabrielle and Gemma stopped by my common room earlier today and told me that dear Camilla has joined the Quidditch team! I just had to come to talk the poor thing out of it. Really, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Personally, I think she's doing it just to spite our parents—she's always had a bit of a rebel streak, but I'm sure we could fix that if we, that is to say, my other sisters and I could take her under our wing. She could never last out there on the Quidditch field, she's far too delicate. Quidditch is a dreadfully barbaric sport, don't you think Gideon?"

Ouch. Wrong thing to say, Sabrina. Gideon's face darkened instantly. Apparently, she had forgotten that Gideon just happened to be Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. He scowled and put his arm protectively over Cami's shoulder's making her sisters gasp jealously.

"Let me tell you and your sisters something, Sabrina," Gideon began calmly, "Even if you managed to convince Cami to resign, which by the way, I highly doubt you would, I would never let her quit. Cami is far from delicate, and she happens to be one of the best Seekers I have seen in a long time. I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it."

Silence filled the air as we all gaped at him. After a moment, he grinned widely and pointed to the portrait hole.

"Now if you don't mind…you don't exactly belong in our common room."

With one last angry huff and a heavy glare sent at her youngest sister and her cousin, Sabrina turned on her heel and left, the twins not far behind her. Honestly, did they go anywhere without their older sister? Right then, I was especially glad that Cami didn't turn out like them.

------------------------------------------

With an annoyed growl, I turned over, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. This is exactly why I hated taking naps. They knocked my sleep clock completely out of whack. Curse Professor Binns and his exceedingly boring, nap-inducing essays!

Grr. Still not sleeping. After ten more minutes of tossing and turning, I crawled out of bed, draped my blanket around my shoulders and set off for the common room.

I was surprised to find that someone else had beaten me to it.

Adara was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with her back resting against the coffee table, staring into the blaze with a look somewhere between boredom and annoyance.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted as I settled myself down next to my best friend, draping half of my blanket across her shoulders, "What are you doing up this late?"

She smiled tiredly. "Oh, you know, the old vampire genes kicking in. I usually can't get to sleep until about two or three in the morning…why do you think I always sleep so late?" she asked with a laugh.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Adara glanced at me with raised eyebrows and continued, "Besides, Miss Lily, I could ask you the same thing."

With a shrug, I replied, "I couldn't sleep either. I just figured it would be better to hang out down here for a while that to stare at the ceiling for hours on end."

Silence fell over us again as each of us stared into the dying fire. I wonder what she was thinking. A frown had etched itself onto her face as she distractedly picked up the poker from beside the mantel and absently stirred the smoldering ashes.

Sighing lightly, I mentioned, "I talked to Hagrid about those horse-things. We aren't going mad."

Adara grinned at the fire. "That's good to know. What did he have to say?"

A small smile crept onto my face, but it died as soon as I recalled what I was about to ask her. Sighing again, I continued, "He said that they were called thestrals, and…and that only certain people can see them."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've established that. What makes someone see them?"

I took a deep breath. "You need to see someone die."

Cautiously, I looked up to see her reaction. Adara looked like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. She probably had. Quickly she looked away, uttering a small, soft, "Oh."

"Adara?" I asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she sighed.

"Who—who did you see die? You already know about my mum…" I trailed off, unsure that I was doing the right thing, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

She shook her head slowly and looked up at me. "No. No, I suppose I should tell you. But…but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Of course I won't tell! Why would I?"

Adara took a deep breath. "Well, it all started when my family and I first came to Diagon Alley. I was eight. It was only a couple of months after Mum had Nola, and the triplets were just learning to walk…Mum, Dad, and I had been so proud of them. We had come to Diagon Alley because my dad had friends there, who had a place for us to stay. Well, that and the villagers near where we used to live had found out about Mum being a vampire, so we weren't exactly safe there anymore…"

_Flashback_

_A family of seven crept stealthily through the dark streets of Diagon Alley in the heart of London one misty summer night. The sound of a baby's piercing cry echoed off the redbrick walls, breaking the calm silence._

_The man put a hand on his wife's elbow. "Basia, keep her quiet. We can't risk anyone finding out that we're here."_

_Hearing this, Basia trembled and her oldest daughter, Adara, moved closer to her father, grabbing his hand tightly in her small one. The baby quieted as Basia held her close and whispered calming things in her ear. The other little girls, stumbling along on unsteady feet, clung anxiously to the hem of their mother's long jacket._

_Basia turned to her husband, fear shining in her dark eyes. "Nav," she whispered urgently, "I don't like this. How much farther is it?"_

_Nav Sadaat soothingly rubbed his wife's back as he pulled Adara quickly along beside him. "Don't worry, love. Dukker told me that the passage was very near here."_

_The family moved quickly, for fear of being seen or worse—captured by a band of Aurors and taken away to Azkaban. The world was not a safe place for a gypsy._

_Suddenly, the family's cloud of false security was shattered by the popping sound of a large group of apparating wizards very near by. The noise was soon followed by a chorus of commanding shouts and the scuffling of heavy boots against cobblestone._

_"Hurry, this way!" Nav hissed to his family, pulling them sharply around a corner and down a narrow road. Tears ran down the frightened little girls' faces. Basia clutched her youngest daughter fearfully to her chest. Adara kept looking back over her shoulder, each time dreading to see big men with wands coming to drag her family away in chains._

_They had reached a crumbling stone courtyard where ivy grew freely up the walls and an angel stood in the center of a dried up fountain, like a beacon of hope for the terrified family of gypsies. Nav's harried breathing echoed loudly throughout the courtyard as he listened for approaching footsteps. Nothing. They were safe. For now._

_Nav reached up and grabbed the angel's hand in a tight grip, pulling it toward himself. To his family's surprise and relief, a long, dark tunnel revealed itself from inside the bottom of the fountain, leading them to sanctuary. That's when they heard the voice._

_"Don't worry, sir! Take your other men down that way! I'll check this alley alone."_

_Their eyes widened and their hearts pounded like timpani drums in their chests. Nav and Basia locked eyes and an unspoken agreement passed between them. A sob fell from Basia's lips as her husband embraced her one last time, kissing her soundly on the lips._

_"I love you," she whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she laid her head against his broad chest and breathed in his scent, memorizing it._

_"I love you too," he replied softly, stroking her hair, "Go to Dukker. He'll protect you. Now go. Girls, hurry, go with your mother."_

_He began to usher his wife and the triplets down the long staircase. Basia looked back hesitantly. "But—"_

_"GO!" he hissed._

_They slipped deeper and deeper down into the tunnel until Nav could no longer see them. With a deep sigh, he pulled on the angel's other hand and the passage closed with a dull thud. Nav had not yet noticed that Adara had not gone with her mother. And the footsteps were getting closer._

"_Papa?" the little girl asked softly, shifting closer to her father and grabbing his hand nervously, "Papa what's going on?"_

_Nav spun around, a wild fear in his eyes. "Adara!" he gasped, "What are you doing? Why didn't you go with your mother like I told you?"_

_Tears filled her light purple eyes. "I'm scared, Papa."_

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you gypsy filth," a deep voice crooned menacingly nearby. Nav looked over her shoulder, then kneeled down next to his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders._

_"Adara, you have to go," he muttered so softly that she had to strain to hear it, "Now."_

_"No!" she cried hysterically, "I won't leave you!"_

_The footsteps paused. He had heard Adara._

_Breathing heavily, Nav hugged his daughter tightly and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Hide, Adara. And don't come out, no matter what happens. Not until all the bad men are far, far away."_

_"But, Papa—"_

_"Not now, Adara!" he pleaded, pushing her into the clump of bushes growing just behind the old fountain. He looked regretfully at the shrubs, sighing shakily. Then he whispered, "I'll always love you, Adara…"_

_Adara whimpered. "Papa, what do you—"_

_"Shhhh. Baby, please. Don't make a sound."_

_Adara blew him a kiss. Weakly, he smiled and caught the kiss, pressing his hand to his cheek. Closing his eyes resolutely, he spun around to face the entrance to the courtyard, squaring his shoulders. He had to do this for his family._

_Just then, a tall, stocky man with thick black hair that was already sprinkled with more than his fair share of gray and cruel, icy blue eyes stepped briskly into the courtyard. Nav grimaced, but stood his ground._

_"Auror Nichols," he acknowledged grudgingly, with a slight nod, "To what do I owe this displeasure?"_

_The man young man smirked, twirling his wand between his fingers. "After tomorrow, Sadaat, I will be known as _Captain_ Nichols, did you know that? My promotion ceremony is taking place tomorrow night, after all. And it's all thanks to my work capturing thieving rats like you and your filthy family. But enough small talk. Where are the others?"_

_Nav's face betrayed no emotion. Indifferently, he asked, "Others? I do not understand."_

_Angered, the Auror pinned Nav against the wall, slamming his head back against the brick wall. Blood dripped ominously down Nav's forehead as he continued to glare at the man in front of him. Adara stifled a frightened gasp from her hiding place._

_"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" Nichols growled, "I heard voices. I also know that you know the secret entrance to the gypsy's hiding place. I know your family is here somewhere as well, and if you want them to live, you _will_ tell me where the gypsies are hiding."_

_Nav's eyes flashed. "Never."_

_With an angry howl, the Auror flung him across the courtyard. Tears ran down Adara's cheeks as she fought the urge to run to her father. Nichols whipped out his wand._

_"Mark my words, Sadaat—your family will pay for your insolence. AVADA KEDAVARA!"_

_End Flashback_

A single tear slid down Adara's cheek as she took a deep, shaky breath and tried to continue her story without breaking down. I wrapped my arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back.

"They came a-and dragged h-him away!" She stammered angrily, "We never even got to have a f-funeral…or say g-goodbye. The next day, Dukker came and f-found me."

Adara broke off, too upset to continue. After a moment of me stroking her hair and whispering that everything would be all right, Adara looked up at me, sighed, and continued, "H-he's like my step-father now, I guess. Dukker, I mean. He and Mum never actually got m-married, but he was there for us, and he's Kodee's father, too…I don't think I ever told you that Kodee was only my half-brother. I don't know what we'd do without Dukker."

Rubbing her eyes, stubbornly trying to keep the tears from falling, Adara pulled away and resumed staring into the fire. I admired her. How she could stay so strong even in a situation like this.

"Adara?" I asked softly, "I'm really sorry."

She gave a watery laugh and looked over at me. "For what?"

"I d-didn't mean to…to make you upset," I replied, an ashamed tone creeping into my voice.

"It's alright, Lily. You didn't know. And I'm okay now," she replied, giving me a weak smile, "Because I know that even though I can't see him, my dad is still here, just like he promised. He _never_ breaks a promise."

Not long after, the two of us finally drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

The mood at breakfast the next morning was bleak, to say the least. Adara and I had rushed in extremely late, still half asleep, to find Cami and Natalie sitting side by side, dismally trying to start a conversation. It wasn't going well.

Adara and I joined them, and the melancholy silence seemed to get worse. To be blunt, all of us looked pretty bad. No one spoke as we shoved our breakfasts around on our plates. Just when I thought I would scream from the stifling silence, the fluttering of owl's wings filled the air above our heads.

"Post," Adara said dully.

None of us seemed to be expecting anything. But then something happened that instantly brought all of us out of our stupor.

A sleek black owl with piercing green eyes broke away from the flock of school owls and landed in front of Natalie, a short letter tied to its leg and a white rose in its beak. Never in all my time at Hogwarts had I seen Natalie get a letter or anything else in the post, for that matter, and by the looks of things, Natalie was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Who's it from, Nat?" Cami asked curiously, the cloud of awkwardness that had been hovering over us lately evaporating completely.

"I don't know," she murmured, untying the letter. The owl dropped the rose in her lap and flew off to the Owlery.

"Open it!" Adara prodded with a small smile.

Natalie even smiled back a little before opening the letter with shaking fingers. The three of us leaned in to read over her shoulder.

_My Dear Natalie,_

_For the longest time I have admired you from afar, and I can't keep my feelings a secret any longer. I can't stop thinking about you. You're the most beautiful girl I know. Will you do me the honor of meeting me by the beech tree next to the lake tomorrow night at eight o'clock? I'll be sure to get you back to your common room before curfew. You will not believe how happy I'll be to see you smiling at me. Till then, I suppose…_

_R.L._

"Wow, Natalie!" Cami exclaimed, "You have a secret admirer! How sweet."

She blushed deeply and picked up the rose, studying it intently. "R-really?" she asked, "Me? Who would fancy me?"

I grinned at her, happy to see her talking and smiling again. "Well this R.L., obviously!"

"Who do you think it could be?" Adara asked with a smile.

My grin grew wider. I had my suspicions. In fact, there was only one candidate that I knew of who had the initials R.L., but I wasn't going to say anything just yet. It would ruin the surprise.

------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, while I was sitting in the common room after dinner with the girls who were all chattering excitedly about Natalie's secret admirer, Remus walked downstairs from the boy's dorms. I snuck off to have a little chat with him.

"Boo!" I whispered behind him, making him jump. He smiled at me.

"Hullo, Lily. What's up?" he asked.

I smiled brightly and patted him on the shoulder, giving an obvious wink. "Riiiight, like you don't know! I just wanted to thank you for sending Natalie that note. She's smiling for the first time all year! And she's talking to us again! It's great."

"What note?"

**A/N: Ooooooooh! What's up with that? Is Remus just playing dumb, or is he really clueless? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out my pretties:Grins innocently: By the way, I hope no one was offended by that little lesbian comment concerning Professor Carter, because I have nothing whatsoever against gays, lesbians, or otherwise. Just so you know. :) And okay, I lied, you didn't really find out about Natalie. But you will soon…I hope. Send me a nice little review for my birthday. Lol. Till next time…**

**Shannon**


	22. Lies

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Yay, an update! Sorry for not getting this up earlier, but like I said in my last author's note, school started on Wednesday for me, and then I had to get some more supplies and junk, and then yesterday, some of my friends and I went to the movies, so I was kinda busy. I hate school. Lol. Any way, I hope you like this update…I'm not quite sure if I do or not. : ) My muse hasn't been cooperating with me very well lately. Let me know if you think it's too choppy or anything. Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure if I've mentioned it or not before, but Natalie is a Muggleborn. Just so you know. Read on!**

**Dedications: To my new biology teacher because he is so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I've told you many times before and I will continue to tell you many more times in the future—I don't own it!**

**Chapter 22: Lies**

"_You told me you loved me_

_So I don't understand_

_Why promises are snapped in two_

_And words are made to burn_

_The bigger, the better_

_Some stolen from Japan_

_Collected from around the world_

_They'll catch you if they can_

_Lies, lies, lies_

_Yeah_

_Lies, lies, lies_

_Yeah_

_Lies, lies, lies_

_Yeah_

_Lies, lies, lies_

_Yeah_

_Do I have to catch you out_

_To know what's on your mind?"_

_(Lies, The Click Five)_

I laughed, a sort of nervous tone creeping into my voice as I lightly whacked Remus on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and gave me that look. You know, the one that you use when you're looking at someone who has had a wee bit too much to drink?

"What do you mean, 'What note'?" I asked with a crazed smile as I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my eye level.

Remus' eyes went wide in alarm. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he claimed, shaking his head wildly. There was a sincerity in his eyes that told me he wasn't lying. Not good.

_"You didn't write it!"_ I hissed vehemently, jerking him closer and nearly strangling him in the process.

As he coughed and sputtered in an attempt to get some air into his lungs, I glanced not-so-inconspicuously over my shoulder at Natalie. She was in the middle of laughing at something that Cami had said. This was bad. This was very bad. That note was the only thing we had to keep Natalie from falling back into that rut she was trapped in at the very beginning of the year. I didn't even want to _think_ what would happen if this turned out to be a prank.

Getting horribly desperate, I shook the boy. He just _had_ to be joking! "Tell me you wrote it, Remus! Please!" I begged, "It had to be you! It was signed with your initials!"

"Lily, what are you talking about?" he asked hoarsely as he pulled away and massaged his windpipe. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no. No, no, no. He really wasn't joking.

Taking a deep breath, I launched into my explanation of why I came dangerously close to strangling him moments earlier. "Yesterday, Natalie got a note from a secret admirer that said he wanted to meet her by the lake tonight at eight o'clock, and I was really hoping it was you because I know you would never hurt her, and it was signed with _your initials_," I growled, poking him hard in the chest with each word, "And now you're trying to tell me that you didn't write it! What am I going to do? Natalie is going to meet that guy in—one hour—and it could be anyone! What if she gets hurt?"

He frowned and looked away from me, still rubbing his throat as he took a sudden interest in the wallpaper. "Natalie has a secret admirer?"

Not having the patience or the time to notice the tone his voice had taken on, I stomped my foot in irritation. "Yes, you great prat, I have already established that! Now will you tell me what the heck I should do, or do I have to hex you into next week?"

The angry red sparks that shot out of the end of my wand certainly got his attention. He blinked at me, startled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't let her go. I mean you said it yourself, right? It could be anyone."

"Right, right," I muttered with a frantic nod in his general direction. I spun around and walked back to my friends, trying to remain calm and collected. Glancing wildly around the common room and continuously rubbing my hands together does fall into that category? Right?

Shakily, I fell down on the couch between Cami and Adara. Adara raised a delicate eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with you?" she muttered.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed quickly, "Nothing. Nothing at all! C'mon, Adara, nothing's wrong with me! Why would you think that something was wrong? Huh? Everything's great! Peachy keen!"

All three of my friends turned to look at me suspiciously—quite a common occurrence, thanks to my lackluster lying skills. "Okaaaaaaay," Adara said slowly, "Whatever you say."

Turning red, I sunk down in my seat. The conversation quickly turned to the first Quidditch match (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) which was two weeks away. Cami was ecstatic.

"I can't wait until our game. We are going to kick Slytherin's arse!" Cami laughed, getting an appreciative whoop from a few passing Quidditch fans, "You guys are going to come sheer me on, right?"

"Of course!" Adara and I replied immediately. We all turned to look at Natalie, who gave a small smile.

"'Course, Cami," she said softly. Cami beamed at us.

"That's great! It'll be really fun, you'll see! And maybe you can even convince your new boyfriend to come," she teased, nudging Natalie in the side. Natalie turned bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend," Natalie mumbled.

"Yet," Adara added with a smirk.

"You know," I broke in, "Natalie, maybe you shouldn't go. I mean, what if he's like a crazed ax-murderer or a hideously deformed hunchback who has a shrine about you in his closet and follows you around all the time, but we just never noticed, or something?"

Natalie smiled bemusedly at me and my nervous rambling. "What do you mean, Lily? I'm sure he's a very nice boy. Besides, weren't you just telling me how much you thought I should meet him at dinner?"

"Yeah, Evans, how many hideously deformed hunchbacks do you know, anyway?" Adara teased with a grin.

"It was just a suggestion," I offered weakly.

At quarter of eight, Natalie jumped up and spun around, her knee-length, pale blue skirt swirling around her. She smiled nervously, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she smoothed down her white t-shirt.

"So," she started carefully, "How do I look?"

Cami got up and gave her a warm hug. "You're gorgeous, Nat!"

Natalie looked down, a cloud of sadness passing over her face. "I am not."

The three of us frowned and Cami placed her hands on Natalie's shoulders, exclaiming sternly, "Now don't you talk like that Natalie Nicholaros! You are beautiful. Lover boy will go nuts!"

That's what I'm afraid of, I thought dully as a smile found its way back onto Natalie's face.

"Good luck, Natalie!" Adara called encouragingly as Natalie moved unsurely toward the portrait hole.

"Yeah," I echoed, "Have a good time."

With one last wave, Natalie slipped out of the portrait hole to meet some mystery man that she had probably never met on a dark night, alone, by the lake. Oh, it sounded worse every time I thought about it! Unconsciously, I shuddered, making Adara look over at me with concern.

"Hey, Lily, are you okay?" she asked, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? You're shaking like a leaf."

"N-no, I'm fine…" I muttered unconvincingly. With a tired sigh, Cami collapsed across form me into Natalie's vacated armchair and looked up at Adara and me curiously.

"Do you think Natalie's all right?" she asked quietly, running her hand through her hair like I had seen her cousin do countless times.

Adara frowned right away. "She's been acting weird all year," she stated firmly, "I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

"What do you think, Lily?" Cami asked in a raw voice.

"I dunno…" I replied distractedly. I'm not going to lie to you. From the moment Natalie left the common room until the minute she got back, I was bloody worried.

0.0

At ten forty-five, which was, may I remind you, _long_ after curfew, Natalie finally strolled through the portrait hole, humming to herself. I had been nervously pacing back and forth in front of the fire prior to her return, and when she walked in, I pounced on her.

"Natalie!" I shriek-sighed, throwing my arms around her, "Oh, I'm so glad that you're all right!"

Natalie blinked a few times to pull her head out of the clouds and smiled blankly at me. "Whatever are you talking about Lily? Why wouldn't I be all right?"

My eyes wide, I replied, "B-but, R.L.—all alone—the lake, and at night!—I thought…"

She giggled a bit and patted me on the arm. "I think you're in need of some sleep, Lily." By the time I realized that she had moved, she was halfway up the girls' staircase. Shaking my head, I scrambled after her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, "You can't just go to bed. Who was he? Was he nice? What did he look like?"

Natalie blushed and looked away with a small smile. When she looked back at me, she shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

My jaw dropped. Natalie continued dreamily up the staircase and into our dorm. No way. No bleeding way.

0.0

I growled, clenching the offending parchment tightly in my fist as I stalked down the corridors after hours to Professor Carter's office two days after Natalie went to meet her secret admirer. Fire flashed in my eyes as a portrait of an elderly monk tried to tell me off for being out of bed, and seeing my expression, he shied away to another painting, murmuring something about being late for a tea party. The portraits who knew me, however, knew better than to question me—I was on the war path.

A 'T'. That was what this was all about. It sounds a bit stupid, doesn't it, me getting all worked up over a stupid letter? You see, Professor Carter had given me a 'T' on my latest essay. Do you know what 'T' stands for? Troll. It stands for bloody Troll! I hadn't thought such a horrible grade existed!

This woman was obviously out to get me. No, not because she had given me the grade of _Troll_ on my essay, but because she gave Adara, who had meticulously copied my essay, word for word an 'E'. Adara had thought it was hilarious.

For Merlin's sake, where was the justice?

Anyway, that essay on boggarts that I was currently crumpling to death in my clenched fist was the reason I was stomping rather loudly toward _her_ office, at the risk of getting a detention from Filch, howling for her blood. What a pleasant thought.

Upon reaching her office, I reached up and rapped my fist on the door. Taping my foot impatiently, I scowled as I got no reaction. There was no way she was in bed this early. Pounding against the door, I called, "Professor Carter? Professor Carter, I need to speak with you!"

That time I strained to hear some scuffling accompanied by a conspiring giggle. I gaped at the door. That evil wench! She was deliberately ignoring me after she nearly gave me a heart attack by presenting me with the worst possible grade you could get. Unfairly.

How dare she?

Seeing red, I forgot all matters of politeness and privacy, and apparently my common sense as well, for I flung open the door and stormed inside before I could actually think about what might have been going on inside.

"Professor Carter, this is absolutely ridiculous! What did I do to—"

Oh dear God.

Why, _why_ did I have to storm in here? Oh, right, Irish temper…I think I'm going to be sick.

A half naked Professor Carter was being pressed up against the wall by a boy I vaguely recognized as a seventh year Hufflepuff, her eyes closed and her fingers running through his hair. As he began kissing her neck, Carter's eyes fluttered open and she spotted me standing in the door way, bug-eyed and open-mouthed. Eeep.

Her eyes widened as she went into a sort of delayed shock. It was like watching a time bomb tick slowly closer to its exploding point. But instead of running for my red-headed life like a sensible person, I stood rooted to the spot, staring her down. The boy looked over her as he felt her go stiff.

"Lana," he asked in a deep, rumbling voice, "What's wr—"

"Get out!" she shrieked, making us both jump as she clutched the boy's discarded shirt to her bare chest, "Get out you bloody little urchin!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Completely forgetting about the stupid 'T', I turned and ran out, slamming the door shut behind me. Just in time to hear a glass that she presumably threw at me shatter against the door.

As I scurried back to Gryffindor Tower, the significance of what I just walked in on hit me. Carter could get in a lot of trouble for this. Maybe—maybe she would even get sacked! Oh, if only. I couldn't believe that I had walked in on my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor about to shag a student.

Oh, ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ew_! The mental images! My poor eyes were probably scarred for life.

Before I realized it, I had got into the Gryffindor common room. Blinking slowly, I looked around. It was completely empty, save for four boys my age sitting up by the fire with a scheming air about them. Guess who?

Then a brilliant idea hit me like a bolt of lightning. With a mischievous grin, I strolled over to the group.

"Good evening, boys…" I greeted, stopping in front of James, who was seated in the center of the group in one of the best armchairs and was now looking at me over his folded hands.

Sirius kissed my hand charmingly. "Miss Evans," he acknowledged, "What are you doing out so late?"

With a smile, I took a seat on the arm of James' chair. "Listen boys, I need a favor," I started, completely ignoring the first question. The fire, our only source of light, flickered slightly as the boys crowded closer with interest, and I was suddenly reminded of a mob movie. Very much so.

James arched an eyebrow. "All right, Evans. I'm interested. What kind of favor would you need from the four of us?"

"How would you like to prank someone for me?"

Silence. The four of them were too busy gaping at me like I was a lunatic to even try and make an intelligent remark. C'mon! Was it _really_ that much of a surprise? Suddenly, Sirius laughed.

"You're not serious!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

I smirked. "No, I'm not. You are, remember? My name is _Li-ly._"

The boys rolled their eyes at my joke. Still smirking at them, I continued confidently, "I need you to prank Professor Carter."

Ha. That would serve her right. Thinks she can give me a 'T' and get away with it does she? Thinks that she can do just about anything she wants, including shag her students, does she? That conniving, evil little—

"No way!" Peter exclaimed shaking his head firmly as his eyes bugged out, "She's like the coolest professor in the whole school. Why would we prank her? That's like…sacrilege!"

I glowered at him until he hid himself partially behind Sirius. Unsurely, Remus began, "Lily, why on earth would you want us to prank Carter for you? I mean I know you don't like her, but you don't much like Slughorn either, and you never asked us to prank him."

My face glowed scarlet and I unconsciously clutched the parchment tighter in my hand. I suppose I had to tell them. But what came out in a mumble was something more along the lines of, "SegamT"

The all leaned forward curiously and James said, "Sorry, love, didn't quite catch that."

Steadily growing redder than a tomato, I repeated more clearly, "She gave me a 'T' on my essay."

They simultaneously burst out laughing. Not _quite_ the reaction I was hoping for.

The laughing died down as they noticed my somber expression. "What?" Sirius asked, "I mean, she didn't _really_ give you a 'T', did she? You're Lily Evans. Who would give one of your essays a 'T'?"

"Carter, apparently," I mumbled as I handed them the crumpled essay as proof. Their eyebrows disappeared into their hair. Apparently, they thought the grade was as unfair as I did.

After a moment of silence, I asked curiously, "So…will you do it or not?"

James smirked and shook my hand to seal the deal. "You got yourself a deal, Miss Evans. I think I know just the thing for Professor Carter…" he trailed off mysteriously.

With a smile, I replied teasingly, "That's why you're the Godfather," before traipsing off to my dorm, leaving behind four very confused boys.

0.0

The morning of the first Quidditch match, I awoke with a smile on my face. Ever since I had spoken to the Marauders last week, Carter had _mysteriously_ been rendered unable to speak. Instead, whenever she opened her mouth, she found herself bursting into a lovely song and dance number. To my utmost glee, she had recently taken to keeping her mouth shut.

I knew that the marauders would come back to haunt me about it one day—like the mob, they never really did a favor without expecting one in return—but I decided not to worry about that just yet. Why not enjoy his new and improved Professor Carter while I still could?

With a content sigh, I stretched my arms above my head, sat up, and looked around the dorm. Cami was already in the shower (and singing horribly off-key, by the way), Adara was still snoring peacefully in bed, and Natalie was…sneaking out the door.

I was out of bed in a flash, chasing my friend out the door and down the stairs. "Nat!" I called, "Hey, Natalie, wait up!"

She didn't stop. In fact, I could have sworn that she'd started going _faster_. Like she wanted to avoid me. So I ran faster too. Just before she made it to the portrait hole, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, making her spin around to face me.

"Oh, hi, Lily!" Lily said in an over-cheerful voice, "Ha, ha…you scared me. I didn't know you were there!"

Right. And I am the Lizard Queen.

"Where are you going, Natalie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "We'll have to leave soon if we want to get good seats for the match. We don't want to be late."

She blushed a deep red and mumbled, "Actually—I, I don't think I'm going."

"What!" I exclaimed, "Cami will be heartbroken! We all promised we'd be there for her, remember?"

Natalie continued to stare at her shoes as she stammered, "Well, I would, but it's just…I feel a bit under the weather and so I-I think that I should go see Madam Pomfrey, you know? C-could you tell Cami I'm sorry for me?"

"You can tell her yourself," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest, "Why can't you come after you get a potion or whatever from Pomfrey? I mean, it generally doesn't take all day."

Natalie sighed and ran her hand over her face. "I'll try. See you, Lily…"

She darted out the portrait hole before I could say another word. I sighed tiredly, my shoulders slumping as I rubbed my eyes. And here I thought that after getting that note, Natalie would be back to her old self. I guess that was just wishful thinking.

0.0

"—And it's Potter with the Quaffle! He passes to Prewett—nice catch there, Gid—and it's back to Potter…POTTER SCORES! Take _that_ you slimy little—"

"MUDUNGUS!" a shrill voice interrupted the, err—rather colorful commentary. Mudungus Fletcher, the third year commentator rolled his eyes at McGonagall's back, but smiled innocently when she turned to face him.

"Uh…right, sorry about that McG," he replied with a cheeky grin, making the transfiguration teacher's nostrils flare dangerously, "Back to the game! Okay, so it's Potter with the Quaffle once again and—OI! You there! Are you blind? That was Potter's head, not a bleedin' Bludger!"

The game had been going on like that for a while now. The Gryffindors would score, the Slytherins would try to be sneaky and cheat, and then the Gryffindors would get to take a foul shot. There was no sign of the Snitch yet. Likewise, there was no sign of Natalie. I sighed deeply.

"Slytherin chaser Nott with the Quaffle, and—what's this, then? I think the Slytherin Seeker has spotted the Snitch!" Mudungus exclaimed sorrowfully. There was a roar of approval from the Slytherin stands as the Gryffindor supporters started screaming for Cami to catch up with the other Seeker. In a flash of red and gold, Cami was flying at dizzying speeds in the same direction, eyes narrowed and arm outstretched.

Mudungus was leaning over the stands now, microphone clutched tightly in his hand. "And Gryffindor's newest Seeker Cami Hamilton is right on his tail! C'mon Cami! Kick his arse!"

Even McGonagall was too wrapped up in the suspense to correct him.

Adara clutched my arm fearfully and shrieked, "They're going to crash! I can't look."

She was only half right. The Slytherin Seeker did indeed crash to the ground with a sickening thump. Cami, on the other hand, had pulled out of the dive and was currently speeding skyward sporting a megawatt grin with the Snitch clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins!" Mudungus whooped, "Yeah, now what, Slytherin? Not so tough now, are ya? Take that you greasy—"

"Mudungus Fletcher, if you finish that sentence you will find yourself with a permanent bed in the Hospital Wing!" McGonagall seethed, back to her old rule-enforcing self now that the game was over.

As the Slytherin spectators slunk off the field in defeat, I did a double take. I could have sworn that I saw Natalie among them. Our Natalie. But I blinked, and then she was gone. I shook my head as Adara and I went to go congratulate Cami. It was probably just a trick of the light.

0.0

At ten o'clock that night, the after-party in the Gryffindor common room was still in full swing. Music blared from all directions and you couldn't move more than a few feet without bumping into a dancing couple or a table loaded down with snacks and Butterbeer. And I was actually having a pretty decent time.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Adara and Cami when Adara started squinting curiously over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I stopped talking. She didn't notice. I snapped my fingers impatiently in front of her face.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

I sighed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Cami laughed and I glared at them both. I turned in the direction that Adara was looking at, eager to see what was so important that it had to interrupt our conversation. "What is it that you're looking at anyway?" I asked, looking around.

"Natalie," she said simply, pointing out the slender brunette who was just slipping through the portrait hole. That _was _odd…

"Hey, you're right!" Cami exclaimed brightly as Adara and I exchanged a look, "Natalie! Hey, Nat! C'mere!"

Natalie smiled nervously and made her way over to us. "H-hey guys!" she greeted, "What's up? Great job today, Cami…that dive was amazing!"

I frowned. "I thought you weren't there."

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, and she began to greatly resemble a dear in headlights. Adara and Cami gave me a strange look—I hadn't told them about my confrontation with Natalie this morning. Taking a deep breath as a blush crept up her neck, Natalie fumbled, "Well, yeah, I didn't go. I just heard all about what happened from a couple first years on my way back from the Hospital Wing just now."

"You were in the Hospital Wing!" Cami shrieked with concern, "What happened, are you okay?"

Natalie wasn't paying much attention though. She was too busy staring back at me, eyes wide with guilt and fear. She _had _been at the game today…there was no way she could have heard what happened from a couple first years because it was past their curfew. They wouldn't be wandering around the corridors. But why would she have to lie to us about it?

Adara raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Hospital Wing _all_ day? You must have been really sick, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Natalie stammered, "Really sick. I think I'm going to go to bed now, okay guys? See you later."

As she disappeared up the girls' staircase, Adara and I frowned at each other. Why was she lying to us again?

0.0

By mid-October, I was near the end of my rope. Sadly, Carter was back to her evil self, and was not about to let me forget about walking in on her and her conquest. Or the two weeks she had been forced to show off her terrible singing voice. And I hadn't yet had the chance to report her to Dumbledore.

Worse yet, Natalie was becoming more distant than before, and all those weird habits she had in the beginning of the year resurfaced. She wasn't eating much, and she would sneak out nearly every night, presumably to meet her mystery man. I don't think she knew that I noticed.

Oh, and did I mention—she still refused to tell us who he was. As you can imagine, it didn't sit very well with any of us.

"Come _on_, Natalie," Cami begged forcefully as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, "Just tell us who he is!"

As we took our seats, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head stubbornly. "I can't."

"Why not?" Cami asked, completely exasperated.

"Natalie, please," Adara broke in, "If he's such a good bloke, why won't you just tell us who he is?"

Natalie blushed and looked down at her plate. "I—I just can't. Please understand."

Covering her hand with my own, I pleaded, "Please, Nat. We can't understand if you don't tell us anything. And I'm not just talking about this secret admirer…what's wrong? Really? We're worried about you."

She looked up at me, her dark blue eyes wide with surprise and something else that I wasn't quite sure of. "Don't be," she murmured softly, almost regretfully, "I'm fine. Listen, the only reason I can't tell you is that he's—he's shy. He asked me to keep it a secret and I will."

I looked at her with sad eyes. It hurt that she didn't feel as if she could trust us with whatever it was that was bothering her. She simply stared back at me with determination. This was not going to work. Time to change tactics.

"All right," I conceded, "So he's shy. But I'm sure he's told his friends about you. He must expect you to tell us, at least!"

Natalie looked at me unsurely, but as she opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off with a loud announcement from the Headmaster.

"Attention everyone!" he called in a booming voice, "I have an exciting announcement to share with you. Our delightful Head students have planned a treat for us all. A Halloween party!"

As he paused, students began to chatter excitedly to their friends. A Halloween party did sound awfully nice, a lovely break from the stress of the school year. Dumbledore held up his hands, and there was silence.

"Now, I'm sure you're all very excited. To answer a question you are probably dying to ask, the party is open to any and all students. It will take place here, in the Great Hall from seven o'clock until ten thirty on the thirty first. And, oh yes, you may come in costume if you wish, but it is not required. That is all."

Dumbledore took his seat and a flurry of excitement took over the students in the hall. People were already jumping up from their seats and asking the object of their affection to accompany them to the party.

The hustle and bustle was _almost_ enough of a distraction for Natalie to get away from us. Adara jabbed me in the side.

"Ow!" I exclaimed hotly, "What was that for?"

She and Cami all but dragged me out of my seat, pointing at the double doors leading out of the hall. Natalie had just left.

"Hurry, we have to catch her!" Cami yelped, running out after our friend.

We finally caught up with her at the beech tree by the lake. Cami and I plopped down next to her as Adara leaned against the tree and panted, "Hey—why—did you—leave?"

Natalie shrugged and looked out over the lake. "I wanted some fresh air."

Suddenly, the sun glinted on something clasped around Natalie's neck, making me shield my eyes. When I chanced a second look, I realized that it was a small, round green stone pendant hanging from a delicate silver chain. The weirdest part was the sense of déjà vu I got when I saw it. Then I remembered where I had seen it before—Natalie had been wearing it the morning of the first Quidditch match, when she ran off. I frowned in thought. If I remembered correctly, she hadn't been wearing it when she got back.

"Hey, Natalie," I began, pointing at the pendant, "Where'd you get that?"

Her fingers closed around the sparkling stone. After a minute, she replied distantly, "He gave it to me. Isn't it just lovely?"

No one needed to ask whom she was referring to.

About ten minutes later, Natalie sighed deeply and released her hold on the pendant. "I'll tell you what, guys. If you promise not to bug me about the whole secret admirer thing until the Halloween party, I promise to introduce you to him then. Deal?"

Cami, Adara and I shared a look that said a thousand words before replying together, "Deal."

**A/N: So there you go. I hope it wasn't too choppy or weird or anything. See, I'm kind of having some friend problems of my own at the moment, so as you can imagine, I'm pretty distracted. Right. Well, anyway, I'll see what I can do about updating next—first full week of high school starts tomorrow and all, so we have to see. Tootles!**

**Shannon**


	23. When You Were Young

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Wow. Err…uh…hi there! Okay, okay, BACK AWAY FROM THE PITCHFORKS: D Seriously though, I am really sorry for neglecting this story for so long. Now that I'm in high school (which, surprisingly, is _amazingly_ fun) I have no life. Plus, I've kinda lost direction for this story, which is never good. Fear not—I am not (I repeat; am NOT) abandoning this story. It may take me a bit…okay, probably a _lot_ longer to update and the next two or three chapters might seem a little rocky, but I will do everything in my power to see this story through to the end! Promise. A HUGE thank you to anybody who is still faithfully reading this story, by the way—don't know what I'd do without you: ) Don't forget to review.**

**Dedications: To all the new friends I've made at school so far, especially Caitlyn. They are the most awesome people _ever_.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 23: When You Were Young**

"_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to…_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now, here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain?_

_I don't know, higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy now, watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane_

_It started turning when you were young_

_When you were young."_

_(When You Were Young, The Killers)_

Have you ever had one of those days where things keep going wrong from the very moment you wake up, and you just know that it's only a matter of time until something finally pushes you over the edge and you explode? Yeah. I was having one of those days. Unfortunately.

It all started with an alarm clock.

You see, I was exhausted, because the night before, I had stayed up until one-thirty (against my better judgment mind you) helping Adara with a History of Magic project that she had left until the last minute. Yes, yes, I know—I'm a saint.

Knowing full well that I would not be able to drag myself out of bed on time, let alone make sure everyone else got up and dressed in time for our first period class, I set my alarm clock. So you see, our very _lives_ depended on that alarm clock. Okay, so maybe not, but you get the point!

Now class, can anyone tell me what should happen when said alarm clock (that came in a box that _swore_ it was absolutely fool-proof) mysteriously decides not to go off? Anyone? No? Well, I'll tell you—the four of us slept straight through our first two classes and the first half of our third period class. Ohhhhh no. Not good.

All hell broke loose when I finally woke up at quarter of ten. It's very dangerous to have four twelve year old girls running around like chickens with their heads cut off, you know. So, that was the first bad thing. The next bad thing was a mirror.

One of my lovely, darling friends (cough**_Adara_**cough) managed to oh-so-gracefully break my hand mirror, sending pieces of glass flying all over the dorm floor. Seven more years of bad luck, just what we need. Any way, upon hearing the sickening crash, I ran out of the bathroom to investigate and promptly stepped onto a huge sliver of very cold, very sharp glass.

_Ow_.

After apologizing profusely, a hysterical Adara levitated me down to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could sort things out, my sliced foot rhythmically dripping blood the whole way down. Natalie and Cami, in the meantime, had deserted us to go to class. Traitors.

The third bad thing was a stair.

Once Pomfrey healed my foot, Adara and I realized that we had still not made an appearance in any of our classes. Bugger. McGonagall would personally see to it that we were beheaded. Upon mutually reaching that thought, we tore out of the Hospital Wing before you could say 'Uh-oh.' The pair of us raced up one of the moving staircases, trying desperately to make it to the sixth floor before our next class started. I was too wrapped up in imagining all the possible punishments we could receive for this little charade to remember on very, very important thing.

The trick stair.

With a thud, my leg sank right through the stupid trick stair, and I was stuck. No matter how I tried, I just couldn't pull myself back out. I let out a howl of despair and banged my head down on the marble stair above me (bad idea) causing the portraits on the walls nearby to cringe and causing Adara, who had already reached the landing to turn around and call breathlessly, "Oi! Lily, what are you doing down there?"

"Oh nothing," I replied conversationally, "Just relaxing, having a cup of tea on the middle of the stairs like I always do on Thursday mornings—what the heck does it look like?! I forgot to jump the stupid trick stair. Come help me!"

With a scowl, Adara sighed and was about to run down to help me when something even worse happened. The staircase started to move.

Seriously, the gods _must _hate me to death.

Of course, being the complete chicken that I am, I screamed at the top of my lungs as Adara fell over herself laughing at me, earning some more glares from the surrounding portraits. "Shut _up_ Adara!" I shrieked while throwing my arms out to keep from swinging forward and cracking my head open on the stair above me as the staircase whirled back and forth, "It's—not—funny!"

"Actually," she laughed, "I find it to be quite amusing!"

"ADARA!"

That seemed to quiet her a bit. She wiped a tear of mirth from her eye and called back to me in all seriousness, "Well hold on, Lily! I'll get you out as soon as the staircase comes back over here!" Easy for her to say. I was starting to get seasick—oh, err…stair-sick. Eventually though, the staircase flew back over to Adara's landing and my friend, still laughing at me, was able to pull me out.

And so, with a slight limp, I followed Adara as quickly as I could, and we ended up here, in Professor Carter's classroom, just in time for class. I think I should have stayed stuck in the trick stair.

My fuse was getting continually shorter, and Carter's class was doing nothing to help it. The noise was _unbearable_. Why? Oh, because Carter got the brilliant idea to let everyone do whatever they pleased rather than really teach us anything, and let me tell you, my peers were using that kindness to its full advantage. Leaping about like a bunch of chimpanzees, the lot of them! My quill shook in my hand as I persisted in trying to get some work done.

The fourth bad thing was a paper airplane.

Just as I recovered my vanishing train of thought and prepared to buckle down and get some work done, a very pointy paper airplane, courtesy of one Sirius Black, hit me square in the forehead. If you ask any of my friends, who I had forced to sit down with me to work in that dark little corner of Carter's classroom, they will all tell you that I visibly twitched.

3…2…1…

"That's it!" I shrieked, jumping up from my seat and savagely shoving my things into my bag.

"Miss Evans!" Carter exclaimed shrilly, "I will not tolerate that type of loud, rude beha—and just where do you think you are going? Miss Evans? MISS EVANS! Come back here this instant!"

Ignoring her entirely, I strode briskly out of her class room, slamming the door behind me. I needed an outlet for all this pent up anger, and I thought I had just the thing for it. It was time to tell Dumbledore about Carter and her escapades. Oh, revenge is sweet.

Of course, that's when the fifth bad thing happened. Didn't you see it coming? I was too blinded by my anger to notice someone walking towards me with such a tall pile of books in their arms that there was no way they could see where they were going…

CRASH!

Shaking my head to clear it after falling to the ground, I looked around to see a lot of big, dusty old volumes lining the floor around me…and a very vexed Professor McGonagall attempting vainly to gather them all up into her arms at once.

"Oh my God, Professor, I am _so _sorry!" I cried in mortification as I sprang into action and darted about, picking up some of the books for her.

The Transfiguration teacher's nostrils flared and I knew instantly that I was in deep trouble. "I should hope so!" she huffed, "What is the meaning of this? Miss Evans, why aren't you in class? I would have thought that skipping my class this morning would have been enough."

Blushing a deep scarlet, I stammered, "Oh, um, you see, I didn't really _skip_ your class, I-I—it's a long story. A-and at the moment, I'm off to see the Headmaster."

"Oh?" McGonagall asked curiously, "And why would that be?"

"I have a complaint about Professor Carter."

Those seemed to be the magic words, because McGonagall dropped her books for the second time and her whole face seemed to glow as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me off to Dumbledore's office. "Really? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, girl? Oh, err—lemon drop."

The stone gargoyle we had been loitering in front of hopped out of the way to remove a steadily ascending spiral staircase. I cringed, remembering my experience from earlier that day, causing McGonagall to shoot me a very odd look. I had more than enough of moving staircases for that day.

When we reached the top, McGonagall flashed a smile at me and then proceeded inside.

"Oh, Albus!" she sang, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket as she dragged me along behind her.

Dumbledore looked up from his work and smiled warmly. "Well, hello Minerva. I'm glad to see that your mood has impr—oh not this again…"he sighed as he spotted me standing awkwardly behind my teacher, dropping his face into his hands.

McGonagall finally let go of my hand and stomped her foot angrily. "Yes, this again! Albus, I am tired of hearing such vulgar stories about that woman! This has got to be the fifteenth—"

"Twenty-third," Dumbledore muttered without lifting his head.

McGonagall threw her hands up in the air and made a noise of utmost disgust. "_Fine._ The twenty-third student who has come to me with a complaint this week! _This week_, Albus! And you know my personal feelings on the matter of her teaching here."

The Headmaster looked up with a small smile, as if he was trying desperately to keep himself from laughing his head off. "Yes, Minerva, you have made your opinion _unmistakably_ clear."

Her eyes flashed murderously. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?!" she near shrieked.

Inconspicuously, I began inching toward the exit. I had never seen _anyone_ fight with Dumbledore. It just wasn't natural. And let me tell you something—seeing McGonagall yell at poor old Dumbledore was actually kid of creepy.

Dumbledore raised his eyes to the ceiling, and I distinctly heard him mutter, "Women." I took one look at the irate Professor McGonagall and began to snicker quietly. The Headmaster winked at me. McGonagall's eyes flickered back and forth between us with an angry glint as she made a noise akin to that of a bull preparing to charge.

"Albus, you _have_ to fire her. You know you do. Lana Carter is _just barely _too old to be a student here herself. What makes you think that she is qualified to teach our students Defense Against the Dark Arts, of all things?" McGonagall grumbled.

The old man ran a hand over his face and looked up at her. "Minerva, you know I cannot do that, though I wish I could. I have heard the same stories and rumors that you have. However, there is no one else to take up the job. And we can't simply get rid of the class for the rest of term…it's much too important for the students to miss out on in these darkening times. She will just have to continue teaching until the end of the term, and then we can attempt to find a replacement. Until then, I'm afraid my hands are tied."

"But—"

"If you have a better idea, I would certainly enjoy hearing it," Dumbledore acknowledged pleasantly with a sweeping wave.

McGonagall growled in frustration, turned on her heel, and darted out of the office faster than she had dragged me in, probably off in search of the books she had left abandoned in the middle of the corridor. Oh well. So much for getting Carter sacked…

* * *

Do you want to know what I think? I think that whoever thought teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts should be taken out and shot. Seriously! Who would have thought that something that sounds so interesting could be so completely and utterly…_dull_? I mean, the least they could do is hire a teacher who wouldn't make every student that walks through the door fall dead asleep. Honestly, I don't think I have ever been this bored in all my twelve years of life. 

Wait…wait! Is he really—gasp!—I think…Binns has finished his lecture! Oh, oh…look! He's sitting down at his desk and closing his giant, musty old book of class lectures! Oh, praise Merlin, I—

"Now where was I?" the ghost asked blearily, adjusting his transparent spectacles on his transparent nose before pulling out another, much larger and much dustier, book that looked as if it could be older than Binns himself and continuing, "Ah, yes, of course. The Elfin Convention of 476 at which the decision was made that elves would no longer hold any occupation other than…."

Letting out a loud groan, I dropped my head onto the desk with a painful thud. Adara, who had been snoring lightly next to me, started and began mumbling incoherently to herself in a language I could not for the life of me understand before drifting back off to sleep. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a piece of scrap parchment and scribbled a note to Cami, who was barely awake herself.

_Hey._

'_**Lo.**_

_Guess what?_

_**What?**_

_Guess! It's no fun if you don't guess!_

**_You've fallen madly in love with a mystery man—excuse me—_boy_ by the name of James Potter. You are pregnant with his lovechild and are planning to elope as we speak…err, write._**

_Okay…ew. Don't even joke, Cami! I am officially going to have nightmares for weeks now. That's disgusting! (No offense) ANYWAY...I know what our costumes for the Halloween party should be!!_

_**Oooh, do tell!**_

_We should go as the Pink Ladies!_

**_The pink _what**

_The Pink Ladies! You know, from _Grease

_**Evans, my dear, pray tell—are you on crack?**_

_No! _Grease_ is a Muggle musical—it's really good—and the Pink Ladies are four best friends who are like…the queens of the school. You can't tell me you've never heard of it. Never? Well…I guess you can, being Pureblood and all, but still…Anyway, it would be fun!_

_**Uh…problem.**_

_What???_

**_You said _four_ friends, right? Well, Natalie's already decided to go as Cinderella and Prince Charming with that dumb admirer of hers. We'd be one short._**

_Oh…_

_**It is a good idea though! Really, it is! Maybe you, me, and Adara Can just be the Pink Ladies ourselves, you know?**_

_Okay. Yeah. Sounds good! Yeah…that would be cool._

"…And for homework, please write a five foot essay on the Elfin Convention of 476 and the subsequent impacts it had on the magical community."

There was a chorus of moans from the slowly awakening students that seemed to leave our ghostly professor unfazed. Five feet. _Five feet?_ _Was he crazy?!_ GAH! This was not good! I wasn't even paying attention to the stupid lecture on the stupid Troll's Congregation or whatever the heck it was called. How could I write a five foot essay on it? Oh my God, I'm so dead!!!!!! Tear.

* * *

"OI! Adara! Be a dear and pass me that marker, would you?" 

The Friday night before Halloween, Cami, Adara, and I were gathered in our dorm in our most comfortable pajamas amid a huge assortment of candy and other junk food, constructing our Pink Ladies jackets by hand. With a little touch of magic, of course. I held up my pink jacket, examining it at arms length. A satisfied smile crept onto my face…it wasn't half bad, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, guys?" Cami asked meekly. My head snapped in her direction. If Cami was doing anything _remotely_ meekly, even if she was just thinking meekly thoughts, you _knew_ something had to be wrong.

"What's up Cam?" Adara asked with eyes full of concern.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Is anybody else worried about Natalie? I mean, ever since she met that—that secret admirer, it's like…it's like she's not even the same person anymore. I—I miss her."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not noticing how much Adara's face had darkened upon mentioning Natalie. "Don't worry Cami," I began softly, "I'm sure—"

"Don't even get me started," Adara muttered murderously, slamming the jacket she held in her hands viciously down on the floor as if it had personally wronged her, "I am so sick of all her secrets, and lies, and sneaking around. What, she doesn't trust us all of a sudden? If she doesn't want to be friends with us anymore, she could at least have the decency to tell us to our faces!"

My jaw practically hit the floor at the sudden viciousness of Adara's outburst, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cami looking at Adara with a mixture of hurt, anger, and the fear of loosing Natalie. I frowned pointedly at Adara and wrapped my arms around Cami in a reassuring hug—she looked like she was about to cry. "Don't be so harsh, Adara. That's your temper talking—you don't really mean that. And besides, I'm sure it's nothing like that. Why wouldn't Nat want to be friends anymore?"

"I mean every word!" Adara exploded, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's traitors, and Natalie Nicholaros is certainly coming to fit that description! She lies to us, she avoids us, she won't even tell us a word, a _single_ _word_ about that stupid guy, and she point blank refuses to do anything the rest of us do together, like be a pink lady for Halloween or whatever. How can you be sure she even likes us anymore? I'm telling you, I'm sick of it."

With that, she began muttering things to herself a mile a minute in a language I couldn't identify. And though I couldn't understand what she was saying exactly, one thing I knew for sure—whatever she _was_ saying wasn't very pleasant. Note to self: Never. Ever Get on the bad side of a gypsy or a vampire. Particularly this one. _EVER_!!

I took a deep breath and began, "Come on Adara, you're exaggerating—"

Cami sighed and pulled away from me, shaking her head slowly. "No. No, she's probably right. After all, Nat has been really...uh, distant lately. Right?"

My eyes grew as round as the full moon. "What? But, Cami…she's your best friend." Cami refused to meet my gaze as she continued to work dully on the pink satin jacket sitting on her lap. I cast my eyes downward and stared calculatingly at the floor. As true as everything Adara said was, I couldn't help but have my doubts. Something just didn't fit right, and I had a pretty good feeling that it had a lot to do with Natalie's secret admirer.

* * *

Halloween was upon us before you could say "Trick or treat." The castle was alive with the Halloween spirit, and even the most somber of ghosts were getting in on the fun by taking up one of their favorite activities—spooking the younger students. 

I had already changed into my costume and was waiting rather impatiently for Adara and Cami to come down to the common room so we could go down to the party blaring away I the Great Hall. More importantly, the sooner we got to the party, the sooner we would finally get to lay eyes on Natalie's secret admirer, who, if Adara had any say in the matter, would probably be leaving the party stuffed into a matchbox. I was distracted from my rambling thoughts, however, when I heard a series of bangs and crashes accompanied by loud laughter coming from the direction of the boys' staircase.

"Alrighty Lily, we can go now…_finally_," Adara called, shooting a look at Cami as they trotted down the stairs. I vaguely heard Cami make a noise of protest in regards to the comment, but at the time, I wasn't paying very much attention. No, I was far too busy staring at the four boys who were coming down the stairs in leather jackets and jeans with a shocked expression on my face.

"Helloooo? Lily? Anybody home in there?" Cami asked, waving her hand in front of my face. She and Adara still hadn't spotted the boys.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I exclaimed when I found my voice, jumping up and striding over to the Marauders, "The T-Birds? The _Grease_ T-Birds?! No way! What on earth possessed you to—argh!"

"Geez Evans, relax," James said, raising his hands in defense, "What's the big deal?"

I let out another angry howl, causing all four boys to jump a little. "Because you _can't_ be the T-Birds! We're the Pink Ladies! And how do you know about Grease anyway? It's a Muggle musical, and I know for a fact that you are all Purebloods, save for Remus, who lives with his Mum in the Wizarding world anyway!"

"I saw it with my cousin over the summer holidays," Remus supplied bashfully, "I thought it would be fun. And, you know, different. I mean, who else would think to dress up like characters from a Muggle musical?"

I'm almost positive that comment made me physically twitch.

"And besides," Sirius piped in excitedly, swinging an arm over my shoulder and the other over Adara's, "Now we match!"

Adara and I shared a look and groaned. Merlin help us.

* * *

It was already nine o'clock, and there was still absolutely no sign of Natalie or her secret admirer. I had to admit; even I was starting to get worried that they wouldn't show at that point. Cami, Adara, and I were huddled around one of the circular tables in a secluded corner of the hall. 

"I _told_ you she would go back on her word," Adara growled menacingly.

"Relax," Cami insisted, not sounding very sure herself whether or not Natalie would come, "She'll be here. She will."

"Whatever," Adara muttered, leaning back in her chair with a ticked off look on her face.

I started tapping my foot anxiously as I scanned the Hall for our friend. Cami was right—Natalie wouldn't skip out on us. Would she? It wasn't very reassuring when I didn't see her on the dance floor, or sitting at one of the other tables scattered around the Hall. I did get an unwanted eyeful of Professor Carter dancing waaaaay to suggestively with a tall ministry wizard she had invited to the party, and attracting countless disapproving looks from the other teachers, not too far away. But that was beside the point.

Where on earth was she?

Just then, someone quietly, almost nervously, cleared their throat behind us. We all twirled around to see Natalie standing behind us in a pale blue ball gown that made her look like a princess right out of a fairy tale, a hesitant smile on her face. I startled her and probably annoyed the heck out of Adara when I jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look amazing, Natalie," I told her with a genuine smile. It was just hitting me how much I had missed talking to her. Natalie smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Lily…" she replied softly. Just then, an ominous flash of green caught my eye. My eyes drifted downward—I noticed that Natalie was still wearing that green pendant, and frowned. There was something…odd about that necklace.

But before I could ask her about it, Adara rather rudely asked, "So where is he?"

Natalie blinked, looking startled at the harshness of her voice. "Oh, he's…"she trailed off as someone strolled confidently over to our little group.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted charmingly as he wrapped an arm around Natalie's waist, making her giggle a bit. The very first thing I noticed was that he was _definitely_ too old for her.

The guy was really tall, and admittedly—very handsome, with curly dark hair that fell into his chocolate brown eyes. There was an almost hypnotic air about him. Natalie smiled and cleared her throat again, clearly hoping that we'd approve. Approving, however, was the very last thing I had in mind.

The guy grinned at us and stuck out his hand. "Hey. I'm Rodolphus. Rodolphus Lestrange."

Oh. Shit.

**A/N: So there you go. Everybody finally knows who Natalie's secret admirer is…although some of you probably already had a pretty good hunch of who it was. Anyway, I'm planning to update again soon (but you probably shouldn't take my word for it, huh?), and I hope you guys liked it. I'd really like some feedback, so…well, you know what to do.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Shannon : )**


	24. Enchantment

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Yay me! I managed to get in another update: ) So, I really don't have much to say here…how 'bout I just let you get to reading the story?**

**Dedications: To all my readers, of course! What would I do without you guys: )**

**Disclaimer: For the 24th time…NO I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 24: Enchantment**

"_I wait for you_

_I don't know why_

_All I know is, I can't hide_

_At this temperature_

_You could take over my mind_

_Like gossamer, you softly touch_

_He draws me in, I'm powerless_

_He possesses an enchantment._

_Tell me…I'm forgiven_

_He calls, I don't know how_

_I fell under his spell_

_Lately, I've been driven_

_He smiles…an enchantment._

_I wait for you_

_I'm mesmerized_

_This love is like a potion in disguise_

_I'd tightrope walk_

_With a blindfold on my eyes_

_I can't escape—or so it seems_

_I'd run away…he's in my dreams_

_He possesses an enchantment."_

_(Enchantment, Corrine Bailey Rae)_

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. I was trying desperately to wrap my mind around what I had just learned, although part of me still thought that it was a dream. Just a bad dream and I would wake up any minute. I wasn't waking up. I WASN'T WAKING UP! GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay, Okay, breathe, Lily...good. So Plan B it is. This is real. Okay, so the note Natalie got a while ago was signed "R.L." Yeah. Okay, so "R.L." in this case _didn't_ stand for Remus Lupin, it just so happened to stand for—of all people—Rodolphus Lestrange. Ew. Right. Okay. Why am I saying okay so much?

ANYWAY, while I was losing my grip on reality there, good old _Rudolph_ stuck his hand out for me to shake. Like the amazingly competent, well mannered person that I am, I just stared at it as it hung in midair, waiting. Still waiting...

"Err…right," Lestrange muttered awkwardly, clearing his throat. He finally took the hint that none of us were going to shake his hand and dropped it, though he was still looking at me strangely. Then again, that was probably due to the fact that I was humming "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" under my breath…

Then it suddenly hit me. Natalie was going out with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin. A Slytherin that was two years older than her, and one who I knew for a fact loved to torture poor unsuspecting first years on a daily basis. Rodolphus. Lestrange.

I grabbed Natalie's arm, noticing her cringe out of the corner of my eye. Smiling sweetly up at Lestrange (gag), I asked, "Could you give us some privacy for like one second?"

A smirk I greatly disliked crawled onto his face as Lestrange looked me up and down. "Yeah. Sure," he replied in an amused sort of way. I didn't need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye, I had dragged my three friends clear across the Great Hall. Immediately, we all turned our attention to Natalie.

"Have you gone completely mental?" I hissed looking back over my shoulder at Lestrange, who was not-so-obviously glancing over at our group every two seconds, "He is a Slytherin!"

"He's a fourth year," Cami added quickly.

"He's a _Slytherin_!" Adara repeated distastefully.

Natalie smiled dreamily, tearing her eyes away from Lestrange. "So? We're supposed to be doing more to reach out to other houses anyway, right? Not all Slytherins are bad…and I happen to be very mature for my age."

Adara snorted and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Natalie didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't seem to be paying attention to us at all, because she was too busy staring openly at Lestrange, a fact that was starting to get on my last nerve. I was using all my willpower to keep from shaking her silly. Cami beat me to it.

"Snap out or it, Nat!" Cami commanded waving a hand in front of Natalie's clouded blue eyes as she shook the girl's shoulders desperately, "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into!"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Natalie immediately jerked away from Cami and her whole face darkened. The pendant hanging her neck caught my eye once again—I could have sworn that it started to glow with anger. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" Natalie snapped, "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid kid, Cami."

Cami frowned and shook her head, replying, "Nat, come on. I wasn't—"

"Yes you were!" Natalie interrupted, taking a step back every time Cami tried to get closer to her.

"Natalie," I began calmly, trying to put off the inevitable explosion a few moments longer, "We're just trying to protect you. I mean, we're you're friends, right? We just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I won't," she protested stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Natalie, we _do_ trust you," Cami explained, "It's him we don't trust. He's too old for you! Something just doesn't seem right…"

"You don't even know him!" Natalie retorted.

As they argued, I snuck a glance at Adara, who was being much too quiet. She was peering suspiciously over at Lestrange, studying him closely. I could almost see the gears turning in her head, and I was _positive_ she didn't like what she saw.

"He's using you," Adara said suddenly, quietly.

Natalie froze. Slowly, she turned to face Adara. I held my breath as she quipped quietly, "What did you just say?"

Pulling herself up to her full height, Adara strode forward, looked Natalie square in the eye and repeated clearly, "He's using you."

"You're wrong."

Adara kind of laughed and continued, "Just keep telling yourself that Natalie. It won't help you much. He _is_ using you, whether you want to believe me or not. I can see it in his eyes. I've seen it happen a thousand times before to the other girls that live in the gypsy sanctuary…once he's done with you, he'll throw you away and never give you a second thought."

"No…" she protested weakly, "He—he wouldn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

The pair stared each other down for one long, tense moment. Finally, Natalie dropped her gaze to the floor and muttered angrily, "I knew it. I _knew_ you wouldn't understand! This is why I didn't want to—argh! You three think you know everything about everyone, don't you? Well let me tell you something—you're wrong about him."

"Who are you?" Cami asked in disbelief.

Natalie's eyes flickered, and for just a fraction of a second, I thought I saw the real Natalie. Our Natalie. "What?" she whispered, "Cami, Cami…it's me. It's Natalie." She was only met with silence.

"I don't even know you. Call me when you get rid of that prat," Cami continued, "Let me know when the _real _Natalie Nicholaros comes back."

"How can you say that?" Natalie shouted, "You've never even _met_ him!"

"We don't need to meet him to know he's a total scumbag!" Adara yelled, leaving the three of us gaping at her in shock, "For Merlin's sake, open your eyes Natalie!"

"Say, is everything all right over here girls?" a voice asked smoothly from behind us, "You wouldn't mind if I steal this lovely lady for a dance, now would you?"

Cami, Adara, and I glared fiercely as Rodolphus pushed past us toward Natalie. "Yes, actually," I replied indignantly, "We would mind. We're talk—"

"Of course not," Natalie interrupted smoothly before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, taking the arm Lestrange offered her. I think I was the only one who noticed the strangely robotic tone her voice had taken on, "We're done here."

Lestrange grinned, sending a shiver down my spine. "Perfect."

"Natalie," Cami began, almost begging at this point, "Wait, please. Just listen to—"

But Natalie walked off with him. Just like that, without a single glance back in our direction. Adara shook her head and harshly muttered, "Unbelievable," before stalking off in the opposite direction. Cami sighed shakily and ran a hand over her face, murmuring something about an essay she had to finish as she too disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone to stare at the places they had all been just moments ago, dumbfounded.

This could not be happening.

* * *

I was in the Hospital Wing when it happened.

No, don't panic—I wasn't there because I had been mortally wounded in a bizarre Herbology accident or because I was puking up my guts or anything like that. In fact, I was only there when it happened by chance.

Cami had come down with what we suspected to be flu. Honestly though, she had it coming to her. I mean, she rises at the crack of dawn every single morning to go out and practice Quidditch no matter how vile the weather, and then insists on working herself into the ground during class, and stays up late into the night trying to finish homework that she put off to the last possible second. The girl was totally mental, and—hold the phone. Where was I, again?

Oh, right, Hospital Wing. Anyway, I was only there because Cami had sent me to fetch a potion from Madam Pomfrey. I was quite surprised when I first strolled in—for once, the wing was completely deserted.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called, my voice echoing off the walls and high ceiling, "Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" There was no answer. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to leave, resolving to come back later. Cami would just have to—

"Wait!"

I spun around to see Madam Pomfrey sleepily stumble out of her office and rush over in my direction. "Wait," she continued breathlessly, "I'm terribly sorry, dear. Let me tell you, organizing a filing cabinet, even _with_ magic, is terribly tedious work—I must've fallen asleep! What was it that you said you needed?"

"Well actually, if you don't mind, I need—"

CRASH!

"MADAM POMFREY!" a tall, lanky boy who appeared to be a sixth or seventh year yelled hysterically as he suddenly burst through the doors, "Help, please!"

He was carrying what I first thought to be a rag doll, holding it protectively to his chest. Upon closer inspection, I let out a small scream, throwing my hands over my mouth in shock. It wasn't a rag doll at all. Hanging lifelessly in his arms was a tiny girl, who didn't look a day over eleven. A first year.

"Good gracious, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed frantically, immediately taking the girl and placing her carefully on one of the many beds that filled the wing.

"My sister! Madam Pomfrey, please, my little sister! Help her!" the boy begged. I watched with silent, wide eyes as tears began streaming down the older boy's cheeks and Madam Pomfrey hastily began to examine the girl.

"Oh my…" she breathed ominously as she looked down at the first year.

"What?" the boy asked anxiously, "Madam Pomfrey, what is it?"

Madam Pomfrey spun around and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, shaking him a little. "How did this happen?" she inquired sharply, "When? Where?"

"I don't _know_!" he howled in reply, shaking the older woman off, "I wish I did…I was supposed to be watching her! I was looking for her all over, and I found her like this in the middle of a corridor, down in the dungeons! Jesus, Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with her? Will she—"

He was cut off as a horrible gurgling, choking sound filled the air. I screamed, seeing the girl's body begin to spasm and twitch as the sound got louder, more desperate. All I could do was stand frozen, watching in horror as the boy rushed to her side and started shaking her.

"Holly!" he cried, "Holly, snap out of it! I'm _sorry_ I yelled at you, okay? Come on, this isn't funny!"

"Move aside, boy!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. When he didn't budge, Pomfrey added, "She'll die if you don't let me see her!"

A horrified look crossed his face and he instantly jumped away from his little sister, as if burned. Madam Pomfrey moved in to take over, trying to hold the girl steady as she shoved a potion down her throat. The room seemed to be spinning, and I thought I was going to be sick…I squeezed my eyes shut, but that sound, that horrible sound was still there.

"Miss Evans!" Pomfrey cried, "You must go alert the Headmaster!"

"No need, Poppy," Dumbledore announced as he walked briskly through the double doors, "What has happened here?"

Suddenly, the sound stopped. I let out a long sigh. Moments later the boy's terrified yell resounded throughout the room as his sister's head fell limply against her shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey, what did you do—"

"Oh my god! We have to—"

"Albus this is absolutely dreadful—"

"_Silence_!" Dumbledore bellowed after we all began to speak at once, "I repeat; Poppy, what has happened?"

Anxiously, Madam Pomfrey glanced at the little first year and began, "We're not quite sure, Albus. This boy here says he found his sister like this in a dungeon corridor. She's been cursed with something terrible. It's very dark magic…I've never seen anything like it before! Oh Albus, what do we do?"

"I see," Dumbledore replied quietly in a calculating tone. He paused and then proclaimed, "Right. We'll have to move quickly. Poppy, do what you can for the girl. We can transfer her to St. Mungo's if need be. Mr. Williams, I need to speak to you immediately—anything you can tell me may help to find your sister's attacker. Miss Evans, please return to your common room, now."

"But sir—"

"_Now_, Miss Evans," he repeated firmly, "You are to tell no one of this."

* * *

Holly Williams was transferred to St. Mungo's, the best magical Hospital in London, later that afternoon. Somehow the news got out, and it spread quickly through the castle.

"I can't believe it," Cami whispered as we sat huddled in one of the more secluded corners of the common room that night, "Who would do such a thing? And to a first year, no less!"

"Slytherins," Adara spat distastefully, "that's who."

"There's no real proof of that," I offered quietly as I absently traced my finger across the oak table.

Adara shook her head. "Still, it all points back to them. The girl was a little Muggleborn, wandering around in the dungeons by herself. It was probably a bunch of holier-than-thou Pureblood Slytherin jerks who though it would be funny to make an example of her. Poor kid was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Cami nodded in agreement. "Whatever she was cursed with had to be some pretty dark magic. You know the type of thing that only Slytherins are into anyway. Dumbledore didn't even know what it was."

"Yeah, I guess…" I trailed off.

"Lily, you okay?" Adara asked, face full of concern.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…what if whoever attacked her really _did_ do it because they hate Muggleborns so much, and they're still here in the castle? What if they're planning to do it again?" I paused for a moment, noticing out of the corner of my eye when Natalie stumbled dazedly through the portrait hole. I shook my head, trying to put her out of my mind completely and continued, "I guess you could say I'm a tad worried."

Cami smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Lily. Like Dara said, it was probably just someone's sick idea of a joke. I doubt it will ever happen again."

But Cami was wrong. It did happen again. And again, and again. Every single time, the victim was a Muggleborn or someone with mixed blood—never a Pureblood, or a Slytherin, for that matter. People were getting suspicious, but still, no one ever actually _saw_ the attacker. Paranoia was starting to make people crazy. Parents were already pulling their kids out of school as "a safety precaution", and students and in some cases, even teachers, were being accused left and right of causing the whole mess. Tensions were extremely high.

Worst of all, the gap separating the Purebloods from everyone else grew even wider, turning the students of Hogwarts against each other. Stupid prejudices based on a person's blood status were stronger than ever, sometimes causing even the best of friends to become enemies.

Things were not going well for Hogwarts.

* * *

It was about a week before Christmas break. There I was, innocently walking through the corridors on my way to dinner, minding my own business. Of course, that never really lasts long, does it? As I passed by an empty classroom, an arm suddenly shot out and dragged me into the classroom. It so surprised me that I didn't even have time to scream. The door clicked shut behind me, throwing the whole room into darkness. I mean it was pitch black; I couldn't see a thing.

"I—I'm warning you," I stammered as I scrambled to my feet and glanced blindly around the room, "You don't want to mess with me. No, sir. I'm highly trained in the ancient art of—uh—origami."

A burst of laughter came from somewhere inside the room, followed by a series of loud shushing and more muffled laughter. Then a voice hat sounded vaguely familiar questioned in an amused voice, "Japanese paper folding?"

I felt myself blush as I added quietly, "Well, actually, I believe it originated in China and then it sort of migrated…to…hey! Hey wait just one minute! Stop playing with my head and turn the light on! Who in Merlin's name are you, anyway?"

A chorus of laughter filled the air and the lights flickered on, leaving me standing face to face with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. "You!" I shrieked out of embarrassment realizing how easily I made a fool of myself, only causing them to laugh louder, "You! You are getting on my very last nerve! If you don't open this door right this minute, why I'll…I'll—"

"You'll what?" Sirius interrupted playfully, shooting me a grin, "Give us a paper cut? Sic your paper swans on us?"

"GAH!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot childishly, "Shut up and let me out right now, before I curse you into next week! I am missing my lunch!"

"All in good time, Evans," James assured me smoothly as he casually slung an arm over my shoulders (which I immediately shoved away in disgust), "But first, we need to have a little talk with you."

Oh joy.

"About _what_?" I inquired impatiently.

"Well, if you recall, Lilykins," Sirius began, "Not so long ago, we did you a little…favor."

"Yes…?" I drawled. Why did I not like where this conversation was going?

"Now," James took over, "the time has come for you to do _us_ a favor." Oh. Right. That's why.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously, wondering just what on earth they would need my help.

I got my answer from Peter. "Research," he said softly.

"What? Why? Have Remus do it for you. Or better yet—do it _yourself_!" I exclaimed, turning my back on them with full intentions of storming out right then and there. One problem. I tried to open the door. Yeah. Wouldn't budge. Not one inch.

"Open this door right now, James Potter!" I hissed fiercely.

"Ah, about that…" he began vaguely, running a hand through his hair, "The door—we charmed it to keep us all locked in here until you agree to help us. Sorry love."

Twitch.

"Brilliant!" Sirius cried excitedly, "Look, you can actually see the steam coming out of her ears!"

"Shut. It. Black," I managed to get out through clenched teeth. He grinned at me, like the infuriating prat he is. Merlin, what I wouldn't give to shove that big head of his into a pit of starving, rabid wolverines, and—

"So, whaddaya say?" James asked, puppy dog eyes and all, "Will you help us?"

"What exactly will I be researching?" I reluctantly questioned.

"Animagi!" they shouted together.

"You know," Sirius elaborated, "how to become one."

"What?" I screeched, causing the boys to cringe simultaneously, "No! Have you gone completely out of your minds?! That is _incredibly_ difficult magic!"

"Which is _why_ we need your help, Evans," Sirius explained to me with a broad smile, as if I were a four year old clinging stubbornly to the belief that two plus two equaled five.

"It's illegal," I protested while glaring murderously at Sirius.

"That's never stopped us before," James replied cheerfully. Oh bugger.

"_Fine_," I sighed in a long suffering manner, "Fine, I'll help you—"

"Yes!"

"Brilliant!"

"_If_," I added pointedly. The boys deflated a bit.

"There's always an if," Peter mumbled in a dejected voice.

"If," I continued, "You tell me why you three are planning to become Animagi, even though you know perfectly well that it's illegal, not to mention terribly dangerous, and _stupid_."

There was a collective silence for a few moments. I crossed my arms over my chest triumphantly. "What?" I teased, "Cat got your tongue? You were so eager to talk to me a minute ago."

"Evans," James began slowly, "I'm afraid…we can't tell you that."

I grinned and opened my mouth to tell them that I would refuse to help them when he cut me off by saying, "I know, I know. We're a 'bunch of prats who don't know what we're getting ourselves into.'"

Weird. That's what I was about to say.

"But you don't understand," he continued earnestly, getting my attention when he grabbed my hand and pleaded, "Evans, please, this is really important. All I can say is that you'd be helping someone out a whole lot more than you think."

I should have pulled my hand away. I should have ignored the puppy dog eyes and that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I really did owe them a favor. I _should_ have walked away. That's not exactly what happened.

"Fine," I agreed dully, making the three boys in front of me literally jump for joy.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Peter shouted.

"Evans, I could kiss you!" Sirius cried, picking me up in a tight hug and spinning me around.

"Please don't," I squeaked.

James ginned and assured me, "You won't regret this, Evans."

Sure I won't.

**A/N: So that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed the update, because as much as it pains me to admit it, I don't think there's going to be another one for a while. After all, school starts again for me on Tuesday, and I have an analytical essay I haven't even started yet that's due on Friday, and then my midterms are the week after that, and…you get the picture. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. Oh! And one more thing—I know there are more of you reading! I have only gotten _three_ reviews for the last chapter. C'mon. Throw me a bone and review, would ya? Pleeeeeeeeease? You know you want to…: )**

**Shannon**


	25. Diary

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 25: Diary**

"_Lay your head on my pillow,_

_Here you can be yourself._

_No one needs to know what you are feeling._

_No one…but me and you._

_Oooh, I won't tell your secrets._

_Your secrets are safe with me._

_I will keep your secrets._

_Just think of me as the pages of your diary."_

_(Diary, Alicia Keys)_

It seemed to me that Christmas break was over before it really even started. In the blink of an eye, I was back at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾, looking futilely for my friends.

"Hey Lily, over here!" a voice called over the loud warning whistle of the train and the corresponding roar of the crowd. Grinning, I turned to see Cami and Adara pushing their way toward me.

"Watch it!" Adara snarled in a uniquely Adara-like way as she pushed some innocent bystanders out of the way. When she and Cami finally reached me, she squealed and threw herself at me for a hug, exclaiming, "Lillers!"

"Hi guys!" I laughed, hugging her in return before inquiring, "And just how were _your_ Christmas vacations?"

"Brilliant!"

"Boring."

Shaking my head, I replied with a smile, "One at a time, please!"

"Oh! Oh! Me first!" Adara cried eagerly, bouncing up and down on the spot with her hand in the air. I shot a rather exasperated look at Cami. "Sugar quills?"

She nodded solemnly, having trouble keeping a straight face. "Sugar quills," she confirmed.

"A whole bag full!" Adara exclaimed gleefully.

Just as I was about to ask _where_ she had gotten this bag of sugar quills and what imbecile was thick enough to let Adara, of all people, eat every last one of them, she abruptly stopped bouncing. Okay. Weird. A second later, the blissful, sugar induced smile fell off her face and a deep scowl slowly took its place. Apparently, this sudden change was due to something that she had seen just over my left shoulder.

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Right. What's got into—oh."

All right, now I was thoroughly confused. Though the reactions were very different (Adara looked positively murderous whereas Cami looked more like she wanted to fall off a cliff) whatever it was that was over my left shoulder had to be incredibly important.

A knot formed in my stomach as I turned and caught sight of what they had seen. Of course. What else could have elicited such strong reactions from both of them? It was Natalie, standing not too far away in the midst of a crowd of older, laughing Slytherins. Lovely. A fight would be the _perfect_ way to start the second half of the school year.

Evidently, Adara had thoughts along the same lines, because she sort of growled, allowing me to catch sight of her sharp vampire teeth for the first time, and angry sparks shot out of her wand.

"Adara," I said in a warning tone, "Cool it."

She just gaped at me in disbelief. "Lily, just look at her! You can't expect me to just let her—"

"That is exactly what I expect you to do," I replied firmly, "She'll come around sooner or later? Do you think those Slytherins are really interested in being her friends? No. When she sees that, she'll apologize. Right now, we'd better get on the train, or all the compartments are going to be full.

"But Liiiily…" she whined, pulling at my sleeve.

"No buts," I answered, noting with relief that the pack of Slytherins and Natalie had disappeared from our view. Maybe that would allow Cami and Adara to relax a bit. With that, the three of us trudged on board the train.

And surprise, surprise, I was right---nearly all the compartments were full. Unfortunately, the only one left with an iota of extra room was occupied by the Marauders. This should certainly be interesting.

We had been riding the train for a good hour. Peter, Sirius and Cami were absorbed in what was turning out to be a very competitive game of exploding snap while James lost (badly) to Remus in a game of Wizard's Chess. I had elected to read a book, as usual, and Adara sat next to me, arms crossed over her chest as she muttered under her breath and glared so fiercely at the seat opposite her I half expected it to burst into flames.

"Who does she think she is, huh?" Adara growled, drumming her fingers on her knee.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and without taking his eyes off the towering castle of cards before him, asked, "who's on your hit list now Sadaat?"

Turning her glare to him, she replied, "Not that it's any business of yours, Black, but I was thinking about Natalie. She's becoming a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake."

James made a face. "Yeah, what is up with her lately?"

Cami sighed, leaning back against the seat, covering her eyes with her hand. "I have no idea."

"There's one thing that I just don't get," I broke in seriously, laying my book down on my lap, "What would a bunch of Slytherins want with Natalie anyway? I mean, she's a Muggleborn. It just doesn't add up."

I glanced around the compartment to see the other's reactions. What concerned me the most, however, was Remus, who was staring pensively out the window, not even taking notice as James' pawn destroyed his queen, causing James to launch into a victory dance. Right when I was about to ask what was wrong, I was distracted as Adara leaped over me and got into yet another row with Sirius.

Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen—we're entering World War III.

"Sadaat, you're just overreacting, like you always do! Merlin, get a grip!"

Her eyes flashed. Eeep. Take cover!

"Oh?' she replied sweetly, taking a step closer to Sirius, "Overreacting, am I? Need to 'get a grip' do I? Oops!" she chirped innocently as she pulled a single card out of the bottom of the Exploding Snap card castle. Sirius' eyes widened dramatically as the whole thing started to topple in his direction.

"Sadaat you bi—"

BOOM!

Oh dear. I do hope Sirius wasn't too attached to his eyebrows.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks into February, and so far, the situation with Natalie had yet to improve. In fact, I'd venture t say that it was getting worse.

In the beginning of the year, Natalie was always sad, always apologizing for something. After Natalie met that rat Lestrange, she became bitter and mean, almost as if she was a completely different person. I still couldn't fathom what would bring about that change. Now, however, just to make things worse, it was as if she were bipolar.

Being around Natalie anymore was like walking through a field of hidden landmines. You could never tell exactly what would happen, but you had the gut feeling that it would be bad. Very bad. If Natalie didn't burst into tears, she was hurling insults at you.

The only difference I was able to find about her between the times she was upset, and you could almost see the old Natalie shine through in her eyes, and the times she was mean or angry was that whenever the latter was the case, she was wearing that blasted green pendant. Part of me knew that it probably didn't matter at all, but the other part of me couldn't help but wonder…

One day, I was strolling through the cold courtyard to see Hagrid when I heard loud laughter accompanied by terrified cries of a young student. I rounded the corner just in time to see Natalie use a spell to flip a first year upside down in the air while a bunch of Slytherins looked on cheerfully.

"Natalie!" I shrieked, running into the center of the group without a second thought, "What do you think you're doing? For Merlin's sake, put him down!"

Natalie spun around and for a split second, I could have sworn that her eyes were glowing the same green as the pendant hanging around her neck. She blinked and I sighed, noticing her eyes had returned to their normal midnight blue. "Why should I?" she sneered in a very Slytherin-like way.

"Why _should_ you?" I asked incredulously, "Oh I don't know, maybe because torturing a poor little first year for no apparent reason is totally mental! Let him down!"

THUMP.

The frightened first year fell to the ground and then scampered off as fat as he could. It was then that I realized I had placed myself in a less than desirable position. I was surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins, most of whom were at least twice my size, in a deserted courtyard, without my wand. Just smashing, don't you think?

"So, I suppose I'll just be…going…" I trailed off weakly, trying to sneak away.

"Don't think so, Evans," Bellatrix Black laughed as she shot a full body bind my way, trapping me. Oh, Merlin.

Bellatrix grinned, first at Natalie and then at me. As she advanced toward me, wand raised, she chuckled, "Oooh, this is going to be fun."

"Bellatrix!" a voice said warningly, "Don't even think about it."

Rodolphus Lestrange pushed his way through the crowd, and I think I was almost glad to see him until he wrapped his arm around Natalie with a smirk and said, "We can't have Dumbledore's little pet scampering off to tell on us, can we?"

Bellatrix scowled at him. The strange thing is, I think it had more to do with the fact that Lestrange had his arm around a Gryffindor, and a Muggleborn no less, than the fact the he was telling her what to do. Someone was jealous.

"Fine," she muttered, lifting the spell before stalking off toward the castle. Lestrange looked after her and smirked knowingly.

"Boys, Natalie, would you give Miss Evans and I a moment please?" he asked smoothly. Lovely. Now what had I gotten myself into? Natalie kissed him on the cheek and left with the other Slytherins, leaving me alone in the courtyard with Lestrange. Hoo-rah.

"You know Evans," he began, slipping an arm around my shoulders, "there's something I like about you. Even if you _are_ a Mudblood."

"I'm honored," I replied sarcastically, shoving his arm away, "There's pretty much nothing that I like about you."

He smirked as I began to walk away. "What, are you jealous that Natalie prefers me to you and your filthy friends?"

He _so _did not just say that.

"You," I began, turning and approaching him angrily, my voice steadily rising, "Are the most pompous, prejudiced, manipulating, moronic person that I have ever met in my life! In fact, you're so incredibly pathetic that you can't get a girlfriend your own age, oh no, you have to come up with thee plans to seduce poor unsuspecting twelve year olds! How sad," I cooed before glaring and whispering, "You do _not_ scare me Lestrange. And let me tell you something. I'm watching you. Stay away from Natalie, and stay away from my friends."

With that, I spun around and left for Hagrid's hut, leaving him seething. It wasn't until later, when I was sipping tea with Hagrid that I realized exactly what I had said. Bugger.

* * *

Do you know what it feels like to rob a bank? I do. HOLD IT! Don't get too carried away folks. I wasn't stupid enough to attempt to rob Gringotts or anything like that. No, what I've done isn't even really against the law.

So why does it feel so wrong?

I've taken Natalie's diary. Don't look at me like that! Honestly, what else could I do? She brought it upon herself, when you really think about it. This is the only way to find out what's been going on…something could be seriously wrong! I'm only doing this because I'm worried sick about her. WE all are, even Adara, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

What I'm doing, I'm doing out of concern as her friend. There's nothing wrong with that. Right?

Focus, Lily! With a sigh, I looked down at the book in my lap, running my fingers over its leathery cover. To open or not to open, that is the question.

After debating the issue with myself for a few more moments, I waved my wand over the book, unlocking it. With another sigh, I opened it to a page toward the middle and began to read.

_October 3, 1972_

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate this! I hate my life, I hate my parents, and I hate myself. Worst of all, I hate feeling this way. I know I shouldn't. There are people all around me with lives that are a million times worse than mine, and yet I'm the one sitting here, crying like a baby._

_Honestly, I'm probably just being stupid. As always. I just wish I was special…the best at something. Anything. I wish I were as smart as Lily or as pretty as Adara, or as brave a Cami. But I'm not. Lord knows Dad won't let me forget that. I'm just a nobody._

_What if they don't like me anymore? After what I said to them at breakfast the other day… why would they? I can't loose them. I don't want to be alone. I'm not—I'm not strong enough._

_This isn't fair! I just can't do this anymore! I've tried everything, and nothing works. Why can't this pain just go away? Why can't it all just stop? I want to be happy. Is that such a terrible thing?_

A single tear fell down my cheek, landing on the page amongst countless other tear marks that presumably belonged to Natalie. My hands were shaking so badly, I had to close the journal and put it down next to me to avoid dropping it. I covered my face with my hands.

Reading that page in Natalie's journal was like talking to myself last year. I couldn't believe Natalie felt that way. She was feeling the same pain that I had felt. No one should _ever_ have to feel that way.

How did I not see it?

"Oh Natalie," I whispered, laying my head against the cool stone wall behind me, "What's going on?"

* * *

"Evans. Evans. Evaaaaaaaans. Ev-"

"Black!" I hissed, slamming the heavy book shut, "What do you want? I'm right here!"

"We're in the library, Evans!"

Nothing gets past Sirius Black, huh?

A few days after I had acquired Natalie's journal, Sirius, James, and Peter had decided that it would be the perfect time to resume our research on Animagi. That morning on my way to breakfast, I had been kidnapped by one Sirius Black and dragged down to the library, which under any other circumstances would be a fine place to be. And I had been there ever since. This, consequently, meant that I had yet to take another look at Natalie's journal. Or eat. Soooooooooo hungry!

"Hey, Evans?"

Merlin help me.

"_What_, Black?" I drawled, "What could be so incredibly important that it forced you to interrupt my soliloquy?" He looked at me as if I were deranged. I grinned.

"Never mind," he squeaked, "C-carry on!" Chuckling under my breath, I turned to the next enormous volume.

After scouring every last line in that bloody book for any helpful information, I looked up only to see the sun setting outside the window. Had we really been in the library all day? That's got to be a record even for me!

I groaned when I realized how many big (heavy) books I had to put away before I could head don to dinner. "Oi!" I hissed at the boys who ere sitting at the next table, "Would one of you be a dear and put these books away for me when you leave? I'm starving!"

"Fat chance, Evans!" they laughed.

Grr.

Scooping up as many books as I could carry, I started walking toward their respective bookcase. I froze. For a moment there, I could have sworn someone was watching me…but when I turned around, the boys were all absorbed in their work, and there was no on else in the immediate area. With a shrug, I continued on my way.

I paused again, stopping in front of a very tall oak bookcase. What was that odd creaking noise?

"Evans! Watch out!"

Suddenly, I was shoved out of the way by a messy haired blur that I was pretty sure to be James Potter. I scrambled to my feet and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"James Potter you—"

CRASH!

Oh. Dear. Lord.

The bookcase had fallen over. On James. I brought a hand to my cheek and screamed, joining the cries of Sirius, Peter, Madam Pince, and various other students that had been attracted by the sound, scrambling to pull James out from underneath the bookcase.

"We have to get him to the hospital Wing!" someone cried as he was pulled, unconscious, from beneath the mess.

My legs gave out from underneath me, and suddenly I was on the floor, still starting with horror and awe at the sight unfolding before me. Though I was still very shocked and confused, there was one thing I almost instinctively knew for sure.

That bookcase was _supposed_ to have fallen on me.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	26. Perfect

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!!**

**Chapter 26: Perfect**

"_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I want to do?_

_Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along._

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud._

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm all right,_

_And you can't change me._

_Cuz we've lost it all, nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

_Now it's just too late, and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?"_

_(Perfect, Simple Plan)_

All of it seemed so surreal. Later that night, much later in fact, I was still in the Hospital Wing, sitting by James' bed. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay calm. James still hadn't woken up, and despite Madam Pomfrey's adamant insistences that he would be perfectly fine in a few days; I couldn't force myself to leave him.

Honestly, how could I? The only thought that filled my mind was how this whole thing was my fault. Clearly, someone was trying to attack Muggleborns once again. James was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he hadn't pushed me out of the way…

"Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey asked tiredly, emerging from her office in her pink floral nightgown and walking toward me, "Are you still here? I thought I told you to go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She laid a hand on my shoulder and continued with concern, "Dear, you should get some rest. Mr. Potter will be quite all right, I promise."

Stubbornly, I shook my head. Madam Pomfrey sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Fine. Have it your way," she muttered before disappearing into her office. The lights in the Hospital Wing slowly dimmed until it was veiled in darkness. After a moment or two, I felt my eyes growing heavy…

"Miss Evans? Miss Evans, my dear, wake up," a kind voice requested, gently shaking my shoulder. Reluctantly opening my eyes, I came face to face with the Headmaster.

"Hullo, Professor," I yawned, rubbing my eyes sleepily. He smiled slightly.

"Good evening, Miss Evans. I know it would be pointless to try to convince you to return to your dorm, so I'll just cut to the chase, shall I?" he replied conversationally.

I always knew there was a reason I liked Dumbledore. Nice bloke. Very straightforward.

"I have come to talk to you about what occurred in the library a short while ago," he continued seriously. Oh goody.

Tearfully, I mumbled, "Oh, Professor…It's all my fault! That bookcase wasn't supposed to fall on James; it was supposed to fall on me. He pushed me out of the way. He was just trying to help and now…"

Dumbledore gently grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eye as he reassured me, "Miss Evans, this was _not_ in any way your fault. Do you understand me? The fault lies only in the hands of the person orchestrating these terrible attacks. Mr. Potter did what he had to, and I am sure he would not want you to feel responsible."

"I suppose," I agreed softly, rubbing a few stray tears out of my eyes.

"Now I must ask you," Dumbledore added, "Did you see anyone who might have been involved? Anyone at all?"

"I don't think so."

"Think hard, Miss Evans!" he urged, "This is of utmost importance! We don't want anyone else to be put in harms way."

"No sir," I whispered, hanging my head, feeling as if I were letting him down further, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Not long after Dumbledore left, I felt myself falling asleep again. Hurriedly, I grabbed my bag, digging through it to find something to do, anything that would keep me awake. 

Something fell out of the bag and hit the floor with a soft thump. Hmm. It didn't make a loud enough noise to be one of those ridiculously huge Animagi books. Curiously, I leaned down to grab it. Ah. Natalie's diary. I had forgotten that I slipped it into my bag this morning.

Looking around, I realized that now would be as good a time as any to read a bit more. Carefully, I opened the journal.

_October 15, 1972_

_Most people can say that they love at least one of their parents, and that their parents love them too. As much as it hurts for me to say it, I don't know if I can say that…Honestly, I don't think that my parents like me very much at all._

_When I was little, we had the perfect family. We were so close! We'd do everything together, and we'd call ourselves the Three Musketeers. Most importantly, we were happy._

_But then my dad got promoted. He started spending more and more time at work, until it reached the point where he was leaving before I got up and coming in long after I fell asleep. I never got to see him anymore, and on the rare occasion I did see him, he was in such a bad mood that all he'd do was yell._

_Meanwhile, my mother joined the country club. She was always going to this party or that event, to the extent that I saw her as little or less than I saw my dad. In the blink of an eye, our family had undergone a total transformation. My father was very business, and my mother was very social. I was always left alone, or worse, forgotten entirely. All I wanted was to have my parents around, and not having them hurt more than anything in the world._

_One day when I came home from school, no one was there. There was no note, nothing. I thought that my parents had left me for good. That night, I cried myself to sleep. The next morning would change my life._

_When I woke up, an owl was sitting on the kitchen table with a letter tied around its leg. To this day I'm not entirely sure how he got in the house. Nevertheless, it was my first Hogwarts letter. At first, I couldn't believe it. But as I read, a smile grew on my face. I had always been seen as a bit odd in school. I never really had any friends. And Hogwarts represented a fresh start, where I could meet people like me._

_Even then, I'm not sure my parents very much like the idea of me being a witch. The first thing dad had to say was that it was a waste of time, and that I should focus on the real world. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't be happy for me…_

_I worked so hard to be perfect at Hogwarts. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect friend. And for what? My parents could care less, my friends all hate me, and no matter how hard I try, my grades will never be as good as someone like Lily's._

_I will never be good enough for anyone. Not even myself. My parents think that I don't hear them yelling at night, but I do. They fight about me, my magic, each other, everything. And now they're talking about getting a divorce. It's probably my fault._

_How did my family grow apart? How is it possible for us to have gone from to the Three Musketeers to…to this? I simply wish that I could make them happy. Why can't I just be perfect?_

_November 10, 1927_

_This is horrible! Muggleborns are being attacked left and right. What if I'm next? Or Lily? I know she and the others must hate me right now, but that doesn't mean that I want to see them get hurt._

_I'm so scared…I can't remember what I did last night! And it's not the first time. There are huge blank spots in my memory, and I don't know why. The last thing I remember of last night is arguing with Adara over something…something stupid, and going to meet Rodolphus. After that, nothing. The next thing I knew, I woke up only to find that another Muggleborn had been brutally attacked, and— _

"Jeez, Evans, I never thought you'd end up being such a danger magnet! To think I was more worried about Sirius…"

I looked up from Natalie's journal and my whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Potter! You're awake!"

"Observant one, you are," he replied dryly.

I glared at him. "Well excused me for being concerned!" I hissed, "I'll have you know that if you died, I would have been the one that the angry mob came after!"

He groaned and clutched at his head. "Must you be so _loud_?" he asked painfully. My eyes softened a bit.

With a sigh, I went on softly, "That's the second time you've save my life you know, Potter."

He smiled. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I mean, how can you teach us to become Animagi if you're dead?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or to smack him over the head. I decided to laugh. "Thanks for your concern. I feel so loved."

"I'm serious!" James chuckled, "Where would we be without the Great Lily Evans? You're worth nothing to Hogwarts dead."

"Well neither are you!" I retorted, "What on earth possessed you to push me out of the way? You could have been killed!"

"I'm a fast healer."

An awkward silence fell over us. After a moment, he asked, "So, um, what have you got there?"

I shoved Natalie's journal into my bag before he could get a good look at it. "Nothing!" I squeaked rather suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Curse my lack of lying skills!

"Okay then…"

Sighing, he fell back against his pillows and closed his eyes. For a moment, I thought he had passed out again. Much to my relief, he opened an eye to look at me as he asked, "Hey Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"When can we get back to the library? We still have a ton of research to do!"

* * *

One night a little less than a month before school ended, I was rambling through the deserted corridors on my way to dinner. I was very late, which, as any of my friends will gladly tell you, is less frequent than a blue moon. Professor Carter had held me after class. Surprise, Surprise. Merlin, I couldn't wait until Dumbledore got rid of her! 

As I walked down the dimly lit corridor, I paused, listening closely. There were voices coming from one of the classrooms which _should_ have been empty. Clearly, I had never been told that curiosity killed the cat, for I let my inquisitive nature get the better of me. Stealthily, I approached the classroom. Kneeling on the floor, I opened the door a crack to listen.

"…don't know why I thought you could do it! You're completely useless, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Rodolphus," a second voice replied robotically, "It won't happen again."

"It bloody well better not! If Evans saw you in the library…our whole plan would have been ruined!"

My eyes widened considerably as I realized what was going on. Lestrange was talking to Natalie about…me? And what was wrong with her voice? Pressing my ear closer to the door, I continued to listen.

"Merlin! If you weren't so useful to the plan I would get rid of you myself!" he yelled. I winced as I heard him shove Natalie to the ground. That evil little bas—

"You are aware of what you need to do tonight, correct?" Lestrange asked suddenly, making me listen more closely. This didn't sound good. "No? Fine. I'll tell you _again_. You are going to go down to the Great Hall where you will meet a few others. Together, your group will distract everyone, particularly Dumbledore—he's suspicious enough as it is. You will be sure that no one leaves the Hall. The troops of Death Eaters who will be let in by myself and two other volunteers will then attack the Hall, and rid the school of all its filth once and for all!"

I gasped. Unfortunately, it must have been a tad too loud, for Lestrange froze and slowly turned to face the door. Oh no.

"Natalie," he muttered ominously, "See who's at the door."

With wide eyes, I scrambled to my feet, but as I turned to run, the door was flung open, and Natalie was dragging me back into the room. I screamed, but no one was around to hear me.

"Well, well, well. Natalie, it looks like we have some company!" Lestrange said sadistically with a smirk as Natalie dropped me by his feet.

"Company?" Natalie asked, again in that horribly blank, robotic voice. I gazed up at her and saw the pendant clasped around her neck, brilliantly glowing, and her eyes were clouded emerald rather than their normal dark blue.

"Natalie, don't listen to—" Lestrange kicked me in the ribs, effectively cutting me off before I could get any further.

"Yes, company. You remember Miss Evans?"

"What have you done to her?" I rasped angrily as I attempted to sit up.

"Why, I've simply shown her the light, if you will, "Lestrange replied, fingering the necklace lovingly, "That was the beauty of this plan, you know. Any of us could have gotten rid of a few Mudbloods, but who would ever suspect that a Mudblood was actually doing it for us?"

"She—she wouldn't!" I insisted.

He chuckled. "Of course she wouldn't. That was the whole point of the enchanted pendant. _Nothing_ can break the spell it's cast. Natalie belongs to the Dark side now and forever."

"You monster!" I cried, lunging at him. However, before I could get to him, Natalie leapt forward to protect him, sending me spiraling across the room.

"It's no use!" Lestrange laughed tauntingly, "You can't turn her against me! Her mind is mine!"

I moaned, trying to drag myself to my feet again, but my entire body ached so much, I wasn't sure that I could do it. Lestrange continued to laugh at me. "And I suppose you heard about our little plan? Well let me tell you, Evans, I'll make sure that your filthy little gypsy friend will be the first to go."

I glared at him defiantly, my breathing harsh and ragged. He shook his head and walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse, me, I'm expected at the front gates."

Just before he left the room, he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk and ordered, "Oh, and Natalie? Get rid of her." Natalie's pendant flashed ominously, as if confirming the command as the door closed with a click and Lestrange walked away.

Natalie turned to face me with terribly blank eyes. She advanced toward me, wand raised. "It's been sweet, Lily."

"Natalie, no!" I cried hoarsely, struggling to my feet, "Don't do this."

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, and the force of the spell blasted me clear across the room. I hit the wall and slid to the floor with a moan.

I slowly raised my eyes to look at her as she walked toward me once more. "He's wrong about you, Natalie…" I muttered, "You're _not_ evil."

"You are the enemy!" she exclaimed harshly.

"No I'm not. Natalie, Lestrange may have your mind, but he doesn't have your heart."

"Goodbye, Lily," she replied darkly, raising her wand.

Tears filled my eyes. "But Natalie—we're friends."

Natalie paused, and her eyes flickered. She looked confused, childlike. "Friends?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I answered hopefully, with a slight nod, "Don't you remember?"

She silently looked into my eyes for a moment. I had to think quickly. If I wanted to get out of this alive, and if I wanted to help Natalie, I had to make her remember.

"Natalie, what about all the things we've been through? All the things we've shared? All those happy times with Cami and Adara? Please don't let him take that all away from us! Don't you remember? It's me. Lily. I've come to help you. Just like I promised."

"I—I remember…" she whispered, putting a shaky hand to her forehead.

Slowly, cautiously, I leaned forward and grabbed the glowing green stone, yanking it off the chain. She gasped. Hurriedly, I threw it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. A blinding flash of green light filled the room. As the light disappeared, I was able to see Natalie drop her wand and fall to the ground.

"Natalie!"

She was unconscious. I took her head and placed it on my lap, brushing her long hair out of her face. "Natalie? C'mon, Natalie. Answer me, please!"

Silence. I looked away with a sigh.

"L-lily?"

I quickly turned my gaze back to Natalie. "Natalie? Natalie, can you hear me?"

She moaned and blinked her eyes a few times. Luckily, they were once more a lovely shade of dark blue. Suddenly, she sat up and began to cry.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a hug, "Oh, Lily, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Merlin, I'm sorry…"

"Shhhh! I know," I assured her, "I know."

After a few moments of comforting her, Natalie looked up at me with a tearstained face. Quietly, she told me, "We have to warn them."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up faster guys--for some strange reason the Document Manager wouldn't let me upload anything. Weird. Anyways, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!**

**Shannon**


	27. Daughters

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Yes, I know, most of you probably hate me right now, so just take this chapter as my peace offering for not updating in so long. I hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I will do my best to update more in the near future (and I really mean that, because I have suddenly been struck with a lot of inspiration for this story, so with a little luck, I should be able to churn out some more—faster!—updates. Wish me luck on that. - ). And if you can find it in your hearts to do so, please drop me a review. I'd love to know what you think about the chapter or the story in general. Lots of love! Read on.**

**Dedications****: To my muse for this story, who FINALLY decided to make an appearance, and to any of you who are still faithfully reading this story despite my lackluster updating skills. Thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I didn't own it for the first 26 chapters, I highly doubt that I own Harry Potter now.**

**Chapter 27: Daughters**

"_Oh, oh…you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will live like you do_

_Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers,_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too…_

_On behalf of every dad_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will live like you do_

_Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers,_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too."_

_(Daughters, John Mayer)_

The pair of us sprinted through the dark, deserted corridors as fast as our feet would take us, our footsteps echoing off the crumbling stone walls and our blood pounding in our ears. How much time did we have until the unthinkable happened? How many people would get hurt if we didn't reach Dumbledore in time?

"No!" I shouted being forced to skid to a stop as the staircase leading us toward the Great Hall began to lazily float away to another landing, "We'll never get there in time!"

"Quick, Lily!" Natalie called, running down a small side corridor I had never really noticed before, "Follow me!"

We moved quickly through the dark corridor, pausing as we reached a tapestry of a group of friendly looking monks at a feast. Natalie carefully lifted the tapestry, revealing a shadowy, winding passage.

"Natalie! You're a genius!" I breathed in relief. A faint blush colored Natalie's cheeks as she moved inside.

"How—did you—find—this place?" I panted as we dashed through the passage.

She smiled a bit and replied forcefully, "I guess Rodolphus just let me in on one too many of his secrets."

I laughed as we continued to run. That was my Natalie.

After a few minutes of running through the old passage, we came to the end. I moved to push aside whatever was concealing the entrance to the passage, but Natalie grabbed my wrist and placed a finger to her lips.

Complying, I stopped, listening. The sound of footsteps filled the air, accompanied by many ominous voices.

"Quiet!" the voice of Rodolphus Lestrange hissed, causing the pair of us to glare ferociously, "Do you want us to get caught? Do you realize how angry he will be if we fail? What he might do?"

The voices grew hushed and one by one, passed by us and went off into the distance. I let out a sigh of relief. We weren't too late—there was still some time.

"Who do you think 'he' is?" Natalie whispered, already half expecting my answer.

"There's only one person mental enough to do something like this," I muttered darkly, quietly pushing aside thee suit of armor that his the entrance and peering out into the dimly lit corridor to make sure it was safe, "Voldemort."

* * *

"I wonder where Lily is," Cami mentioned thoughtfully as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner with Adara.

Adara shrugged. "Dunno, probably still having a screaming match with Carter."

Cami frowned. "Carter's up at the staff table. Look."

Raising her eyebrows, Adara looked to the staff table, and sure enough, there she was, eating her own dinner. "Huh. So she is. That's odd. Well…maybe those prats the Marauders kidnapped her again. They've been doing that a lot lately."

"Hey, Dar…" Cami said distantly, placing a shaky hand against her forehead as if she suddenly had been overcome with a terrible headache, "I have a really bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go look for her."

Looking concerned, Adara replied, "Hey, Cami, you okay? You don't look so good. Maybe I should take you to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm fine!" Cami asserted in frustration, "What about Lily?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's okay," replied Adara thoughtfully, "Lily's pretty tough, she can handle herself, and you know that. Besides, she's probably still at the library with Potter or Black. That's annoying, but not hazardous to her health. I don't think."

"Hey guys," James Potter greeted brightly as he walked up behind the two girls, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in tow, "Have you seen Evans, by any chance? We have to ask her something."

* * *

Natalie and I edged along the corridors, remaining in the shadows so that we could stay unnoticed by the Slytherins that Rodolphus had stationed around the school as guards. Why in Merlin's name did he have to think of everything? The minutes were ticking away quickly; I could almost feel them slipping through my fingers. We didn't have much time.

So as not to alert the rather large and threatening Slytherin we had barely managed to evade a few moments ago, Natalie nudged me in the ribs and pointed to a corridor on my right. "That way," she mouthed.

Without a second thought, we began to race through the corridor only to collide with a very angry looking Bellatrix Black. The Slytherin turned and saw us scrambling to our feet. "You!" she exclaimed hatefully, raising her wand, "_Cru_—"

"_Stupefy_!"

CLUNK!

She collapsed at our feet, leaving me staring at Natalie in astonishment; her worst subject had always been Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she looked as surprised as I did. "Brilliant!" I added in a hushed whisper, making her grin sheepishly.

Then without another word, we resumed our race against time to get to the Great Hall. We had no time to lose.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Adara asked James in a horrified voice, "We thought she was with you! Haven't you seen her?"

"Hey Sadaat, relax," Sirius replied soothingly, "She probably went back to the Common Room to grab something she forgot, or whatever. She's just a little late. So what?"

"That doesn't sound like her Sirius," Remus added doubtfully.

"Well, I was just trying to help!" he protested.

Cami suddenly got to her feet in a sort of trance, muttering to herself, "Have to find…pendant…horrible…get hurt…"

James caught his cousin as she suddenly began to sway on her feet and lost her balance, asking worriedly, "Cam? Camilla, what's wrong?"

Cami grabbed her head in both her hands, her face screwed up in pain. Suddenly she let out a rattling gasp and her sea green eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh Merlin!" she whispered, aghast.

"What?" Adara asked in bewilderment, "Cami, I really think you need to go to the Hospital Wing…"

"No!" she protested, shaking off the grip of Adara and James, "No, I'm fine! It's Lily who's in trouble! We need to find her now! And we have to tell Dumbledore!"

"Tell Dumbledore _what_?" Peter asked voicing all of their confusion as Cami shot wild, scared looks at small groups of Slytherins who were walking around the hall.

"There's going to be an attack on the school!" she muttered fiercely.

For a moment the others stared at her blankly. Then their looks changed to worry and they all began to speak at the same time.

"Yeah, you're going to the Hospital Wing—"

"What? That's crazy!"

"There's no way there'd be an attack with Dumbledore—"

"Look!" Cami snapped, shoving them away for a second time, "It's not crazy, and I'm not ill! I'm not exactly sure how I know, but I do. I'm telling you, this is serious! Death Eaters are going to—"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open with a crash, cutting Cami off and revealing the bedraggled and fearful forms of Lily and Natalie.

* * *

Together, Natalie and I threw ourselves against the huge oak doors of the Great Hall, shoving them open as fast as we could, looking a little worse for wear. Silence slowly overtook the hall as everyone began staring at us in confusion.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I cried frantically, running toward the staff table through a group of irate Slytherins who tried to hold me back and pulling Natalie along close behind me, "Professor, there's going to be an atta—"

BOOM!

The rumbling crash of an explosion could be heard from the far end of the grounds, the force of it causing the very castle to shake.

"—an attack!" I finished helplessly. They were coming…it was too late.

For a moment, everyone was too shocked to say a word, and it was so quiet that the silence pressed hard against your ears and the sound of a pin drop would make you jump in surprise. Instantly, the hall was thrown into chaos, everything happening at once.

"This _wasn't_ in the job description, Dumbledore!" Professor Carter howled at the Headmaster before diving under the staff table for protection. Pssh. What a baby.

The group of guilty Slytherins smirked and melted into the frenzy the crowd of students had created, probably intent on joining the Death Eaters. Other students were screaming, crying, running in all directions, and preparing to fight. On Dumbledore's command, the Professors, along with a few of the older students, had begun casting any extra protection spells they could think of on the castle.

"Silence!"

"Dumbledore's order rang out like a gunshot, and seemed to once again shock everyone into silence. It was like time had stopped as everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing. "I need all of you to remain calm," h began again, rising to the podium, "This is indeed a very serious matter. Rest assured, the professors have placed a series of protective spells on the castle."

"So…the Death Eaters can't get in?" A frightened fourth year girl asked.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and frowned. "I am afraid, unfortunately…that is not the case. These spells will only buy us some time."

Cries and worried, frantic buzzing of conversations filled the hall once more, causing Dumbledore to raise his voice and continue urgently, "Prefects! Please, gather up the younger students of your house and return with them to your common rooms immediately—and _stay_ there! Head students, I must speak with you; please come to the staff table. Finally, if you are of age and wish to stay to fight so be it; however, I must impress upon you the dangerousness of doing so. Death Eaters will have no problem resorting to very Dark magic. Now go! And quickly!"

These orders sent everyone into a tizzy, rushing to find friends and siblings, to get to safety or else to move to the front lines and fight. The hall grew less crowded by the moment, but the frantic manner in which the remaining crowd conducted itself made it difficult to get anywhere.

Suddenly, a series of explosions could be heard throughout the castle, scaring any remaining students into running all the faster toward safety. The sudden surge of the crowd ripped Natalie's hand from mine, and I heard her desperately cry, "Lily!" before each of us was lost in the crowd.

Tears of frustration welled in my eyes. This should not be happening—it _couldn't_ be! Confusion filled the air and fear paralyzed even some of the bravest Gryffindors as we heard the approaching march, the jeers and threats of the Death Eaters as they climbed the front steps.

The doors burst open in a flash of blue light and hundreds of Death Eaters poured in, falling upon the students like wolves. The professors and the oldest students pushed there way to the front of the crowd to hold them off, giving the younger students some time to run for cover, leaving me to be jostled and crushed as I got caught between them. The battle had begun.

The roar of the noise was unimaginable. Cries of pain and whoops of delight alike filled the air like smoke, making it increasingly difficult to determine a friend from an enemy. I stumbled about blindly through the crowd, looking for somewhere safe to go and attempting to stay out of the line of fire. Suddenly I was thrown into someone, nearly knocking both of us to the ground.

"Gerroff me you slimy little—Lily!"

"Adara!"

We hugged each other fiercely , each glad that the other hadn't been hurt. "Where we you?" Adara cried as we pushed our way through the crowd.

"Long story," I replied shortly, glancing about nervously—neither of us had a wand, and I wasn't to keen on attempting wandless magic after the whole episode with Professor Duncan only a year ago, "C'mon. We have to get out of here."

"Oh, I'm afraid _that_ won't be happening."

We turned to see the familiar face of Rodolphus Lestrange, smirking as he backed us into a corner.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise. Little Lily Evans. I don't know how you managed to escape your death the last time I saw you, but rest assured, you won't be that lucky again. And look! I can even keep my promise—the gypsy filth can be the first to go."

"Go to hell, psycho" Adara yelled passionately.

Rodolphus scowled, raised his wand and moved closer to us. "_Avada_—"

"Hey, Rodolphus!" A voice called tauntingly behind him. He got distracted and turned toward the voice, eyes wide with disbelief and confusion.

"What the—"

BOOM!

The force of the punch knocked him out and he crumpled to the floor by our feet, leaving a wild looking Natalie standing before us, right fist still in the air as she glared down at the Slytherin.

"That's for trying to hurt my friends!" she shrieked angrily over the din.

Adara stared at Natalie in utter shock. After a moment, she shook her head and asked in disbelief, "What the bloody _hell_ was that about?"

I laughed weakly in relief and Natalie grinned sheepishly. I grabbed both of them by the hand and we started moving through the crowd again. Behind me, I heard Adara cry to me in confusion, "Seriously! Did I miss something?"

"Take that, and that! Ha! Bet you didn't see _that_ coming did you?"

I looked up to see Cami standing on one of the tables, fighting off a couple of Death Eaters who had gotten more than they had bargained for, her long blonde hair falling into her face, which had a huge, painful looking gash running down one side.

"Cami!" I cried in surprise and relief. She beamed at us and jumped off the table, landing in front of us and not even noticing that she had narrowly missed a red hex that someone had thrown her way from across the room.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" she said conversationally, noticing Natalie and Adara looked completely horrified over my shoulder, "What's up with them?"

Laughing at the irony of it all, I pulled her into a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay too! That's a nasty cut."

She put a hand to her face. "What this? Pssh. It's nothing. Besides, now I'll have a very unladylike scar to show off for Mum," she declared proudly.

Shaking my head with a bemused smile, I turned and shouted to the three of them over the roar of the crowd, "C'mon guys! Let's get the bloody hell _out_ of here!"

* * *

Luckily, Dumbledore had managed to get things under control before anyone was killed. Though many people had been hurt, it was nothing that a visit to Madam Pomfrey or St. Mungo's couldn't fix. Cami, for example, sulked for days when Madam Pomfrey managed to heal the cut on her face without leaving the faintest trace of a scar on her pretty freckled cheek.

Two days later, I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing my guitar and watching the rain as it splattered in large hard drops against the windows. It was then that Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Evans," she greeted in surprise. I stopped strumming at the guitar strings and smiled kindly at her.

"Hullo, Professor."

"I was looking for one of the Prefects," McGonagall explained as she looked around the empty common room in dismay, "I don't suppose you've seen any of them lately…?"

"Sorry. I think everyone who isn't still in the Hospital Wing is asleep or something," I replied, absently playing a few notes as I spoke.

"I see," McGonagall continued with a frown, "I needed someone to take a not to the Headmaster for me. I'd go myself, but Poppy still needs my help in the Infirmary. A very silly young man, for example, attempted to heal himself and accomplished only in turning himself into a cactus! Lockhart, was it…"

"Well, I could take it for you, if you like," I offered, seeing as I had nothing better to do, getting up and placing my guitar on the chair behind me.

"Would you? Oh Miss Evans, thank you so very much," McGonagall replied with a tired gratitude, pressing the note into my hand, "I must hurry back to Poppy—oh! The password is 'Sugar Quill', by the way."

With that, she hurried out the portrait hole and down to the Hospital Wing. I stretched and put the note in my pocket, humming to myself as I made my way toward Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quill," I said to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. It hopped out of the way, allowing me to go up the moving spiral staircase. When I reached the top of the stairs, I went to knock on the door, but I paused, hearing voices. Angry voices.

"…and this never would have happened if you hadn't encouraged her to take up this magic nonsense!" a man yelled at someone.

"_Me_? You think this is _my_ fault? Well let me tell you something, Angelo Nicholaros, maybe if you were a better example, she wouldn't have tried something this stupid!" a woman screamed back. Natalie's parents.

"Now, there is no need for yelling," Dumbledore broke in calmly. They ignored him.

"Ha! Of course it has to be my fault, doesn't it Alexandra? After everything I've done for this family, it's still my fault every bloody time something goes wrong!"

"Don't change the subject! Can't you see what you've let happen? Don't you realize what your daughter has done? She could have _killed_ someone!"

"What _I've_ let happen? Are you joking? Maybe if she wasn't raised to be as stupid and cowardly as her mother, she would have stood up to these people, rather than giving in and helping them! Maybe if she wasn't encouraged to waste her time in a make believe world learning magic tricks, she would have known better!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Nicholaros, I'd hate to interrupt, but I think it would interest yourself and your wife to know that this conversation is no longer confidential," the serene voice of Dumbledore interjected as the door swung open.

Now that I could see into Dumbledore's office, I had my first look at Natalie's parents. Her father, a Tall olive-skinned man with prematurely grey hair and square wire rimmed glasses was stalking up and down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Her mother was a short woman, but thin, with the same dark blue eyes and curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Natalie sat on a wooden chair between them, her hair swinging forward to hide her face as she stared resolutely at her hands, as if willing herself not to cry.

"What is the meaning of this? "Mr. Nicholaros began in an angry voice, "I was under the impression—"

"Would you just shut _up_!" I exclaimed as anger started to bubble up inside me. There was no way I'd let anyone talk about Natalie that way, even if her was her father. The adults stared at me in openmouthed astonishment, and Natalie cringed, as if expecting something bad to happen.

"W-what?!" Mr. Nicholaros sputtered, trying to regain himself.

"She's your daughter!" I cried passionately, my relationship with my own father coming to mind, "How can you do this to her? Can't you see how much you're hurting her?"

"Listen to me young lady, not that I'd expect a _child_ to understand, but—"

"No _you_ listen! I may be young, but I can understand perfectly! My parents divorced, my mother was killed, and I have been forced to live through things that no one should ever have to! So yeah, I get it! And you know, even after all that, the thing that I hated most was that my father wouldn't give me the time of day, and that we fought more often than not. I don't understand how anyone can do that to a child."

Mr. Nicholaros looked me over appraisingly, "Well, I'm sorry that you had such bad experiences but this is not in any way the same, nor is it your concern."

"It is most definitely the same and it is certainly my concern! Natalie is my friend and I don't want her to suffer the way I have! I've been there for her more than you can say you have!" I replied.

"Why you—how _dare_ you—"

"How can you say that she's wasting her time doing something that makes her so happy, something that gives her a place to belong? Natalie is the sweetest girl I know and I would be more than proud if my children were anything like her."

"Regardless," he plowed on with a scowl, "This year she has been the cause of many dreadful things—"

"No she hasn't! What happened this year was not in any way, shape, or form her fault! In fact, it was more _your_ fault—"

"How on earth—"

"—BECAUSE if you had been a more supportive father, maybe she wouldn't have ended up in the company of people like Rodolphus Lestrange! He had a curse on her, he controlled her, and there was nothing she could do! How can you say to your daughter that it was her fault that she was forced to do things that she didn't want to do? Things she would never do, if given the choice!"

I paused, breathing heavily, and looked around at them, my eyes falling on Dumbledore. I faltered when I saw him, unsure of whether I had crossed the line. His intense blue eyes stared deeply into mine and he gave me a slight, encouraging nod.

Newly heartened, I too a deep breath and continued quietly, "And Natalie is in no way stupid or cowardly. She saved my life from Death Eaters at least three times when they attacked us two days ago, and without her quick thinking, we never would have made it to the Great Hall in time to warn Dumbledore that they were coming. You and Mrs. Nicholaros would know that too, if you were around more often, wouldn't you? She is one of the best people I know She's kind, and smart, and brave, and trusting…"

Mr. Nicholaros looked away, ashamed at what I had said. Then I said flatly, even more quietly, "You look me in the eye and tell me that she isn't."

Clearing his throat and avoiding my gaze, Mr. Nicholaros drew himself up to his full height and answered angrily, "Now you listen to me, young lady. You seem to have survived a lot, and I applaud you for that. However, the world is not as simple, as fair, as you are making it out to be. And I will _not_ be lectured by—by some outspoken twelve year old on how to raise my daughter! If you think for even one minute—"

"Angelo…" the soft, regretful voice of Natalie's mother broke in.

"What, Alexandra?" he asked, impatient from being interrupted once more.

"She's right."

Mr. Nicholaros looked stunned for a moment, and stared at his wife as she took a deep breath and got to her feet, looking him square in the eye. "When have we been there for her? You name me one time. When have we even had a normal conversation with our daughter since you new job, since I joined that bloody country club? It's not fair to her!"

"I think," Dumbledore began as both of Natalie's parents appeared to be lost for words, "that we should let Natalie speak for herself. Miss Nicholaros? Have you anything to say?"

Silence. All of us turned to look at Natalie, who was still staring at her hands, hiding behind her hair. Finally, a sob racked her body, and the long held back tears began to stream down her cheeks. It seemed she was too upset to speak.

"Mr. Nicholaros," I whispered, nearly in tears myself, for I once felt the same pain that Natalie felt now, "You have a wonderful daughter right in front of you—you don't need to change her, or wish she was someone else. Why can't you just see that?"

He continued to watch his daughter carefully, waiting to hear the words fall from her own lips. He watched her cry, and rub her hands together nervously, waiting to hear her speak, and he would have ears for no one else until she did.

Finally, after a few long, heart-wrenching moments, Natalie began in a tearful, ashamed voice, "I'm sorry, Dad. I k-know you think my magic is a waste of time. I'm sorry, b-but I can't change that, even though y-you want me too…"

She broke off with a sob, before hurriedly pulling herself together and continuing, "I c-can't believe it's so h-hard to talk to you, b-but you just don't u-understand! It feels like you d-don't care about m-me anymore, and I don't know w-what I can do about t-that! I try _so _hard t-to…I j-just want to make you proud, Dad."

Everyone was silent for a moment as Natalie took a deep breath and finished in a tiny voice, "But I g-guess I'm just n-never going to be g-good enough. I'm sorry I can't be perfect, Dad."

There was a loud sob, and I was surprised to see that it had come not from Natalie, but from her father, as he fell to his knees in front of her. He opened his arms and murmured, "Come here, baby."

I smiled tearfully as Natalie flew into her father's arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he held her close, "I'm so sorry…"

A few moments later, the Nicholaros family walked out of Dumbledore's office hand in hand. As they passed through the door, Natalie looked back over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

With a grin, I mouthed back, "Welcome."

* * *

The last few days of school seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, I was headed home on the Hogwarts express, hanging out with Adara and Cami. I had been disappointed not to see Natalie. I had wanted her to sit with us on the train so we could get all the official (depressing) apologies out of the way and just get back to normal.

"…so let me get this straight," Adara began for the millionth time as she shuffled a pack of Exploding Snap cards, "You're a _Seer_?"

Cami laughed and shook her hair, her golden hair glinting in the midday sunlight, "_Apparently_, yes, Adara! At least, that's what Dumbledore thought after I told him about how I nearly passed out on you and suddenly knew that the attack was going to happen, and all."

"_So_ unfair," Adara muttered, shuffling the cards more vigorously, "Brilliant, but bloody unfair. You're a Seer, Lily's this uber-powerful enchantress, and what do I get? I get to stay up late and get these weird random cravings for blood. Hoo-rah."

I laughed. "Somebody's jealous."

"I am not jealous!" she chirped, "I am merely commenting on the cruel irony of the world."

"You want irony?" Cami began dryly, "How about Lestrange getting found lying there on the floor after you guys punched him out and somehow convincing the Wizengamot that he was just a victim?"

I rolled my eyes angrily. "Well, I suppose that when you father has the Wizengamot in his back pocket, you can do whatever you want."

"What did I say?" Adara exclaimed, showering the compartment with Exploding Snap cards and chocolate frog wrappers as she jumped to her feet, "Irony is a jerk!"

Cami and I shared a look. All of a sudden, there was a light, shy knock on the compartment door. The door slid open, and there was Natalie, an unsure shadow of a smile on her face.

"Hi guys," she greeted softly.

Cami looked up, shocked and a bit guarded. Natalie hadn't spoken to us since the day of the Death Eater's attack. "Hey," she replied. I decided to keep quiet, deciding that Cami, Natalie, and Adara had to work things out between them on their own.

Natalie took a step into our compartment. She was playing with her hands, a nervous habit of hers. Slowly, she asked, "So…um…are we still in a fight?"

For a moment, the compartment was silent. I squeezed my eyes shut, hopefully willing Adara and Cami to do the right thing.

Adara was the one who spoke up. Quite bluntly, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you still a bitch?"

Natalie smiled a little and raised her eyes to the ceiling as if thinking before answering, "Hmm—I don't think so."

This was the right answer because Adara smiled and said, "Well then, I guess we're ok." Natalie laughed as Adara winked and gave her a hug.

And the Fab Four was finally together again.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwww, how cute! In case you don't remember, the Fab Four was the nickname James and Sirius came up with for them at the beginning of second year. Oh, and the last seen was kinda influenced by the movie Mean Girls, so I guess I don't officially own that. Sooo, what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know! I'll try to update soon. : D**

**Shannon **


	28. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Woo Hoo! It's an update!**

**Dedications:**** To all of my readers, because there'd be absolutely no point in writing this if no one's reading it.**

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, no, I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter 28: Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

"_Listen, baby—_

_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low__  
Ain't no river wide enough baby…_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_

_No matter how far, just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry_

_Cuz baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you baby_

_Remember that day I set you free?_

_I told you, you could always count on me, girl_

_From that day on, I made a vow_

_I'd be there when you want me, some way, somehow."_

_(Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell)_

It was a clear, starry night. The moon was full. A wolf's mournful howl could be heard on the wind. The Evans home was quiet and still. Furtively sticking my head out into the hall way, I grinned to myself as I watched Dad finally turn out his light and go to bed. "About time," I murmured mischievously.

Being exceedingly careful to keep my bedroom door from squeaking, as was its custom, I shuffled quietly into the hall and shut the door behind me. Then, taking my time, I made my way through the hallway, past Dad's room, holding my breath until I reached the stairs. Rushing down the stairs as quickly as my feet would carry me; I burst into the kitchen and laid my forehead against the soothing coolness of the refrigerator, letting out a long sigh of relief. Thank goodness I hadn't been caug—

"Hi ya, Lily!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone's voice, spinning around only to come face to face with my cousin, Laney. Shoot. So much for not getting caught. "Laney!" I hissed, trying to catch my breath, "You scared me. Go back to bed."

Completely ignoring my demand, Laney edged around me, grabbing a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie from the plate that I had left out earlier and asked through a full mouth, "Whatcha doing?"

I sighed and replied with an exasperated smile, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

She made a face, quickly swallowed her cookie, and retorted, "Yeah, yeah…so whatcha doing?"

Grabbing a handful of cookies for myself and stuffing them into my jacket pocket along with the sheets of parchment I had been carrying, I answered reluctantly, "I'm going out to the lake, and _no_, you can't come."

Laney pouted and placed her hands squarely on her hips. "Please? I want to go too!" she whined stubbornly.

"No. You'll fall asleep," I added as an afterthought, standing on tiptoe to retrieve the flashlight that Dad stashed on top of the refrigerator, "It's late, and I'll probably be there for a while."

Stamping her foot petulantly, Laney objected, "No I won't! I'm nine years old, I can stay awake! C'mon Lily, please? Let me come, I'll be good!"

Sighing, I took a longing, exasperated glance out the window at the stars. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Laney still standing with her hands on her hips, firmly rooted to the spot and begging me with big puppy dog eyes to let her tag along. Sighing again, I smiled slightly and stated, "Go get your jacket."

With a victorious squeal, Laney dashed out of the kitchen, returning with her jacket wrapped snuggly around her slender shoulders. Placing a finger against my lips, I motioned for her to follow me out the back door and into the night.

* * *

It was not a very long walk to the lake, and it wasn't hard to find even without the flashlight; for we had been there so often, spending many of our laid back summer days there swimming with the other kids in town that I knew the route like the back of my hand. Reaching the water's edge, we settled ourselves down and lay back on the grass. Just as I had suspected she would, Laney fell asleep within about ten minutes of our arrival.

Chuckling under my breath, I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky expectantly. It was a mid August night, and the main reason I had decided to come out to the lake was to have a place where I could lay back and watch the meteor shower that was allegedly occurring that very night, eager to see some shooting stars, which had greatly interested me since I was a little girl.

Suddenly, a small star shot across the sky directly above me, shining brilliantly, and I smiled, closing my eyes and making a wish. I didn't even care if it came true…I had everything I could have ever wanted.

After a while of watching the velvety dark blue sky light up with the radiance of countless diamond-like stars, I sat up and rested my back against a tree, keeping a close eye on Laney as I pulled one of the now rather crumpled pieces of parchment from my pocket.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? I've been meaning to write for ages, but I simply couldn't find the time! _

_You see, Dad's found a new job, one that lets him spend more time at home without sacrificing too much of his income. It's so nice to be able to spend time with him again; you'd never believe how much I missed it! We still have our fights now and again, but it's nothing at all like it was before._

_And Mum's spending more time with us too—she decided that the country club could get along well enough without her. Isn't it simply wonderful? Right now we're on the first family vacation we've had in forever, in Spain. It's so beautiful here, and the vacation is really bringing us together. We're like a real family again. Looks like the Three Musketeers are back in business, huh?_

_I do hope you're well, and I want to say again that I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me. You're the best friend anyone could ask for! Write back if you have time and if not, well… I can't _wait_ to see you and the girls at school on September 1__st_

_Lots of Love,_

_Natalie_

In high spirits, I refolded the letter that I had read countless times since I got it. It was so nice to know that things were working out well for Natalie. I couldn't wait to talk to her again, or any of my friends, for that matter. I missed them horribly.

On that note, I pulled out another letter that I had stashed in my pocket, held the flashlight up, and began to read.

_To My Dear Lilykins,_

_Hi ya! What's up at the Evans household? Having a good summer? Doing anything _other_ than the summer homework, that is. I'm well, save for the fact that I am bored out of my mind and that my mother is driving me up the wall. I can't even walk into a room without getting into an argument with her lately. Do you reckon I could come stay with you for a bit? It's all right if I can't, I understand, but…Merlin and Agrippa, Lily, if I stay here much longer I think I'm going to loose my marbles entirely. Write back and let me know if I can stay, ok? Talk to you soon!_

_Your Bestest Pal,_

_The Lovely, Amazing (and modest) Adara_

With a laugh, I turned off the flashlight and deposited the letter back into my pocket with the other one. I glanced up at the sky upon noticing a pair of shooting stars and grinned widely, thinking to myself. Tomorrow morning Dad was going to take me to Diagon Alley where someone would be waiting for me to let me into the gypsy hideout, so that I could collect Adara after reassuring her mother that it was perfectly all right for Adara to stay with us for the last to weeks of the summer. It was going to be great.

Although I couldn't wait for her to come over, I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for Adara. She must have been having some pretty bad rows with her Mum if she had to resort to trying to leave. No matter what, however, was going on I was there for her, just like she was always there for me. We were best friends, and I'd do anything to help her.

Stretching and letting out a long yawn, I got to my feet and moved to hover over Laney. Something told me that I was going to have to carry her back to our house, despite the fact that she was getting far too big for that and that I _really_ didn't want to at the moment. Sigh.

"Laney," I muttered, nudging her in the ribs with the toe of my sneaker, "Laney. C'mon, wake up. Laaaaaney."

She murmured something in her sleep and rolled over on her side, turning her back on me. Grr. This was going to be harder than I had expected it to be. Moving toward the lake, I cupped as much of the cool water in my hands as I could and swiftly tossed it on Laney's sleeping form.

Don't look at me that way, she deserved it. She was being difficult.

And yet even the sudden blast of cold water didn't wake her up, only causing her to let out an obscure moaning sound and roll into yet another new position. Curse heavy sleepers.

Finally, I reluctantly ended up throwing her over my shoulder to carry her back to the house myself. Thank Merlin she was small for her age, or I wouldn't have been able to manage to lift her.

As we approached the house through the blanket of darkness, Laney did the worst thing she could have possibly done at the moment. She began snoring. Quite loudly. I groaned slightly. "Shhhh, be quiet. You'll wake up Dad. Do you want us to get caught?" I ordered despite the fact that the person I was speaking too was clearly deeply asleep, thus rendering her incapable of hearing a single word I said to her. Was it just me or did the snoring get louder?

Hoping for the best, I eased open the back door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks for carrying me, Lily! I don't think I could have walked all the way back on my own!"

I jumped a foot in the air, scared out of my wits when Laney suddenly began speaking in an undertone in my ear. I lost my grip on Laney and she fell out of my arms, landing on the floor with a soft _thunk_. For a moment, I just gaped at her, speechless and utterly confused as to how I fell for her little act.

"But—you—you mean you—that whole time?" I sputtered wildly, waving my arms in a crazed gesture.

Laney smirked craftily, teasing me by crooning softly, "Shhhh, be quiet. Do you want Uncle Chris to catch us?"

And with that, she left me standing there in the kitchen, gaping like an idiot as she skipped smugly off to bed. I, Lily Evans, the top student in my year at Hogwarts, have been bested by a _nine year old_.

Boy, was she good.

* * *

"Lily."

Snore. Go away. Turn out the light so I can sleep. Nobody gets up at this ungodly hour!

"Lily. Come on, Lily get up. It's twelve thirty."

Err…ok, maybe it wasn't so early, but still! I was tired! And I needed my beauty sleep! I didn't want to force myself out of my nice, comfy bed just yet. Sigh. I snuggled into my pillow and snored again, hoping the annoying person giving me my midday wakeup call would get the hint and go away.

"Lily Marie Evans, get up! Don't you know what today is? We have to go pick up Adara!"

This got my attention immediately. Slowly, I cracked open a single green eye, leaving me staring into Dad's big blue ones, a hint of mirth dancing behind them. "Good morning," he acknowledged with a wry smile, "Or should I say good afternoon?"

I yawned widely. "Hey, Dad."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. Uh-oh. I did not like where this was going. "What's up with you today? Usually you're up before the birds."

Grinning in a way that I hoped promoted my innocence, I replied hastily, "Oh, I dunno. Just felt like sleeping in, you know? Acting on a whim."

"Uh-huh," he nodded, still looking at me suspiciously, as if X-raying me, searching for the truth, "And this whim would have absolutely nothing to do with last night's meteor shower, right? The one I explicitly told you not to stay up late to watch, for this very reason?"

"Yes?" I squeaked, hoping Dad would believe me and yet knowing that he'd never fall for it.

He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at my head, causing me to fall over on my bed. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered more to himself than to me.

I smiled widely, batting my eyelashes at him. "You're going to still let Adara come over and not get mad that I went out last night even though you told me not to?" I supplied hopefully. He sighed and shook his head.

"Get dressed, Lily Flower."

Score!

After getting dressed and grabbing a bagel and orange juice for breakfast…err, lunch, I hopped in the car with Dad and we set off for Diagon Alley. "You're _sure_ it's in London, Lily?" Dad asked as we drove into town, "I don't know that I've ever heard of a place called The Leaky Cauldron, and that's not exactly a name I think I'd forget."

"_Yes_ Dad, I'm sure," I repeated for the thousandth time, "And besides, you wouldn't be able to see it anyway, Muggles can't see it unless someone tells them its there."

"I see…" he mused aloud, "Lily, dear?"

"Yes?" I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"What's a Muggle?"

Merlin, this was going to be a long day.

As we pulled up to the sidewalk to park, I smiled widely and tapped Dad on the arm, pointing to the old, small building that was shoved in between a couple of Muggle shops. It was the Leaky Cauldron, the secret entryway to Diagon Alley. "Look, Dad. Just there. Do you see it?" He blinked a few times, as if seeing for the first time and just sort of gaped as the pub materialized before his very eyes. I giggled.

"Dad?" I questioned with a smile, "Dad? Are we going to go in or are we just going to sit here all day?"

He shook his head wildly, pulled the key out of the ignition and muttered, still a tad dazed "Yeah, sure."

Still grinning, I slipped out of the car and took his hand, leading him into pub. It was incredibly crowded inside, and we had to push past numerous hags, warlocks, witches and wizards young and old, and the odd goblin here and there before we could even get out of the doorway. Dad stared around in slack jawed amazement at it all; for it was the first time he had ever really been immersed in the magical world.

"Why little Lily Evans, is that you?" called the barman Tom from across the room.

Smiling, I gave him a friendly wave and replied, "Hello, Tom. How are you?"

He waved a hand dismissively and responded conversationally, "Oh, just fine. Business is simply booming, as you can see. Going to get your school supplies, I gather?"

"Yes, we're planning on it," I confirmed, gesturing at Dad who at the moment was examining a disgruntled goblin (who was trying to drink a glass of sherry in peace) a little more closely than he would have liked, "We're going to meet a friend of mine."

"Well I won't keep you," Tom said with another smile, "Run along."

Waving goodbye, I turned to find the goblin glaring fiercely at Dad as he tapped one of the goblin's ears in child-like amusement. Oy vey. "C'mon, Dad," I muttered, grabbing his forearm and dragging him far from the goblin, who had raised a critical eyebrow at me. I grinned at him apologetically and disappeared around the corner into the courtyard that would let us into Diagon Alley.

Promptly, I whipped out my wand and turned to the brick wall, tapping my wand meticulously along the bricks so that it would open. As the bricks moved out of our way, Dad stoked his chin thoughtfully, murmuring, "Why this is simply astounding! I wonder how they do that."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess," I replied awkwardly, giving Dad a patient smile. Having seen so many other things in the magical world, I suppose the moving brick wall just wasn't as impressive to me as it was to him.

The archway was completely open now, and Dad linked his arm through mine, proclaiming in an adventurous tone, "Well then, let's get started!" I beamed up at him, and we set off down the crowded street.

* * *

"Ooh! What's that?" Dad exclaimed excitedly as we passed by the Quidditch Supply Store. After weaving through the crowd a bit, Dad and I were able to get a look at the display in the window, the newest broom model, a Lightning Bolt 550.

The cries of excited children and Quidditch fans echoed throughout the area as they crowded even closer to the window, all of them eager to catch a glimpse of the new broom. "Hey Lily Flower," Dad began, turning to face me, "How'd you like to get one? Flying, can you imagine? It sounds fun!"

Thinking back to my first year and remembering vividly just how disastrous my first flying lesson had been, I shuddered and grabbed Dad's hand, swiftly dragging him away. "What?" he exclaimed, "Was it something I said?"

After collecting my school supplies and stopping for a bite to eat at the ice cream parlor, I began going over the path to the courtyard that hid the entrance to the gypsy's hideaway in my vague memory of it. I was about to tell Dad that we should start trying to find it when a deep voice muttered behind me, "Lily Evans?"

With a squeak, I jumped and spun around; meeting the eyes of a tall, rather menacing looking man dressed in old, patched up clothes, a gold earring hanging from one ear. Clearly, this was my guide to the gypsy hideout. Still unable to find my voice, I nodded, confirming that I was indeed the girl he was looking for.

"Good," he replied, his voice heavily accented, "I am Dukker. I will show you to the place. This is your father?"

"Yes," Dad supplied, seeing how nervous I was, "I'm Chris Evans. Nice to meet you."

Dukker shook Dad's hand, peering over at him closely, as if trying to assure himself that we were not his enemies. "Very good," he continued in his raspy voice, "You will follow me."

With that, he turned on his heel and began moving quickly down the cobbled streets, weaving through the crowds of people as easily and as unnoticed as a ghost. Shaking my head, I hurried after him, Dad right behind me, neither of us wanting to get lost.

The three of us dashed down slender side streets and through odd passage ways I never would have dreamed were there so as to reach the courtyard unnoticed. Sooner than I had expected, we had reached the courtyard that I had seen once before, when I had come to Diagon Alley for the first time. It was old and crumbling, vines and ivy climbing up the walls, and a dried up fountain, a kind faced angel with and outstretched hand, as if welcoming you, standing in the center of it.

The gypsy called Dukker looked surreptitiously over his shoulder, peering around in every direction to ensure that the three of us were indeed alone. Clearly, he didn't want to risk giving up the safe haven of his friends and family. After a moment, he walked forward and gripped the angel's right hand firmly and pulled it towards him.

Slowly, a large piece of stone at the bottom of the fountain moved aside to reveal a long, dark tunnel, causing Dad and I to gasp in unison. "Amazing," Dad said under his breath. Dukker looked us over curiously, confused by our sincere interest in his home.

"Come," he ordered gruffly, beginning down the stairs, which lacked the benefit of a railing, and into the gloomy tunnel. Dad and I shared a look. Carefully, I stepped down onto the first stair, Dad following behind me, resting his hand cautiously on my shoulder. Once we had all moved a bit further down the stairway, Dukker muttered a few words in a strange language, and the piece of stone that had concealed the tunnel slid shut quickly and quietly, leaving us in total darkness. I shivered, causing Dad to squeeze my shoulder in a soothing way.

"Stay close to the wall, and don't rush," Dukker advised, himself beginning to feel his way along the staircase and through the darkness of the tunnel. We followed as well as we could, and thankfully my eyes were able to adjust so that I could at least partially make out where I was going.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, until finally I could make out a light at the end of it. Smiling to myself, I began to walk a little faster. We were almost there.

Suddenly, I slipped on a stair and lost my balance. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to tumble down the stairs and break my neck, but it never happened. Cautiously cracking open one eye, I found myself wrapped securely in the strong arms of Dukker. "You ought to be more careful, Lily Evans," he rumbled, his deep voice echoing off the cold stone walls around us.

I nodded slightly, standing on the stair behind him. "Thank you, Dukker," I replied shakily, motioning to Dad that I was quite all right.

"You're welcome," he answered, turning around and continuing along, "Let's keep moving. It's not much further."

Only moments later, the three of us emerged into a huge, cavernous chamber whose walls were lined with torches. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light, I noticed a large door with no handle or doorknob at the other end of the chamber.

"What a walk, eh?" Dad commented as he stumbled into the light just behind me, "I feel like Indiana Jones!"

I smiled at him fondly, and then turned to Dukker. "Now what?" I asked curiously.

"It's just through here…" he told me distantly, "But I must warn you, if you wish to enter, you must swear never to reveal the secrets of the gypsy people."

"Of course!" I replied instantly. Behind me, Dad nodded in agreement.

Dukker nodded and continued, "Very well. If you will follow me…"

After murmuring a few more words in the strange language, a handle appeared on the door, and Dukker grabbed it, pulling the door open to reveal one of the most intriguing things I had ever seen.

The gypsy hideout was, in itself, a city, living and breathing under the bustle of Diagon Alley. It was brightly lit by torches that lined the walls and beautiful colored lanterns that hung from the ceiling. Small home-like structures lined the crumbling cobblestone road, and a spidery waterway slithered steadily through the center city for as far as I could see. People could be seen milling about, pushing carts or sitting in covered wagons, going about their business in a relaxed, everyday manner, and speaking to each other in the indiscernible language that Dukker had muttered in earlier, or else in heavily accented English. Someone must have been cooking for far off amongst the crowd I could see a thin spiral of smoke steadily rising, and I could smell an exotic and pleasant aroma.

"LILY!"

Before I could bring myself out of the admiring trance I had been in to see who had called my name, they had wrapped their arms around me and were giving me a bone-breaking hug. "Hi, Adara," I managed to choke out. She pulled back, holding my shoulders and looking at me at arms length.

"Well look at you!" she shouted, a bit enviously, "How is it that you seem to get prettier every time I see you? The guys at school are going to be tripping over themselves to get to you! Lucky."

I laughed and pulled her close for another hug. "Oh, I missed you, Adara!"

She grinned. "Why thank you, Lillers, I missed you as well. Besides, how could you have possibly gone on with life without me?"

I rolled my eyes at her before complimenting excitedly, "This place is amazing!"

"It's not much, but its home," she replied with a shrug. She shook her bangs out of her eyes and continued animatedly, "I can't believe I'm actually allowed to stay at your house for two weeks! Is this your Dad?"

I smacked my hand to my forehead, "Merlin I'm stupid. Let me introduce you. Dad, this is my best friend, Adara Sadaat. Adara, this is my Dad, Chris Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Adara," Dad greeted with a warm smile as he shook her hand.

"You too, sir," she said in an equally friendly way, "Thanks _so _much for letting me stay with you."

Dukker laid a hand on Adara's shoulder. "Dara, love, I've got some business to attend to. Have fun, all right?"

Adara smiled up at him and gave him a fond hug. "Thanks, Dukker. I'll see you at Christmas!"

With that, Dukker gave a final wave to us and disappeared into the flurry of the crowd. Adara turned back to Dad and me, still beaming so widely I was surprised her face didn't split in half. "C'mon," she instructed, "We have to let Mum know I'm leaving."

She turned and led us down the winding cobblestone pathway and into the very depths of the gypsy's sanctuary. As we walked, Dad and I looked around curiously, watching children play gleefully, palm readers and fortune tellers giving their advice, people cooking and sewing and playing strange instruments. The whole hideaway was buzzing with activity.

Suddenly, Adara stopped and we found ourselves standing in front of an old, slightly crumbling building that resembled an apartment building, a lovely purple silk tapestry slung across the empty doorway, acting as a sort of door. A scowl came over Adara's face as she led us inside, forcing me to think of her letter. Was she still in a row with her mother?

We stood in the small area that acted as the living room for a moment, when suddenly a willowy, darkly beautiful woman emerged through another silk tapestry from another room, a rather young boy on her hip, playing with a strand of her long, dark hair. She jumped when she saw us all standing there, surprised. "Oh!" she gasped, placing her free hand against her forehead, "I didn't know you had come! Please excuse the mess," she continued apologetically, gesturing around the cluttered room, "I've been busy and haven't had the time to clean up."

"That's quite all right," Dad reassured her with a smile, "We don't mind, do we Lily?"

"Not at all!" I agreed, "It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Sadaat."

With a weak smile, Mrs. Sadaat responded, "It's nice to see you again too, Lily. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well," I explained, noticing Adara disappear into the next room only to return a moment later, lugging her school trunk behind her, scowl still plastered firmly in place.

"That's good," she commented before turning to Dad and saying gratefully, "Thank you so much for allowing Adara to stay with you. You're sure it's not too much trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all!" Dad answered breezily, waving a hand dismissively, "Let the children have some fun, I always say…"

Adara came to stand next to me and I looked over at her, raising my eyebrows questioningly. She shook her head with an air of finality, letting me know that we would not be talking about it just now. Oh well. I suppose I'll get it out of her eventually.

Apparently, Dad and Mrs. Sadaat had finished working out any questions they may have had for one another, for they were both staring at Adara and I expectantly. "Well, we must be going. Come along, girls," Dad mentioned, giving a final wave to Mrs. Sadaat and strolling past the tapestry to wait for us just outside the house.

"It was nice talking to you, Mrs. Sadaat," I began, unsure of what to do. The air in the room had suddenly grown tense with electricity flying back and forth between Adara and her mother.

"You too, Lily," Mrs. Sadaat supplied distractedly, still staring at her daughter in an annoyed way. After a moment the annoyance turned to sadness and she looked at Adara with pleading eyes. "Goodbye, Adara," she said softly, hopefully. Adara's face remained stony and silent.

"Goodbye?" Mrs. Sadaat tried again. She sighed as Adara shot one last angry look (a trace of hurt hidden behind it) at her mother and walked out of the house. I looked over my shoulder at her mother with a small frown as I followed Adara outside. She looked very upset.

Much to my dismay, I noticed Adara bore a very similar expression as she, Dad, and I began making our way back to the entrance chamber so that we could leave. Knowing better than to try and press the matter for now, I remained silent. Maybe I could ask her about it later, when she was in a better mood.

**A/N: Hi ya! So, what do you think? Let me know in a review, because I really do want to know what you guys think. I know this chapter was a little boring, but it was starting to get long so I decided to split it into two chapters, and it's leading up to something big anyway, which you'll find out about soon. And I'm even working on the next chapter as we speak just for you guys, so review, and I'll post it faster! Wink. **

**Shannon**


	29. Those Nights

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Look at that, I updated again already! I'm improving. Lol. Enjoy the faster updates while you can, because I'm going to be really busy again soon. I'll try to update a lot before then, so we'll see how that goes. Read on.**

**Dedications:**** Thanks to ****Sweettarts and HarryPotterFreak4Lyf for being my only reviewers for the last chapter. Hope you like the update! **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 29: Those Nights **

"_I remember when_

_We used to laugh about nothing at all_

_It was better than going mad_

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_

_Forget 'em all_

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_

_Together we faced it all_

_Remember when we'd_

_Stayed up late in the dark all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all those hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

_Through all those hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive."_

_(Those Nights, Skillet)_

After we collected Adara, Dad agreed to let us roam around Diagon Alley for a bit, catching up and popping in and out of the many stores to see everything the crowded street had to offer. We saw a few of our classmates from Hogwarts, and extended a friendly greeting, and Dad even let us get some more ice cream. Yum.

In any case, by the time we finally left the Leaky Cauldron it was late afternoon, and by the end of the long car ride home, the sun was all ready beginning to set in the sky, painting the sky a brilliant blend of pinks, oranges and yellows.

"Brilliant!" Adara chimed, pressing her nose against the car window as we drove past the lake, which was currently shimmering luminously in the sunlight of early twilight, "Can we go swimming?"

"If you want," I confirmed, grinning, "You can borrow one of my swim suits."

"Awesome. Hey what's that?"

"A cinema," I explained with laughter in my voice. It was like showing Dad around Diagon Alley all over again, only this time, I was trying to explain the inner workings of the Muggle world to someone who had lived underneath Diagon Alley nearly all her life.

Needless to say, once I told her what a cinema actually was, Adara was exceedingly eager to visit one. "Can we go see a…what was it you said it was…a movie? Can we see one tomorrow, Lily?" Adara asked in a childishly hyper voice.

"Can we, Dad?" I inquired, shooting the best puppy dog look I could muster in Dad's direction.

He caught my eye and sighed theatrically. "Well, I suppose…if you must."

"Yay!" Adara and I squealed at the same time, sending us each into a fit of laughs. Through my tears of laughter, I believe I caught a glimpse of Dad shaking his head and muttering to himself, "Teenage girls…" Humph.

Sooner than not, the car was pulling around the corner and up the driveway to the house, making me smile fondly. Home sweet home. Adara's jaw positively hit the ground when she looked up and saw the house sitting before us. "You live _here_?" she asked in an awed tone when she finally found her voice, "Merlin, Lily you've got your own mansion!"

Dad chuckled to himself as he stretched and got out of the car. "You should have seen our old house," he commented to Adara, who I'm not sure was listening because she was still staring at our house in shock, "If this is a mansion _that_ was a castle."

"It's not much," I added, quoting Adara from earlier that day, "but its home."

She shot me a look and I grinned cheekily at her. Dad stretched a bit more and opened the backdoor of the car so that the pair of us could get out. "I'm going to head on in, girls," he notified us, "I should probably make sure Petunia and Laney haven't killed each other yet. Then I think I'll get dinner started. Spaghetti ok with you, Adara?"

"Oh…um, yeah," she replied in a dazed manner, shaking her head a bit, "That sounds great, Mr. Evans!"

"All righty then," he replied with a nod, "Lily, you'll help Adara with her things and show her to the guest room, right, love?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second."

Adara and Dad both raised their eyebrows at me at the exact same time. Spooky.

"No to the second because she's sleeping in my room with me, remember, Dad?" I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes and began walking toward the house. "Whatever floats your boat, Lily," he called over his shoulder before walking through the door. I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Well then," Adara started after a moment of silence, "are we going to go in anytime soon or are you trying to tactfully tell me that you generally sleep in your Dad's car?"

Smiling wryly, I retorted, "Of course, your majesty, how foolish of me! Let me keep you waiting no longer; I will show you to your suite!"

With an attempt at regalality, Adara played along by saying, "_Finally_! Honestly, there's no such thing as good help these days. Now fetch my bags right away and take them to my room, Jeeves."

"Don't push it."

Sticking her tongue out in response, Adara clambered over me and darted out of the car, spinning around a few times before falling over on my lawn. Wow. I chuckled to myself under my breath at my friend's randomness and slipped out of the car, swinging the door shut behind me. As I slowly made my way around to the back of the car to get Adara's trunk, Adara sighed painfully. I ignored her. She did it again.

When I ignored her for the second time, she moaned impatiently, "Lileeeeee! Must you take so _long_? Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"What happens if I say yes?" I joked.

Adara moaned and covered her eyes with her arm, still lying on her back in the grass. Then she decided that the best strategy would be to periodically moan, "Lileeeeee…" over and over again. She was right. It did make me go faster, if only to stop her moaning.

"C'mon," I insisted, pulling her trunk behind me as I walked over to her and held a hand down to her to help her up, "Gosh, Adara, why do you have to keep me waiting for so long?"

She chortled and followed me inside the house. I put her trunk down by the door and took a seat on the bottom step, a bit tired from walking all day. Adara moved around the foyer in amazement, examining every little thing very carefully, as if it would break if she even breathed on it. "Would you like a tour?" I invited politely.

"Definitely," she answered with enthusiasm.

"Well, our first stop is the living room," I began as we walked into the next room, gesturing around at its pale yellow walls, the furniture, the numerous bookcases, and anything else that happened to be lying around.

"What's that?" Adara asked inquisitively.

"Oh that?" I replied in conversational tone, "That's just the telly."

I flipped it on and Adara jumped about a foot in the air, as if she expected it to explode. As it came to life and pictures began flickering across the screen, apparently that of a sitcom of some sort, Adara bravely stepped closer to it, leaning down to examine it more closely.

"You mean you have little people living in there?" she asked, completely clueless, "isn't that, you know…illegal, or something?" I fought the urge to laugh, knowing that she had honestly never seen one before and that it was a perfectly valid question.

"No, not exactly. You see," I explained simply, "It's like those movies I was telling you about earlier. You can even watch movies on the telly, if you want to. It's sort of like a bunch of photographs playing in a sequence, and they tell a story."

"Ah," Adara offered, tapping the screen experimentally "Sounds absolutely brilliant."

I grinned at her curiosity. "It is. You're taking Muggle Studies this year, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it…"

"Well you are now," I said firmly, "I won't always be around to tell you about Muggle stuff. Besides, it'll be fun, I'm taking it too."

"Whatever you say," she said in a cheerfully accepting way, straightening up, "Let's have a look at the rest of the house."

So, I guided her around the house, pausing rather often to explain what something was and how it worked. We decided along the way to drop her trunk off in my room, which Adara apparently liked a lot, judging by the number and pitch of the incoherent squeals she let out upon seeing it. Finally, we ended up in the kitchen, where Dad was idly standing by the stove, cooking dinner, and a very irritated Laney sat at the table, swinging her legs and muttering darkly, about what I suspected to be Petunia under her breath.

"Hullo girls," Dad greeted as he stirred the spaghetti sauce that he was attempting to cook based on an old family recipe, "What have you been up to?"

"Hey, Dad," I replied, taking a seat at the table, Adara sitting down next to me, "I was just giving Adara a tour of the house."

"You're house is wonderful, Mr. Evans," Adara complimented brightly, making Dad beam.

"Thanks, Adara. We do try, don't we girls?"

All he got in response was an annoyed grunt from Laney and a distracted, "Whatever you say Dad" from me, causing him to roll his eyes and return his focus to dinner, which was probably for the best. Things didn't turn out to well when Dad didn't pay attention to what he was cooking. Shudder.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Adara knocked me in the shoulder and gestured at Laney, who seemed to be plotting something rather ominous, and asked, "Who's the munchkin?"

Laney looked up, looking offended. "I'm not short!" she tittered, despite the fact that she clearly was. Very much so.

Adara grinned pleasantly. "Of course you're not. You know, you remind me of my little sisters. Feisty, and all that."

"Oh…well, thank you, I guess," Laney continued unsurely, looking a bit more relaxed as she twirled a strand of dark brown hair absentmindedly around her finger and studied Adara. I decided it would be best to introduce them.

"Sorry Dar, I didn't realize you hadn't had the pleasure of meeting my cousin," I started, sending a wink at Laney, "This is Laney, she's my cousin, but if you really want to get down to it, she's more like my little sister."

Laney beamed proudly at that comment, and Adara looked her over a bit, her amethyst eyes dancing with amusement. "What's up, Laney?" she greeted, turning to me and mentioning casually, "I can see the resemblance."

"Laney," I added, "this is Adara, she's my best friend from Hogwarts."

"Oh!" exclaimed Laney, getting excited at once, her whole face lighting up festively, "Does this mean you're a witch too?"

"It sure does," Adara answered. She looked around overdramatically, leaning in closer to Laney and whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I think so," Laney whispered back, the emerald eyes that so closely resembled mine wide as saucers in anticipation of a new secret.

"Not only am I a witch, I'm a gypsy!" Adara declared with a theatrical flair, making me chuckle a bit. She had left out the bit that she was half-vampire, but that was probably for the best—Laney was probably still to young to understand. She'd only get frightened.

"_Really_?" my cousin inquired, looking fascinated, "A real gypsy?"

"Uh huh," she confirmed with a nod, "But it's a secret, so you can't tell anybody."

Laney nodded vigorously. "I won't."

"Pinky swear?" Adara prolonged playfully.

"Pinky swear!" Laney giggled.

I just sat there, watching the whole exchange, grinning like an idiot. It was just nice to see that two girls who were like sisters to me were getting along so well. But these Hallmark moments never last forever, and this particular moment was shattered when my unfortunately_ real_ sister came stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen, causing Laney and I to adopt matching scowls.

"Who's _that_?" Petunia asked rudely, taking in Adara's second hand, patched clothes and exotic appearance. Adara scowled and Petunia just looked down her nose at her as if she was part of an inferior species.

Trying to keep my temper in check for Dad's sake, who hated it when we fought; I replied through gritted teeth, "Her name's Adara, she's a friend of mine. From school."

Petunia's face grew stormy and she distributed a fierce glare evenly between Dad, Adara, and me. After a moment she turned to Dad and shouted shrilly, "More _freaks_! What, these two aren't enough for you? I can't believe you! How can you do this to me? You're ruining my life!"

Then with a disgusted sigh, Petunia spun around and stomped right back up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. Dad winced. Laney and I glared. Adara leaned back in her chair, putting her arms behind her head and offered with a smirk, "So that was Petunia."

Her comment broke me out of my angry trance and I grinned sheepishly, realizing that I had indeed complained about my sister to my friends quite a lot. "That was Petunia," I confirmed with a slight nod.

* * *

Thankfully, Petunia decided not to grace us with her presence during dinner. I wasn't sure I could handle anymore insults from her without getting into a screaming match. Not the best way to behave in the midst of company.

"That has got to be the best dinner I've had in ages, Mr. E!" Adara proclaimed as we were finishing our desert of creamy bowls of orange sherbet.

"_Thank _you, Adara," Dad emphasized as he got up to clear the table, "it's nice to know that _somebody_ appreciates my good cooking."

As he turned his back on us to put the bowls and silverware in the sink, Laney and I made faces and wild gestures at Dad, trying to illustrate how bad his cooking could really be. Adara bit her lip, trying to hold back laughter.

"I saw that!" Dad exclaimed making Laney jump in surprise and my jaw hit the floor, simultaneously causing Adara to begin laughing uncontrollably at our anguish.

"I swear, he has eyes in the back of his head," I muttered to my friend and my cousin as we strolled up the stairs to my room a moment later, Adara still wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I heard that!" Dad's voice called from the kitchen.

I smacked a hand to my forehead before shouting back to his amusement, "And an extra set of ears, as well!"

Later that night, Adara and I were lying around my room in our pajamas, listening to the radio, sharing secrets, and pigging out on junk food in true sleepover fashion.

"Oh, I _love_ this song!" I exclaimed as 'Can't Buy Me Love' began drifting out of my radio's speakers.

Adara jumped up and extended a hand in my direction. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Having trouble keeping a straight face, I replied, "Of course," jumping to my feet and doing a crazy dance we had made up on the spot which ended in the pair of us collapsing in a fit of giggles on my bed.

"Oh, this is the most fun I've ever had," Adara declared suddenly, clutching a fluffy pillow against her chest.

"Me too," I agreed decidedly.

"You know…" Adara began hesitantly, "I've never really done anything like this before."

I propped myself up on my arm and looked over at Adara with wide eyes. "What do you mean? That you've never had a sleepover before?" My eyes grew wider as a very faint blush tinged Adara's cheeks and she confirmed my suspicions.

With a squeal, I threw my arms around a very bewildered Adara in a tight hug and exclaimed, "Oh, your very first sleepover! This is marvelous!"

"Uh, I'm glad you're happy for me and all Lillers," Adara began in a strangled voice, "But it would be greatly appreciated if you'd give me a bit of oxygen."

Laughing, I disentangled myself from her and let her breathe. Half a second later, I looked out the window and gasped loudly, making Adara jump and look around in surprise. "What?!" she yelped.

"It's tomorrow!"

Adara rolled her eyes at me, muttering, "Okay, now you're going to get it," before fiercely attacking me with a pillow. With a squeak, I grabbed a pillow of my own and hit her back, and thus began a pillow fight fit for the history books.

* * *

The next morning, Adara and I were planning on sleeping in a bit. Not too much to ask for, right? Just catching up on our sleep a bit, and then we would go down to the lake, and maybe drop by the cinema, or whatever else we felt like doing. Laney, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads!" she bellowed as she jumped on top of me, knocking the air from my lungs.

Adara groaned and rolled onto her stomach, mumbling something along the lines of, "No, eat Lily, she tastes better…" before burying her face in her pillow and continuing on with her resolute snoring. How pleasant.

"_Laney_!" I hissed, clutching my aching ribs with one hand and shoving my cousin off my bed with the other, "Are you crazy? What time is it?"

She grinned innocently. "Not too early…"

I narrowed my eyes at her, prodding, "Meaning?"

"Eight-thirty."

"Get out!" I moaned, dropping my head onto my pillow and pulling my covers up over my head. Laney sighed as if in terrible pain.

"Come on Lily I want to go to the lake—"

"So go!" I whined in an attempt to get her to leave the room so I could go back to sleep.

"—BUT Uncle Chris says I can't go unless you go with me."

"Then I guess you're not going, because I wouldn't get out of this bed right now if you paid me two million dollars."

"So it comes to this, does it?" she asked in exasperation.

"That it does…" I trailed off, my eyes slowly fluttering shut as I yawned.

Suddenly the room was filled to the brim with early morning sunlight, making Adara and I grumble and moan in protest. Laney giggled. "It's nice to know you like to laugh at our pain, Munchkin," Adara sighed conversationally, propping herself up on one arm.

I didn't even have to pull my head out from under my covers to know that Laney was rolling her eyes at us. I heard her retreating footsteps as she replied, "Just get up. I'll be waiting in the living room."

The door snapped shut with a click and Adara and I groaned in unison, completely exhausted. "I suppose we have to get up then?" Adara's voice proposed from the floor next to my bed.

I snorted. "_No_! Laney can wait a little bit longer…"

"I like the way you think, Lillers," Adara agreed contentedly.

As it was, we wouldn't have been able to get any more sleep no matter how hard we tried—some early birds who had already gotten to the lake had a radio blaring as loud as it would go the very moment we closed our eyes. So, grudgingly, after getting changed into bathing suits and grabbing a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast, Adara and I trudged blearily down to the lake with an irritatingly enthusiastic Laney leading the way.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna swim?" Laney asked curiously as Adara and I laid our towels on the grass and collapsed on them, closing our eyes with matching sighs of tiredness.

"I think I'm gonna work on my tan…" I mumbled, covering my eyes with my arm and hoping to fall asleep for at least a few moments.

Laney laughed, making one last jab at me by teasing, "You mean your sun burn? The day _you_ tan is the day pigs fly."

With that, Laney laughed and ran off to join some friends she had spotted on the other side of the lake, leaving Adara and me to our rest. Finally. Sigh. Perhaps now I can get some sle—

ARGH!

Just at that moment, a rather large barn owl decided it would be a good idea to land on my face, squawking loudly. "Is it too much to ask to just want to get five minutes of sleep?!" I shrieked, sitting bolt upright and causing the owl to fall into my lap and look up at me in terror. The few people that were at the lake, including Adara and Laney, shot me bewildered looks, apparently concerned for my sanity.

Sighing, I looked down at the bird in my lap and raised an eyebrow, looking for a bit of sympathy. It stared up at me with wide amber eyes and hooted softly before shoving its leg in my direction. There was a crumpled piece of parchment tied to its leg.

Grumbling to myself and plotting to kill whoever had decided to send me this inconvenient letter and make me look like a crazy person this early in the morning, I slowly untied the parchment from its leg. Upon removing the letter, the owl hurriedly flew off without a second look in my direction.

Pulling a stray feather from my hair, I unraveled the parchment and my eyes began to dart across the page, barely noticing the photograph that had fallen out of it and into my lap.

_Evans—_

_How's your summer been? __**Dreaming about yours truly?**__ SIRIUS! Go away! I'm trying to write to Evans! __**I can see that, and what a darling letter it is. (Makes kissing noises)**__Oh come on! Did you really have to _write_ that? __**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_Err…sorry about that, Evans. He's gone now. I think. The git hasn't given me a moment's peace since he arrived. Anyway…I, well, that's to say we, you know, Peter, Sirius, and me thought we should write to let you know how the research was coming along. We're really doing brilliantly! I sent you a picture, so you can see. Sirius has gotten the closest, so far—__**damn straight!**__—SIRIUS! __**Just messing with you mate. Hey Evans!**__ Would you just stop! __**Okay, okay **_**fine**_**! I can see when I'm not wanted…**_

_So…yeah. Thanks for the help you've been giving us; I don't think we could have even gotten this far without you. Maybe with a little more help we can really get the hang of it. Oh, and that was the other thing…you're welcome to come to my house, if you want…Sirius and Peter are here, and we could all work on the research some more, or something. __**Aww, how cute!**__ SIRIUS!_

—_Potter __**and Black!**_

"What in the name of Merlin is _that_?"

Adara's incredulous exclamation broke me out of my slightly confused thoughts, and I looked up to see her holding the photograph Potter must have been talking about in her hands, her eyes wide in shock. "Oh my God, is that _Black_?"

Hurriedly, I snatched the photograph out of her hands, partly because I didn't want her to know that I was involved in helping the Marauders illegally become Animagi, and partly because I was rather curious to see it for myself. The second I saw it, I burst out laughing.

Something massive and covered in black fur that I knew to be Sirius Black was grinning proudly and waving while a stricken looking Peter was sporting a long, worm-like tail and occasionally glancing bashfully up at me. Tears of mirth were beginning to role down my cheeks when suddenly James burst into the picture wobbling around unsteadily due to the added weight of the magnificent antlers protruding from his unruly black hair, causing me to laugh even harder, if that was possible.

After seeing my reaction, Adara leaned over to get another look at the picture and we both began to cackle hysterically as James crashed into Sirius, causing a domino effect that ended with all the boys in a tangled heap, still waving at us, albeit a bit more wearily. It was so funny that we didn't even notice the strange looks we were getting from the other lake-goers around us.

"What do you think they could have possibly been doing?" Adara asked, breathless from laughing. I shrugged, smiling at the picture. It was brilliant! They were really doing it…now if only they would tell me _why _they were doing it.

"Lily? Adara?"

Adara and I looked up at the sound of our names, smiling in surprise as we saw who it was. "Remus!" we exclaimed together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after giving him a quick, friendly hug. I have to admit that I was curious as to why Remus Lupin would be hanging out in a Muggle town.

Remus took a seat on the grass next to us and ran a hand through his hair as he replied, "I'm visiting my aunt. I dunno if I ever told you before, but my mum's a Muggleborn, and my aunt, who's just a Muggle, lives on the other side of the woods there. Aunt Susie and Mum are pretty close and they haven't seen each other in a while, so, we decided to drop by for a visit. Then my cousins woke me up at the crack of dawn and dragged me down here."

Adara laughed, nodding her head toward Laney and added, "We're in pretty much the same boat."

"Seriously!" I exclaimed, "All we wanted to do was get a little bit of sleep—Adara's staying at my house until school starts, by the way, I live just up that hill there—but no, we weren't allowed to. Laney yanks us out of bed so she can go swimming, and then just when I'm about to fall asleep right here, Potter's owl decides to use my face as a landing strip!"

Adara laughed at the memory of it and I scowled. Remus was clearly trying not to laugh as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean James' owl?"

"Who else?" I asked tiredly, falling back against the grass and putting my arms behind my head.

Remus grinned. "What did he want?"

"He sent us this picture," Adara supplied for me, picking up the photograph from where it had fallen between us, "Isn't it hilarious?"

Looking at the picture interestedly, Remus began to laugh. "And just what is Sirius supposed to be?"

"Bigfoot wouldn't happen to be his idol, would he? Is he perchance, relateted to any yeties or Abominable Sonowmen?" Adara guessed with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pointed out, "Don't you just love James' antlers?"

The three of us began laughing again as we watched James, Sirius and Peter crash into each other and end up in a tangled heap on the ground once more. "How'd they manage that, do you think?" Remus pondered to himself.

Thinking quickly, I shrugged and answered, "Probably a prank gone awry."

Remus smiled fondly at the photo. "Probably," he agreed.

"Ooh la, la, what's this?" Adara exclaimed, noticing the actual letter for the first time and snatching it from my grasp. My eyes widened and I dived at her, making to seize the letter. She held it above my head tauntingly.

"C'mon, Dar, give that back!" I pleaded, making desperate swipes at the letter.

She laughed as she caught a glance at the letter, teasing, "Oh, what have we here? 'You can come to my house, if you want.' Hmmm, seems a bit suspicious to me, does it not, Remus, my lad?"

Smirking a bit, Remus replied gravely, "Oh yes, very suspicious indeed."

I blushed crimson and grabbed the letter from her before she could read anymore, and she and Remus just laughed at my expense. I didn't want them to read anything about the "research", because a) Potter and Black had told me multiple times that Remus, for some reason, was not to know about it until we had finished, b) Adara would never let me live it down that I helped the Marauders do something against the rules, and c) It was illegal! They couldn't know I was doing something illegal!

Thankfully, the pair took my blush of guilt as a blush of embarrassment over the idea that James had invited me to his house, which I could handle. Smiling kindly, Remus said, "Really though, Lily, you should go. I'm sure James and Sirius wouldn't mind if Adara went too—I'm going over next week. We could all go together."

"No thank you!" Adara and I replied together with similar tones of finality.

Remus just laughed and shook his head. "Oh, they'll be simply heartbroken when I tell them," he teased.

After that, Remus convinced Adara and me to actually get in the water, seeing as we _were_ at a lake. Sigh. Something tells me that the cosmos really did not want me to be getting any sleep.

**A/N: Hey everybody. I probably could have gotten this up last night and I'm sorry I didn't, but I had just gotten home from seeing…Wicked!! And oh my God, it was so good: D (By the way the sleepover scene was influenced by one like it in Wicked, if anyone cares or sort of recognizes it. Couldn't resist.) Anyway, I've already started the next chapter and with any luck I should be able to get it up in a few days. I'm thinking of a word that starts with an 'r'…and it ends with an 'eview.' Wink. Humor me, will you? Till next time…**

**Shannon **


	30. God Help the Outcasts

**Before the Boy Who Lived**

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't have much to say today, so I'll try not to bore you. Um, really the only thing that I want to put out there is that school starts for me in about two weeks (along with dance class, the play, volunteering, my job, student government, etc, etc.), so once that happens, I don't know how much I'll be able to update. I'll update as much as I can until then, though. Promise. With that said, read and review! Enjoy the update!**

**Dedication:**** This chapter is dedicated to my best friends, who have stuck by me no matter what.**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, I wish.**

**Chapter 30: God Help the Outcasts**

"_I don't know if you can hear me…_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still, I see your face and wonder…_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy they don't find on earth_

_God help my people; we look to you still_

_God help the outcasts…or nobody will."_

_(God Help the Outcasts, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)_

A few days before school started and after Remus had left town to join his fellow Marauders at James' house, Adara and I were sitting in my room, idly listening to the radio. As I sat on my bed putting the finishing touches on a rather complicated Potions essay that Professor Slughorn had set for us as summer homework, Adara sat on the carpet beside her trunk, rummaging around inside it for something.

We sat like that for some, the only sounds in my room being the scratching of my quill against the parchment and the assorted cruses Adara was muttering under her breath as she searched for something, to no avail. After a while, however, Adara's mutterings became much louder with her growing irritation at not being able to find whatever it was that she was looking for so desperately. Because of this, it seemed pointless to even attempt concentrating on Slughorn's essay at the moment. With a sigh, I looked up from my essay at my best friend.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" I called curiously, rolling up the parchment neatly and placing it on my bedside table.

"My wand!" came her muffled reply, for her head was buried in her trunk in search of the rogue wand, "I know I put it in here somewhere…"

Ah, the predicaments of the disorganized. However do they bear it?

Knowing that if I didn't want to get my head bitten off I should keep my mouth shut, I wisely did not comment aloud on Adara's organization skills. Or lack thereof.

I was humming quietly to the song on the radio and absently braiding my hair when Adara suddenly pulled her head out of her trunk in abrupt realization, not even noticing when she banged her forehead on the lid of the trunk, crying, "Merlin, I'm such a dork!"

"You said it, not me…"

She glared at me for half a second before elaborating, "I knew I forgot something! I was so mad at Mum that day when you picked me up that I didn't realize I had left my wand sitting on the table in the front room when we left!"

"Oh that was smart," I replied with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk.

Adara sighed and shot me a pointed look. "Rub it in, why don't you?" she sighed and added miserably, "…so what am I going to do?"

"Hmmm…" I murmured to myself, aping a finger against my chin as I thought. Dad was still out food shopping with Laney, and Petunia was at her friend's house. Or so she said. Because we all knew that she was really hiding out at her horrendous boyfriend _Vernon's _house. Oh…erm..._Anyway._ We had no one who could drive us into London so we could go to Diagon Alley and retrieve it. Unless…

"Come on!" I instructed suddenly, jumping up and slipping on a pair of sneakers. Adara looked totally bewildered as I grabbed her forearm and began dragging her down the stairs and out my front door behind me.

"What?" she yelped, "What are you doing? Lily, we're not _walking_ to London!"

I grinned mysteriously. "We don't have to."

With that, I shot my right arm out over the street, wand in hand, and a very familiar huge purple bus came barreling down the street toward us. Adara gaped for a moment before recognition dawned on her face and she shook her head and saying, "You can't be serious! Your Dad told us we couldn't leave the house! You'll get in so much trouble."

I shrugged, pulling her on board and handing the conductor, a short, stern-looking woman, some money. As we took a seat and the bus took off at breakneck speed, I proposed, "It won't take long for us to get your wand. We'll pop in and out, take the Knight Bus home again and be back before Dad even knows we left."

Adara smiled slightly. "Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" she began gratefully, "I know how much you hate getting in trouble."

I winked and replied, "What's life without a little risk? Besides, it's your wand! I dunno how you could possibly leave home without it!"

She just grinned and gave me a hug.

* * *

Despite the fact that it usually took at least an hour to get to the Leaky Cauldron from my house, we were there in a matter of minutes. There's the Knight Bus for you; has no respect for speed limits. Smiling at the sour-faced conductor, Adara and I bounded off the bus and into the Leaky Cauldron. Throwing a quick wave at Tom as we pushed through the crowd, Adara and I made our way to the courtyard that would let us into Diagon Alley.

We rushed through to the crowded street as soon as there was an opening big enough for us to slip through, not even waiting for the archway to fully materialize before us. Knowing we didn't have the time to dawdle, Adara and I began scampering down the street toward the gypsy hideout. Maybe if we weren't in such a rush, we would have picked up on the one thing that everyone in the Alley seemed to be talking about.

As we rounded the corner Adara suddenly froze, her face draining of all color, and I crashed into her, not having enough time to stop myself. I began to peer around her shoulder, asking "Adara, what are you…"

My eyes widened in shock. Grim looking men in Ministry robes, who I gathered to be Aurors, were leading groups of ragged and torn gypsies away down a side street in shackles. Anticipating Adara's next move, I covered her mouth with my hand just in time to muffle her scream of protest and hauled her back around the corner with me.

"Lily, let me go! I have to stop them!" she cried as she fought against me, trying to break out of my firm grip, "I have to help them! I have to—"

"You have to what?" I hissed, pressing myself against the wall with her, hoping that the Auror who had just turned in our direction hadn't spotted us, "Do you want to get yourself caught? Would you like to be carted off with the rest of them?"

Her face grew stony. "Don't you dare talk about them that way."

"What way?" I cried desperately, "Adara, I'm as worried as you are! But what do you think it will accomplish if you get taken away with the rest of the gypsies? At least if you're safe, we can talk to Dumbledore, or the Ministry, or…I don't know! But we can _do_ something about it! Don't ask me to watch my best friend get taken away in chains!"

Adara stopped struggling to get out of my grip and looked guiltily at the ground. Slowly, after assuring myself that she wouldn't immediately go off and do something stupid to get herself caught, I let her go. "Trust me," I added softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get help. It'll be okay."

"Okay," she echoed, nodding her head, "okay."

Although I could convince Adara not to get caught by the Aurors, I could not convince her to leave without her wand. She was, after all, probably as stubborn as me. So being exceedingly careful and keeping an eye out for any Aurors still prowling around, we tool a series of back roads and hidden passages to end up in the crumbling courtyard that concealed the entrance to the gypsies' sanctuary.

Once again, Adara stopped dead in her tracks. Upon seeing what she was staring so intensely at, so did I.

The secret entrance was left open in the bottom of the fountain. A thin spiral of smoke was rising from inside it.

"Adara, wait!" I called as she threw herself down the secret passage way without a second thought, "It could be dangerous!"

I hurtled down the long stone stairway after her, not wanting her to be caught down there alone without a wand. I reached the well lit entrance chamber just in time to see Adara whip through the large doors into the underground city, and out of my sight. Steeling myself for what might be coming just beyond that door, I hurried inside after her.

"No!" I heard Adara shriek, agony laced within her voice as I stumbled through the doors behind her.

The entire city, which I had seen bustling with life only days earlier, had been ransacked. Totally destroyed. The brightly lit lanterns that danced merrily from the ceiling had been smashed, some homes had been burned to the ground, covered wagons and carts had been smashed and torn to shreds, and people's things, in various stages of destruction and disarray, littered the floor. The small spidery waterway provided an eerie soundtrack, echoing mournfully off the walls of the deserted place.

Biting my lip worriedly, I turned to Adara who was shaking with sobs, looking around the place in disbelief as tears poured down her face. "Oh, Dar…" I whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. It was then that she truly broke down, clinging to me for dear life as she cried violently.

After a moment she swiftly shook me off and darted down into the center of the decrepit city, "No! Adara, wait!" I called frantically after her.

When I finally caught up with her, I was horrified to see her kneeling in a pile of ashes, looking totally distraught. A long sturdy iron chain snaked through the ash, held together by a large padlock. My eyes widened as I realized what must have happened.

"This was the meeting house," Adara explained hollowly as she stared at the stone wall straight ahead, her hands playing with something in her lap that I couldn't quite see. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, that's not so bad right?" I replied consolingly, kneeling next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Perhaps no one was inside when it—when it happened."

She slowly passed the thing in her hands to me, and I realized that it was a small teddy bear, charred almost past recognition. Mechanically, Adara pulled her eyes away from the wall and turned to face me, her eyes teeming with tears. "But _they_ were in there…" she choked out before dropping her face into her hands.

I did not need to ask who she was talking about…her family. It couldn't be. It was too terrible even to imagine. Taken aback, I tried to reason, "Well, you don't know that! They're probably just fine; we only have to find them."

Adara shook her head persistently, crying out, "That was her bear! K-Kora's! I g-got it for her b-birthday and she's n-never gone anywhere without it s-since! And…and M-mum never lets any of them go anywhere without h-her! Oh, Lily!"

She threw her arms around my neck and bawled into my shoulder. Tears forming in my own eyes, I held her close. "Shhhh," I whispered, running my hand up and down her back in a calming way, "Shhhh…it'll be ok, Adara. I promise."

"How c-can you _say_ that?" Adara whimpered, looking up at me with eyes that were still glassy with tears, "There's no way…no way they could have…"

I held her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen to me. They could have gotten out, okay? They could have gotten out." Even as I said the words they seemed empty. Despite my hope that someone, anyone had gotten out, from the evidence Adara had presented me with I knew the odds were slim to none.

For a moment, Adara looked away. Suddenly she screamed furiously into the dark emptiness around us. For herself, for her family. She looked up at me, utter guilt in those tearful amethyst eyes. "Lily…" she whispered almost so softly that I couldn't hear her, "The last thing I e-ever said to h-her was…'I hate you'…and now she's g-gone!"

"You don't know that!" I replied shrilly, getting hysterical myself no matter how hard I tried to stay calm as she collapsed against me, crying too hard to support herself, "Adara, you don't know that, and you can't talk like that until you do!"

"Why?" Adara whispered into my shoulder, "Why them?"

* * *

After a time, I managed to get Adara on her feet. She moved slowly, as if she was in a trance and picked up a small jar that lay peacefully only a few feet from where the remains of the burned meeting house stood. Carefully, she scooped some of the ashes into the jar and closed it tight, holding it tightly against her chest. Then she looked to me and explained in a voice shaking with sadness and anger, "The Aurors may have kept us from burying my Dad, but I will _not_ let them keep me from burying the rest of my family."

Nodding slightly in understanding, I let her wrap an arm around me for support and slowly led her away from the scene. She set her face and stared resolutely ahead, not turning back once. I admired her for that—she would not let the person who had done this horrible thing to the gypsies win by giving in and breaking down.

We moved slowly through what was left of the city. I didn't want to rush Adara, lest it cause more tears. When we came upon her home, which had somehow survived the disaster that had befallen the rest of the city, Adara couldn't bring herself to go inside. Covering her mouth as if she'd be sick, she turned away, a tear slipping down her cheek.

I lay a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked softly.

Squeezing her eyes shut against the onslaught of the coming tears, she quickly nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the purple tapestry slung across the doorway and into Adara's home.

It looked exactly as I had remembered it from the last time I had been there, cluttered and crowded, and full of a life of its own. You could almost here the laughter of Adara's younger sisters echoing off the walls. Closing my eyes, I sighed, realizing what this meant for Adara. What would she do? Where would she live?

With the thought that Adara was waiting for me outside in the back of my mind, I realized that I had no time to stand there and think. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it of the whirlwind of thought going through it at the moment, I began looking around for Adara's wand. Where had she said she left it?

Suddenly, a flurry of activity caught my eye. A sleeping owl had been startled in the corner of the room and was hooting and hopping around in a worried manner. There was a pouch tied to its leg, a slender wand and a crumpled letter peeking out from inside it.

"There, there," I cooed softly as I walked over to it, petting it slightly to calm it down further, "I won't hurt you."

It examined me closely with its round, stormy grey eyes as I calmly untied the pouch from its leg. Absently, I stroked its chocolate brown feathers again. Sensing my unsettlement, the owl hooted softly and nipped consolingly at my hand.

Smiling a bit, I stood to leave. The owl, however, didn't want to be left alone, for it flew to my shoulder and stayed there as I walked out to meet Adara, who was staring blankly at her hands. She looked up upon hearing the owl chatter excitedly.

"Oh, Cocoa!" Adara cried as the owl flew to her shoulder, "You're okay!"

I smiled slightly, happy that Adara had received at least some consolation from this visit. I handed her the pouch with her wand and the note and she sent me a grateful look. Then we moved together toward the way out, intent on leaving the scene of sadness that had unfolded behind us.

"What's that?" I pondered out loud as we neared the large doors at the front of the city. Nailed onto one of them was a battered piece of parchment that the pair of us must have been too shocked to notice when we first came in.

Adara narrowed her eyes in confusion and walked up to where the parchment was nailed to the door, reading aloud.

_Let it hereby be known that the occupants of this city have been found to be traitors to the Ministry, and must thus be punished as such. We have been informed by an individual who wishes to remain anonymous that the gypsies of this "sanctuary" have been developing a plot to assassinate the Minister of Magic. All gypsies that reside here will be taken to Azkaban and serve up to a life sentence for treachery and conspiracy against the government._

_Authorized by Captain A. R. Nichols, Head Auror_

By the time Adara had finished, she was positively shaking with anger. "Assassinate the Minister!" Adara shrieked in outrage, "Who came up with this load of dung? We have been nothing but peaceful the entire time we've lived here!"

Shaking my head, I began consolingly, "I know, Adara—"

"No!" she exclaimed, "You don't know! We have done absolutely _nothing_ wrong, and now this prick has locked up everyone, and killed…" she broke off with a sob and ran a hand over her face, continuing softly, "Lily, Nichols…he…he's killed my whole family. And I'm sorry I yelled, and I know you care, but…there's just no way you can fully understand how that feels."

"You're right," I admitted with a sigh, "I suppose I can't fully understand what that's like, but Adara…you've got to let me try. Let me help you."

She wiped a few stray tears from her face and nodded. Then together, we made our way out of what remained of the gypsies' home. Easily avoiding the few Aurors who had been positioned in the nearby area by taking the back roads, we made it safely back to the Leaky Cauldron.

We were just about to leave, thankfully unnoticed due to the large crowd huddling inside the pub, when Tom spotted us and called out. "You all right there, girls? The Aurors didn't spook you did they?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adara bite her lip to keep herself from crying. "We're just fine, Tom!" I called a bit distractedly, "My friend's feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm just going to see her home."

"Well be careful!" he advised, "The weather's turned awfully nasty."

He was right. It was absolutely pouring outside as we waited that split second for the Knight Bus to arrive. As we shivered on the ride home, I glanced with concern at Adara. She was staring out the window, oblivious to the world around her. I felt horrible. I was, after all, the one who had suggested we go to Diagon Alley in the first place. Surely she would have found out eventually, received a letter or something, but it would not have been half as horrible as seeing it first hand. Oh, I do hope that she'll be okay…

As the Knight Bus skidded to a stop in front of my house, my eyes widened considerably and I let out a little squeak of apprehension. Dad was sitting on the front step with his arms crossed over his chest, looking positively murderous. Why that's just lovely. One more problem I can add to my superfluous supply.

However, I realized that Adara's problems were of a much higher priority than mine at the moment, so shaking my head a bit; I tapped her on the shoulder and murmured, "Adara? We're here, Dar…time to get off."

Adara nodded vaguely and got to her feet, following me to the front of the bus. It seemed the conductor was rather glad to be rid of us, for as we stumbled off the bus, I saw her send a scathing glare in our direction. Apparently _someone_ didn't have her coffee this morning…

With a whooshing sound, the Knight Bus disappeared almost instantly and I was left standing on the pavement in the early evening light with a very dejected looking Adara and my exceedingly furious father stomping across the lawn toward us. Oh joy.

"Care to explain yourself, Lily?" Dad exploded as he got closer, throwing his hands into the air, "I asked you to do one thing, just _one_—"

"But—"

"Don't interrupt! Lily, the only thing I asked you to do was not leave the house," Dad continued a bit more quietly, trying to gain control of his frustration, "Do you know how worried I was when I came home and you weren't here? When there was no note? What on earth could have possessed you to go somewhere without even leaving a note to tell me about it?"

Looking up at Dad with guilty eyes, I answered, "Look Dad, I'm sorry, but can't we do this later?"

"Young lady, you are _not_ going to get out of this that easily! I'll have you know—"

"_Dad_," I cut in softly, nodding my head slightly in toward Adara, whom he had yet to notice, "Please? You can yell at me all you want…just…not right now."

Dad's expression morphed into one of concern and curiosity as he looked over Adara. "Adara, love, are you all right?"

A whimper reluctantly escaped Adara's lips as she pleaded with herself not to cry. "Excuse me," she whispered before dashing into the house and presumably up to my room, where she could grieve on her own, in peace.

With a sigh, Dad turned back to me and proposed, "So would you care to explain _that_?"

* * *

Later that night, I sat awake by my window, staring out toward the lake which was glistening beautifully in the silvery moonlight. Dad had been horrified when I had explained to him what had happened. Even Laney was completely outraged at the level of injustice the gypsies had been shown.

Adara had, as I suspected, run straight to my room upon our return from Diagon Alley. Sensing that she needed some time to be alone, to think and to mourn, I stayed out of my room until dinner, when I brought her a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale, which she had accepted with a grateful smile.

She had been sleeping ever since, curled up in the protection of my fluffy blue comforter and clutching what was left of Kora's charred teddy bear to her chest. I glanced over my shoulder at her with a concerned sigh. I simply didn't know what to do.

This was precisely why I was still awake so late that night. I may not have known what to do, but I knew somebody who would. By the light of the moon, I began penning a letter to Dumbledore, the only person I thought would be able to help.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm terribly sorry to be bothering you during the summer. In fact, I'm not entirely sure where to send this letter, but I do hope that it reaches you. As you know, I'm sure, the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, Captain Nichols, has decided it would be appropriate to arrest the gypsies of Diagon Alley under the false charges of treason. Thankfully, Adara was not in the area when it happened._

_And you see that's what I'm writing about. Adara was—is—staying at my house, and had realized this morning that she had left her wand at home. So we went to Diagon Alley to retrieve it only to find out first hand about the terrible news. Worse still, we have found evidence that most or all of Adara's family could have been killed in the crossfire._

_Obviously, Adara is very distressed about this matter. Sir, I don't know what to do. You're the only person I can think of who might be able to help her. Please sir, I'm worried about Adara. She's my best friend, and she needs your help. I thought perhaps…you could somehow find out what happened to her family or…maybe find a way to set the gypsies free._

_I know for a fact that the gypsies have done nothing wrong here. Please sir, they should not have to suffer, and neither should Adara. Please help us. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

Nodding to myself, I called for my owl, Artemis. She flew over from her cage and landed on my shoulder, hopping around and staring out the window impatiently, eager to go hunting. "Easy," I murmured, laughing slightly at her edginess, "D'you suppose you could deliver this letter for me while you're out?"

She hooted sharply and I grinned, tying the letter around her leg. "I'll take that as a yes then. Hurry, okay, girl? It's important."

With another hoot that seemed to say in an irritated manner 'All right, I get it, now let me leave', Adara flew off into the night. Shaking my head a bit at my owl, I crawled into bed beside Adara. She whimpered in her sleep and began tossing and turning, as if she was trapped in a horrible dream.

Quietly, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering, "Shhhh…shhhh, Adara, it's okay."

Within moments, both of us had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Adara's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a yell, sitting bolt upright as cold sweat dripped down the back of my neck. It had been the most terrible dream! That bastard Nichols, the Auror who had killed my father the very night my family arrived in Diagon Alley, had arrested all the gypsies! On charges of treason, no less! How ridiculous!

However, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room around me, I realized that I was not in my room at home. I was in my best friend Lily Evans' room, in a small town at least an hour's drive from London, Diagon Alley, and my home. Lily was lying on her bed with her arm wrapped protectively around me, a worried look on her face even as she slept.

No, I protested weakly to myself. It couldn't be. My people could not be in Azkaban. My mother and my sisters couldn't be—I couldn't even bring myself to _think _the word. But no matter how much I tried to fight it, realization swept over me like a wave, pulling me down into crushing darkness.

"No…" I whispered again, feeling the tears coming back of their own accord. I dropped my face into my hands and simply sat there for a moment in disbelief. How could this be happening to me?

After a moment, I wiped away a few teas and carefully extracted myself from Lily's caring embrace. She frowned in her sleep and I smiled at her protectiveness, placing a pillow in her arms so that she did not notice my absence. Wrapping my arms around myself in a hug, I quietly padded out of Lily's room and into the hallway.

I had never been able to lie in bed if I woke up during the middle of the night, which, due to my status as half-vampire, occurred rather often. Especially when I was worried or upset. As I strolled along, I somehow found myself standing in Lily's lovely living room.

Mum had always wanted a home like this one…I blinked furiously, trying to fight back any tears that wished to make an appearance. I was so sick of crying. I was not _supposed_ to cry. I couldn't let myself.

Suddenly, my eyes were drawn to a painting hanging on the sunshine yellow wall. It was particularly beautiful, a sweet young woman holding a baby in her arms, the pair looking out from their frame with loving gazes. Lily had told me a few days ago that it was a portrait of someone called Mary and her son, who were highly regarded by certain Muggles for some reason or another that at the moment, I couldn't for the life of me remember.

I could, however, remember that she was very important to the Muggles that believed in her, and she was thought to listen to you, and better yet, understand you, when no one else could. With a gloomy sigh, I looked shyly up into her pale blue eyes.

"Well, this is a bit mental," I muttered more to myself than to this Mary person at the beginning, "seeing as I'm not even sure that you're there or that you would listen to someone like me if you were, but I thought…maybe you could help me understand something. Why has this happened to me; to my people? What have we done that was so terrible?"

I bit my lip, again feeling a rush of emotions so strong that my legs buckled slightly beneath me and I couldn't help but let a small whimper escape my lips. "It's just…" I started again, "I love them. Please, if you can hear me…let them be all right. Let everything be okay. I don't think I could bear it if—"

Once more my voice seemed to disappear. Slowly, I sat down on Lily's couch and looked up into the compassionate gazes of Mary and her son. "Please…just let everything be all right."

**A/N: It was a little short for me, I know, but hey, it's an update. And yes, we're back to the sadness. Hope it's not getting too repetitive or anything... Anyway, it's getting rather late, so I'm going to just upload this and go to sleep. I'll try and update again soon. Remember, a review is only a click away! Wink.**

**Shannon**


End file.
